Shattered Dreams
by Arcane Desires
Summary: Sakura has a secret crush. Should she act upon her feelings? Would he even want her anyway? Just what are Kakashi's feelings? Does he really want to know? What happens when he goes missing? Will it ever work? M for Lemon/Swears. Kaka/Saku.
1. Chapter 1

**Co-Authored with the wonderful Nocturnal Affinity:** Thanks for helping me work things through hun. I love you!

**Notes:**This is my first ever fan fiction so any comments, critiques or just helpful advice much appreciated. I will say however that although I will appreciate it so much I may not always follow what anyone says. I'm headstrong and kinda anti-social. I like what I like and I do what I want. But I will appreciate everything you tell me. I promise. So please do go ahead and give me some advice. I've never really written anything for an audience before so I hope this is ok.

**Pairings: **Sakura X Kakashi.

**Warning:** Will contain adult themes in later chapters. There will be lots of **lemon**, so beware the sourness. lol

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto nor any of the characters there in and I never claim to.

Ps I wrote this in one day so please forgive me if it's not that great. Hoping to get the next chapter up within the next week but preferably less. XD

* * *

Kakashi walked along nose buried as always in one of his favourite perverted books. He paid no attention really as to where he was going, or what he was doing he was just lost in thought more than anything. He wondered along idly until he felt a presence close up ahead, he felt the chakra emanating from the figure. It was pretty strong, but not overly strong. He figured it must be one of the older students, but who was it? Within an instant Kakashi recognised her before he turned the corner and saw her. Sakura!

Sitting alone on a bench, with her knees drawn up to her chest, she looked so forlorn. As was pretty much usual for her lately. Kakashi hadn't seen much of his former pupil since she had been training with Tsunade. He had been informed she was becoming a very good medic and a powerful kunoichi however and he couldn't help feeling very proud of her. Her determination and chakra control had always marked her as someone who would turn out to be a kunoichi to be reckoned with not as powerful as Sasuke or Naruto but still strong and powerful and indeed he had been correct.

"Hi Sakura." He raised a hand in greeting grinning at her as he got closer, putting his other hand along with his book into his pocket. Of course wearing that mask constantly Sakura couldn't actually see this. She could however see the twinkle in his eye that denoted his happiness at seeing her. She grinned back a little sadly.

"Kakashi-sensei!" she said as she actually ran upto him and wrapped her arms around him. Grateful to see a very familiar face right now.

Kakashi was taken a back but knew the sadness that resided in the young kunoichi's heart and just reached down a hand and patted her head, ruffling her hair as had done to the other members of Team 7 time and again. Seconds later he was alarmed to hear her hiccoughing and when he pulled back just a tiny bit was even more alarmed to see tears streaming down her face.

Sakura looked up at him, disgusted with herself for crying and getting tears on her former sensei's jacket. She made to turn and dash away from him feeling like a total failure but he seemed to realise that the old dynamics had changed since she had begun tutoring under someone else. They were friends now, formerly student and teacher yes but times change and now they were friends. He comforted her and pulled her to him in a tight hug. He knew this wasn't actually what most people would class as appropriate but they were friends and she needed him. He refused to abandon her now, no matter how this looked or how inappropriate it may seem. Although to him it just felt completely natural. Sakura had raised her arms to rest on his chest as she cried out her sadness and frustration. Kakashi stood there with his strong arms wrapped around her shoulders. He looked down at her again and made a decision.

"Sakura?"

"Y.. yes sensei?"

"You look like you could use a cup of tea. Come on let me make you a cup." He said his eye crinkling into a grin again.

"Y.. your going to MAKE me a cup of tea? Not buy actually MAKE me one!?" she asked incredulously with a look of total shock on her face.

"You don't have to seem so surprised!" he sighed "My cooking and tea making skills aren't THAT bad you know!" he exclaimed chuckling loudly. This made Sakura actually giggle for the first time since she'd thrown herself on her former sensei.

"Come on Sakura, I might even treat you to something to eat too" he said amused to see the change in her and leading her in the direction of his house.

"Kakashi-sensei?" she asked as she followed behind him.

"Yes Sakura?" he said as he stopped walking and turned to face her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you" she whispered quietly not meeting his gaze.

"No thanks necessary" he said brushing off her thanks gently. "Let's get going again. I'm in need of a drink and I don't know about you but I'm actually rather hungry myself."

"I.. I.. I'm kind of hungry to" she answered.

"Come then, let's hurry so I can cook something up" he said turning on his heel and heading towards his house again.

Sakura followed meekly at first then ran up to Kakashi and slipped her arm through his, which were as is often the case buried in his pockets. Sakura felt slightly embarrassed having done this but she didn't blush she just continued to stare straight ahead as Kakashi looked down at her slightly embarrassed to be honest, but not wanting her to feel anymore awkward. He quickly composed himself and continued walking with a thoughtful, slightly confused look on his face as he looked straight ahead. Sakura looked up at him for a second to see what kind of effect her move had on him. Was he embarrassed? Angry? or just plain indifferent? But as always his face was impassive and impossible to read. She guessed he knew she was watching and had made sure she couldn't read him even a little bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He slid the door to his house open and Sakura looked around in awe. His house was beautiful, messy as she had suspected but beautiful none the less. They had entered the hall way and to the right Sakura could see the small but rather posh looking kitchen, that was immaculately done out in a dark coloured wood, from the floors to the kitchen cabinets and counter tops. To the right the rather less immaculate front room, strewn with a few items of clothing and of course the almost customary orange jacketed book on the table. Kakashi followed her gaze and actually blushed as he snatched the book off the table then raced around and picked various items of clothing and headed upstairs where he threw them all in a hamper in the bathroom.

"I.. Uh I was in a rush this morning, didn't get time to tidy." He said quickly as he came back downstairs, just a little to flustered, scratching the back of his neck as he did so.

_'Damn it! He hadn't meant to sound so flustered when he said that! Hang on pull yourself together Kakashi why are you so worried anyway?! It's only Sakura! She's your former student for crying out loud! She's 16 and your 30! Oh god how did THAT thought slip into his head?! No stop it, get yourself together!'_ He berated himself as he shook his head and tried to ignore the cluster of rather alarming thoughts buzzing round his head.

"Make your self at home" he told Sakura as he set about making the tea, grateful to be able to turn away.

Sakura sat down nervously on the edge of her seat and watched every move Kakashi made. She hoped he hadn't realised her true reason for her sadness earlier. She knew he would just think she was worried and thinking about Sasuke again and while that was true she thought about him constantly and worried and missed him more and more.

But the truth was lately she had been thinking more about someone else. The thoughts she'd had left her confused and more than a little scared. How could she possibly think these thoughts? What kind of sick twisted game was her brain playing on her when she watched him training or just wondering around town. Every time she saw him move she thought about how his muscles moved and how it would feel to touch him, to have his strong arms wrapped around her, making her feel safe, to...

"Sakura? Are you ok? You seem awfully distracted. Did I say something wrong?" He asked an unusual look of worry crossing his face as he turned to look at her.

"I'm fine Sensei, I just I.. I think I should be going!" she sprang up out of her seat and attempted to run out of the house.

"Sakura.." Kakashi whispered as he slipped his arms around her and gently pulled her back into the room. "You cant tell me what's wrong?" He asked saddened that there friendship had deteriorated so far that he couldn't even read her as well as he used to.

"Kakashi.. I.. I cant tell you. I'm sorry it's just um.. personal. I.. I don't even have everything sorted out in my head. I'm sorry."

"It's ok Sakura. You don't have to explain yourself to me, I just wanted to know if I could help at all. I do understand personal space you know"

She grinned at him as he grinned back and placed a cup of steaming hot tea in front of her.

"So how have you been doing with your training Sakura? Tsunade tells me you're coming along very well."

"She said that?!" a look of shock spreading across her face.

"Yes. Don't be so surprised Sakura your a talented Kunoichi and don't let anybody tell you different ok?"

"Thank you Kakashi" she said as a slight blush crept across her cheeks again but she refused to hide her face this time and looked straight into his eyes or rather eye since his sharingan eye was of course covered by his slanted forehead protector.

Kakashi smiled his usual smile which made his uncovered eye crinkle as he grinned at her.

"Now then how do you feel about Futomaki? I'm rather hungry now"

"I'd love some" she grinned.

They set about making the sushi, in a comforting silence. After they were done they sat down to eat or rather Sakura did, Kakashi sat behind Sakura on the worktop and prepared to eat.

"Sensei?" Sakura asked turning to face him.

"Yes?" He answered knowing what was about to be asked.

"Why wont you sit with me?"

Kakashi sighed and slumped down before answering.

"It's not that I dont want to eat with you it's... Ok ok i'll sit with you" he smiled his usual crinkly smile and got down from the counter removing his mask and eating his Futomaki as he made his way to the table and sat down.

"Kakashi!" cried Sakura in frustration.

"What?!" Kakashi answered a huge grin spreading across his face as he looked over at her.

"You said you'd come eat with me!"

"No Sakura, If you recall what I said was I would come SIT with you" he said his grin spreading wider

Sakura muttered something that sounded like "You sneaky old git..." and continued to eat in silence as he watched her, but it wasn't uncomfortable, it was the kind of silence that generally appears between friends when nothing needs to be said. They were just enjoying the company. After she finishing her meal Kakashi said he had to excuse himself he had something he had to go do. Sakura nodded in understanding and thanked him for the wonderful meal and the company and headed home. Kakashi watched her go with a conflicted sigh. Sakura could feel his gaze watching her and turned to see him. But he took off into the tree tops as she turned to look at him. She sighed and turned back around and disappeared into the distance certain she could feel eyes still following her but knowing she wouldn't be able to catch him at it, so she continued on her way.

Kasashi had indeed been watching her. He felt sadness that his former student couldn't talk to him about what was bothering her. He knew she missed and worried about Sasuke but there was something else, something new. How could he be so stupid that he couldn't figure out what it was?! Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and leant his head back against the tree trunk he was resting in as he thought over things. He thought about many things. He thought about Sasuke, saddened his former student had run off to train under Orochimaru instead of listening to his teachings about team work and comradship. He thought about Naruto and how he was progressing under Jiraiya's tutoring, then his thoughts once more turned to Sakura. She really was growing strong under Tsunades tutoring. He sighed heavily before jumping down from the tree and deciding he just didnt feel upto going out for a drink with Guy. He'd leave him a note and just go home to read his Icha Icha books as always.

He disappeared once again reaching Guy's house with ease and in a very short time. He knew Guy would come back here before he went to the meeting place. Kakashi scribbled out a note and slipped into the gap between the door and frame before disappearing into the tree tops once again and making for home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura made her way slowly back home, thoughts swirling through her head. _'Oh god how could I do that?!' _she chided herself. She had thrown herself literally at Kakashi Sensei! What the hell was she doing? She knew that things had changed although she desperately wanted to be with Sasuke as she always had done, sometimes during her fantasies about them together someone else's face had appeared. Someone older, more worldly someone, she really shouldn't be thinking about ever! But she couldn't help it, it happened subconsciously although she had to admit that once or twice she had actually thought about it on purpose. She blushed at the memory of the things he had done to her in those moments then she shook her head.

_'Come on Sakura you cant think things like that! What is wrong with you entertaining such ideas and actually wishing for them to become true?! He'd never be interested in a plain little thing with a massive forehead like yours anyway! Think of the kind of women he must have had at one point or another. He could probably get any of them he wanted!'_

The only boy who was ever interested in her was Naruto! Sasuke had always been indifferent and totally uncaring, knowing full well her feelings towards him and he neither cared nor wanted to know about how she felt about him. _'BUT…'_ her brain said _'He DID say thank you before he knocked her out and left the village, that had to count for something right?'_ Yeah right don't I wish! she sighed loudly as she reached her house and slid the front door open.

"Sakura! There you are we wondered where you had gotten to. What were you doing? Are you hungry? What happened?!" her mothered yelped as she looked at Sakura's weary face, meanwhile Naruto was practically bouncing in his seat as he bounded over to her.

"I was just sat on a bench thinking when Kakashi-sensei walked past and offered to cheer me up with a cup of tea and a chat. He made us some Futomaki and that was pretty much it really" she replied looking straight at her mother.

"Sakura! What were you doing at Kakashi-sensei's house? Did you see him without his mask? What's going on?!" He yelled as he bounced around her.

"Naruto you idiot!" She yelled thumping him on the back of the head causing a huge lump to form on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Naruto sulked as he rubbed the back of his head gently and winced.

"I just told you what happened and why. What kind of an idiot are you to have to ask again huh?" she asked as she slumped into a seat and Naruto followed suit sitting opposite her.

"Well.. I.. Uh.. I just wanted to know if you saw him without his mask. Did you? Did you? huh?" He squeaked excitedly again.

"No Naruto" she said sighing wearily. "He ate behind me before he sat down at the table and watched me eat instead. It was pretty annoying actually." she sighed again before adding so quietly Naruto barely heard her "The sneaky git..."

A grin spread across Naruto's face at those words then he looked at Sakura again. "Hey Sakura are you ok? Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine Naruto. I'm just tired that's all. And well missing Sasuke too" she said as she bent her head and looked at the ground.

"He'll be back one day Sakura. I promised we'd find him and bring him home somehow didn't I?!"

"Thank you Naruto" she smiled sadly before adding "I think I'm going to head to bed now Naruto. I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Sure Sakura. See you tomorrow. Bye Mrs Haruno thank you for the cake!" he said as he bounded out the door.

"Goodbye Naruto" she smiled as she waved him off. "Good night dear" she said as she watched her daughter walk dejectedly up to her room.

"Night mum" she turned to give her mum a smile before continuing upstairs.

As soon as she was inside her room she shut the door lent against it and breathed a deep sigh. What a day! She was just way to tired to think on anything that happened or any of the thoughts and feelings that had made themselves known. She brushed her teeth and hair washed her face and changed into tank top and shorts for bed. She looked at the picture beside her bed. The one of her, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi. "Sasuke" she whispered staring into his dark uncaring eyes, before her eyes slid up to stare into another dark eye. One that was crinkled into a big grin as he smiled at the camera and she sighed again before putting the photo back on the side and turning off the light and lying down to sleep. Despite everything going around her head she fell asleep almost instantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi sighed as he put his book down. He hadn't been able to actually read any of it. His mind was elsewhere._ 'Pull it together Kakashi! You really are an old pervert you know that? and Sakura was right too you are sneaky!'_ He grinned at the memory of Sakura pouting as she grumbled what a sneaky old so and so he was. It's a friendship thing that's all it was. He was worried about what his former student would think about his messy front room because they were friends. Yes that was it! Even though his mind seemed to be laughing at him. _'Just because that's what you wish doesn't make it true,'_ it seemed to taunt him in a sing song voice. Kakashi threw his book on the table and stomped out of his front door and headed for a walk. It started to rain as he wandered along aimlessly once again.

"Getting soaked will do you some good you silly old man," he sighed to himself as the rain became a torrential downpour. He stopped walking because he just didn't know what to do or where to go anymore. But as he looked up he saw a familiar house ahead of him. He saw the light on upstairs and knew immediately who's room it was.

"Sakura" he whispered to himself as he shrunk back into the shadows of the trees and looking up at the lit window. He looked at it for a few minutes before the light went out. Was it a good thing that he couldn't even see her shadow silhouetted against the light shining from her window? _'Of course it is you pervert!'_ his conscience screamed at him. _'Whether it's good that you didn't or not you still wanted to didn't you?'_ his sub conscious seemed to answer smarmily.

"Shut up!" he answered his own thoughts as he made off towards home again at top speed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura looked out the window curiously. She had awoken with a strange feeling and she felt sure someone was out there. She was unsure however who and why. Were they watching her? Just stopping to get out of the rain for a while or simply passing on through? She didn't have the answer to any of these questions, she wondered if perhaps she was just being paranoid and there wasn't even anyone there. As if in answer the trees shook a little as a blurred figure shot out of the tree tops and disappeared.

"Kakashi!" she breathed bare audibly before heading back to bed.

* * *

So what does everyone think? I'd love to hear your thoughts.

**Ps: **Changed the whole age thing (after a chat with **AnimeFTW**) because though thats how it came out in my brain I wanted the whole age thing to be correct. So I made sure Kakashi was the right age. K thx. XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings, Disclaimers etc etc: **Please see the first page. You all know the things that go here. XD I don't own Naruto, there will most definitely be Lemon yadda yadda yadda. You get the point. :D

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi awoke the next morning to a knock on the door. He got up lazily and stretched before heading to answer it. Standing there was Guy.

"Yo! What's up Guy?"

"What's up? Why did you bail on me last night? That's what up!" Guy yelled a little to loudly.

"Oh that. Yeah, sorry about that I was just really tired." Kakashi replied grinning and rubbing the back of his neck. "I was just in a bad mood didn't want anyone to have to put up with that."

"Well you better join me tonight instead ok?" Guy said giving him the thumbs up.

"Uh sure ok, I'll… uh… see you there then" Kakashi sighed sleepily giving him just a tiny grin.

Kakashi went back inside as Guy disappeared. 'Might as well take a shower now then' he thought to himself. He headed back upstairs, turned the shower till the temperature was just right before stripping off and getting in. The shower seemed to wash away the slight aches from walking in the downpour to long last night. He stayed in the shower trying to wash **everything** away about last night.

Once he felt thoroughly revitalised he stepped out and wrapped a towel around himself before heading back into his bedroom. He opened his wardrobe, grabbed a clean jounin uniform out and threw it on the bed. After getting dressed, he ate his breakfast and slouched back upstairs to brush his teeth.

With that done he left the house and headed, well actually he didn't know where to be honest. So as always he got out one of his trusty Icha Icha volumes and headed off nose buried in his book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura awoke early as always, a slight memory of her rather graphic dream coming back to her. She could remember how every kiss, every touch, every whispered breath had sounded, felt and made her feel. She blushed slightly at the memory. The things her sensei had done to her in those wonderful dreams were not something any sensei should do to his student. She sighed gently to herself and said

"I wish he WOULD do those things to me!"

not thinking about what she was saying, as she made her way to the bathroom for a shower before she headed to Lady Tsunade's office. She hoped the Hokage had some work for her today or some training for her to do since she had the day off from her other duties. After turning the water on to hot and stepping inside she stood fully under the shower as the water cascaded over her entire body and soaked her cotton candy coloured hair till it was almost a blood red it was so dark.

As the water hit her body, it ran down over her breasts, down her thighs and rushing over the hair covered mound in between. She kept her hair down there neat and tidy but as she kept telling Ino there was no way she was shaving the entire area! She couldn't, Ino however had told her she did. When Ino had suggested she do the same Sakura had replied that there really wasn't any point as she didn't have a boyfriend for a start and didn't exactly plan on getting one anytime soon, besides that just seemed a little to "forward" to do that, Ino had replied

"Well Sakura you know Sasuke's gone and he's not likely to come back anytime soon. Being with someone else might do you good. I doubt you'll find anyone who'd want to get so close to that forehead of yours though! Unless you wanted to go out with Lee!" she guffawed at the thought of Sakura and Lee together.

Sakura had punched her old friend on the arm and told her in no uncertain terms

"Shut up Ino-pig! You know I'd never be interested in him. Those caterpillars he calls eyebrows freak the hell out of me! Besides I just don't want to be with anyone! So leave me alone!"

Ino had huffed slightly rubbing her arm and turned on her heel, but then twisted back round to say

"Suit yourself billboard brow but most men prefer it clean and shaven" before running off at top speed as Sakura made to chase after her.

Sakura sighed as she remembered that conversation. She wondered if her ex-sensei would prefer her to shave down there. 'Snap out of it Sakura! Think about what you just asked yourself?! What the hell are you doing thinking these things?!' She sighed as she tried to clear her mind of the impure thoughts she was having. 'He's your teacher for crying out loud!' But no matter how times she told herself this it didn't change the fact the she badly wanted to kiss him, have him hold her in his strong arms, to have his hands running all over her body…..

Sakura had emitted a soft moan as the water running over her body was enticing her and making her feel like the thoughts running through her mind were actually happening. They allowed her to imagine the water running down her body was actually her sensei's slightly rough but surprisingly soft and gentle hands touching every part of her as he moaned and kissed her deeply.

Sakura came round from her dream like state to find her fingers hovering over her clit, as she realised what she had been about to do in her stupor. She moved her hand away and tried to ignore the feelings stirring inside her. But after a few minutes she realised she couldn't ignore the throbbing pulse that was stirring in her loins. If she did she knew she'd only regret it.

She felt she'd bloomed late when it came to her sexuality and was still sometimes embarrassed and unsure of how to touch herself and even if she actually should do it at all.

She had tried to ignore these feelings that left her feeling like her entire pubic region was on fire and couldn't be quenched by anything but the touch of her (or someone else's fingers) and it had turned out to be a bad move on her part. She had spent the entire day fidgety, uncomfortable and most of all much more easy to anger than usual. Poor Naruto and the back of his head had born the brunt of her frustration that day!

She giggled a little at the thought of that time actually just a few weeks ago before realising she couldn't ignore her bodies hunger anymore. She had to appease the tension, before she spent another day like that. Even Kakashi had been concerned that day sensing something was irritating her.

**  
Flashback  
**

"Sakura? Is everything ok? You seem well unusually… um… aggressive today."

He said bending down to be on eye level with her as his eye crinkled into a cheeky yet caring grin, but he swiftly backed off as her fist came swinging for him. He had managed to grab hold of her hand as it swung for his head and just laughed.

"KAKASHI!" she yelled as he lent forward and grinned into her face again.

"What's with you today Sakura?" He asked again. "What did we all do to deserve such treatment today huh?"

"Leave me alone sensei!" She yelled

"No" he teased her with that damn smirk on his face. "What are you going to do if I don't?" he asked as he put his hands on her shoulders and moved his face back close to hers.

"I'm fine Kakashi-sensei" she ground out staring daggers.

"I don't think you are" he said in a rather amused voice.

"I'm just having a bad day sensei" she sighed unhappily.

"Come Sakura let's get you home" he smiled his most sincere smile.

"Fine!" she snapped as they walked her home. He rubbed the back of his head as they walked in silence and he tried without success to understand her.

** End Flashback  
**

Sakura gave out a sigh as she came out of her daydream and felt her desire still throbbing. She gave a moan as the water running down her mound ignited a deeper hunger in her. She relented and lowered her hand to rest it directly on her clit as she began to move her index finger slowly backwards and forwards over the most sensitive part of her body as it became more swollen and the desire inside her grew. She moaned a little louder as her own juices served only to fuel her hunger further as they began to flow from her opening and down her legs.

She moved to rest her back against the freezing cold wall of the shower, and leaned her back against it, as she moved her hand faster and faster over her engorged centre. She brought her other hand up to her mouth and bit down on her finger as she reached her climax so as not to scream out, although she dearly wished she could.

"Kakashi!" she called as his face appeared before her just at her moment of release.

Sakura practically jumped out of the shower as if it had stung her after what had just happened in there and dried herself off hurriedly before throwing her clothes on and heading downstairs.

"Hi Sakura!" Naruto practically screamed in her face as he shovelled the toast her mum had him into his mouth.. "Your mum let me in and made me this wonderful breakfast! I just thought I'd pop in and see what you were doing today. Are you gonna see Kakashi-sensei?"

"Naruto you idiot!" she yelled blushing and then punching him in the face causing him to spray toast crumbs everywhere as she stomped out the front door.

"What's with her?!" Naruto asked Mrs Haruno as he stumbled forward and knocked the toast on the floor. "Sorry Mrs Haruno!" he yelled trying to pick it up before slumping onto the floor.

"I wish I knew Naruto dear, I really wish I knew" Mrs Haruno replied as she helped Naruto onto the sofa and cleaned up the toast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come in!" Sakura heard Tsunade's voice reply to her knock.

"Lady Hokage" Sakura said as she bowed in front of her nigousan.

"Hello Sakura" Tsunade's face broke into the smile she reserved especially for her most gifted student.

"Lady Tsunade, Is there anything you need me to do today?"

"Sakura I thought I told you to have a break today." She laughed

"Yes Lady Tsunade you did, but….."

"Sakura I gave you a break for a reason" she smiled kindly. "Use it to rest, do whatever you want but just don't come back to my office again today unless it's an emergency ok?"

"Yes Lady Tsunade" Sakura sighed as she bowed again before turning to leave.

They both turned there heads as another knock sounded on the office door.

"Come!" Tsunade sighed.

"Lady Hokage, Sakura" Kakashi said nodding to the two woman in turn.

"What is it Kakashi?" Tsunade asked as she turned to the window.

"Well I was wondering If you had anything needing doing today Hokage, since I have nothing else to do." He replied sheepishly

"I… I should be going" Sakura said heading very fast for the door.

"It's ok Sakura stay" Tsunade said as she smiled at her pupil. Kakashi turned to give her his normal crinkled eye smile as well. She stopped where she was and just remained where she stood.

"I'm sorry Kakashi I have nothing for you to do right now"

"Understood Lady Hokage." He made to leave to.

"Hold it Kakashi!"

"Yes Hokage?"

"Sakura come here to please"

"Yes Tsunade-sama" she moved forward again.

"Kakashi, Sakura" she said looking at them each in turn. "I have something for you both to do today."

"Yes Hokage?"

"Kakashi, please take Sakura for a training session and let me know how she copes battling you."

Sakura took in a sharp breath. After this morning she had to train with him now? Close combat skin touching skin at some point. 'Oh crap! Now you're in trouble Sakura' she told herself. Kakashi looked over and saw the trepidation on Sakura's face and so he turned to Sakura and said

"Sakura."

"Huh?" she mumbled chewing thoughtfully on a piece of hair.

"I promise to go easy on you" he grinned.

"Easy?! You don't need to go easy on me! I'm gonna wipe the floor with you!" she yelled with renewed gusto.

Kakashi laughed at this and turned to see a grin spread across Tsunade's face as well. She was definitely training the girl well, Kakashi thought to himself. She even has a similar personality now. Which to Kakashi was actually unnerving. Sakura had a temper to begin with and one Tsunade was plenty enough thank you very much. But someone like Sakura taking on Tsunades personality traits? God help us! Kakashi sighed to himself.

"Ok then Sakura, lets see how well you actually do against me then." he grinned.

"Hmm" Sakura said nodding to him then her Hokage, before heading out of the office door.

Kakashi looked at Tsunade and Tsunade grinned back.

"I hope you know what you're in for Kakashi" Tsunade grinned.

"I'm not sure I really want to know" He sighed rubbing the back of his neck before making for the exit to follow Sakura.

"Sakura!" He waved his usual one armed greeting as he caught up with her.

Sakura sighed wearily and stopped to wait for him to catch up. Why oh why did Tsunade have to ask HIM to take her for a training session! Sakura sighed again as Kakashi walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura? Have I done something wrong?" He asked not even smiling at all for once.

"No Sensei. It's not you. I just keep thinking about a lot of things that's all."

"Sakura, you know I'm always here to listen don't you?" he said grinning his crinkly eyed smile.

"I know sensei, I'm just trying to figure some things out that all."

Kakashi took his hand from her shoulder and considered her for a moment. 'What's going on with her?' She say's I didn't do anything wrong but I can definitely read her better than she thinks and one thing I know for sure that something's going on and something's telling me I did something wrong without even knowing it. Suddenly though without warning Sakura returned to her usual self.

"Come on sensei, let's get this over with. I'm gonna beat you so bad!" she grinned as she raced off.

"Yeah you wish!" Kakashi said chasing after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi reached the training ground very quickly and sat on the ground book in hand. Sakura got there, took one look at him and muttered to herself

"Show off!"

Kakashi grinned at her to show he'd heard her, causing Sakura to blush. Kakashi looked back at his book and Sakura realised he was probably planning on reading for a while so she sat down not to far from him, picking grass and regarding him every now and again. Kakashi could feel her eyes on him every now and again but he was still at a loss as to what was going through her mind. He had hoped that sitting down together without walking or talking would help him see what was going on but evidently not. He sighed deeply. At this Sakura looked up in confusion. Was something wrong with Kakashi-sensei? Oh God does he know?

"Sakura……"

"I'm sorry sensei!" she blurted out

"Huh? I was just going to ask if you were ready to train now. What are you sorry for Sakura?" he asked warily brow creasing in confusion.

Sakura composed herself quickly and said to herself 'Sakura you dork. Of course he doesn't know how could he?!'

"I'm sorry for being so grumpy sensei" she responded amazed she'd managed to keep the panic out of her voice and remain composed despite her outburst. 'Just keep calm Sakura, stay calm' she told herself.

"It's ok" he responded grinning at her "Now then where we? Oh yes I believe you were going to beat my ass" he laughed.

"You bet I am!" she responded getting into a defensive pose and glaring at him.

"Ok then let's see how good you really are" he replied pulling up his hitai-ate and uncovering his sharingan.

"Kakashi-sensei? You're… you're using your sharingan?!" she asked suddenly feeling scared.

"If you're as good as I think you are then I'll be needing it" he grinned "You know I'd never hurt you don't you?"

"Right" she nodded to him

She looked at him once more before punching the ground leaving a crack to spread rapidly towards Kakashi. Fortunately for him his sharingan was able to see it coming a mile off and he jumped out of the way and onto a tree branch behind her. Sakura turned and ran full speed towards the tree hitting it with all her strength. The tree toppled but of course Kakashi had got away again.

Sakura considered him for a minute before disappearing into the tree tops herself. 'So she thinks she can hide from me huh?' Kakashi thought to himself smirking. Well she certainly was giving him a work out that's for sure. No time for reading this time! Ah well at least he got to test how good she really was. Kakashi sensed her presence behind him, not through her chakra which she was evidently hiding very well but her nervousness. He felt sure she was worried about actually hitting her sensei. 'Bad move Kakashi' he admonitioned himself. 'You totally underestimated her and unless you move quick your gonna regret it!'

Sakura had landed behind him knowing he wasn't expecting it, she hesitated in connecting her fist with his body and that hesitation was enough that Kakashi turned the tables on her. He moved so fast and ended up behind her whispering in her ear.

"Never hesitate Sakura" he breathed his face right next to hers. "It's lucky I have no intentions of hurting you or you'd be in big trouble right now."

"That's what you think!" she replied trying her hardest to ignore the shivers that had rippled through her body at his breath flowing over her ear and neck. She turned to look at him with a confident grin and connected her fist with his shoulder and sent him flying.

"So she did that on purpose huh?" Kakashi said to himself as he flew through the air before composing himself and landing on a sturdy tree branch. 'She really has grown up' it was then that he noticed the pain in his shoulder. 'So she actually meant to cause me harm' he chuckled to himself before replacing his hitai-ate over his sharingan eye and jumping down from the tree.

"Well, well Sakura not the little girl you used to be anymore huh?" he grinned.

"I just wanted to be able to prove to someone that I have learned to defend myself properly." She said her face set into an expression of mixed pride and worry.

"Well you definitely did that" Kakashi said gingerly touching his shoulder and wincing a little. 'Lucky she didn't use full force or I wouldn't have an arm left!'

"Oh sensei did I hurt you? Oh no I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you so hard I… I…."

"It's ok Sakura, I'll live don't worry. Just make sure you don't hold back in a real fight ok?" he grinned his customary smile and she grinned back.

"Do… Do you need me to heal it sensei?"

"Might do me some good I suppose" he said laughing.

"Lie down" she instructed him slipping straight into the role of medic in a split second.

"Sakura I really don't think that's entirely appropriate do you? Besides were out in the open shouldn't we go somewhere more private for that?" he asked half lying half sitting against the nearest tree trunk, mirth spreading across his face as he grinned a predatory smile at her.

"Kakashi!" she yelled swatting him on the arm as she bent over him. "You pervert!"

He grinned at her again leaning against the tree and getting comfy. Sakura blushed at the thought of what he'd just said to her. He wasn't serious she knew he was just playing with her, his usual sense of sarcasm and teasing. And yet she couldn't help but feel maybe there was some hidden meaning in that sentence to.

'Kakashi you sick man!' he berated himself seeing her blush. 'Lets hope she didn't figure out you were only half kidding. You almost meant that didn't you? You really are a total perve you know' Kakashi sighed and looked down at the ground instead.

"Take your jacket off" Sakura instructed.

"Now who's the pervert?" Kakashi grinned that same sly kinky grin again, but followed her instructions anyway.

"Oh very funny sensei!" she replied, turning if at all possible an even deeper shade of red. "I need to see where the bruise is, you know that"

"Yeah, yeah, excuses, excuses" he chided laughing as he slipped his jacked fully off and threw it on the ground next to him.

Sakura breathed in deeply as he took off his jacket as she saw his toned body. Despite the fact that he was wearing his usual tank top with the mask attached it really was skin tight and molded to every inch of his slender but muscled body. It followed every curve and contour perfectly and showed of his amazing physique. Sakura drew in a breath as she looked at his chest in awe. Dear God how was she supposed to concentrate on healing him when his taut hard body was driving her to distraction. She just wanted to reach out and touch it, to run her hands over every inch of it….

It wasn't the first time she'd seen him without his jacket but still she hadn't had a major crush on him last time like she did now.

Kakashi followed her gaze and heard the breath she drew in sharply as he'd revealed his body partly to her. A lazy grin spread across his face as he thought to him self 'She must see men's bodies all the time in her line of work and yet she's staring at mine as if she'd never seen the male form before. Should I just ignore it and not make a big deal of it? I'm sure she's embarrassed enough as it is. But I just can't resist seeing that blush spread across her innocent little face.' He decided as he turned to look at her.

"Do I have some sort of abnormal physique Sakura? Or are you just enjoying staring at my manly body?" he said with a smirk.

"Huh? Oh what…. Kakashi you pervert!" she yelled punching him once again on his arm.

"Ow!" he replied grinning all the same. "Now you have to spend a little more time healing me. Unless that was your plan all along," he teased "to keep me without my top on for longer."

"Very funny sensei" she replied bringing her hands up to his shoulder and pushing her chakra through them to heal the rather large bruise she had left there. "You know I don't know why Naruto calls Jiraiya a perve. You're clearly just as bad as him if not worse. Hold still!" she grumbled as he fidgeted under her tirade.

"Well now I know what you think of me then"

"No… I… Kakashi… I…"

"It's ok Sakura I was kidding" he grinned as he brought her face up to look at him.

Sakura blushed as he did so but smiled faintly back at him before returning to look at his bruise which was almost fully healed now. She hid her face from his and thoughts burned through her mind. 'Oh God doe's he know? Did he figure it out that I like him? How could he? What do I do now? Oh God help me! I'm in trouble now.'

Kakashi watched the conflicting emotions flit across the young kunoichi's face. 'Oh dear God was he close to the root of her recent uncomfortable ness around him? Did she have a crush on him? No, no.' He shook his head. 'That can't be it at all. You're just being an old perve like she says.'

"How's that sensei?" she asked drawing away from him and not looking at him.

"Much better thank you Sakura" he replied with a grin once more.

Sakura looked back at him and thought to her self 'No he can't have guessed he's acting normal that's all. He likes to tease, you know that' Yes that was it she told her self feeling a whole lot happier now.

"Sakura?"

"Yes Sensei?"

"There was something I wanted to teach you and well, I think now is the right time to do it. It's going to be hard but I'm certain you can do it. Ok?" he told her with his crinkly eyed smile back in place.

"Hmm right!" she replied before sitting on the floor with her legs curled up underneath her and her hands planted firmly on the ground, fixing him with a stare of pure determination.

He knew she was determined to get stronger one day to show Sasuke that she wasn't as weak as he thought but she seemed to burn with a new determination today. Determination to show him how much she had progressed? Yes she definitely wanted to prove to her former sensei that she was stronger than ever. He was certain of that. 'Good because you'll need every ounce of that determination here' he thought to himself as he rummaged in his pockets and brought out the scroll he was looking for.

He opened the scroll and she looked at him curiously before returning her gaze to the scroll spread out in front of her. She saw words and markings on there that appeared to be written in blood. She saw Kakashi's name on there and looked at her former sensei with trepidation written on her face.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'd never do anything to endanger you. You believe me don't you?"

"Yes sensei" she replied looking at him with renewed vigour.

"Give me your hand" he said gently.

"Sensei…?"

"Shh you said you believed me didn't you?"

"Yes"

"Then give me your hand. It has to be done Sakura" he replied.

Sakura held out her hand and watched petrified as Kakashi brought out a kunai, watching her face the entire time for signs of panic. He smoothed his thumb against her wrist in a comforting manner as he brought the kunai closer to her hand. A sharp intake of breath as he drew the edge of the kunai across her left thumb made him feel pretty bad, but it was necessary to teach her this jutsu.

"Sakura you need to sign your name on this scroll" he said gently.

"Yes sensei" she nodded and did so.

"Now you need to put some blood on all four of your fingers and leave your mark on there to."

"Hmm" she said determination shining on her face. She spread a little blood on her other fingers before leaving her mark on the scroll. Kakashi grinned at her again and watched as she raised her head to look at him.

"Are you ready Sakura?" he asked

"Yes sensei!"

"Good girl. Now watch me and see if you can do it to." He said biting his finger and putting blood on all his fingers.

"Right!"

"Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!" He placed his palm on the ground and in a puff of smoke Pakkun appeared.

"Hey Boss" he said lazily.

"Hello" Kakashi grinned.

"So what's going on?"

"Just trying to get Sakura here to learn how to summon"

Pakkun turned to regard the girl with a thoughtful look on his face returning to look back at Kakashi.

"So you think this one's good enough to learn it then?"

"Yes I know she is" he replied grinning over at Sakura again.

Pakkun turned to Kakashi and said "Mind if I go back now?"

"Not at all" Kakashi said sitting down on the ground and watching Pakkun disappear, then noticing the steely look of determination on her face her turned to Sakura and said "Ready?"

"Yes!"

"Ok then go ahead, remember the more chakra you use the better it will turn out" he grinned encouragingly. She nodded at him and prepared herself to do the jutsu. She pushed her chakra down into her hand and readied her self for what she was about to do.

"Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!"

There was a puff of smoke and in front of them stood a heavily pregnant female dog, not much larger than Pakkun himself. She looked at Sakura and whined.

"Oh God I'm so sorry! I… I…"

"May I go now?" the dog asked her looking very tired.

"Yes, yes I… I'm sorry to have bothered you. Um...Good luck with the litter!" she said as the mother dog disappeared.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei. I'm useless."

Kakashi rose to stand next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura. You are not useless, just try a little harder ok?" he said leaning his face close to her and giving her a comforting grin, before moving away again.

"Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!" But this time nothing happened. She was too nervous. She sunk to the floor in frustration tears welling in her eyes.

"Sakura you just need to relax and concentrate. You'll get it and you'll do fine ok?"

"Yes sensei" she replied sadly.

"Kakashi!" A voice called out coming closer through the trees. Coming towards them were Kotetsu and Izumo. They landed next to Kakashi after nodding to acknowledge Sakura and turned back to Kakashi.

"Yes?" Kakashi asked

"Lady Hokage needs to see you now. She has something she needs you to do. It's urgent."

"Ok then lets go" Kakashi made to follow them before turning back round and heading to Sakura. "I'll be back soon ok? By the time I come back I want to see you've learned this. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes sensei!" she replied smiling as he jumped into the tree tops to follow Kotetsu and Izumo. He turned and waved his usual one handed greeting before disappearing. Sakura waved back before looking at the ground sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come!" called Lady Tsunade's voice from inside her office.

"You wanted to see me Lady Hokage?"

"Ah Kakashi, I have a mission for you after all."

"Oh?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes, we'll get to that in a minute. Now how did Sakura do?"

"Very well Hokage, I had to use my sharingan to keep away from her, and she had to heal me actually." He grinned.

"Is that why you don't have your jacket on?"

"Oh yeah that, well I forgot it" he said with his hand on the back of his head and giving an embarrassed grin.

Just then there was another knock on the door. Sakura entered after being given permission holding something green.

"Sorry to bother you Lady Tsunade, but Kakashi-sensei left this behind and since he's going on a mission I figured he might be needing it…." she trailed off.

"Thank you Sakura" she said waving her hand for Sakura to leave.

Sakura bowed to Tsunade before turning to leave and catching Kakashi's eye as she held out her hand for him to take his jacket. There fingertips brushed as he took it from her and she felt an electric shock run through her fingers. She was careful not to let it show as Kakashi gave her his customary smile then turned back to face Tsunade. Sakura left quickly and shut the door behind her and exited the building with a sigh.

"Now then Kakashi, we have some information as to the whereabouts of some of Orochimaru's lower level henchmen. I want you to take your dogs and just do a quick scout of the area and report back to me without being seen. It's just a simple observation mission."

"Very well Lady Hokage. I will set off immediately" he said nodding to her and turning to leave.

"Be careful Kakashi" Tsunade said in an almost worried tone before coming back to her self and saying "You are dismissed"

Kakashi disappeared in a split second and Tsunade turned to look out the window. I know I had no choice but to send him alone and he is the Great Copy Ninja Kakashi Hatake but still I worry a little. She sighed as she turned away and eyed the pile of paper work on her desk.

"Shizune!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura wandered along preparing to go home and just relax a bit when Naruto came up from behind her. Bounding along like a goofy puppy as usual.

"Sakura! Hey Sakura" He said as he got closer.

"Hi Naruto" she answered.

"So what are you doing today? You don't have work?"

"Nope free day today. I was training with Kakashi-sensei but then he got called away on a mission. So I have nothing to do now."

"Oh. Hey! You wanna come get some food with me?"

"Oh um sure Naruto, I'm kinda hungry lets go."

"Really? You do?"

"Yes Naruto really." Sakura said giggling at the expression on his face and the way he bounced around like a rabbit. "Come on lets go I'm getting hungrier by the minute." she laughed.

Five minutes later they were seated at a table at the Ichiraku Ramen restaurant of course. Naruto sat opposite Sakura and they grinned at each other. Sakura found that she quite enjoyed Naruto's company now. He'd grown up abit and wasn't so annoying. Besides sometimes she felt pretty lonely without her sensei, Sasuke was gone, Naruto was the only familiar face left and he was out with Jiryai a lot leaving her with her nigousan and Shizune as company. And while she thought the world of her nigousan it was nice to see a familiar face from before. Sakura grinned at Naruto and turned to him to say

"Naruto?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"Do you miss the old days? When we were younger I mean and when Sasuke was still with us and everything seemed well… good."

"Sakura we'll have days like that again one day. You know it! I mean it we'll have all three of us back together and Kakashi sensei to. You know I won't rest until it's back to how it should be with us all ok?" he said reaching out for her hand that rested on the table. Sakura looked down at there hands touching before looking back up at him.

"Thank you Naruto" she grinned squeezing his hand gently.

Naruto seemed a little taken back at this friendly gesture from Sakura. It wasn't often she was this nice and friendly with him. Although he had to admit that lately she had become a lot more friendly. He wasn't reading anything into it however. He cared for Sakura a lot but recently his feelings had changed from an all encompassing love to a deep, caring friendship. He wanted to be there for her, to protect, not let any harm come to her but it was a brotherly love now. He smiled back at her as Ayame came up to take there order.

"Hello Naruto" she grinned "Who's your friend?"

"Hi Ayame. This is my friend Sakura."

"Well hello Sakura and how are you both today?"

"We're fine thank you Ayame. It's nice to meet you." Sakura smiled

"And what would you like to eat today?" Ayama asked turning to Naruto again.

"Tonkotsu ramen please!" he answered immediately.

"I'll have the same please." Sakura said as Ayame turned to face her once more.

"Ah good choice" Teuchi said from behind the counter, smiling benignly at the pair.

"So Sakura what training did you do with Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said turning back to her as Ayame walked away to serve other customers.

"Oh you know just sparring stuff. Lady Tsunade wanted me to see how well I fought against him."

"So how'd you do? Did you win? Huh, huh, Did ya, did ya?"

"Yes Naruto I won" she laughed "And then I had to heal Kakashi because I damaged his arm."

"Hahaha! Go Sakura!" Naruto yelled punching the air.

"Here we go" Ayame said placing two bowls of ramen in front of them.

"Thank you" Sakura and Naruto replied at the same time, laughing at each other afterwards.

They ate slowly making jokes in between mouthfuls. Naruto almost spitting out his ramen at some points in the conversation through laughing so hard.

"Naruto you pig!" Sakura admonitioned but laughing all the same.

"Sorry Sakura" he said wiping his mouth, before proceeding to grin his most goofy grin at her. "Soooo what are you doing later Sakura?"

"Oh I don't know I think I'll just go home and read. I'm kinda tired now. You don't mind do you?"

"No course not Sakura. Maybe I'll go see what Hinata's doing" he mused more to himself than to her.

Sakura looked at him and thought to herself 'He's going to see what Hinata's doing? Wow he really has changed. He's a lot more grown up.' She thought, she smiled at him before saying

"That's nice Naruto. I'm sure she'll really enjoy seeing you today." She smiled.

"Yeah, she's not so bad. She's always blushing though. It's a bit annoying really." He said looking a bit confused.

"Naruto, you twerp! She likes you! How hard is to figure out? You're such a dork!"

"Well gee thanks Sakura!" He said faking hurt.

Sakura grinned and said to him "I don't know why it's taken you so long to realise. It's been obvious to the rest of us for so long."

"Well what can I say? I spent my time chasing you didn't I?" he grinned

"Yeah and I spent my time fawning over Sasuke. That got me far huh?"

"Hey Sakura remember what I promised you ok?" he said squeezing her hand again in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

"Thank you Naruto. I'm going to head home ok?" she threw some money on the table and went to walk off.

Naruto picked the money up and grabbed her hand.

"No Sakura, the meals on me." He grinned

She smiled a sad smile and thanked him before heading back home. When she got in her parents were still at work. She left a note for her mother and headed straight for her bedroom. After kicking off her shoes and throwing on a black sports top and black shorts to match she settled down on her bed and reached for her book on the night stand.

As she began to read her thoughts suddenly returned to a certain book reading sensei. She wondered how far away he was right now and what he was doing. Was he ok? Did he miss his old team? Was she mad or was he really flirting with her earlier? She couldn't be sure but she could have sworn he was. 'Yeah you wish Sakura!' 'But' her mind seemed to say 'he doesn't normally tease and play like that' She was fairly certain he'd just been doing it to wind her up, he liked to wind people up. But, to actually flirt with her just to get a rise out of her? No there was no way, it was all just wishful thinking on her part. She shook her head to clear away her thoughts and threw the book down in disgust before lying on her back, arms above her head and closing her eyes to relax. Next thing she knew she was fast asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Much longer this time. Yay me!

**Ps:** Pretty sudden to post again I know and I know I told some people who messaged me that the lemon wouldn't happen for a while but well I couldn't help myself and something had to happen at least. ;)

What can I say? I'm an impatient, pervert! Get used to it! lol XD

I hope everyone likes this chapter. I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts on it. Did I do good? Did I do something wrong? Please go ahead and tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** Lemon in later chapters and some kinda bad language in this chapter.

**Disclaimers:** No, I do NOT own Naruto.

**Thanks:** Yes thanks. Many thanks to the wonderful animefan28, for the continued encouragement. I was very much pleased by your response to my last chapter and I just wanted to say thanks for that and the chat via PM the other day.

Also many thanks of course to my other reviewers to. It makes me want to write more. So cheers!

Please bear with me through this chapter. It may seem slightly jumbled but it's the way the story panned out in my brain and so says my mind so mote it be. XD

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura had awoken with the sky still dark and realised she had fallen asleep whilst it was still afternoon. She groaned at her own laziness and rolled out of bed, with her head in her hands. She felt restless and uneasy but she wasn't really sure why. Her eyes were drawn to the team photo on her bedside table as her thoughts suddenly flitted to her team mates.

Sasuke with his indifferent manner and completely stoic nature had never the less captured her heart at a young age. His brooding good looks, raven coloured hair that made her just want to run her fingers through it and grab a handful of it to pull him close, those dark eyes that never held even an ounce of passion or caring. She'd felt certain she could ignite a fire in those pools of liquid darkness but he'd refused her, her chance to do so. She was finally old enough and ready enough to do just that and yet where was he? Gone, left his friends and extended family of sorts in order to gain power and exact revenge upon his own brother. He'd alienated the people who cared for him in the process and once again Sakura felt very saddened by this. Would she ever see him again? Would there one day be at least a hint of warmth in those dark entrancing eyes?

And that's when she realised her dreams of one day being the woman who could change him, be with him were shattered into a thousand pieces. Not only by the fact he had left them but because she now had someone else she wanted to be with. She wanted him back desperately but she no longer wished to be with him.

Then there was Naruto, still almost as childish as ever but slowly growing up to be a rather charming young man. He certainly had the potential to be a very caring husband to someone one day although right now he was still to childish to be much of anything to anyone except a good friend. That was one of his most redeeming qualities, his knack for total, unswerving, loyalty. He was always there when you needed him. He always did his best never to let anyone down or do the wrong thing. Of course unfortunately for him this conviction frequently led to the fact that he did do wrong but the fact that he tried so hard was sweet in its own way. Sakura smiled at the thought of Naruto's slightly chubby, eager face, always striving to be the best was generally his undoing but she thanked him silently for trying so hard, before her thoughts turned to the oldest member of there team.

"Kakashi" she breathed as her thoughts lingered on him. How had she ended up falling for him? What was it about it that drew her in so much? She sat in complete silence for a few minutes and pondered on it. She supposed it was something to do with the mystery and intrigue, the mask always covering his lower face and his sharingan and that scar almost constantly covered by his slanted hitai-ate. Then of course there was the older man thing. He may have silvery-grey hair but she knew has wasn't the old man some people probably saw him as. He was still young enough to tease her to the point of distraction and well that body of his… It was enough to drive any woman to distraction.

She saw tanned, toned bodies day in and day out in her line of work and yet still his held some total fascination to her. She saw him appear before her in her minds eye and almost jumped as she felt a small jolt of realisation. His eyes, that was what fascinated her the most. He reminded her in some small way of the young Uchiha she'd been in love with most of her young life. The dark, always teasing eye and his permanent sharingan. He shared something in common with her beloved Sasuke even if he wasn't of the Uchiha line himself. She imagined that one day Sasuke would turn out similar to her sensei.

There was also something totally unique about him though. He exuded masculinity and charm even with his nose almost permanently attached to those damn Icha Icha books, it actually added to his charm. He may be a pervert but at least he was a semi polite one. He wasn't trying to constantly get some of the newly of age konuichi into bed unlike certain shinobi she'd rather not mention. She felt sure however that no matter the fact he wasn't actively trying to get any of them into his bed he'd probably thought about it. Had he thought about her at all? She pondered. This thought brought a flush to her face and snapped her out of her thoughts.

She couldn't sleep now, so she threw on her sandals and opened to window before springing out and landing on the ground careful not to make a crater when she landed. She knew exactly where she was heading, she'd made the short trip whenever she couldn't sleep. It comforted her to be here, while she couldn't be near him she could get as close as she could by resting on the roof of his house and staring up at the stars knowing he was at least under the same sky made her feel closer to him than she had since he'd knocked her out and left Konoha.

Just as she reached her favourite thinking place she saw someone already there. She tensed ready to attack or at least let loose a tirade to the intruder before she recognised the charka signature.

"Naruto" She whispered as she landed on the roof behind him

Naruto had been too wrapped up in his own thoughts on the defection of his best friend, and hadn't noticed her sneak up on him. His tensed body relaxed as he recognised the delicate whisper of his team mate. He released his death grip on the kunai in his hand and settled back down to stare at the sky. Sakura led down next to him and reached out her hand to grasp his in a vice like grip.

"Sakura?" Naruto said looking up alarmed to see tears flowing down her face as her other hand was wrapped around her drawn up knees. She looked so young and vulnerable in that position. He imagined her as the young teenage girl he'd had a serious crush on instead of the blossoming young woman in front of him. Naruto moved behind her in one swift co-ordinated move and wrapped his arm that wasn't clasped in her grip around her as she cried out her sadness. She moved to bury her face half in his chest and he gently moved his hand soothingly up and down her arm.

They stayed like that for a quite a while, Sakura slowly relaxing into something closer resembling her normal state of mind. She grinned at him awkwardly, and shivered a little, but he just grinned back his normal slightly goofy grin to show that it was ok, before he pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around her, leaving him in just his plain white t-shirt. He held her comfortably as they stared at the stars. Both secretly hoping that somehow, somewhere, Sasuke and Kakashi were looking at the sky and thinking of them, even if it was fleetingly. Sakura sighed doubting it, but she felt certain that just for one split second there was some kind of connection between the four of them. It was just a feeling that arose in her heart, she felt certain that both their absent team mates had felt it to. One look at Naruto's face was all the confirmation she needed and she settled back against him as they sat in complete silence and tranquillity.

They remained there till the early morning rays of light began to flow over the village spread out so peacefully beneath them. As they began to spread further Sakura un-entangled herself from Naruto's arms and prepared to head home and get ready for her day of work. Neither of them said anything as Naruto walked her home, his arm around her shoulders. As soon as they reached her house Sakura turned to Naruto.

"Thank you" she whispered reaching up and pressing her lips to his cheeks, surprising the pair of them.

"Well… um gee Sakura, I… I was trying to be a good friend" he mumbled turning beetroot but grinning his goofy grin anyway.

"You're a great friend Naruto. I don't know what I'd do without you" she whispered, slipping his jacket off her shoulders and preparing to give it back.

"Keep it" he smiled. "You never seem to have any winter jackets, so keep it. Besides it's a token of my friendship ok?"

She smiled gently at him, squeezed his hand and jumped up into her bedroom window. She turned to give him one more grin before disappearing into her bedroom. Naruto turned around and disappeared heading straight for home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura jumped in the shower and scrubbed herself down quickly before putting on her medic uniform and headed out the door calling a goodbye to her parents as she exited. She made her way to the hospital with thoughts of the previous night on her mind. She knew for a fact that both Sasuke and Kakashi had seen and felt the things she and Naruto had. This thought comforted her immensely.

"Hey, forehead!" Sakura heard the slightly irritating voice of her best friend/rival.

"Ino-Pig!" she replied in greeting causing Ino to giggle slightly. They both knew they only half meant the insults they threw at each other. "So what brings you here today?" she asked

"Oh you know the usual" she replied as she hitched her thumb over her shoulder towards her team mates. There stood Shikamaru holding up a rather unhappy looking Choji.

Shikamaru acknowledged her with his usual nod and Choji looked up to greet her, but groaned instead.

"Eat too much Choji? Or to fast?" she grinned at the larger boy.

"To fast" he moaned "Come on help me out would ya?"

"Ok, ok" she giggled reaching into her backpack and pulling out a special bottle of herbs she'd created to ease the discomfort he felt. "Here" she said offering it to him "I made it just for you in case it was ever needed."

"Thanks Sakura, you're the best" he groaned reaching for the bottle and taking a swig.

"See you later forehead!" Ino called out looking back as she exited the building with Choji and Shikamaru following.

"Bye Ino-Pig!" she laughed back as she continued to her desk ready to see what her days work might entail.

She sighed as she saw the long list of patients she had to sort out. She stood up prepared herself for what looked to be a tiring day ahead of her. After treating a bunch of minor wounds and one case of broken ribs she settled onto the bench outside the hospital gratefully and sighed. She was very glad that it was lunch time. She was tired, she totally needed this break.

"Sakura!" She heard her nigousan call out.

"Oh great! So much for my break." She muttered under her breath resigning herself to a very long day indeed.

"Coming, Lady Hokage!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura returned home that day decidedly dishevelled and thoroughly exhausted. She'd come home rather later from the hospital than she'd planned. She went straight up to her room stripping off and heading straight for the shower to ease her tortured muscles into relaxing again. She sighed gratefully as the hot water drenched her from head to toe, allowing her body to unwind for the first time all day. As the weariness eased away she sank to the floor of the shower and just sat there, arms wrapped around her knees, that she'd pulled up to her chest. She leaned her head back against the wall allowing the water to land on her face.

After what seemed an eternity she dragged herself off the floor, turning off the water as she stepped out and grabbed a towel to wrap around her and another for her hair. Sitting down on her bed not bothering to dry herself she kept the towels wrapped tight around her, as she picked up her book from where she'd thrown it on the floor last night, she threw herself back on her bed and began to read.

After a few hours she realised she really should get into bed and even if she didn't sleep she should at least close her eyes. After dressing in her favourite red cropped shorts and top to match, she unwound the towel around her hair and allowed her shoulder length hair to fall around her face as she reached for her brush. She ran the brush through her soft silken hair before crashing back down on her bed and closing her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Two weeks later: **

"Sakura!" she heard Naruto's voice behind her. She turned to watch him approach and noticed that the newest member of there team was trailing behind him looking almost bored.

"Hello Naruto" she grinned at him in greeting before turning her attention to the awkward and often embarrassingly blunt artist. "Hello Sai."

"Hmm… Hello…" He muttered his usual greeting. Sakura dearly wanted to sock him one for being so rude but held herself in check. She couldn't be bothered to even think much on the artists inept attempts at a greeting. _'He really was brought up the ANBU way,'_ she thought. He had no idea of how to react in a social situation. She almost felt pity for him but knew that he wouldn't want that and instead turned her attention back to Naruto.

"Uh…Sakura have you… Um… heard anything about Kakasi-sensei from Grandma Tsunade?

"No Naruto." She sighed dejectedly. She dearly wished someone knew where there sensei was but he appeared to have vanished off the face of the earth since Tsunade had sent him on his scouting mission.

"Hey Sakura we'll find him one day. You know it!" he said slipping his arm around her shoulder as tears welled in her eyes. He knew she couldn't bear to lose there sensei as well as Sasuke. He wondered how much longer she could cope with all the weight piled on her young shoulders.

Sai watched the two with keen interest. _'So is that what friendship is like?'_ He wondered as he continued to regard them with his keen eyes.

"Naruto I have to get to work now." Sakura said pulling away gently from Naruto's warmth. She hated to leave the feeling of safety he gave off when he held her like an over protective brother but she had to get to training or nigousan would kill her.

"Ok" Naruto said releasing her and smiling sadly at her. "He'll be back before you know it, Sasuke to!"

"Why would you want that traitor back?" Sai asked bluntly, not understanding the bonds of friendship and seeing Sasuke as nothing but a defector.

Sakura and Naruto turned to look at him with murderous intent glistening on there thunderous faces and Sai realised now was the time to make a **very **hasty exit or risk being beheaded by the extremely volatile and frequently violent konuichi. Not to mention the look on Naruto's face could have killed him with one look if he had the chance to stare at him much longer. _'Or at least burn a hole right through my body'_ Sai thought to himself as he took off at high speed. Naruto made to follow him and give him a piece of his mind, his fist to for that matter but Sakura laid her hand on his arm gently and silently pleaded with him to leave it just this once.

She smiled at him sadly again and he reached to touch her cheek, running his thumb over her cheek bone before releasing her and disappearing over the rooftops. Maybe he'd catch up with Sai later and give him a good hard thump just to make himself feel better.

Sakura sighed and turned back towards the hospital, allowing the tears to flow freely from her jade green eyes as she thought about how they had now lost two members of Team 7. Sure they had Tenzou, oh sorry Yamato with them and Sai now to, but that just wasn't what she wanted. Although they technically weren't a team right now since Naruto was still mostly with Jirayai and she with Tsunade but they had been on a mission together and she felt sure it wouldn't be long before they were given more missions together. Then they would really become a team.

She thought about this. Sai, who looked like actually almost disturbingly similar to the missing Uchiha. _'Well he may look like him but he has none of his sex appeal and charm'_ she thought to herself. He exuded some kind of appeal that much was sure but she felt certain it was just his naive nature and those dark eyes. Those eyes that she sometimes felt she could fall into so similar were they to Sasuke's dark, mysterious eyes. But still he just didn't compare to her childhood crush and he definitely didn't compare to her ex-sensei. How could he?

With his confident, laid back nature. His one dark, keen eye and the other blood red. He always managed to pierce her with just his one eye, as if he could see into her soul and when he uncovered his sharingan the gaze was so intense it sometimes stopped her breathing, even if only for a second. The scar that ran right down his left eye only served to enhance his appearance or well what she had seen of it. She felt certain however that it would only add to his masculine and yet almost effeminate looks she was certain resided under his carefully placed mask. She hoped one day to be able to see just how good looking he actually was. She felt sure he would be able to ignite a fire in her belly just by looking at her with his mask off. But with him missing right now she worried it might never happen.

"Kakashi-sensei where are you? Why can't you come back to us and make everything alright?" she cried out in frustration.

Sakura glanced around in panic hoping no body had happened to be near and hear her whine like a newborn puppy, luckily for her no one appeared to be out and about this area of Konoha right now. She sighed grarefully and ran the rest of the way to training with her nigousan, hoping that she would keep her so busy today that she wouldn't have time to dwell on the fact that her two favourite men were missing. One of them possibly even presumed dead! No she couldn't think like that. He was the Great Copy Ninja. He could get out of anything, she felt certain he may be temporarily incapacitated right now but he would come back to them soon enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura could still remember the chaos that had ensued the day Sasuke had returned. Her mind drifted back to that day 6 mths ago.

**Time skip Flashback**

_Cries echoed along the corridors of the hospital as the excitement reached fever pitch. "Uchiha's back!" "He's home!" "He's returned!" the excited voices practically screamed in each others faces. Although they feared him and would most likely be entering his lynching party tomorrow Sakura could feel happiness spread through her as one of the most important men in her life had returned to her._

_"Kakashi, why couldn't you be here with us to witness this?" she sighed before realising she wanted to get to Sasuke asap._

_She ran so fast she was at the main gate in less than 2 minutes. She noticed people gathering around to watch the raven haired shinobi's return and yet they seemed to pull back a little in fear as he approached closer. She stood alone in the middle of the gates, the guards on either side of her unsure whether to chance capturing the feared missing-nin or to stay back until further instruction reached them. Suddenly the dark haired man raised his eyes to stare into the jade ones burning back at him._

_"Sakura" he sighed as he stumbled a little due to the rather large open gash on his right leg._

_Sakura ran to his side, tears flowing freely but she just didn't care right now. She felt what seemed to be almost the entire village gasp as she ran to him wrapping her arms around him so tight his breath caught in his chest. He felt her tears fall onto his top, soaking it in seconds but he didn't care. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer and allowed her to beat her frustrations on his chest. He didn't really regret leaving the village to further his own ends but he felt a sadness at having hurt his two best friends all the same._

_Suddenly Sakura pulled away from him, a fire burning in her eyes, turning them from a stunning pale jade to an extremely dark emerald as she berated him. He felt completely belittled under her furious tirade of words._

_"You bastard!" She spat venomously at him. "How could you do what you did to us? You fucking asshole!" she screamed tears still falling heavily from her eyes. But her intentions were clear, she meant to make him pay for all the hurt he'd caused them. He hadn't been aware that her vocabulary contained such vicious words. She wasn't the annoying little brat he remembered. She had clearly grown into a very capable and impassioned young woman. He smiled at her as she continued her rant. He couldn't help it, she was rather beautiful when she was angry._

_"You fucking shit!" she cried launching at him again. "You have the god damned audacity to laugh at me after what you did? You brain dead, scum bag. I hate you!"_

_She screamed into his face as she threw a punch aimed right at him._

_He sighed again. He deserved it, that much he knew but actually hearing those words from the one woman who had truly loved him all those years ago actually caused a pang of guilt in his heart. He reached out his hands and grabbed her wrists before pulling her close to him again._

_She sagged against him, as she allowed him to pull her into his embrace again. Her emotions spent too far to even be able to stand properly. Despite the cut in his leg he supported her and brought her head to rest on his shoulder. Staring down at her he realised there was something he wanted to say to her and with her now immobile in his arms it was the best time. He drew in a deep breath and hoped she was listening because he'd never say this to her again, it took every fibre of his being to even think about saying this but he felt he owed it to her._

_"Sakura..." he whispered leaning his head down to breath in her ear. With his breath washing over her she relaxed a little and listened, he felt almost all the remaining stiffness leave her body as he whispered so gently in her ear._

_"Sakura… I'm sorry" he breathed his voice sounding unlike his usual self as he smoothed a hand through her hair._

_"Sasuke?" she breathed pulling away just enough to look deep into the jet black eyes mere inches from her face. "Say it again" she growled almost threateningly._

_"Sakura" he chuckled "You'll never hear me say it again, and if you tell anyone including Naruto what I said I'll deny it point blank and you know it." He grinned_

_"Sasuke, your such a prick!" she said sounding very much annoyed he knew however by the softening in her eyes to her normal jade, that she only half meant the bitter statement she'd spat at him._

_Sakura relaxed deeply into the taller shinobi's arms when a cry rang out from an orange blur running at them full speed._

_"Bastard!" Naruto cried as he made a beeline straight for Sasuke._

_Sakura quickly jumped out of the way, trying to pull Sasuke with her but he stood his ground and seemed to accept that he deserved the fist heading right for his face. Naruto's fist connected with Sasuke's jaw and his head rocketed back as he flew through the air and landed with a very hard thud a few metres from Naruto. Naruto panted heavily and made his way towards Sasuke, who remained prone on the ground._

_The blonde haired man moved towards him and Sasuke felt for sure another jaw breaking punch was heading his way until he noticed the blonde hold a hand out to him to help him up. It was the equivalent of a hug between these two. Sakura grinned at the two men in front of her. Things felt a little better now that she had her two best friends by her side again. She knew nothing would ever happen with Sasuke now, she had come to accept that fact a long time ago. It was no longer what she wished but she wanted him back in her life as a friend. At least it seemed one of her wishes had come true finally. She ran towards him again as he turned to Naruto._

_"Where's Kakashi? I know he probably wouldn't want to see me right now but I can't even sense him anywhere." Sasuke said looking around a little before turning a quizzical face back to Naruto._

_He felt Sakura stiffen again before fresh tears erupted from her eyes, not a day went by without her missing their old sensei deeply. She collapsed against him once more practically in hysterics as Sasuke realised the reason behind her tears. His face changed to one of shock as he considered the fact that the Great Kakashi Hatake must either be dead or missing._

_With his arm around Sakura's waist he moved forward gently pulling her with him. Sakura shifted so that she had one arm around his waist and the other held out as the headed back towards the village. Naruto moved to her other side and she slipped her arm around his waist as he wrapped his arm around he shoulder. They made there way to the gates with Sakura looking up at these two special men of hers in turn and grinning a little despite her self._

_Upon reaching the gates however two members of ANBU jumped down from above and landed in front of them._

_"Sasuke Uchiha you are under arrest for the defection of your village and attempting to kill certain members of your village. Please come with us without causing trouble or we will be forced to hurt you." The taller man said._

_Sasuke sighed as he pulled his arm away from Sakura and prepared to go with the two men without a fight. He'd been expecting this and was prepared to take his punishment for what he'd done. But, just as he prepared to separate from his two friends, Sakura moved in front of him._

_"Sakura?..."_

_"Shhh" she practically hissed at him._

_"Sakura, it's ok. I have to do this." He said to her reaching to place his hand on her arm only to have her shrug it off._

_She raised her head to look at the two men in front of her. Even they were taken back by the intensity of the fire practically dancing in her suddenly dark and dangerous eyes. They had taken on an even deeper emerald than before, an almost black sapphire as apposed to green. They took a step back from this obviously highly violent female. They knew they could take her if needed but well, she was Lady Hokage's student! She'd trained under the legendary sennin herself and they weren't entirely sure what this rather unpredictable female could do to them in the few seconds before they'd manage to restrain her. They looked at each other unsure of how to proceed as the entire crowd held their breath._

_"Sakura, it's ok" Sasuke told her, wrapping his arms around her waist and restraining her hands. She turned to look at him and the look on her face would have killed a lesser man. He was actually a little startled at the ferocity within those normally pale dewy eyes that right now rivalled his own in terms of darkness._

_"You don't have to do this" he whispered bringing his lips right against the shell of her ear._

_The entire village was relieved to see the anger drain out of her eyes as she rested against him briefly before tensing again at the arrival of Lady Tsunade. He looked up from Sakura's face to see the busty blonde staring at him intently. He knew she probably wanted to kill him but she also seemed to be thinking as she regarded him standing there injured, with his arms wrapped around Sakura restraining her, protecting her._

_What was she thinking? He wondered. Could she thinking of having him executed? Or did she see the way he was looking at Sakura and see that maybe he could be reformed? He wondered what was in store for him as the blonde woman stared at him before she turned to the crowd and announced_

_"Well let the three of them through, this man needs medical attention." She sighed moving ahead of the three friends she cut a path through the on lookers before turning to the ANBU members at her side and saying "Once he's healed we'll call for you"_

_"Yes Lady Hokage." They nodded at her before disappearing._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The four of them made there way to the hospital and found Sasuke an empty room. After pulling down the blinds on both the door and all the windows, Tsunade turned to Sakura and said_

_"I know you can handle this. I'll be across the hall. I'm giving you three some time alone. Heal any wounds he may have. I'll be back later."_

_"Understood Lady Hokage" she replied nodding towards her nigousan._

_Naruto moved to sit cross legged on the bed next to Sasuke's and watched Sakura begin her work. Sasuke watched in fascination as she pushed her charka into her hand and as it began to glow green she raised it to his face and healed the large bruise slowly spreading across his jaw along with a rather sizeable lump. Sasuke led there amazed at his old friends rather impressive abilities and rather glad that Naruto hadn't actually broken his jaw, although he'd have deserved it if he had. She finished fixing the damage Naruto's punch had inflicted and moved to the rather messy wound on his leg. She made sure to clean every last particle of dirt and debris from inside before knitting the muscle and flesh back together. Sasuke gasped slightly as her charka tingled through him, filling him with warmth and taking all traces of pain and discomfort from him._

_After she was finished Sakura sat on the end of his bed and looked down at the floor. Sasuke sat up and pulled her to him as he relaxed back against the pillows. Sakura snuggled up to him and relaxed completely for the first time since she'd found out he was back. He rested one hand on his knee and brought the other around her back to rest on the top of her arm where he ran his hand soothingly up and down her arm as he contemplated his old friends._

_"Are you back for good?" Naruto asked bringing him out of his thoughts._

_He felt Sakura's muscle tense underneath his hand awaiting his answer._

_"Yes" he replied simply_

_"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered as she pressed herself tighter into his chest her breath hitching as she broke down again._

_"Shhh, everything's going to be ok now" he soothed holding her tighter than ever. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."_

_"You promise?" Both Sakura and Naruto asked earnestly._

_"Yes" he chuckled seeing the eagerness shining on both there faces as if they were all twelve years old again._

_"You shouldn't laugh at your friends. It's not nice." Sakura berated him half heartedly._

_"Aww but you know I love you guys" he chuckled before his face froze in shock at the words that had just tumbled from his mouth. Sakura had felt him tense as the realization of what he'd blurted out had hit him._

_"That never leaves this room!" Naruto said a little too loudly. Had Sasuke just said he loved him? In a friendly way of course but still….._

_"Agreed!" Sasuke answered thankful that Naruto didn't want any one to get wind of what he'd just said. He did love his friends he'd come to realize that. It's why he'd come back prepared to accept whatever was thrown at him if he could just see them again even if it was only for one last time. But to admit it to them and to have others know about it? The raven haired man still had his pride damn it!_

_Sakura had remained silent during this exchange between the two men. She absently minded reached up and twirled a lock of his hair around in her hand squirming in his lap as he turned back to look at her._

_"Sakura" he whispered his voice dripping honey as he whispered the words in her ear so that Naruto couldn't hear. "I wouldn't recommend moving like that again. It's been a while since I've been with a woman. And though I want you to remain as one of my best friends if you move like that again something might happen, something we might just regret."_

_Sakura's eyes widened in realisation, as she turned to look at him in shock. She nodded her understanding as Sasuke wrapped his arms around her again chuckling slightly at the hint of a blush that spread across her face._

_"Pervert!" she scolded as she brought her lips to his own ear._

_"I can help it when there's a beautiful woman in my lap." He laughed. Judging by the look of disdain on Sakura's face she didn't believe she was beautiful. He had no plans to start up a relationship with her other than friendship and he felt certain she felt the same way but still he had to admit she was a very pretty woman now. Those bright, wide jade eyes seemed to glimmer just like the precious jewel of the same colour and the deep emerald green hue they had taken on earlier, had made her look if possible even more beautiful, deadly yes but also beautiful. Her pale, absolutely flawless skin, the feminine curves she'd developed over the last few years all combined to convince him that his friend had matured in to a very beautiful woman._

_Naruto had watched this entire exchange confused. He couldn't tell what they were whispering to each other and he felt annoyed they were keeping secrets from him already. He frowned at this unwelcome change. He'd shared that same relationship with Sakura and he felt it was being ripped away. He frowned deeper. Sasuke sensed his friend's unhappiness, he felt guilty that he seemed to be ripping some connection between his former friends._

_"Don't you agree Naruto?" he said trying to make things right and not cut Naruto off before he'd even been back an hour._

_"Huh? What?" he asked in surprise at being invited into the conversation._

_"You agree that Sakura is a rather beautiful woman don't you." He said making it a statement rather than an actual question._

_"Yeah" he replied glad things weren't getting awkward already. "But she never believes me" he said looking at the pair of them critically._

_"Maybe one day she'll find a man who will prove it to her" Sasuke said pointedly at her._

_"One day… You mean you guys aren't gonna?..." he asked trailing off._

_"No Naruto" Sasuke grinned while Sakura shook her head._

_"But you two seemed so close just now and well…" he trailed off again._

_"We're just friends isn't that right Sakura?" Sasuke asked looking down at her._

_"Yes" she answered looking first at him then grinning at Naruto. She reached across the bed and squeezed Naruto's hand before resting against Sasuke again very, very carefully. He laughed as he pulled her to him tightly, to rest her head on his chest._

**End Flashback**

Sakura came back to herself as she the memory of that wonderful day drifted back away. Sasuke had been allowed a reprieve after she and Naruto had fought the Hokage and the rest of the village tooth and nail to allow him to stay and not to be harmed. Sasuke had proven his worth and his renewed devotion to the village in the last six months and was now a member of Team 7 again. Sakura had felt so proud the day he'd been allowed to become a true shinobi again. Her heart sunk again however at the thought that Kakashi knew none of this. He'd be proud of Sasuke again she was certain of that. Even Sai had actually warmed to the Uchiha. Sakura's thoughts slipped to Sai for a while. The awkward artist she'd felt incapable of true emotion had surprised them all by becoming well almost human. He interacted with people much better now. Sakura felt a giggle escape from her as she remembered how awkward he used to be.

Suddenly a deep but still childishly hyper voice that she recognised immediately practically screamed her name.

"Sakura!!" Naruto screamed as he threw himself through the doors at the end of the corridor followed by the two rather more nonchalant figure's of her other two team mates.

"Sakura! Your not going to believe it!!" Naruto yelled skidding to a halt next to her desk whilst still managing to knock a pile of papers off the desk. Sakura sighed as she began to pick them up.

Sasuke drew up with a very uncharacteristic smile on his face. Not a grin, a smirk or anything like that, but a genuine smile. Sai seemed to be wearing the exact same face and Sakura sat stunned at the unusual behaviour for the stoic ninja and the still slightly awkward one.

"Well don't keep me in the dark." She grumbled "What is so important you had to charge in here and wake up my poor patients huh?" she asked not daring to hope.

"Sakura, Grandma Tsuande wants to see all 4 of us immediately!" Naruto grinned.

"But what's going on?"

"Sakura, do you want to stand here all day with that idiot bouncing around and knocking everything over asking stupid questions, or do you want to come see what's going on?" Sasuke asked smirking a little.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming, but that was so **not **a stupid question" she replied pushing the sarcastic Ninja in a friendly way.

Sakura slipped her arms around Sasuke and Narutos waist's and began to walk forward. She was very perceptive however and noticed that Sai seemed to feel left out, like he wasn't really part of the group. She grinned as she moved the arm that was around Sasuke's waist and slipped her hand into his and pulled him along with them. Sai looked rather startled at this strange gesture of friendship from the normally grumpy and decidedly violent female. Deciding he rather liked the gesture however he gave Sakura a still pretty rare genuine smile and fell into step with the other three friends as all four made there way to the Hokage's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come!" Tsunades voice called as they knocked. "Ah there you all are. I trust you are all ready for a mission." She said implying not asking at all and raising a delicately arched eyebrow at them as they all stood there mute. "Well?" she asked her voice taking on a dangerous note

"Yes nigousan" Sakura replied composing herself faster than the boys.

It was then that they noticed Tenzou stood next to the wall, eyeing them all.

"Hi sensei!" they chorused to him.

The brown haired serious shinobi nodded to each of them in turn before turning his attentions back to Lady Tsunade.

"Now then" she said addressing them all. "I know you're all missing Kakashi, as is the entire village and we have searched for him without success for the last two years. Well it's high time we had our best shinobi back and we have received word that there may in fact actually be reason the search again, where he should have been all along. We believe he may be in a cave near that area. As to why he's still there and why he hasn't returned to us the answers to these questions we do not know. Something has clearly happened to prevent him from returning and I want you five to figure out what it is and how to free him. There may well be a fair few enemies in and around the area, they may be guarding him or they may just happen to be in the same place but I want you all to stay alert and be aware of everything around you. Be prepared for every eventuality possible!"

She sighed and turned to look at them all again. Hope shining on all there faces that there beloved sensei would soon be returned to them.

"Ok you have your mission statement. You are to leave as soon as possible. You are dismissed!" she said waving her hand towards the door.

The four young shinobi turned to look at each other. Shock as well as the previous expressions of hope written on all there faces. They stood stock still unable to completely comprehend what they had just been told.

"Are you all still here?" Tsunade asked anger rising in her voice. "I thought I told you all to clear off and go on a mission." She ground out.

All five of them cleared out of her office very quickly after that, not wishing to see an example of her famed foul temper. Tenzou turned to look at his team and hoped they were ready for this. Most of all he hoped to have Kakashi back. The entire village missed him. Not to mention it had always seemed to brighten their day seeing him walk by nose buried in one of those perverted books Jirayai wrote, whispering _'pervert'_ as he passed. They never meant it as an insult more a friendly greeting than anything.

"Ok everyone, you have an hour to get what you need ready before we head on out. Are we clear?"

"Yes sensei." They replied in unison before the group broke apart to get themselves together for this very important mission. Sakura had her entire bag packed in fifteen minutes, just as she finished she heard a knock on the window. She walked over and opened it to find Sasuke on the branch outside her window.

"Are you ready?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Yes" she replied slinging her pack over her shoulder and climbing onto the branch next to Sasuke. She closed the window and sealed it with a sealing tag before she turned to Sasuke and grinned. "Let's go get Kakashi back!" she yelled

"Come on then." He smiled at her knowing there was no one around to catch him doing it. He tended to reserve his grins especially for her and occasionally Naruto but generally those were just smirks, his real smiles were something he really only shared with her.

Sakura looked up at the dark eyed man next to her and found her self once again glad beyond relief he was here. Especially now they might finally find Kakashi and bring him home to. Sasuke had become what Naruto was to her, she saw them like her brother's now. She shared everything with him well almost everything. There was of course one thing she kept from both him and Naruto. The fact that her desire to have Kakashi back wasn't just because he was there old sensei, but also because she still carried a torch for her ex-sensei. She could remember every feature of his handsome face or the part of it that she had seen anyway. She remembered every contour of his slim yet perfectly muscled body. The way he always had his nose stuck in those damn books of his.

_'Hopefully I can change that for him when we get him back home' _she smirked to herself.

Sasuke had however caught that sly smirk spread across her face and wondered vaguely what it meant. It wasn't anything to do with him, he was sure of that. They spent a lot of time together since he'd come back, well when she wasn't at the hospital that is, but it was purely platonic. They cared for each other but there was nothing even vaguely sexual about it. He was certain she wasn't smirking over anything pertaining to Naruto. That thought was pretty much laughable, besides he knew she had the same relationship with Naruto that she had with him. He also felt almost one hundred percent certain it was nothing to do with Sai. She clearly had no attraction to the artist. She viewed him as a friend and a team mate as well. That much was clear so why had she smirked then?

Sasuke found this matter rather perturbing. What could she possibly have to grin about when they were on a potentially very dangerous mission to rescue there ex-sensei? Suddenly Sasuke's brain clicked into gear. Ah so that was it. Kakashi! She had feelings for him. He should have realised this before now, the way she spoke about him constantly was a dead giveaway for a start. Naruto had informed him that for years after he left she pretty much just spoke about him. But of course Naruto being Naruto hadn't made the connection between the two things. He'd have to speak to his former sensei once they found him safe and well. He didn't want Sakura to have her heart broken a second time. A smirk crept upon his face now as he imagined telling their former sensei to be gentle with her and not to hurt her.

Just as Sakura nearly caught the grin on his face, they felt Naruto and Sai catch up to them. They made their way to the main gate leading out of the village together in silence, all mentally preparing for the journey ahead. As they reached the gate they saw that Tenzou was already waiting even though they had only been half an hour. Apparently they were all very eager to get their sensei back.

"Ready?" he asked as they all landed in front of him.

"You bet!" Naruto yelled punching the air.

"Cha!" Sakura cried.

"Mmm hmm" Sasuke and Sai said nodding simultaneously.

"Then let's go!" Tenzou replied. "Kakashi has been missing for far too long already."

The other four nodded as they took to the tree tops, at top speed determined to find Kakashi and bring him home as quick as possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

Bwahahahahahaha! I am ebils, mean old me huh?! Lol Never fear I swear I wont leave you guys hanging, the lemon is ready to be squeezed soon I swear. Just bear with me a little longer k?

**R&R mucho appreciated. hint hint ;)**

**Ps:** Forgot to put this is in the other chapter (and I can't be arsed to change it now cause I'm a lazy bum)

Nigousan - Mistress. (Or it does if my translator is correct anyway.) If it's wrong then someone is in for a swift kick where it hurts. lol

**PPS: **_Italics - _Thoughts and flashbacks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgive my delay in posting. Been dealing with some stuff and been very tired lately so haven't had much chance to write. Sorry but here enjoy!**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they travelled through the trees at top speed there wasn't any room for chatting. They were all far too impatient to get to their destination and find Kakashi. They'd begged the Hokage to allow them to search for their beloved sensei but she had refused every time telling them she had ANBU members searching for him constantly and if they couldn't find him how on earth did they expect they would be able to?!

They had of course responded very impassioned and all at the same time (even including Tenzo) that they knew him better than anyone and if anyone would be able to find him it would be them.

Her response was to yell as loud as possible "Tenzo how dare you of all people question my authority?!"

His reply had been swift and rather cutting "Because your forces haven't found Kakashi yet! What kind of ANBU are they?! Seems like anyone can get in these days! No wonder he's been gone so long!"

Tsunade looked ready to kill him on the spot and he knew it but they were all so fraught with the worry of Kakashi not returning that none of them, Tenzo included cared much anymore. Eventually she sighed however and sat down with her head in her hands, after a few seconds she looked up at him with her hands together and her fingers laced through each other.

"I understand how you feel, I really do, he gives me the worst head aches ever, but we all miss him terribly. Please remember I am trying my best here!" she slammed her hand down on the table in frustration causing the others to jump before softening her voice once again in a rare moment of kindness "I know how you all miss him, we'll find him somehow, we **will **find him!" she ground out. "You are dismissed!"

"Yes Lady Hokage" Tenzo sighed dejectedly.

Sasuke scowled darkly, Naruto looked about ready to scream at her and Sakura burst into tears. Sasuke put an arm round her shoulder and led her out of the building as Tenzo gagged Naruto and dragged him kicking and screaming from the building. Sai had looked at her with a look of deep uncertainty, but hell he wasn't about to argue with her in the mood she was in. He slouched out of the room and followed the others unhappily.

They'd made it their mission to ask every day after that. Until she had told them, one very annoyed, badly hungover day that if they barged into her office unannounced once more she would personally oversee the torture for the rest of their natural lives and possibly even beyond, before banning them from her office until they saw fit to see that she was doing her utmost to have Kakashi return safe and well. That hadn't gone down well with Naruto. Tenzo, Sasuke and Sai had all had to tie him to a tree and sat guard to make sure he didn't get away that day. They tried letting him free once, and Sasuke had ended up having to sit on him.

"Listen idiot, do you really think killing the Hokage is going to help us be able to search for Kakashi? You kill her or rather she kills you and then how are you supposed to go find him then? Loser!" he muttered

"Shut up defector!" Naruto screamed twisting underneath him to be set free.

Sasuke's eyes flashed dangerously and he jumped up, of course freeing Naruto at the same time as they faced off. Sakura ran between them, screaming at this point, tears streaming down her face as she hit Naruto repeatedly with her fists before collapsing into a heap. Sasuke however was quick and grabbed her before she had a chance to fall completely and scooped her into his arms with a scowl at Naruto. Naruto took one look at Sakura and reached for her hand apologising for upsetting her further. Looking up at the pair of them she wiped the tears from her face and a look of thunder spread across it as she blew up into a furious tirade over their behaviour.

"You two, do you ever stop fighting?!" she screamed pulling away from Sasuke. "All you ever do is bicker! Kakashi's missing, presumed dead and all you can do is scrap like a pair of hungry dogs, over a piece of meat that some other dog took while you two were to busy arguing about it!! Your pathetic you know that?! Sasuke came back didn't he?! Well didn't he?!" she glared at Naruto.

"Well… yeah but Sakura….."

"And you!" she said whirling on Sasuke jabbing him in the chest "Do you have to constantly belittle him and call him a loser?! Kakashi's missing and all you care about is your childhood squabbles?! You disgust me the pair of you. I'm going home before I kill the pair of you!" she yelled turning on her heel, disappearing in a split second.

Tenzo and Sai had stayed quiet during this entire outburst, lest she start on them next for god knows what. They exchanged looks after her departure that seemed to convey their astonishment and fear. Yes fear, for they had to admit they had faced many dangers but like hell were they getting in the way of that kunoichi on a good day but on a bad one? They were just glad she was on there side and not the enemy. Tenzo and Sai breathed a sigh of relief once she was out of sight.

"Thank god that's over." Tenzo said to Sai.

"Yeah you can say that again." He replied "Have I ever told you how I **don't **want to be in her way if we get into a fight on the next mission?"

"Yeah, you and me both" he nodded.

"Come on asshole, we best go apologise." Sasuke sighed helping Naruto back up from where he'd fallen when Sakura had advanced on him.

"You think that's a good idea ass wipe?"

"Do you wanna find out what she'd do to us if we don't?" he asked raising an eyebrow and looking at him disdainfully.

"No" Naruto sighed. "Let's hope she doesn't kill us before we get the chance."

"Most likely she will, but we have some making up to do don't you think?"

"Yeah..." Naruto said clearly seeing this as not a good idea but knowing not apologising left him open to far worse fates than just plain death.

Sasuke slouched off with his hands in his pockets and Naruto ran to catch up, as they tried to figure out where Sakura would be. Suddenly it seemed Sasuke had an idea where and he took to the trees, with Naruto hastening behind him.

"Good team dynamics huh?" Sai shrugged

"Yeah… great!" Tenzo uttered before they headed off to find somewhere to relax anywhere would do as long as it wasn't here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura remembered how Sasuke and Naruto had come to her practically begging forgiveness. She had found it rather amusing and it certainly cheered her no end to force them onto their knees before she would forgive them. A sly smirk forced itself to appear on her face as she travelled.

"What's so funny Sakura?" Sai who'd been travelling next to her asked.

"Oh I was just remembering that day Tenzo yelled at Tsunade, and how Naruto and Sasuke came to me practically on there knees begging forgiveness and how I actually made them get on their knees and beg."

"**You **made **the** Sasuke Uchiha get on his knees and beg forgiveness?" Sai asked incredulous. "Naruto to?"

She turned her face to his and just smirked in response and Sai's opinion of his team mate rose dramatically, not to mention the slight tingle of fear when he thought on the fact that she'd had the last Uchiha on his knees in apology.

"You're a surprising girl Sakura Haruno." He said shaking his head and laughing at the thought of Sasuke Uchiha begging forgiveness, especially from a girl. She blushed and grinned back in thanks.

"Tenzo-sensei?"

"Yes Sakura?" he asked not even turning or breaking his stride.

"How far is the place where Kakashi-sensei might be?"

"Three days travel." He replied turning to look at her finally. "Don't worry we'll get there soon." He smiled un-characteristically.

Sakura smiled in thanks and they continued on their way at break neck speed. They didn't say another word for the next few hours as they were travelling at such a speed that if they lost concentration they would fall and most likely be killed before Sakura even had a chance to get to them let alone heal them.

As it started to turn late afternoon, they all realised they'd have to rest soon. They'd need to eat eventually but they were so intent on reaching their goal that even Naruto wasn't complaining about the lack of food, until they began to slow down. Eventually they conceded defeat after another hour and sat down to eat something.

Sakura reached into her pack and pulled out an apple, she permitted herself to nibble it until surprisingly Sai sat down next to her and offered her half a sandwich saying

"Sakura, what good to us is our medic if she's fainted from hunger and worry hmm?"

Sakura smiled sadly and realised she had to eat something. Thanking Sai she began to eat properly as she lent her head on his shoulder. Sai almost jumped up in shock at first from the unwarranted and unusual physical contact, but hid his reaction and shifted so that she would be more comfortable, he felt happy to finally feel a part of the team. As soon as everyone had eaten and been given a chance to stretch and rest for a short time they took off at the same furious pace once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Many, many hours later, once it became so dark that it was dangerous to travel at their previously murderous speed they set about building a fire and resting for the night. Tenzo had told them in no uncertain terms he would not be using his skills to create a house, and they would have to camp out. Sakura had retreated from the boys once the camp was set up and said she was going for a quick relax in the river.

"Ooh, I'll come with!" Naruto yelled jumping up and down.

"Anyone else?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"I'll go" Sasuke drawled lazily.

Sai looked decidedly unhappy and rather left out to be honest. He sat stiffly ignoring the eye of the other three. Sakura looked at him wondering why he didn't want to come and she realized he thought he wasn't welcome. She looked over at Tenzo and said

"You're ok on your own, if we all just go to the river for like 15-20 minutes right sensei?"

"Yeah no worries just stay where I can see you ok?" he said checking the camp was safe, and prodding the fire. Seeing as the river was so close since they were following it to their destination it wouldn't hurt to let them clean up abit.

"Sure sensei" she replied turning to Sai with a smile and holding out her hand for him to come with her.

Sai looked up, astonished that they were asking him to go with them.

"Come on Mr Art Master, I wanna have a wash some time this year." Sasuke said shrugging.

Sai gave them a true smile and took Sakura's hand as they all headed to the river. Since it was a hot night they knew they wouldn't have to worry about being cold afterwards. As soon as they reached the river Sasuke took off his pack, stripped off his t-shirt, stretched and then dived straight into the river. Naruto of course not one to be outdone and refusing to allow Sasuke to win by looking the most manly, stripped his pack and top off and dived straight in only to come back to the surface shivering. Sakura laughed at her friends idiocy then turned to see Sai looking wary. She guessed he must be feeling self conscious, as was she. She had no time to think on it however she felt grubby and was desperate to get in the water and feel refreshed. She unzipped her top and shrugged it off, pulled her skirt off, and stood by the side of the lake in just her shorts and her bindings. Sasuke and Naruto stopped trying to dunk each others heads under the water and stood transfixed. Sakura started to get paranoid as she noticed that even Sai had stopped moving and was just staring open mouthed. She looked round at them all once more before she moved quickly into the river and made sure she was completely covered by the water. Sasuke still had his hands on Naruto's head about to dunk him and Sai still had his hands on the hem off his shirt about to pull it off.

"You're all a bunch of perverts!" she growled menacingly before sinking beneath the water to rinse her hair out.

Slowly they began to move again. Sai stripped of his top and threw himself into the river where he was promptly attacked by Sasuke and Naruto attempting to dunk his head under the water.

"Hey!" he said unhappily.

"It's your proper induction to the team!" they laughed dunking him again.

Sakura made use of the boy's distraction to grab her soap and shampoo and washed herself from head to toe. She was just struggling to wash her back when Sasuke appeared behind her.

"Hey, want me to wash your back?"

"Would you?" she asked gratefully handing him the soap.

"Sure" he replied grinning. He washed her back gently but quickly and then asked to borrow the soap.

"Thanks" she grinned. She left the boys to wash and muck about as she got out of the water and threw her top and skirt back on before leaning against the nearest tree trunk with her eyes closed. All she could think about was Kakashi.

"I will find you" she whispered seeing his face before her. He was alive she was certain of that fact, but why hadn't he come back to them? To her?! She took another deep breath and wished that he had never been sent on that damn mission. _'Why do you always have to do everything your village expects of you_?!' she thought angrily. She knew the reason, of course she did. He'd always do everything anyone ever asked of him for his beloved village. '_Couldn't you have just said no for once?' _she sighed knowing the answer was the same for that question to.

Sasuke looked up at one point and saw the pained expression on her face. He knew she missed Kakashi more than the rest of them and if he was right (and he knew that he was) in a different way than the rest. She missed him as a teacher, their leader like they all did but also she missed him well as a lover would, he guessed. He knew how much she'd missed him for all those years, so she must be feeling at least something like that. He didn't know how bad though because he had no idea how deep her feelings for their sensei ran. He sighed and thought it was about time they got out of the water.

The boys left the water and they all gathered up their things and headed back to the campsite. Tenzo was there waiting and keeping the fire burning. He looked up when they got back and stood to make his own way to the river.

"You best get some good sleep tonight" he said picking up his own pack and heading off, were gonna be leaving at first light. I want to get there as soon as we can."

"Yes sensei" they chorused.

Naruto sat down with his back against a tree and Sakura moved to sit between his legs and rested against him. Sasuke moved to sit at her outstretched feet playing with a piece of grass. Sai looked a little awkward for a second before coming to sit at Sakura's side. She turned to smile at him as he did so and he grinned back. As soon as Tenzo came back they all moved to bed determined to be awake as early as possible, to continue their journey and fell asleep soon after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At first light they all awoke and began packing their things away and covering all evidence of the camp. Sakura grabbed her hair brush, brushed her elbow length hair and quickly tied it up into a bun again. She shoved her brush back in her bag and took the apple that Naruto offered her for breakfast. As soon as they were done eating, she took their apple cores and buried them beneath one of the trees before they moved off at top speed, hoping to cover more ground than they had the previous day. It seemed their absolute determination to get there was definitely going to pay off, within a few hours they had managed to cover twice the amount of ground Tenzo had thought they would manage. He was pleased about this, the air around the entire village just felt wrong without Kakashi. And one look at the grim faces of his team showed they felt the same. They were more than determined to find him and return him to their midst.

He chanced a glance at Sakura and the look of concentration and seriousness conveyed her feelings clearly. She wouldn't be giving up until they had Kakashi back, that much was for sure. Once again he thought to himself _'Glad I'm not on her bad side, if she was on anyone else's team I'd be terrified purely by the look on her face right now.'_ There was something he was missing about why she seemed so much more hurt by his disappearance than everyone else but he wasn't entirely sure why. _'Maybe… No don't be silly Tenzo' _he told himself _'there's no chance of that.'_ He shook himself and returned his total concentration to the journey ahead.

They continued on in complete silence just like the day before. Every now and again one of the boys chanced a glance at Sakura. The look on her face was enough to deter them from even attempting to check on her, hell it was enough to kill and anyone who was stupid enough to get in her way right now wouldn't live to tell about it. They always turned to look ahead again, they had no desire to die at the hands of Konoha's pink haired, number one most violent female, well apart from the Hokage herself of course.

After many hours of travel it became late afternoon again. Tenzo almost didn't dare to say they should stop and eat but he knew they needed to rest and get something inside them. Praying that he wasn't killed on the spot he turned to the team and said "We should stop and refuel."

The general consensus was that he was perfectly right of course but that didn't make it any less of an annoyance that they had to stop. They sat down and ate in silence again a testament to the fact that they had no desire to stop really they were just doing this because they had no choice. Naruto walked over to Sakura and looked down at her, she looked back up and returned the smile he gave her but her smile didn't light her eyes. She was really determined and deeply upset he realised.

"We'll find him" he smiled at her.

"Thanks Naruto. I just wish we could get there sooner."

Naruto bent down and squeezed her knee before they cleaned up their rest area and headed off again. Sasuke took his place beside Naruto, Tenzo was of course out in front and Sai hung back with Sakura in the formation they had adopted since the start of this mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It started to get dark again and Tenzo had to admit he was a bit disappointed. They only had a few more hours travelling left but it wasn't wise to push themselves when who knows what was ahead of them. Sighing he slowed down before stopping and scanning the area for an appropriate camp. Spotting a small clearing in the trees up ahead he jumped down and the others followed him. They went about setting traps and making sure the area was clear and safe, once they were satisfied it was safe they sat down to rest and eat something.

Sakura sat slightly away from the main group, and refused to eat at first. They knew better than to try and force her but they also knew she'd need to eat soon and with so many things that could be ahead of them tomorrow they knew they had to do something. They argued quietly over who was to go and try and persuade her to eat the fish Naruto had caught from the river. In the end it fell to Sasuke to do it since he'd drawn the short straw.

"I'm going to haunt you all till you die after she kills me!" He hissed menacingly.

They all just looked at him and the looks on their faces said sorry. But of course none of them was prepared to switch places, they didn't envy him at all. He cautiously made his way towards her, once he got within hitting distance of her, he stopped to regard her.

"Sakura" he said as he bent down to look into her face moving a little closer. As he'd suspected her fists came flying for his face but he reached out with both hands and caught her wrists. Holding her still he moved even closer, looking straight in her eyes.

"Sasuke, let go of me now or you'll regret it." She snarled.

"Sakura, I have no doubt that you'd quite happily kill me right now but we need to talk." He said keeping hold of her wrists and moving that little bit closer.

"Sasuke, I'm warning you!" She growled.

"Yeah, I know but like I said I think we need to talk." He replied with a shrug. "I know you're nervous, we'll be there tomorrow and then the search starts, plus we might have to fight but I also know the other thing that's bothering you." He said bringing his face right next to hers and whispering those last words in her ear.

A sharp intake of breath from her proved him totally right, as he'd known he was.

"Sasuke?..." she asked looking scared.

"Shh, don't worry." He said moving to sit in front her to hide the conversation from the others. "I know why you've been so on edge every time anyone mentions Kakashi's name. You're in love with him aren't you?"

Sakura put her head down and a tear began to leak out of her eye as she replied almost inaudibly. "Yes"

"How long?" He asked gently.

"Two years…" She replied glumly.

"Doe's he care for you?"

"I… I don't know!" she said raising her voice a little but not enough for the others to hear.

"Well hopefully you'll find out the answer to that tomorrow." He said smiling at her gently. "But right now you need to eat Sakura."

"I can't! I feel sick every time I think about it. I'm scared, scared that he'll be dead, scared he'll hate me if he finds out I like him, scared about possibly having to enter a big battle. I don't know what to do!"

"Sakura, you're the most capable kunoichi I know. You'll do fine." He said truthfully. "I'd hate to be fighting you, the way you are now." He grinned.

"Thank you." She whispered smiling through her tears.

"Now dry your face and come and eat some fish. Despite it being Naruto catching it, it's actually rather tasty." He said holding his hand out to help her up with a smirk.

She took the proffered hand and allowed Sasuke to lead her back to the fire and the food. As they sat eating, Tenzo outlined the plan for tomorrow. They listened intently, for they had no plans to allow anything to go wrong tomorrow.

"We have a few more hours travel ahead of us before we reach his last known location, once there we are to make our way straight into the cave at the foot of the mountain there. Sai, Sakura you are to stand guard outside while Naruto, Sasuke and I will enter the cave and begin our search for Kakashi. If we locate him we will bring him straight to you Sakura, for a check over and in case he needs healing. Understand?"

"Yes sensei!" They responded.

"If there's any signs of enemies outside while were in the cave, Sai you and Sakura are to take care of them. We cannot help you once we're in the cave, we need to locate and return Kakashi at all costs. Is that clear?"

"Yes" Sai replied

Tenzo turned to Sakura and saw she had paled so much she looked ghostly in the moonlight shining on their camp. He was worrying about the Hokages decision to send this girl on a mission like this but just as he was about to voice this, and thank god he hadn't done, so she looked up, stared straight into his eyes grim determination clearly visible on her face and replied

"Yes sensei!"

"Good, now we have no idea what awaits us in the cave, or whom for that matter and we definitely have no idea why Kakashi has not returned to us, but we will over come any obstacle's we need to, to recover Kakashi. Now this may well end badly for one or even all of us but we have to try right?"

"You bet!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes!" Sai said.

"Hmph!" Sasuke nodded.

"Cha!" Sakura replied looking him in the eyes so intently he chuckled to himself _'God help any enemy we may encounter tomorrow. We can handle it but still, there's no way I want to within ten feet of her if she's in this mood tomorrow, and if something has happened to Kakashi I truly pity the person who's left even the tiniest scratch on him.'_

"Right, now I know we're very close to our goal and it's difficult but you all need to rest and get some sleep. This is our most important mission yet."

They all nodded and settled down to rest. Sakura lay on her side with Naruto facing her. She reached out her hand and grasped his squeezing tight. Sasuke lay down behind her, placing his hand on her waist. She reached her other hand across her stomach and gripped his hand tight, as Sai moved and led down near her head, sensing her anxiety and realising that though the other three had been a team long before he came along, they had accepted him now. They were all in this together, and besides they were all adults now, he placed his hand on her head and felt her nuzzle into the touch like a newborn puppy searching to rest next to her mother.

Tenzo looked over at them all and thought to himself _'Well Kakashi, I hope you're proud of your students. They've overcome all their differences, become a true team again. No more than that they've overcome every obstacle in their way to become friends, and its all for the sake of you.'_ He couldn't help but think how Kakashi would say something sarcastic like _'Well I'm glad you've all sorted your differences and I'm grateful that Sakura loves me, but I'm not sure how I feel about you guys loving me. I mean I'm flattered but I prefer women you know?' _he chuckled quietly to himself and settled down for first watch.

After a few uneventful hours he woke Sai and asked him to take over last watch. Sai moved his hand from the top of Sakura's head causing her to cuss him in her sleep. He grinned a little before heading over to the tree Tenzo had recently vacated and settled down to watch over the camp. Everyone appeared to be in such a deep sleep, he wondered how he was going to wake them. However as the first rays of the sun hit the clearing they all arose and set about sorting everything out. _'A testament to their determination to find_ _Kakashi'_ he mused.

They packed and cleared everything away faster than he thought humanly possible and they stood reading to go within a very short time. Tenzo nodded to each of them before saying

"Are you all prepared for today?"

"Yes!" their unified chorus rang out.

"Then lets go get Kakashi back" he said as they turned as one and headed towards where they hoped they would find Kakashi safe and well.

Sakura's mind wandered as they travelled. She was intent on keeping her eyes and ears open to intruders and for any signs of anything wrong. Those weren't the only things on her mind however, she was terrified that they would get there, find Kakashi and she would tell him her feelings only to have him shoot her down in the harshest way possible by saying something along the lines of him never having thought of her in that way, and that he never could or would. She was a child to him and a silly one at that and that he couldn't possible be interested in her as she was his former student and besides she was nowhere near as pretty nor as sexy as the women he'd bedded in his travels. She sighed, she knew he would never be that cruel and he would let her down gently but it would hurt just as bad, that much she knew.

Why did she always fall for the wrong ones? First Sasuke who although he had warmed to her in the last six months and had become her best friend as well as Naruto's, he was still at the moment at least, incapable of true love, that much she was sure. He'd never love her in the way she'd once loved him. He couldn't, his heart had been broken when Itachi killed his family and she wandered if it would ever heal. She'd fallen for him like a ton of bricks and he'd brushed her off like she was a very annoying fly. She guessed in some way he had loved her, Naruto to but not in the way she'd wanted him to.

Kakashi she felt would have the same feelings upon the sharing of her feelings that Sasuke had all those years ago. She didn't know if he was ever capable of loving someone either. He seemed to prefer those damn books of his to proper relationships. She hoped for both their sakes that that wasn't true and he was capable of at least caring for her for a while at least. She'd be heart broken but she hoped that at least for a time no matter how short they could help each other cope and overcome the loneliness she knew they both felt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenzo stopped up ahead of them and they realised they must be there. Sakura's heart beat faster than she thought was ever possible. She realised to be of any use to anyone she had to quell her feelings for Kakashi as a friend and possible lover and concentrate on the mission. She began breathing slowly to keep herself calm while Tenzo issued the orders.

"Sasuke, Naruto and I will go down first and check the coast is clear. Sai, Sakura you are to remain here while we scout the area and keep watch. Once we know its safe we will proceed with the plan. Is everyone clear on their roles?"

"Yes sensei!"

"Good then lets get on with it" he said as he jumped from the tree branch he was on to the ground, followed immediately by Naruto and Sasuke.

Sakura and Sai crouched down next to each other on a branch high in the tree and kept their eyes peeled to the ground and surrounding tree tops as the other three made their way towards the gaping hole in the rock face. After a few moments they declared it safe and they motioned for Sai and Sakura to join them. They jumped down from their perch and headed straight for the rest of the team.

"Ok lets do this" Tenzo said as he prepared to head into the cave, while Sakura and Sai set up guard outside the entrance.

"Be careful" Sakura whispered as they made their way in. "Bring him back safe."

"You bet we will!" Naruto said grinning

Sasuke nodded to her as he followed Tenzo, Sai and Naruto into the surrounding darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Using his Sharingan, Sasuke was able to see his way better than the other two, so he set off ahead of them and they followed his exact steps cautiously using their charka to walk along the surface of the river that led right into the cavernous entrance. After three hours of walking around in the darkness an ethereal light gently lit up the way ahead of them, growing stronger as they made their way forward more cautious than ever.

As they got close to the source of the light they stopped and stared in astonishment. In front of them, perfectly still was… Kakashi! Sasuke scanned the area with his Sharingan but couldn't see anything, never the less he felt deeply uneasy about the whole thing and they hung back unsure of what to do.

It appeared that Kakashi seemed to be quite literally frozen in time. How and why or what had done this was of complete mystery to them all.

"What the hell is that?!" Naruto asked

"I haven't got a single clue" Tenzo replied confused. _'What the hell could have done this?'_

"It's something… well… supernatural. It's not of a natural origin at all." Sasuke said knowing how stupid it may sound but he just knew he was right.

"What?!" Naruto asked practically jumping around and staring at him in open mouthed shock.

"Are you sure?" Tenzo asked looking at the dark haired man, as Sai just stood there expressionless as always.

"I'm sure." He replied resolutely.

"Well then what the hell are we gonna do now?" he asked speaking more to himself than to the others.

"I'm pretty sure it's run its course." Sasuke answered. He didn't know how he knew this but he just did. "It still holds Kakashi frozen in time but we can move him without being affected ourselves."

Tenzo and Naruto looked over at Sasuke in shock. _'How the hell does he know this?' _Naruto asked himself. Tenzo was thinking the exact same thing but despite the young Uchiha's past everyone knew, he always knows exactly what he's talking about, he is a genius after all.

"Ok" he said warily but trusting that Sasuke wouldn't lie to them over this. He moved forward, Sasuke and Naruto followed and they moved to Kakashi's side.

"He's still alive" Sasuke muttered checking him over. He had a pretty bad gash on his leg, and another on his arm but they were something Sakura could heal in minutes so they didn't worry too much and besides everything about him was frozen, including the blood flow, and the healing or deterioration of the wounds.

They picked him up from the ground where he lay so peacefully and hoisted him on to Sasuke's shoulder. As they did so the ethereal light began to wane and within seconds had completely vanished, plunging them in total darkness one again causing them to gasp.

They made their way back to the cave entrance more cautious than ever, Sasuke having to use more charka than before to walk on the surface of the water due to the added weight of carrying Kakashi. But they reached it pretty quick and without any mishaps. Well apart from Naruto stubbing his toe on a rather sharp rock anyway, which brought a slight grin to Sasuke's face of course.

As soon as they reached the sunlight Kakashi began to stir. Sakura ran forward in alarm as she saw them emerge. They decided to move away from the strange cave a bit before putting Kakashi down slumped against a tree so that Sakura could heal his wounds.

"Strange…" she muttered as she bent over him to check him over. "…his wounds weren't so bad when they first brought him out. But the longer he's out here the more his wounds bleed."

"Will he be ok?" the other four crowded round her as she began to work.

"Yeah he'll be fine." She said concentrating hard. She'd managed to heal the wound on his leg and moved to heal his arm.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as a kunai came straight for her head. She moved to the side in a flash, pulling Kakashi with her since he wasn't awake enough to move himself. The kunai failed to hit the mark but it did scrape a long cut down her arm causing her to cry out as she fell against Kakashi, crushing their bodies together. As their wounds touched, Kakashi groaned in pain.

Sakura turned to find Sasuke, Naruto, Sai and Tenzo engaged in combat with five very dangerous looking shinobi. She squeaked when she noticed a sixth masked man heading her way. _'Pull your self together Sakura!' _she scolded herself pulling a kunai out of her thigh holster and standing guard over Kakashi.

"Sakura" he moaned as his vision came back to him and he saw the ninja advancing on her dangerously.

"Shhh. It's ok" she said as she turned to look at him for a second before she turned her attention back to the shinobi facing her. She moved away from Kakashi, the shinobi following her. Her arm ached badly but she just didn't have time to heal herself. She gripped her kunai as hard as possible while the blood ran down her arm and onto her hand.

"Give it up little girl" the shinobi said laughing at her.

Her eyes flashed dangerously turning the darkest they'd ever been. They were no longer green at all they had actually turned so dark they were now blacker than midnight. Her four team mates took one look at her and decided now was the time to get out of the way, out of **her** way. They jumped back from their assailants and landed in the trees above hoping to be out of the danger of Sakura's attack.

"Aw look even your little boyfriends know that they can't win they've run off" he said derisively again as the other shinobi abandoned the boys and advanced on her. "Why don't you do the same huh?"

She growled as they prowled closer. Kakashi who was now fully awake but unable to help her as his body still wouldn't move when told to, stared in horror. _'How could those thoughtless bastards abandon her like this?!' _he thought worrying for her safety more than he'd ever done.

"Come on sweetheart, we all know you're too weak to win. You can't fight me let alone all of us. Just give it up and let us kill you quickly and painlessly. Since you're a little girl I'll make sure were gentle."

At this last remark she flew into a complete homicidal rage and raised her arm high in the air before slamming her hand down onto the ground with more force than she'd ever hit anything her life, her open palm hitting the ground before she'd had a chance to think on it and close her fist. It could have been highly dangerous, for the impact alone should have shattered every bone in that arm and yet as it turned out it was a good thing after all…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ground flew apart and shook like a thousand earthquakes, causing the enemy to fly high into the air with the explosive force of the impact and out of the holes she'd caused in the ground flew five large, heavily muscled, fawn coloured bull dogs. They leapt for the shinobi, pinning them in seconds and ripping out their throats with just a snap of their jaws.

Kakashi hardly dared breathe as he watched this spectacle in awe. She'd done it, she'd managed the summoning jutsu and not only that she'd called some of the most powerful dogs he'd ever seen. Although judging by the look of shock on her face she didn't know how she'd done it and it certainly wasn't on purpose.

Naruto nearly fell out of the tree in complete and utter shock, Sasuke and Sai looked over at Sakura in awe and Tenzo just stood there and uttered "Wow! She mastered Kakashi's summoning jutsu?"

The remaining ninja advanced on her menacingly, his eyes shining with murderous intent.

"So you're a more dangerous enemy than I pegged you for huh? Killed my entire team, I think it's only fair I rip **your** throat out now." He ground out, advancing further while circling her. He ran at her intending to kill her but was stopped by a sixth dog, bigger than all the rest leaping from the ground in front of her and clamping down on his hand and arm as he made to stab her.

Sakura's confidence grew as the dog let go and disappeared again to reveal a huge open wound covering the entire lower left arm of the shinobi.

"Bitch!" he hissed as he ran at her again. As he did so the enormous dog ripped from the ground once again and attached to his other arm, growling deeply. The shinobi screamed and fell to his knees as Kakashi tried to stand to reach her. The other members of Team 7 jumped down from their vantage points and ran over towards her. As the dog let go and once again sank back into the ground the shinobi made to advance on her still. He still seemed to have some use of his arms and he prepared to use them to form hand seals.

Sakura realised this in a split second and ran forward, her kunai clutched in her hand so hard her knuckles had turned white with the pressure. She slammed into him full force, knocking him to the ground, as she rammed her kunai straight into his throat, killing him instantly. She looked up as the men arrived at her side and wiped a hand over her forehead pushing back her hair and smearing blood from her cut across her face in the process.

"Sakura?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"Sakura are you ok?" Kakashi asked as he attempted to walk towards her. The entire group turned as one to see him stagger over but his eyes were fixed on Sakura alone.

"Kakashi!!" she cried running to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Kakashi was slightly taken aback by this, but realising she was pretty much ok and very much in need of comfort, he grabbed her tight and wrapped her in a bear hug. Besides he could never refuse her anything. How could he when she meant so much to him? Of course he felt the same about all the members of Team 7 but being the only female and now such a beautiful woman he knew he'd never be able to refuse anything she asked of him. No matter how it may have seemed she'd always been special to him.

"Sakura" he whispered running his hands through her hair, which had fallen from the bun and now splayed over her shoulders. "I was so worried when I saw him go for you." He said pressing his mouth to her ear.

"I… I'm fine" she said her voice muffled as her face was pressed to his chest, tears rolling down her face.

"Come on" Tenzo said moving back a little. He used his Wood Release technique to create a house on the edge of the clearing and said "We'll be staying in here tonight. Sakura please take Kakashi into the bedroom on the left and heal him and heal your self while at it."

"Yes Tenzo-sensei" she replied walking towards the house with Kakashi leaning on her as she went, confused by Sasuke being there and wondering what on earth was going on but deciding that right now was not the best time to try and figure things out. She entered the house and walked him into the left hand bedroom, with Naruto, Sasuke and Sai following close behind. They laid out a sleeping bag on the floor and lowered Kakashi onto it. Sakura sat down next to him and began to heal herself, Kakashi meanwhile had collapsed again in exhaustion.

Naruto leaned forward and was about to yank Kakashi's mask down, while Sakura was busy. Sai and Sasuke stood with baited breath, awaiting the moment they'd finally get to see Kakashi's true face.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled gripping his hand and stopping him from pulling it down. "Get out now!" she yelled glaring at them all menacingly.

"Aww come on Sakura, even you're dying to see it." The blonde haired shinobi whined.

"OUT!" she snarled.

They quickly backed off, and left the room, shutting the door swiftly behind them. Various words and snatches of their conversation floated back to her as they walked off in a huff. "Witch!" "Moody cow!" "Must be her time of the month" were just some of the insults they threw at her.

"I can hear you!" she screamed, then laughed as they ran away fearing she might just set the dogs on them if they said anything else.

She healed the wound on Kakashi's arm and started to feel very tired. She checked him over thoroughly and realised he had a rather bad wound and a cut on the bone as well from what she could feel with her charka. She felt rather embarrassed as the best way to heal this wound would be if she was atop him, purely to see it better of course. She blushed furiously as she straddled his hips and bent over to heal the wound near his shoulder. She'd cleaned and healed every wound and now she was absolutely exhausted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi began to come round and looked up at Sakura just as she turned to him about to apologise for the rather awkward position when she collapsed forward, she'd expended an awful lot of charka and she just didn't have the strength to stay awake any longer. He quickly reached up as she fell and gripped her tight, to stop her from being hurt as she fell.

"Sakura" he whispered, as he pulled her down to embrace her again. He knew it might not actually be appropriate but once again he didn't really care. He groaned and quickly moved her, laying her down next to him. Dear god why did he have to wake up to her on top of him like that? Was she trying to give him a heart attack?

'_Sakura why do you always have to do this to me?'_ He thought glumly. He turned away and got slowly to his feet willing his half formed erection away as he did so. He opened the bedroom door dizzily and followed the voices into the next room. On the floor in front of him were Tenzo, Sai, Naruto and Sasuke.

"Yo." He muttered leaning against the door frame.

At the sound of his voice they all turned to look at him in surprise. He should be resting and why hadn't Sakura stopped him?

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cried jumping up and fussing over him.

"It's good to see you to Naruto." He chuckled "But can I please sit down? I am rather tired you know."

"Huh? What? Oh, uh, yeah." Naruto said moving away to allow Kakashi to move towards the others and sit down.

"So Sasuke" he said turning to face the raven haired shinobi. "Returned to us then have you?" he grinned happy to have him back.

"I could say the same thing to you." He replied looking at the older man and smirking.

"Ah, your right of course but I do believe I asked first." He chuckled.

"Yeah well someone had to keep the knuckle head in line." He laughed pointing at Naruto, who gave him a dirty look "and Sakura needs someone to fawn over right? Although I do believe I'm no longer in favour. She's given her affections to someone else I'm afraid, leaving me quite heartbroken." He said raising an eyebrow at Kakashi and smirking again.

"Ah, such a terrible event for you I'm sure" the older man chuckled. Sasuke laughed loudly.

"Good to see you Tenzo, Sai." He said nodding at each of them in turn.

"Damn good to have you back Kakashi" Tenzo replied

Sai nodded at him and gave a semi familiar and very real grin, "Kakashi-sempei"

"So, how long have I been gone anyway?"

"Two years" Tenzo replied as they all looked at the ground unhappily.

"Two years?!" he spluttered.

"Yeah…" Tenzo replied unhappily again.

"We tried sensei!" Naruto yelled. "Grandma Tsunade refused to let us come looking! She told us we had to leave it to the ANBU!"

"We argued about it, she threatened to kill Tenzo at one point, she banned us permanently from her office…" Sasuke muttered.

"Ok, ok I get the point you tried. At least someone finally found me." He grinned, his eye crinkling as usual.

"What's all this noise?" groaned an unhappy, dozy voice from the doorway.

They looked up to see Sakura standing in the doorway looking very tired and rather unhappy but also rather adorable.

"Oh you know, Naruto flying off the handle as always, making as much noise as possible, the usual." Sasuke said sounding bored but smirking all the same.

"Oh" she groaned again with a slight twitch of her lips.

"Sakura you ok?" Naruto asked worried and ignoring Sasuke's jibes for once.

"I'm fine just tired that's all." She said.

Sasuke held his hand out to her and patted his knee, motioning for her to come and sit with him. She moved towards him, reaching out to squeeze Kakashi's shoulder as she did so, grinning at him. He grasped her hand for a split second before she moved on to Sasuke. She took his hand as he helped her down to the ground, and she lay down putting her feet near to Kakashi and resting her head in Sasuke's lap. He began to absently minded run his hand through her hair.

Kakashi stiffened slightly at this and Sasuke smirked. Kakashi had just confirmed his suspicions, and that talk was most definitely called for at some point. He watched as Sakura fidgeted and Kakashi moved so that she could rest her feet in his lap as be began to massage them without thought. Nobody paid any attention to this however, so he felt safe to continue.

"So, what happened Kakashi?" Tenzo asked. I thought this was just a simple reconnaissance mission."

"Yeah, you and me both." He sighed "So, I guess you all want the gory details then?" he grinned.

"Yeah well you know only if you feel like it." Sai said sarcastically.

Kakashi smirked at that and prepared to tell them all what had happened and why he had vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**animefan28**: I think it's really good so far, and more people should get off their asses and review!!

**AnimeFTW:** I've followed this story since chapter 1, and I have to say, it is FANTASTIC! The characters not only act, but are mature, you made the return of Sasuke realistic, and the plot twist is making me sit on the edge of my seat.

Thanks you two! xdancesx Two of my favourite reviews I've received so far. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and never panic I am already part the way through chapter 5, so hopefully I can update again soon. XD

**PS: It's called R an R people give me some! Come on you know you wanna. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I know I left you guys with a big cliffhanger on the last chapter, and I guess that was kinda mean of me but eh get used to it! lol Anywho I only left you with such a big cliffhanger as I knew I'd be updating again very quick so I felt it wasn't too mean of me. XD**

**Now to address an issue: **

**AnimeFTW: **I'm curious about one thing though: since Kakashi was frozen in time, does that mean that he hadn't aged? You said you would fix that in later chapters.

**Ok well as far as my reasoning goes although he was frozen in time and therefore didnt age physically, the world still moved on and the two years went past. So in my own mind although he wasnt around or even conscious for those two years he's still 32. Doe's that make sense? Did I get the point I was trying to make across? I hope so and I hope that once again I allayed your fears of something that I may have appeared to have done wrong. Forgive me!**

**So to everyone here enjoy and dont forgot to R an R! I am almost done with chapter 6 so never fear you wont have to wait long ok? Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, what happened Kakashi?" Tenzo asked. "I thought this was just a simple reconnaissance mission."

"Yeah, you and me both." He sighed. "So, I guess you all want the gory details then?" he grinned.

"Yeah well you know only if you feel like it." Sai said sarcastically.

Kakashi smirked at that and prepared to tell them all what had happened and why he had vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback**

_Kakashi left the village and immediately leapt up into the trees and made his way to the mission he'd been assigned as fast as possible. He wanted to spend as little time as possible on the journey there, he just wanted to observe and report back. If these were indeed Orochimaru's henchmen then it could be a possible lead to Sasuke. 'I hope this can lead us to Sasuke' he thought to himself. 'He's been gone far too long. It's about damn time he came home!' he sighed hoping that Sasuke would be back. Things just weren't right without him, and to have Orochimaru's men so close to home? That just wasn't good any way you thought about it. _

_He continued on his journey wishing he had someone along with him. Of course he could call Pakkun but he just wanted to get this mission over with and hopefully the ANBU would be able to come and sort things out once he got there and sorted out what was what. He got his latest Icha Icha book out and read as he went. Ok so for most people especially travelling this fast it really wasn't a good idea but well he had the Sharingan to keep an eye on his surroundings, he thought as he uncovered it just in case. _

_He neither met nor even saw or heard a single person on his journey, and he was rather glad of this as he had a chance to catch up on his reading. He travelled fast and relentlessly not stopping till gone very late in the afternoon, at which time he resigned himself to having to eat something. He sat down on a rather solid tree branch and began to eat his rice balls while reading through Icha Icha Tactics again. After a short break he set off on his way again as fast as possible, only stopping as it became to dark to see by. _

_He stopped grudgingly and set up a campfire, after calling his ninken to help keep guard and for company he finally sat on the ground, and read for a while, Pakkun sat obediently by his side. 'I wish Team 7 was here' he thought. 'At least with Naruto yelling constantly, Sakura hitting him on the head…' He sighed deeply at that name. 'Sakura!' he thought. He knew he shouldn't think of her in that way, but well she was of age, and well something about their relationship had changed recently. It wasn't like he'd asked to feel this way._

"_You're in for it now Kakashi." He groaned._

"_In for what, boss?" Pakkun questioned._

"_Huh? Oh nothing, just thinking aloud." He answered knowing that it wouldn't satisfy the little dog but he also knew he wouldn't keep questioning him either. 'Shit Kakashi, you gotta be careful what you think.' He shook his head and stuck his nose back in his book, before eventually settling down to sleep. _

_His dreams were invaded by an extremely beautiful woman, one with sparkling green eyes, pink hair and the sweetest blush that spread across her cheeks when he made one of his dirty comments or a rude joke. He loved her innocence at those times, but there was also the tough side to her, the side that could punch a hole through the wall or through any mans chest if needed. Being around her was intoxicating but she would just have to remain forever in his dreams, his rather steamy dreams he might add. He couldn't allow it to go any further. It wasn't that he didn't want her, or that she wasn't beautiful, it wasn't even that he thought she had no attraction to him what so ever (which he was certain she didn't) but he wasn't worthy of her._

_He knew he'd never be good enough for her. She deserved someone who could tell her how he was feeling, say the words I love you, someone who wasn't an older, perverted, undeserving of love, waste of space. Someone who wouldn't make her cry, by doing or saying the wrong thing, and of course there was always the chance he wouldn't come back from a mission leaving her alone. He couldn't do that to her._

_Unfortunately for him he had no idea just how prophetic his thoughts and dreams were going to turn out..._

_The next few days consisted of the same routine, travel hard and fast, whilst reading, stop late afternoon for something to eat, continue till it was to dark to see, then sit with his ninken on guard before finally falling into his dreams where Sakura was by his side always and in various other positions most of the time to._

_On the third day he arrived at his destination and decided he'd better observe alone, the more people observing the more chance of being found out. He wasn't to get in battle here, he was just there to gather information and report back as soon as possible, if he were to engage in battle they would most likely move to a new place and their objective of finding out something about Sasuke would be ruined. He moved forward silently ever watchful searching for the underground bunker that was supposedly near by. He'd find the entrance soon he was sure, and soon enough there it was. _

_He settled down in a tree to observe, he didn't even attempt to enter the compound. That wasn't his mission, he was just there to look and listen. What he wouldn't give for someone to share this task with, a warm body to rest against… 'Snap out of it Kakashi, this isn't the time!' he admonished himself. He continued his lonely vigil day after day catching small snippets of conversation as the men and women below him carried out their assigned tasks. Not a word of Sasuke reached his ears however. _

_Growing bored and realising that they either didn't seem to know the whereabouts of Sasuke or they just didn't care, he began to think it might be time to head home. On the fifth day of watching it seemed they had figured out someone was around. They clearly didn't know whom or where but he figured that now was the time to bow out before he really was found out._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Jumping down from his perch, he made to disappear before anyone noticed he had been there. Unfortunately someone had noticed he was there however, they were on him in seconds. He knew he had been ordered not to fight on this mission unless absolutely necessary but this felt pretty much necessary. So he prepared to challenge the man in front of him as he felt more of them arrive. 'Well Kakashi you better deal with this quick and make a fast exit' he sighed to himself as he raised his hitai-ate to uncover his sharingan._

_With a puff of smoke he disappeared only to reappear behind the first enemy nin and had his kunai buried in the mans back before he even knew what hit him. Turning on his heel he brought the kunai up to defend himself from the attack of the second man who'd appeared behind him pretty much from nowhere as he'd just done. The man looked at him in surprise. 'Damn this one's fast and smart too, we better watch our step with him.' He decided._

_The clash of metal on metal sounded again as another attacked him from the left side, no time to read his book in this battle it seemed as he ducked a flying shuriken that landed in a tree behind him and buried itself in the soft bark. He moved with lightning speed and buried his kunai in the chest of the third man whilst using his other arm to defend from the second one. Unfortunately at that moment a fourth man appeared and sliced a huge gash down his leg. He'd managed to catch the kunai before it did too much damage, but his distraction with the first two guys had cost him a little. He spun around and delivered a swift kick to the man sending him flying a few feet and knocking him unconscious for a few minutes. _

_Of course as soon as he dealt with one, more came along. Two more came running into the fray as Kakashi pondered his next move. As all four of them came running at him he used his substitution jutsu and disappeared under the ground, only to come flying up attacking the first man from beneath, who went flying crashing his head into a tree and landing in a rather undignified heap at the bottom of the tree, blood trickling from his head wound._

_Kakashi quickly dealt with the remaining two ninja and dispatched them with a flick of his wrist and a swift stab from his kunai. He realised he couldn't leave the last two alive. Ok so they were barely breathing and totally unconscious but he couldn't allow them to live and tell of the fact that he had been there. Moving forward cautiously, knowing that although they were supposedly unconscious there was always the off chance that they might be more awake than he thought._

_He moved towards the first man warily watching for any signs that the man was about to move but there was no indication that he was anything but deeply unconscious. Kakashi made to dispatch him swiftly and without hesitation when without warning the man actually did awaken and ripped through Kakashi's uniform slicing a rather nasty gash down his arm. Kakashi's eyes darkened as he moved back a little and began circling the prone man._

_Without warning the man flew up from his position on the ground and stabbed Kakashi in the shoulder blade with his kunai. Unfortunately for him Kakashi's kunai had also been raised and the man was impaled on it as he drove his own weapon deep into Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi growled at the pain in his shoulder but used all his strength to push the now dead man off of him. _

_With fury raging in his eyes he turned to the man slumped against the tree and dispatched him without a second thought. Wincing slightly and breathing heavily he used the blood from his wound to summon his ninken and asked them to bury the bodies and then disappear. _

"_Boss?" Pakkun asked warily._

"_Yes?" _

"_You ok? You need medical assistance."_

"_I know but I can't risk anyone coming here just yet. Just bury the bodies and go. I'll call you again when it's safe to summon the ANBU here ok? I need the enemy to continue to think they're safe here and not move on before we can get some intelligence from them." He said crinkling his eye in a smile to the small dog._

"_Ok boss." He replied moving to join the rest in disposing of the enemy._

_Kakashi meanwhile was looking around for somewhere to rest for a while until the coast was clear again and he had the strength to move again. Spotting the gaping hole in set into the side of the rock he decided that would be the best place to go. As the dogs finished their work Pakkun turned again to his master with a worried expression._

"_Boss, I'm not happy about this." He sighed._

"_Yeah, me either but I need to try and see if I can gather something about Sasuke. I need to do it. I couldn't stop him leaving but I can sure as hell try to gather some info and see if we can bring him back eventually." He uttered darkly._

"_Ok but you call me if you get anymore trouble ok?" the small dog growled._

_Kakashi laughed at this, Pakkun wasn't a fighting dog, they all knew that but yet he seemed to be deadly serious about this._

"_Yes. I promise ok?" he said turning to grin at the dog._

"_I'll hold you to that mind."_

"_I know." He chuckled._

_With that said Pakkun disappeared in a puff of smoke and Kakashi moved towards the cavernous entrance to the mountain. Something was drawing him in, he had no idea what it was or why but something seemed to be practically calling him onwards and to the back of the cavern. He wasn't generally one for destiny and all that kind of stuff but this just seemed the best thing to do. So he followed his instincts and made his way along the surface of the river, through the pitch black darkness that surrounded him. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A few hours later, Kakashi found himself facing the thing that seemed to be drawing him further and further into the cave than he'd originally planned. A faintly glowing blue light surrounding a floating ball of bright white light hovered in the air in front of him._

'_What the hell is that?!' He wondered curiously. He had a rather disturbing urge to touch it, but resisted rationalising that it was most definitely not the world's best idea to touch something unknown and potentially dangerous. And yet for some reason his hand had decided it was the best idea in the world and was drawn to the glowing orb without any hesitation despite his insistence that he had no desire to touch the thing. _

_As his fingers pushed through the light and brushed against the glowing ball every last ounce of pain and weariness left his body and he fell in slow motion to the ground, where upon his mind drifted in and out of unconsciousness and the entrance to the part of the cave he was in sealed itself. The ANBU searched the area many times, including entering the cave but the seal was so complete that none of them realised there was a room hidden behind the wall that they faced and so the fate of Kakashi Hatake was hidden from all view for a long time until Team 7 came looking._

**End Flashback**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So after I fell asleep and watched the entrance seal itself, that's all I remember until I looked up and saw Sakura in front of me fighting that masked shinobi."

Sakura blushed at this but hid her face in Sasuke's leg.

"Well that's a story and a half." Tenzo said shocked.

"And we still don't know what the hell that damn thing was either." Sasuke replied.

"You didn't check it? We can go back and check it tomorrow before we leave." Kakashi said still under the impression it would be there.

"Well… see sensei… fact is… it well…" Naruto flustered.

"It vanished as soon as we moved you." Sasuke finished for him.

"Really? Well that puts paid to that idea then." He sighed. "So what did I miss in the last two years then? Apart from the entire team finally coming together and working properly, the rather obvious reappearance of Sasuke and the fact that he and Sakura appear to be a couple?" he grinned.

"What?! No! It's not….!" She yelled jumping up from her current position as if a poisonous spider had just crawled over her face.

Sasuke pulled back slightly and regarded his sensei warily. He was just trying to gage their reaction to see if anything at all was between the pair of them. That much was obvious.

"There's nothing between Sakura and I, as I told you she's given her affections to someone else." He replied coolly.

"Ah so you did, forgive me my mind is still adjusting to the trauma." He grinned his usual grin, his uncovered eye crinkling as he did so.

Sasuke however knew better than to believe it, they'd spent too much time listening to his lies to believe this one. He was just testing the waters, that much was clear. Sasuke decided the time to have their little chat would have to be soon, so made a note to do it sooner rather than later, although he supposed it would have to wait till tomorrow. He should give Kakashi some time to recover before flying headlong into a discussion on Sakura's love life, that he was sure was soon to contain the copy ninja.

"Come sit down Sakura." Sasuke said to her beckoning her back to him. "You're tired, you need to rest."

Sakura moved forward warily. She didn't want Kakashi to get the wrong idea, but she seemed to figure he was only kidding so she moved forward and lay down with her head in Sasuke's lap again. Kakashi immediately picked up her feet again and began to massage them gently, lulling her into an almost sleep like state. She purred like a kitten, what with Kakashi massaging her feet and Sasuke running his hands through her hair again she couldn't help but relax totally.

"Well how about a celebration?" Tenzo asked everyone. "I know were still on a mission but well we gotta toast Kakashi being back, right?"

"Hell yeah!" Naruto cried.

"Sounds good to me." Sasuke replied.

"Yeah." Sai said.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked gently.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" she cried sitting up.

"Yeah we established that." Sasuke smirked. "Kakashi was asking if you were feeling up to joining us in celebration."

"Oh, um, yeah." She mumbled turning bright red again.

Kakashi laughed gently as Tenzo passed around cups and a large bottle of sake, he'd taken from inside a scroll.

"Put them in there to keep them from smashing." He shrugged as they all looked at him.

They all took a glass, grinning as they did so.

"To the return of Kakashi!" they toasted.

"To my return." He said joining in. "and to Sasuke to since I missed his return."

"To Kakashi and Sasuke." They toasted happily.

Unfortunately since Sakura never drank much, she didn't like the taste and she hated to lose control so to her dismay the sake affected her more than the men and she ended up slightly tipsy, clinging to Kakashi's side and refused to allow him to move.

"Sakura." He whispered grinning. "You're going to have to let go soon. After two years frozen I need to go to the bathroom, and pretty badly to." He laughed.

Of course Sakura blushed a million shades of red and purple as she relinquished her grip on his arm and allowed him to head outside and do what he needed to. She collapsed back into Sasuke's lap. He'd moved to sit with his back leaning against the wall by now, so she sat between his legs and collapsed against his chest, twirling a lock of his hair around her finger again.

Kakashi walked back in the room and the first thing he saw was Sakura looking so endearing as she twirled Sasuke's hair around her finger. _'God what I wouldn't give to be sat there with her pressed against me, playing with my hair' _he sighed. _'Pull yourself together Kakashi this isn't he time to be thinking things like that.' _So ignoring his feelings and thoughts he sat down where'd he'd previously been and relaxed with his book.

Kakashi!" Sakura screeched upon seeing this.

"What?" He grinned, faking astonishment at her outburst as if he had no idea why she was seething.

"You are not going to read that damn book right now!"

"Well apparently my brain says differently." He replied as his eye slid back to his book his smirk growing wider.

Sakura let go of Sasuke's hair and pulled her self away from him as she stood up and walked over to Kakashi. As she moved closer he swiftly stood up, still reading and backing away from her carefully. She advanced on him as he feigned being afraid. As she got closer she reached for the book but he just moved it higher and out of her reach continuing to read as he did so. Which only served to fuel her indignation as she moved forward again determined to get the book from his hands.

"Kakashi!" she cried out as he backed out of the room and into the bedroom they'd vacated earlier.

"Well I see there both feeling ok again." Tenzo said shaking his head as the rest agreed.

"I'm leaving them to battle it out." Sasuke said sounding bored but in actuality he was glad they seemed to be getting on so well, maybe there was hope for them together.

"Yeah, let's just stay out of their way for now." Sai said sounding rather serious.

"Shouldn't we be heading to bed soon?" Naruto asked sounding like the sensible one for once.

This of course caused all three of them to turn and look at him in astonishment. Naruto worried about them getting enough rest? Since when was he the thoughtful one?

"Yeah we should, but let those two fight it out a little longer before we turn in. It's rather amusing really, she'll never win and yet he let's her think she will." He said shaking his head and grinning as Sakura growled Kakashi's name causing them all to smirk, even Sai couldn't deny it was amusing the way they fought like children over a favourite toy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura" Kakashi said grinning down at her. "You know the only way you'd get this book off me is from my cold dead fingers." He chuckled.

"That can be arranged." She growled moving forward again.

"Oh Sakura, your words cut so deep." He said faking hurt at her words. Suddenly a very wicked idea hit him as he backed into the middle of the room, where the sleeping bag still lay, spread out on the floor. _'So you wanna play huh?' _he thought as he planned his next move._ 'Time to see that blush spread across your beautiful little face my precious kunoichi.' _

He waited until she lunged at him again, then he gripped her wrist in his hand and proceeded to 'trip' over the edge of the sleeping bag, falling to the ground with Sakura following his descent and landing as he'd planned on top of him.

"Kakashi!" she shrieked in indignation, slapping him across the chest, but the blush spreading across her told him all he wanted to know. She was still just as pure as the day he'd left the village, he was certain of that. He grinned broadly before composing his face into a more sombre expression.

"It wasn't my fault, you were coming at me and I tripped on the edge of the sleeping bag. I wouldn't raise a hand to a woman." He said making an excuse.

"Liar!" she swatted him again as he laughed hard.

"Well are you going to let me up or do plan to stay on top of me for the rest of the night?" he asked with a rather dirty smirk spreading across his entire face.

Sakura blushed deeply again before scrambling off him in complete embarrassment, mumbling apology after apology at him while refusing to look him in the eye.

"Sakura." He grinned looking at her directly and waiting for her to raise her eyes to his. "I did it on purpose." He said as he stood up.

"You bastard!" she admonished with just the slightest hint of a grin twitching at the corners of her mouth.

"Don't hate me for it ok?" he said bending down so that his face was in front of hers. "I just thought you could use a good joke after today. Friends again?" he asked holding out his hand to help her up.

"Yeah, fine friends." She said taking his hand and pulling herself up. "But if you do it again, I'll kill you." She ground out.

"So it's a deal I wont do it again and you won't kill me right?" He grinned holding out his hand again to shake on it.

"Yeah, but don't count on it." She growled, returning the shake.

"Come on, let's get back to the others." He said wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading them into the other room.

"So did you win?" Sasuke asked, smirking at the sulky look on Sakura's face.

"Sadly no." Kakashi grinned back. "Unfortunately for her, her shinobi skills aren't quite as up to par as she makes out. She tripped over." He said smugly.

"You liar!" she said slapping him again, her face red again only with anger this time. "You fell to! So much for the Great Copy Ninja Kakashi Hatake! You clumsy oaf!" She sneered.

"Hey! I'm not gonna hurt a woman. All I did was back off, is it my fault that I tripped on the edge of the sleeping bag?" He said backing off a little and holding his hands up protectively.

"Shut up!" She snapped, poking her tongue out at Kakashi and going back to sit with Sasuke, who promptly wrapped his arms around her and laughed loudly at the goings on of one of his best friends and his ex-sensei.

"Well you know we should all head to bed before we start on the journey home tomorrow. Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura go get some rest." Tenzo ordered.

"Yes sensei." They answered trudging off to bed.

Sasuke, Sai and Naruto all nodded at Kakashi as they passed, he nodded back to each of them in turn. As it came Sakura's turn to pass him she reached out her hand shyly. He took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze, giving her an eye crinkling smile before lowering his hand again. She smiled back a little unsure but followed the boys into the other room anyway.

Tenzo got up and headed outside before sitting himself down again. Kakashi followed sensing he wanted to talk but didn't want the others to overhear. Settling down next to him Kakashi turned and said

"So what's up?"

"Are you sure you're ok? I mean you were like frozen all that time and well they've been so worried, Sakura especially. I think everyone just presumes she's grown up now and is tough as nails but she's still pretty soft underneath it all you know."

"I'm fine, I swear. I feel pretty good actually. And don't worry I know the real Sakura, she can be just as tough as those boys in there but she has a heart of gold that one." He grinned.

"You're honestly ok?"

"Trust me I'm fine. If Sakura's given me a bill of health I must be ok right? I mean she is the Hokage's apprentice right?" he grinned his eye crinkling smile.

"Yeah I'm sure you're right." Tenzo sighed before handing Kakashi another bottle of sake. "Might not be the best idea under the circumstances but eh we'll over look that right?"

"Sure." Kakashi grinned as they drank half the bottle of sake between them before deciding they really should head to bed.

They entered the house again and Kakashi decided to take a look at the team. They were of course fast asleep, thanks in small part to the sake they'd drunk, but also due to being so tired from the day's activities. They'd fallen asleep the same way they had in the woods the night before, Sakura on her side gripping Naruto's hand pretty hard, Sasuke behind her, not actually touching her apart from his hand draped over her hip and her other hand gripping his hand and Sai above her his hand resting on her head again.

Kakashi sighed. So much he'd missed, Sasuke returning, making right with Sakura and Naruto and even Sai it seemed, Sakura growing so strong, all the boys growing up to be caring considerate men… _'What else have I missed?'_ he thought sadly. Of course what he didn't realise was that all this had only come about due to him and the fact that he was missing. They'd pretty much clung to each other while they waited for him to return. Sighing again he closed the bedroom door and settled down in the main room, while Tenzo kept watch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later Tenzo moved to wake Sai up for guard duty but just as he did so a hand reached out and grabbed his ankle. He turned to see Kakashi sitting up.

"Go back to sleep!" He hissed looking at him.

"Can't sleep." He shrugged. "I'll take over guard duty. I'm fine," he said catching the look on Tenzo's face. "Honestly I'm fine, I just want some fresh air, just relax I'm fine."

"Ok, ok but if you go disappearing again don't expect me to come looking for you a second time." He sighed.

"Fine, I won't expect you any time soon if I go wondering again." He grinned.

Tenzo groaned and said "You may be my superior Kakashi Hatake but you're an infuriating man, you know that?"

"Lady Hokage tells me that every day." He chuckled.

"Go on get out and leave me in piece!" he sighed half groaning, half laughing, before rolling over to sleep.

Kakashi exited the small house again and sat down with his back against the wall. _'Two years have passed? How the hell did everything go so wrong?' _Of course these were questions he'd never receive the answer to. He sighed and made himself more comfortable, for once he didn't get his book out. He just sat staring at the sky glad to be able to see it again.

Suddenly he sensed a familiar chakra signature at his side and he looked up to see Sakura standing there looking down at him sadly. He put his arm out motioning for her to sit with him. She sat down and immediately snuggled into his chest without saying a word. He put his arm around her shoulder and rested his cheek on the top of her head before looking back up at the inky blue sky dotted with thousands of brightly shining stars.

He sighed contently, it may not be completely appropriate to sit here with his young ex-student in his arms but how could it be so wrong when it just felt so right? Besides she was all he thought about before he'd disappeared and he couldn't change that now that he was back, at least not straight away anyway.

Sakura shivered slightly after they'd sat in total silence for a while, just enjoying each others company. He chuckled as she did so.

"You should go back inside" he said gently, "You're cold and tired."

She shook her head no and just inched closer to him shivering again.

"Sakura, you need to rest and you need to keep warm."

"No." She shook her head stubbornly again. "I'm not leaving you out here alone. What if something happens to you again?" she said sounding scared as tears leaked from her eyes at the thought of losing him again.

"Sakura." He whispered lifting her chin and looking straight into her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere again, ok?"

"Ok." She breathed.

'_Dear god she looks so beautiful with the moon shining on her like this.' _He thoughtas he fought the urge to kiss her. He smiled again as she shivered once again.

"Sakura…"

"No." She interrupted more stubborn than ever.

"Fine, then at least come here, so I can keep you warm." He said gesturing for her to sit between his legs.

She moved towards him unsure of herself, this was what she wanted to be wrapped up in his arms like Sasuke and Naruto had done so many times to comfort her, but she couldn't help feeling he was only doing it out of duty or pity for her. One look at his face however told her his concern was genuine so she moved shyly to sit in his lap, but she sat to far away to gain the benefits of body heat.

"Not there, come here." Kakashi chuckled, pulling her to him tight and wrapping his legs over hers and his arms around her torso. "Better?" he whispered in her ear.

"Mmm hmm." She muttered going bright red again.

He squeezed her gently again and she felt rather than heard him chuckle his amusement over her embarrassment. She slapped his chest again for laughing at her and he laughed again knowing she didn't mean it at all.

"You'd never hurt me Sakura. We both know you **couldn't**."

"Shut up!" She muttered grumpily into his chest.

"I love it when you get angry." He laughed. "You're so cute."

Sakura turned round and kneeled up facing him when he said this, with a look of indignation and a little embarrassment on her face. She leaned forward and moved her arm to slap him square in the face. He chuckled and grabbed her wrist, and held her hand to his face while grabbing her hip with his other hand. She moved to release herself from his grip but hadn't noticed the hand holding her hip and she fell backwards, her left hand grasping onto anything to keep her from falling and ended up pulling down his mask.

Before she knew what was happening or had a chance to look at his face he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, passionate but gentle. He didn't want to scare her with the desire burning in his heart so he restrained himself from kissing her to hard.

She froze at first terrified and excited all at the same time, after a few seconds, just as Kakashi was about to pull away fearing he'd gotten it all wrong and she wasn't interested at all, she just cared for him as friend, a teacher, she came round from her shock and responded willingly.

Keeping hold of her left hand with his right and his other hand on her hip, he leaned back against the wall of the cabin pulling her to him. _'Is this real or am I hallucinating?' _she wondered but the amazing warm tingle that shot through her entire body as he opened his mouth just enough to allow his tongue to gently sweep across her lips told her it was most definitely real.

She melted into his arms and he moaned gently. _'Dear god you have to stop this before it goes too far Kakashi. Before anything else happens.' _He scolded himself.He knew his sub-conscious was right of course, this wasn't exactly right or he thought it wasn't anyway, it certainly felt right, but if he didn't stop it now he knew there was a chance he'd get too turned on to stop and he couldn't do that to her. He wanted her, god knows he wanted her but he couldn't take her here and now, he had to know she was certain she wanted to be with him first. And he was worried too, worried she expected to much from him, she wanted something from him he was certain he'd never be able to give her. He wanted to but he just didn't think he could ever fully give himself to anyone. Everyone he'd ever loved or cared for had died and he couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. He couldn't allow that to happen to Sakura, she was far too precious to him.

"Sakura" he whispered in her ear as he pulled away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Please forgive me." He said before pulling his mask back over the lower part of his face and pulling away from her a little.

She looked at him clearly in turmoil. She'd wanted it, she could tell he wanted to kiss her to, so why was he apologising like he'd done something wrong? Was it her? Was she a bad kisser?

"I… I don't understand." She uttered on the verge of tears again. "Did I do something wrong? Was I not good enough?" she asked her bottom lip trembling from the tears that were about to spill from her eyes.

"Sakura." He said gently cupping her face in his hand and brushing his thumb backwards and forwards over her cheek, as he stared straight at her. "It's not that, you did nothing wrong, please don't think that ok? I was the one who did wrong, I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry."

She looked at him as he said those words and she wanted to believe him, she truly did but she found herself unable to believe him or to hold back the tears pouring down her face.

"Sakura, please…" Kakashi said as he looked at her sadly.

"Stay away from me Kakashi Hatake!" She hissed. "I hate you!"

"Sakura, you don't mean that. Please don't say you hate me." He sighed dejectedly holding her wrist as gently as possible while trying to stop her pulling away from him.

"Let me go!" she squeaked as she looked everywhere but at his face.

"Fine." Kakashi sighed before gripping her wrist a little tighter and pleading with her first. "Just please tell me you don't hate me. Tell me you don't hate me and I'll let you go."

"I… I don't hate you." She whispered sneaking a quick look at his face as she did so.

She saw a look of relief wash over his face as he released her wrist. She made to run back in the house as he did so but her legs buckled beneath her and her sobs grew more heartbreaking as she collapsed to the floor in a pathetic heap.

Kakashi stood up and walked over to her, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to the wall of the house. Leaning back against the now cold hard wall, he hugged her to him tighter than before and ran his hand up and down her arm as he rocked her gently.

"Sakura, I never meant to hurt you, I'd never want to hurt you. You're the most precious thing in my life. I just don't think we should be doing this. It's not right and it's not fair to you. You should be with someone your own age, someone who can give you everything you deserve." He said hugging her closer and whispering into her hair.

"But I don't want anyone else!" She whined "I want you!"

He kissed the top of her head and raised his own to look at the sky again.

"But I don't deserve someone as special as you." He whispered, feeling it to be the truth.

"But what if I don't give a shit about what you think of yourself and what if I think your perfect for me?!" she said looking at him as he stared at the stars.

He chuckled at that and looked down at her thoughtfully. She stared straight back at him, embarrassed by her tear stained face but determined not to be the first to look away. He sighed as he leaned his head forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"You shouldn't want me Sakura, I'm not good enough for you."

"Yes you are!" she said sternly as she knelt up to face him again.

"I'll never be good enough for you, but I promise I'll always do my best to try and be as worthy of you as I can be."

At this Sakura gave in, she was too tired to argue anymore. She shivered again and snuggled as close to him as possible as he enveloped her in his strong arms and held her while she fell asleep.

He stayed there till the first rays of the sun shone over the clearing, bringing the dawn with them. He cursed the sun for coming out to early before looking down at Sakura again. Bringing his mouth next to her ear once again he whispered to her gently to wake her up.

"Sakura."

"Hmm?"

"Its morning, you better get back inside before everyone starts to panic." He sighed reluctant to let her go but knowing he had to.

"Only if you promise you're not going to disappear the second I turn round." She pouted.

"I promise." He replied with a slight grin.

Sakura got up and moved into the house slowly, as she got to the door she turned to look at him checking he was definitely still there. He chuckled when she did and motioned she should get inside. She sighed and gave him one last look before stepping inside.

As soon as she was out of site he buried his head in his hands and sighed. _'What the hell are you doing Kakashi? You shouldn't be corrupting her like this!' _leaning his head back, he heard someone come out through the front door again. He didn't know if he could handle it if it was Sakura again. Opening his eyes he looked up to see a familiar dark haired shinobi above him.

"Sasuke." He said politely.

"Kakashi." He answered looking at him curiously. "Mind if we take a walk?" He asked coolly.

"Sure." Kakashi said getting up warily. What could the young Uchiha possibly have to talk to him about? Unless…..

They set off between the trees in total silence side by side. Eventually Sasuke stopped and sat down leaning against a tree facing the river, Kakashi followed suit and leant against a tree next to him.

"So what's up? Not that I'm not glad to see you, I am. But you obviously have something on your mind, so what is it?" He asked eyeing Sasuke curiously.

"Sakura." Sasuke sighed as if that explained everything.

"Oh?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"She's in love with you. She's been in love with you for the last two years and I want what's best for her. I know what you think of yourself though and I know that you'll push her away for the sake of making her happy. Or what you **think** will make her happy." He stated simply.

"And what exactly makes you think there's anything between us, from my side at least?"

"Don't play dumb with me Kakashi Hatake, you know as well as I do that you have feelings for her that go beyond ex-student/teacher. But you should remember she hasn't been your student since we were all thirteen."

"Thank you Sasuke, I do realise that but no matter how much I think on that, I also think on the fact that I'm not good enough for her. I'll never be good enough for her." He sighed.

"And there in lies your problem." Sasuke replied looking straight at him. "You constantly think on the fact that everyone you ever loved is gone, dead and there's nothing you can or could have done about it. But you don't see it that way, do you? You think that you should have done more and that because of that you'll never be good enough to find love. So you do your best to avoid it and when a chance for true happiness comes along you're going to throw it all way just because you feel you're not good enough and that it's wrong because at some point, long ago she was your student."

"You know Sasuke, sometimes I think your genius is over rated."

"I often think the same thing about you Kakashi. I mean what kind of genius is constantly late and comes up with such excuses as 'I got lost on the path of life?'" He replied. "But you know it's always been the village who calls me a genius."

"Ah, true, but they've also called you a psychopath."

"I'm sure they have and they're right, which stands to reason they're right about my genius to, doesn't it?"

"Ok, you got me there." Kakashi sighed.

"And so it stands to reason that if I am indeed a psychopath **and **a genius, I am also right in everything I've just said."

"Hmm"

"I just don't want to see her hurt. I don't want to look into her eyes and watch her heart shatter into a thousand pieces. She deserves the chance to have someone who cares for her as much as she cares for them." He said getting up and preparing to leave.

"Well said, but correct me if I'm wrong wasn't it you who did **exactly** that?" He reposted.

"Touché." He said stopping and looking back at his former sensei. "But don't you think it's silly to forgo your chance at happiness just because you're worried about all the things that could go wrong or because you're worried how everyone else will see the relationship. I've lost my chance at happiness and I'd hate to see two of the people I care most about do the same, especially when it comes to Sakura." He shrugged. "Just think carefully before you lose her completely for the sake of the opinion of a bunch of people who barely know the real you or even care to know you for that matter."

"So you've turned into our local agony aunt and match maker then? Cant say I was expecting that from the last Uchiha."

"Yeah well what can I say? There's some things that I care about, Sakura's one of them. She means a lot to me and if she's happy then I'm happy. If she's hurting well then I have people to beat up, don't I?" He said in a matter of fact tone.

"You'd fight me for not being with her?" Kakashi asked surprised.

"If I need to, to make you see sense, yes." He stated without hesitation.

"I have no desire to fight you Sasuke." He sighed sadly.

"Then do the right thing and at least think about it before you give up. Try doing something that's good for you for once, something you want, instead of what the rest of the world wants you to do. You never turn down a mission, you always do what's best for everyone else, and never for yourself. Don't you wish for once you could do something to make yourself happy?" he asked before taking off into the trees and heading back for the cabin.

Kakashi sat there and thought about the previous conversation. _'Damn it! How is it that an eighteen year old knows more than me?! How the hell can he understand everything that goes through my mind every time I think about being with Sakura?' _ He cursed to himself. _'He's right though and you know it.'_ His own mind taunted him. Grunting unhappily he thought to himself _'Well I better return I guess, we need to be heading back to the village.' _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so it took a little longer than I'd planned and for that I'm sorry, but I just carried on and it ended up longer at than I'd planned and then I was like no actually that bit should be on the next chapter so I split it up and tidied this one up and here it is. I hope this meets your standards guys, let me know if I did wrong. I really appreciate all your continued support. Means alot. XD Working on the next chapter as we speak. :D  
**

**R and R is much loved people! **

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they had eaten a small breakfast of fruit they'd plucked from around the clearing and some nuts Tenzo had brought with him, they tidied everything away, including the house that Tenzo had built and set off on their way back to the village. All the while they travelled Sakura refused to take her eyes off Kakashi incase he vanished again, this of course led to her stumbling a few times and nearly falling. Which she would have done if her chakra control wasn't so good.

Finally sighing Kakashi realised he couldn't ignore her any longer, it wasn't fair on her to keep tripping and it wasn't fair to stay away from her and have her panic constantly. He dropped back from his position next to Tenzo and moved next to Sakura. Sai took the hint and moved up to take Kakashi's place next to Tenzo as Kakashi reached out and took Sakura's hand in his. She gasped as he did so looking up at him in surprise, he looked down at her thoughtfully and spoke.

"I promised you I wasn't going anywhere didn't?" He asked gently.

"Yes" she said looking a at him shyly.

"Then you need to remember that and stop thinking its going to happen. We can't have you tripping and falling now, can we?" He said squeezing her hand gently before looking ahead again as they moved through the trees hand in hand.

She smiled at him before turning her attention to the journey ahead. With his hand in hers and his body right next to her, she no longer worried about him vanishing. So the rest of the journey passed without any mishaps. She still couldn't believe he'd taken her hand though, Kakashi and public displays of affection just didn't go together at all, and what would the rest of the team think? Well, besides Sasuke of course. She had a feeling that he already had an idea of not only how deep her feelings ran, which of course he did know, but also Kakashi's to, he was to damn clever for his own good sometimes.

Surely Kakashi was worried how this would look? But one look at his composed rather serene face told her different. He wasn't bothered about anything right now or so it seemed, he looked quite content actually. And besides she figured the others would just see it as Kakashi doing a good deed, possibly without any forethought in the matter and had just done what he thought was best to protect a team mate from her own stupidity.

They probably never even considered the fact that just last night he had held her in his strong arms and told she was the most important thing in his world, that they'd shared a kiss so soft, it was like being kissed by the wind itself, that he'd held her in his arms all night while she slept, and that he had been hesitant to let her go. What would they think if they found this out she wondered? How could Kakashi be so blasé about it all? She wondered if he ever worried about anything, most of the time he never seemed to, apart from last night of course.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Seeing as Kakashi and Sakura are still recovering, I think we should take a food break now." Tenzo said stopping a long time later.

Now that they had Kakashi with them the rest of the team was perfectly willing to stop and eat and take their time returning to the village. Sasuke smirked as he looked over at Sakura and Kakashi still holding hands.

"Sakura, you need to let go of my hand now." Kakashi bent down and whispered in her ear.

"No!" She muttered quietly sounding like a petulant child.

"Please?" He asked grinning his trade mark grin as he turned to look at her. "I'll be back once we're ready to move off again ok?"

"Ok." She replied sulking but letting go of his hand anyway. His eye crinkled at her once more before he moved to talk to Sai and Tenzo while they all stretched and ate.

Naruto was eyeing them curiously, unsure of what was going on, he turned to Sasuke.

"Why are Kakashi-sensei and Sakura holding hands?" He asked lost as always.

"Because dobe, she's scared he'll disappear again."

"Shut up teme! I asked a perfectly reasonable question! You don't have to go lording it over me just because you're the last heir to the Uchiha throne you know!" He snarled.

"Look there's something you don't know. Something I'm not really sure I should be telling you but you deserve to know. Just don't go all mouth all mighty when I tell you and start screaming or anything ok?"

"Huh? Uh what? Ok…"

Sasuke shook his head at Naruto, he knew it should be up to Sakura to tell him but this felt like the day he'd first got back and Naruto had thought they were keeping secrets from him. Sasuke didn't want him to feel like that again.

"Sakura's in love with Kakashi." Sasuke stated as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "And from what I can tell he at least likes her a lot, maybe even loves her back."

"Wha….!!"

"Shhh!" Sasuke hissed, covering Naruto's mouth with his hand. "I told you not to over react!"

"But… but… Kakashi-sensei and Sakura?"

"Yes, would you rather she was with someone else? Someone who didn't know how to take care of her properly? Someone who didn't know what love is? Someone who'd just use her to get what they wanted then throw her away like she meant nothing?"

"I… Uh, well no." Naruto sighed. "But why didn't she tell me herself? Why did she tell you and not me?!"

"She didn't tell me I figured it out, and I questioned her on it, yesterday. Turns out I was right."

"Aren't you always?"

"No." Sasuke said sadly. "Sometimes I get things completely wrong. I hurt the people I care about the most."

"What's this, the great Sasuke Uchiha admitting he's wrong? Quick the sky must be falling!" Naruto said laughing.

"Oh very funny dobe! Now are you going to help me get them together properly if they need the push or not?!"

"Yeah, yeah sure." Naruto said laughing again.

"Everybody ready to go?" Tenzo asked suddenly.

"Yes sensei." They all replied as Kakashi nodded.

"Then let's get going." He replied taking to the trees with Sai right behind him.

Sasuke and Naruto looked over at Kakashi and Sakura once more before taking to the trees as well. Kakashi walked over to Sakura again and held out his hand to her, she looked up and took his hand in hers.

"Ready?" He asked gently, squeezing her hand.

"Hmm." She replied nodding, as they set off behind the others.

As they travelled Kakashi's mind wandered back to the conversation with Sasuke. _'Damn him for being right!' _Kakashi cursed._ 'Is it possible that I could give my heart to someone again? I don't think I have it in me, but I don't know how much more of being alone I can take, Sakura is definitely the only person I could consider letting into my heart, that's for sure. But is it fair to her to do this if it turns out I just can't let her in?' _ He sighed heavily causing Sakura to look at him, panic written in her pale green eyes.

"Ka… Kakashi?" She asked hesitantly.

"Shh. It's ok, nothing to worry about honest." He said giving her an eye crinkle to assuage her worry.

She nodded at him and turned her full attention back to the journey. Looking at her he knew it was about damn time he at least gave it ago. The loneliness he felt constantly was slowly but surely crushing him. He'd never admit but it was happening all the same. How in the hell did Sasuke know what he was going through though?! _'Because he's gone through the same thing as you, only he was the cause of his own suffering. He abandoned everyone he cared about and now he feels the weight of it on his young shoulders. He's been there, done that but he attempted to put things right a lot earlier than you did that's all. Now isn't it time for you to try the same?' _The simple answer was of course yes but putting it into practice was going to be a lot easier said than done.

The entire team travelled hard and fast without another word spoken between them until it came to be evening and they all decided they had travelled far enough for today. They set up camp, Tenzo once again refusing to make a house saying it was time consuming and a waste of chakra and they were just being lazy. They would sleep on the floor and like it. Kakashi of course chuckled at this causing Naruto to look at him sulking, which only served to fuel Kakashi's amusement.

Sakura had let go of his hand the minute the landed on the ground, he figured that she must be thinking he didn't want to be around her more than was necessary so she didn't want to prolong the torture for him. When in reality he wished he could just stay by her side constantly holding her hand, holding her close to him, feeling her warm soft luscious lips against his and her tightly muscled body with its wonderfully feminine curves under his hands. But that just wasn't a good idea right now he reminded himself.

He set about making sure the camp was safe along with Tenzo and once they were satisfied that no one was getting in to there camp without warning and possibly a missing limb they settled down to eat and sit by the fire with everyone else. Kakashi turned to look at Sakura once more and there was something he wanted to know. Heading over to her he prepared to ask her the thing that he had been wondering about since the fight the other day….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura?" He asked gently, crouching down so that his eyes were on level on with hers.

"Hmm?" She asked looking up into his intense gaze.

"Do you know how you did the summoning jutsu the other day?"

"Honestly?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes." He said giving her his usual smile.

"Promise you wont get mad?" she asked chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"I promise."

"I haven't the foggiest, it just kind of happened."

"Think you could do it again?" He asked moving to sit next to her, all the time his eyes never left hers.

"I… I honestly don't know, but I'll try."

"That's my girl." He said squeezing her shoulder gently before removing his hand and watching her as she prepared to try and summon the dogs she had summoned the other day, or at least one of them.

She cut her finger with her kunai, before smearing the blood over her other fingers and pressing her hand into the ground with total determination. All at once there was a puff of smoke and a deep growl followed by a confused

"Oh it's you again, did you need me for something?" coming from the large brown and white bull dog, who had saved her life the other day.

The gaze of all the men in the camp turned to stare at the sight in astonishment. They had wondered if she'd ever be able to manage it again and by the looks of things she was perfectly capable. She appeared to have summoned the leader of the pack of dogs from the other day with the minimum of effort. Kakashi summoned Pakkun at this point and the small dog stared in awe at the larger dog above him.

"Yo, Boss! You're your back?" He asked not noticing anyone else or anything else just now, his concentration purely resting on his missing master. "What the hell happened?"

"Well you see there was this supernatural ball of light and the cave sealed itself and…"

"Boss, your little lies may work on these pups here, although I doubt that but I don't believe word." He said eyebrow raised.

"No no it's true." Sakura said giggling.

"Your kidding?"

"No, she's really not. I'll tell you about it sometime, but it's a really long story and well Sakura has something to show you."

"Oh?" He asked noticing her for the first time and turning to face her before his attention was taken with someone else entirely. "Since when have you summoned Yaiba boss?" He asked looking at Kakashi in confusion.

"I didn't." he responded looking at Sakura.

"You… You know him?" She asked in shock looking at the decidedly larger dog.

"Sure do. He's the leader of a rather vicious pack. Although I wouldn't worry he's loyal to the end and he'd never hurt you."

"Well thanks, that helps me feel a whole lot better then." She replied sarcastically.

The large dog walked towards Sakura and she shrunk back a little. He sensed her fear and stopped to just look at her, before he whined and rolled onto his back, exposing his belly and submitting to her. She looked at Kakashi unsure of what to do. He nodded back and said

"Go ahead." He said nodding at the prone dog at her feet.

She leaned forward cautiously, while the rest of the team sat open mouthed not daring to breathe, Kakashi knows what he's doing though they reasoned. She reached out her hand and gingerly touched the large dog's stomach gently, when he wriggled happily in response, his tongue lolling from his mouth as a dopey grin spread across his face, Sakura laughed and moved forward to rub both her hands over his stomach as the rest of the team breathed in deeply again now that they knew everything was safe.

"So you really summoned him huh?" Pakkun asked eyeing Sakura curiously.

"Yeah, he and his pack helped me fight off some ninja the other day." She said as she moved back against the tree and Yaiba followed, sitting himself down next to her proudly.

"You… you summoned the entire pack?!" He spluttered.

"Yeah, she sure did. This girl's strong." Yaiba said in a deep rumble before turning to his mistress and looking at her.

Sakura blushed as everyone looked at her in awe. She hid her face from Kakashi as he turned to grin at her.

"Well Kakashi you were right all those years ago, she definitely has what it takes to be a very good kunoichi."

"I told you, didn't I?" He smirked, he'd always known Sakura would do well and now she had gone beyond even his expectations.

"Mind if I head back now?" rumbled Yaiba looking at Sakura for permission.

"Sure." She replied scratching him behind the ear before he disappeared in a puff of smoke, Pakkun following in quick succession muttering something about "Hey wait up!"

Kakashi chuckled at this and turned to view Sakura again, as she flushed bright red again. He put his arm around her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"See I told you were a very capable kunoichi didn't I." He said making it statement, not a question.

"Yes." She whispered back.

"Come on, I'm hungry lets grab something to eat, we should all be getting to sleep soon as well." He said leading her over to the rest of the team as they feasted on more fish that Naruto had again caught.

As soon as they were done eating, Tenzo ordered the team to get some rest, and he would take first watch. But Kakashi came up with a better solution, he would have his ninken stand guard as they slept for half the night and halfway through the night he would have Sakura call Yaiba and his pack to stand watch the rest of the night. Tenzo seemed to welcome this thought and settled down to sleep with the rest of the team.

Sakura, Sai, Sasuke and Naruto fell asleep in their now traditional sleep formation and Kakashi watched saddened that she wasn't snuggled up to him tonight but it was for the best he thought. He really could do with a good nights sleep after everything that had happened lately.

He awoke halfway through the night, someone was stirring in their camp, since Pakkun and the others weren't making a fuss he figured it must be one of the team. He looked up and found himself staring straight at Sakura who was leant against a tree gazing right at him.

She must be a little cold again he figured, since she was shivering slightly. She looked back at him sadly before looking away a tear leaking from her eye. He felt a pang of guilt that he'd made her cry again, only this time just by looking at her. He resolved there and then to not see her cry over him again. She felt his gaze linger on her and so turned her face back to look at him. He motioned she should call Yaiba and his pack and have them stand guard. She nodded her head and called the entire pack first time. Giving them instructions or rather asking them politely if they'd mind taking over guard duty from Pakkun and the rest she sent them on their way. Kakashi whispered her name and called her to him.

Getting up from the uncomfortable position on the ground, she made her way towards him stopping in front of him. He reached up his hand and pulled her gently to the ground with him, once there he pulled her tight to him and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck as he did so. She snuggled tightly against him, so that his well toned stomach moulded to the contours of her back, placing her hands over his, she fell asleep with a contended sigh. He watched her sleeping for a while before sleep washed over him to, bringing with it dreams about his little pink haired kunoichi, which in turn brought a big grin to his face as he slept.

Waking up to giggling, Kakashi opened his eyes and looked up to see the entire Team 7 staring at him and Sakura. He shrugged his shoulders and grinned at them before gently shaking her awake.

"Sakura, it's time to wake up." He whispered in her ear.

She growled at him, and pulled him back down to cuddle to her. This caused a huge smirk to spread across his face, before he shook her gently again.

"Sakura, we have an audience." He said gently while his eyes remained fixed on the team as they stared over at them with raised eyebrows.

"Huh? Wha?" She muttered, sitting up bleary eyed. "What are you all staring at perverts?! I was cold!" She growled noticing four pairs of eyes watching her and Kakashi's every move. Quickly they all moved away and began getting ready for breakfast. They'd all learned long ago it wasn't wise to annoy Sakura when she'd just woken up.

Kakashi pulled her to him again, brushing his lips against her neck, even though he had his mask on she shivered as he did so but it definitely wasn't due to the cold.

"You're adorable in the mornings." He purred.

"Hmph! Shut up!" She growled moving away to brush her hair and to put some distance between herself and Kakashi. She was embarrassed that they'd been caught by the rest of the team. Although judging by their reactions they'd either been suspecting it or just weren't bothered by their closeness.

After eating and clearing away their camp away, they set off once again at top speed for Konoha. Kakashi slipped his hand into Sakura's again as if it was the most natural thing in the world and indeed to the pair of them it was. Sasuke looked back at one point, a smirk clearly spread right across his normally dark and moody face. Kakashi just raised an eyebrow in mild amusement and continued to look straight ahead.

Once it had passed late into the afternoon they stopped for a snack and Tenzo pulled Kakashi away from Sakura to speak to him. Kakashi could guess what it was that the younger man wanted to speak about and decided he better get it out of the way. Once they were out of ear shot of the others he turned to Kakashi, eyeing him thoughtfully.

"You know I honestly never thought I'd see the day the Great Kakashi Hatake fell in love, but you're clearly smitten to hold hands with her, in front of your team and on a mission. You know Tsunade's going to kill you right?"

"Yeah, I know but well it's just something I'll have to face sooner or later. Let us see where this is going before we inform the Hokage though would you?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Hey, it's your funeral Kakashi. Just make sure she's worth it ok? I'd hate to get you back only to have Lady Tsunade kill you the second we do. This entire mission will have been wasted then wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah, but trust me she's worth it and a whole lot more besides." He said his eye crinkling in a grin.

"Then I wish you both the best of luck." Tenzo said holding out his hand to shake Kakashi's.

Kakashi took his proffered hand and shook it before turning to walk back to the rest of the group. Sakura was watching him intently for any sign that something was wrong. When he moved towards her and sat down behind her, and pulled her to sit in his lap she realised that everything must be ok and she relaxed against him as he rested his head in her hair. Her scent was intoxicating to him, he couldn't get enough of her. He was careful not to get carried away though of course since the rest of the team was staring at them almost constantly now.

"We'll stay here for a while longer than normal, I know it's going to be hard on us but since we've managed to cover more ground than I thought possible once again, if we continue through the night we'll actually make it to the village by the morning. I for one am dying for a hot shower and knowing we're so close to home I just want to get there."

"Sounds good to me." Kakashi replied. "I'm dying for a shower."

"Yeah I can imagine." Sasuke smirked over at Kakashi and Sakura raising an eyebrow at them.

Kakashi of course didn't miss the innuendo that Sasuke was so clearly alluding to but choosing to ignore it he just raised an eyebrow back and looked down at Sakura. It was clear Sasuke's suggestiveness hadn't been lost on her either, for she had turned a beetroot red once again. Kakashi chuckled, her innocence was one of the things that drew him to her. She was so pure, so sweet but then of course there was also her fiery side, which he had to admit he loved just as much.

As they sat resting and chatting as a group about odds and ends, the latest Konoha gossip, (compliments of Ino of course,) and various other things, Sakura moved from Kakashi's lap, causing him to groan unhappily at the loss of her warm body and once again called Yaiba. She sat petting him, while her thoughts drifted to other things. She wondered what would happen when they got to home. Would Kakashi still want her then? Would they be allowed to see each other? Would Tsunade kill him when she found out?

She lay on the ground and sighed. Suddenly sensing someone had moved right up next to her, she looked to the left to see Sasuke sat next to her, looking at her worriedly.

"Something wrong Sakura?"

"No, not really just thinking about some things." She replied still continuing to smooth Yaiba.

"Would his name happen to be Kakashi Hatake?" He asked sarcastically smirking at her.

"Yes." She replied seriously.

"What's up? You worried what everyone's going to think? Or are you just worried Lady Hokage will kill him?"

"Everything." She sighed.

"It'll all be ok. Just trust me ok? Enjoy some time with him first just the two of you, no one else needs to know except us just yet do they?"

"No, I guess not." She grinned sitting up.

"Good, glad we got that sorted. Now then do you think Yaiba's the type of dog who'd go for stick chasing?" He asked, laughing at the expression on the warrior dogs face as he looked at Sasuke in disgust. "Guess that's a no then huh?"

"Yeah, I think so." Sakura laughed so hard a few tears leaked from her eyes.

Sasuke got up not long after that to head over to Naruto who was having a **slight** argument with Sai over god knows what, but Sasuke couldn't resist winding the pair of them up. Looking at Sakura once before he left he whispered to her

"You should talk to Kakashi about how you feel."

She jumped at his suggestion but realised he was right of course. She told Yaiba to go rest, stood up from the ground, brushing the grass from her skirt and straightening her clothes before she moved back towards him. He too seemed lost in thought but looked up at her as she stood next to him. She looked down at him for a second before lowering herself to sit in his lap again, her hand reaching up and twisting his hair gently around her finger. He slipped his arms around her waist and leaned against the tree with his eyes closed. She whispered her fears to him, and he listened to every last word before telling her that yes they would have a lot of obstacles to face, and people to deal with but they'd get through it. She buried her face in the crook of his neck

Tenzo looked up at the entire team and decided now was the time to move on with their journey. It was getting dark and though it would dangerous to move in the dark he wanted to get home and sleep in a real bed, and have a hot shower. In the end they all agreed that it would be best if they had Kakashi's ninken and Sakura's pack fan out surrounding them as they moved, so they had more eyes to keep watch in the dark. Once they had been called and given their instructions, all six members of Team 7 set off determined to cover as much ground as possible before it became to dark for them to move through the trees safely.

Sakura had forgone asking Kakashi to hold hands this time in order for them both to move as fast as possible. They moved tirelessly, with great purpose and made great room, before they were forced to move to the ground in favour of saving their necks from falling out a tree if they slipped in the dark.

They moved along as fast as possible, knowing with each passing moment they were closer to reaching Konoha. As dawn began to approach there up ahead of them was the welcome site of the gates to the village. Sakura's heart leapt with joy at the familiar sight of the village she loved so much. Kakashi's heart gladdened to finally be returning as well.

Instinctively without much thought or hesitation he reached out and grasped Sakura's hand in his. Everyone who knew Kakashi knew he wasn't a hand holding type of guy it just wasn't him, but for some reason on his return to the village it just seemed to feel right.

"Welcome home Kakashi!" Naruto yelled happily.

Kakashi gave him a crinkly eyed smile in thanks just before an ANBU member jumped down from the gates and started in wonder at them, as if trying to make certain that the man in front of him was indeed **the **Kakashi Hatake. Apparently deciding that he wasn't seeing a mirage or having a dream he turned to Kakashi and spoke.

"Welcome back Kakashi Hatake. The Hokage would like to see you in her office ASAP."

"I'll be right there." He said grinning. The ANBU member took off for the Hokage's tower intent on informing her that the rumour was indeed true, Kakashi had returned. Kakashi turned to the members of Team 7 as he thanked them all in turn. They all shook hands with him before shooting off in different directions. Naruto moaning he was tired and wanted to go to bed, Sasuke just grunting his agreement. Tenzo and Sai of course said they had reports to do and they had to report back to the ANBU head quarters and disappeared in seconds. Sakura began to think that Kakashi was avoiding her and was going to leave her and head off without even a goodbye. She felt tears prick her eyes as she felt his hand move in hers, just as she was about to pull away and run home he turned to look at her and whispered to her.

"Come with me." He pulled her gently with him, his hand still grasping hers and she followed him obediently to the Hokage's tower. As they reached the tower and went to step inside she released his hand and he pointed to a seat in the hallway opposite Tsunade's office and told her to sit there and wait for him. She did as he asked just as Shizune came barrelling towards her shrieking her name.

"Sakura!" She cried wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Hello Shizune, How are you?" Sakura asked smiling broadly.

"I'm good. But how are you?! You're back quicker than we expected and… and with Kakashi-sempei as well!"

Sakura grinned and nodded yes happily.

"Don't go into detail I expect you're tired, you can fill me in soon. Do you want a cup of tea?"

"Oh yes!" She sighed happily as Shizune ran off to make her a cup of tea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come!" Tsunade's voice echoed as Kakashi finished knocking.

"You wanted to see me Lady Hokage?" He asked smirking.

Her head shot up at the sarcastic, joking tone of that all too familiar voice. As her eyes looked up they met the one dark, usually expressionless eye of the jounin in front of her. Only right now that eye was filled with humour as he smirked at the look of shock on her face.

"So it's true! You're really here?!" She asked eyeing him warily and looking him over to see if he really was in front of her or if her hangover was playing tricks on her.

"I'm really here." He said unable to keep the humour from his voice.

"You brought my apprentice back safe and well I hope."

"Yes Hokage-sama, not a scratch on her. She's outside if you want to check."

"No, no that's alright." She said waving a hand at him. "I believe you. How did she do? Did you see the improvement in her or was there no need to fight?"

"She did amazingly well Hokage-sama. She'd surprise even you with what she managed." He said with total pride in his voice.

Tsunade picked up on that and looked at him curiously. "Go on." She muttered.

"She mastered my summoning jutsu, and she took on six jounin shinobi and killed them all."

"She did what?! Really?! I knew she was good but she did all that?!" She asked apparently in awe at her own apprentice's skills.

"She can show you if you like, she's really rather good at it now. Oh, incidently you might want to send the ANBU out to the location just to make sure the bodies are taken care of."

"What? Oh uh yes, yes all in good time… Sakura!" She yelled.

Sakura heard the voice of her nigousan and was worried for a second that she already knew about the slowly developing relationship between her and Kakashi but she didn't sound angry she sounded happy. Sakura frowned before thanking Shizune for the tea and moving towards the office.

"Kakashi tells me you've mastered his summoning jutsu. I'd like to see it."

She looked at Kakashi warily but he just nodded and gestured for her to continue. She pulled a kunai from her pouch and cut her thumb, spread the blood over her hand and then proceeded to press her hand to the ground. With a puff of smoke Yaiba appeared and with a rumble he spoke.

"Mistress." He rumbled, bowing before her. "Did you need something?"

"Oh, Sorry Yaiba, I was just showing Tsunade-shisou that I finally mastered Kakashi's summoning jutsu. You can go back now if you like." She smiled scratching him behind the ear before he disappeared in another puff of smoke.

Tsunade who had remained silent during all this looked on in astonishment. Sakura truly was an amazing student, worthy of any and all praise heaped on her. She smiled at her apprentice and even at Kakashi for helping Sakura become so strong. (Which was a very rare thing indeed.) Almost every time she spoke to Kakashi she ended up with a headache worse than any hangover and her head in her hands. This time she just sat leaning forward on her desk, her head resting on her hands which were locked together and a large smile on her face.

"Very good Sakura, you'll surpass me one day for sure." She said turning back to her apprentice.

Sakura blushed a deep crimson again and looked at the floor for a second before returning her gaze to the honey eyed woman in front of her.

"Thank you shisou." She muttered quietly causing Kakashi to chuckle gently at the blush creeping across her face.

"Now I'm sure you're both tired and Kakashi I understand you've been through a lot but could you please see your way to making sure my apprentice makes it home safe and sound?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." He said bowing slightly and turning to leave the room.

"Sakura, go home. Get some rest." She said in a soft voice when Sakura hadn't moved to follow Kakashi out the door. "You can have two days off your hospital duties. Now go!" she said more sternly.

Sakura moved to Kakashi side and they exited the building together.

"I expect a full report in two days time Kakashi!" Tsunade's voice and followed them out of the building.

Kakashi groaned and reached for Sakura's hand again. Instead of leading her home however, he took her to the Hokage monument. He sat down on the ground, and stared down at the village below. He'd been away two years and although he hadn't actually been conscious for those two years, the last few days he had missed seeing the village spread out below him as he relaxed. He'd love to sit here and just read but he had a feeling if his hand went anywhere near his book Sakura would throw him over the side, so he resisted that temptation, opting to pull her to him instead.

"Tired?" He asked as she rested against him and closed her eyes.

"A little." She replied. "Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"When do I get to see you without that damn mask?" She asked sitting up and facing him again. "I never got to see your face last time."

"Hmm, depends on when you try to kiss me again I guess." He teased resting his hands on her hips.

"You kissed me!"

"Only to stop you seeing my face." He said matter of factly, but with his eye crinkling in his trade mark grin.

"You git!" she shrieked pushing him to the ground while she straddled his hips and leaned forward to pull his mask down.

"Not here." He breathed, his voice a little lower than usual, as he sat up with his arms around her.

Getting up and pulling her with him, he whisked them both away to his house. As soon as they were through the door he backed her up against the wall and buried his face in her neck. She could feel his breath washing over her neck, hot and heavy and it was doing strange things to her insides. Her face flushed with passion, she pressed herself closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He groaned and slumped a little more against her.

After a few seconds he pulled away slightly so that he was resting his forehead against hers and whispered hoarsely.

"Sakura." He sighed. "I shouldn't be doing this. Tell me to stop, please. I can't break away from you, I shouldn't be the one to take this from you."

"I don't want you to stop, I want it to be you." She whispered quietly, her voice having taken on a hint of desire, sounded so seductive to him he couldn't pull away anymore.

With a groan he pulled his mask down and plunged his head down to plunder her mouth with his. As he kissed her harder than he had done the other night a soft moan escaped her lips and caused her to open her mouth a little more. His tongue pushed forward and he began to run it across her lips waiting for her response. She moaned again as he moved his hands to pull hers above her head and hold them there as he pressed his mouth to hers harder.

Eventually she overcame her hesitation and gently pushed her tongue forward to brush against his, this was all the invitation he needed. He pushed his tongue into her mouth as she opened it wider to allow him full access. The growl this brought from the back of his throat as he explored her mouth fully with his tongue caused the heat that was slowly spreading through her to rise further and she struggled to free her hands and run them through his hair.

He smirked at this and pushed himself against her harder. He wasn't prepared to give up control to her, he enjoyed having her at his mercy, and by the throaty sighs that escaped her lips every now and again she was enjoying it to. Sensing he wasn't letting her go anytime soon she did the only thing she could do to increase there contact, she slowly and gently pushed her tongue to meet his and ran it up and down the length of his tongue, tasting him as he'd tasted her.

Her slick muscle gliding over his so tenderly caused him to go fully hard as his arousal rested against her thigh. He grunted as she fidgeted beneath him, smirking a little when she realised what she was doing to him and proceeding to wriggle under his touch. He growled as he pulled away to nibble her ear, kissing and sucking the lobe before moving down to nip her neck. Her breath caught in her throat as he did so and she arched her head back to allow him full access to her neck, moaning gently as he continued to nip at her neck before kissing and licking the tender flesh afterwards.

Kakashi couldn't take this any longer and he released her hands and pulled away to look at her. Dear god she was beautiful, her face and body had taken on a faint flush and her jade green eyes were misting over with desire. He wanted her so bad but he didn't want to rush this. He didn't want her to ever regret that she'd given everything to him. He didn't want her to feel pushed into it.

"I think we should slow down a little." He whispered, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on her full soft lips, resisting the urge to cover her mouth with his again he opted for a quick gentle nibble of her bottom lip before pulling away.

As his body heat was drawn from her she gave an exasperated sigh, looking at him she couldn't help but feel a hint of regret. Didn't he want her? Was he regretting ever starting this? As if reading her thoughts he looked back at her and sighed gently.

"I just don't want to rush you. I want you to feel ready, I know you probably think your ready right now but I think we both know your not one hundred percent sure right now are you?"

"No." She whispered shaking her head and looking at him like she'd done wrong.

"Come on." He said taking her hand softly in his and leading her to his bedroom. "Let's get some sleep."

As she took in the room with its soft grey walls and jet black bed spread she realised just how tired she really was.

"Just make yourself comfy." He whispered in her ear as he stood behind her. "I'll just be a minute or two then I'll join you ok?"

"Mmm hmm." She replied turning to look at him, the expression on her face making her look like a little lost puppy.

"It's ok. You haven't done wrong, I could never be mad at you Sakura. I just want to make sure your totally ready ok?"

She nodded at the smile on his handsome face. She hadn't taken it in till now, there was no mask covering his face. She drank in the sight as if it was the only time she'd ever see it. To get a better view she reached up and pulled his Hitae-ate off and stood back to admire the beautiful face before her. The only thing marring the perfect symmetry of his flawless face was the scar running down his left eye and the sharingan eye itself of course. The rest of his skin was flawless, his face was more beautiful than she'd ever imagined it could be. His jaw was masculine and smooth, though it seemed to be clenched right now and she knew he was trying hard not to get carried away again. Although his face was clearly strong and male there was something **almost **effeminate about his beauty, that only added to his attraction.

She reached forward and traced the scar down his left eye closing the eyelid of his sharingan eye as she did so and down past the socket and onto his cheek bone. Her hand unconsciously moved to run her finger along his jawline before she planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Sakura you're making me feel embarrassed staring like that." He chuckled, though his face showed no outward signs of embarrassment at all, quite the opposite in fact, he appeared to be enjoying the attention very much. "Is there something wrong? Is my face hideous or something?"

"No, it's… it's beautiful." She whispered awestruck.

"Well, gee I wasn't expecting that." He smirked rubbing the back of his neck slightly awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, I…." She said seeming to come round from her stupor, Kakashi was without doubt the best looking man she's ever laid eyes on. Sasuke didn't even compare to him, couldn't even come close.

"Get some sleep Sakura." He grinned with an eye crease. "I'll just be a sec, ok?"

"Ok." She nodded her agreement, as she ran her hand over the bedspread and moved around the room touching things and pulling things off the shelf to examine them.

Kakashi watched her in amusement before turning and entering the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Leaning against it for a second he sighed deeply, running his hands through his hair.

'_You should be taking a very cold shower right now Kakahi.'_ He thought to himself, but no matter how much he knew that was what he should be doing, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He needed a release, if he was going to go back in there and sleep next to her all night a cold shower just wasn't going to cut it.

He moved over to the toilet, before dropping his regulation jounin pants and beginning to run his hand up and down the length of his rock hard, almost painful erection that ached to be relieved. He gritted his teeth to stop any sound escaping his lips as he gripped tighter and began to move faster.

They both knew why he'd come in here, but he didn't want her to feel anymore embarrassed by hearing him, various grunts and sighs escaped his lips every now and again however as he pumped harder, faster, the need within him building to a point where there was no chance he could stop, not now. He braced himself against the sink so hard his knuckles turned white as his other hand moved along his shaft, gripping it hard and forcing his release. As his seed spurted forth in a hot burst of white light, his orgasm pulsing from him, he whispered her name, collapsing forward a little.

Now he could sleep, he cleaned himself up and brushed his teeth before pulling his jacket, long sleeved top and vest off, leaving him standing in just his jounin pants. Opening the door he moved back into the darkness of the bedroom, in the light shining from the bathroom door he looked over to the bed. Laying on her side facing away from him she looked so small, hunched up into a ball on the right side of the bed. He noticed a pile of clothing on the chest of drawers, judging from what he could see she had gone to bed dressed in nothing but her shorts and wrappings. He sat on the edge of the bed and unwrapped the bindings around his lower legs.

Sighing he slipped into bed behind her and pulled her back to rest flush against his chest. She cussed as he did so but didn't wake up fully, he kissed her neck as his arms wrapped around her waist and he found himself falling towards sleep a lot faster than he thought he would. He slept soundly that night, not a single dream coming to him. He'd never slept so well and so contended before, it was as if it was meant to be, with her by his side, making him whole again. She chased away the nightmares, kept them at bay and the only things she brought with her occasionally were dreams of love and warmth, feelings of fulfillment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Yaiba-Blade. (I decided to name him after my fursona Blade who's Japanese name is Katana, but I wanted a different name for him that meant the same, so I had a look and chose Yaiba instead.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so please forgive the delay in posting this I had it ready the other day and then my net connection got cut off. Stupid phone company. xshakes fist atx Anywho I have the next chapter! Yay me! Oh and I am of course working on the next one as we speak. **

**Now let me just say i'm sorry for leaving everyone 'high and dry' in the last chapter. ;) I never meant to be a tease I swear! Oh who am I kidding I fricking love it! haha **

**So yeah I was mean and I apologise for that but I am hoping that when the real juicy stuff happens it will make up for it. XD  
**

**Oh and to AnimeFTW: good to have you back doll. I was beginning to think my chapter wasn't good enough for you. ;) lol**

**animefan28: Yes there will be. We discusssed this elsewhere but I just wanted to point that out. XD**

**Orochimaruismyman: Aww you make me blush. XD I bow down to your awesomeness and thank you for the review. **

**To everyone else your words are what keep me writing so THANK YOU! Um I'd add a heart here but it no work so um here. HEART! :D  
**

**Now then without further ado please enjoy this chapter and for the love of Yaiba please dont kill me for this! xhidesx**

**Ps: R and R k? xdances hopefullyx**

**PS: As I shoulda done before, and on request.**** WARNING FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY AND THE SAFETY OF OTHERS DO NOT READ THIS AT WORK!**

**PPS: I am currently taking hints on things people might like to see on chapter 8. Ie the whole Genma, Iruka, Guy and the other jounin welcoming Kakashi back so if you please either leave me a review on here or post on my DA account: arcanedesires./journal/18457748/**

**Thankies much luff!**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi awoke early in the morning to an empty spot in the bed next to him. Fearing he had driven her off he lay on his back and sighed. Then he heard her in the kitchen, apparently making something to eat. He grinned and headed for the shower, taking a clean pair of trousers with him. He showered and dried off, hearing her still moving about the kitchen, before heading downstairs to find a steaming mug of coffee on the table and a plate of hot buttered toast alongside it.

He sunk down onto the sofa and stretched out leisurely, waiting for her to come out of the kitchen. She walked into the front room a few moments later, a hot coffee in one hand and a plate of her own toast in the other. She grinned at him, before sitting by his feet and nibbling her toast. Out of the corner of her eye she was drinking in every taut, toned inch of his uncovered chest. He may be slim but every inch of him was raw, tightly wound muscle. The few scars scattered over his chest only served to make him that much more sexy, along with the slightly faded ANBU tattoo on his left arm. Kakashi took his own toast and began to eat it as quickly as he always ate everything else.

He sat watching her, she must have showered before making the toast but how had he slept through it? He was a light sleeper at the best of times but somehow he'd been so content he had slept through her shower. That surprised him, what surprised him more was that as he looked at her, she seemed to be wearing nothing but one of his short sleeved t-shirts and most likely a pair of panties and her bindings. The t-shirt drowned her but she looked damn good in it, as it skimmed her mid thigh and was prevented from being completely flat by her curves adding shape at her hips, bust and ass. She looked up at him as he watched her and drank his coffee, a slight hint of pink tinged her cheeks but she ignored it and finished her toast. Once she'd finished she drank her coffee, averting her eyes from his watchful gaze.

Kakashi leaned forward after she'd finished her coffee and pulled her to lie between his legs. Sakura reached into her pack that lay discarded on the floor next to the sofa and pulled a book from it. Flicking it open to the bookmarked page she lay back on Kakashi's chest and began to read. He reached out to the orange jacketed book on the coffee table and began to read to. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him as he did so, but he just raised an eyebrow back at her, looked pointedly at her book, then lay back again to read his precious Icha Icha. Everything just felt so natural, they were content to just lie in each others arms and read.

After a while Sakura tilted her head back to look at him and shook her head, seeing how engrossed he was in his book. Kakashi noticed this and lowered his book, to look down at her.

"What?" He asked, eyebrows raised quizzically at her.

"I just don't know how you can read that rubbish." She said sighing.

"It's just a romance, like yours."

"It most definitely is not! Mine is about love and passion and romance! Yours is about lust, desire and smut!"

"Hmm romance, yes I see that." He said eyes sliding over the page of the book she'd been reading. "Oh yes nothing like mine at all." He replied sarcastically as his free hand began to trace circles up and down her outer left thigh.

She blushed and turned away from him again, huffing as she did so. She'd been well and truly caught out and she knew it. Her book may not be as bad as his, but it wasn't just romance that filled the pages. He smirked at her indignation and went back to reading, still tracing circles on her thigh.

Her breath began to come in ragged pants after a while due to the combination of what she was reading and the fact that Kakashi was still lazily swirling his index finger over her flesh. Noticing this and rather enjoying it, he became a little more daring and began to move his hand closer to her inner thigh causing her to gasp. He became harder with every moan that escaped her lips, his arousal clearly evident against her back. She was no longer concentrating on her book, all she could think about was his hand and what he was doing to her as the heat grew within her and settled in her lower abdomen and the fact that he had a raging hard on and it was pressed against her caused all thoughts of reading from her mind.

Unconsciously she spread her legs a little allowing him access to her inner thigh and he gladly took the invitation, no longer paying attention to his book either. He moved his hand higher so that every now and again his hand brushed against the very edge of her panties. He was rather surprised to feel that they seemed to be made of satin, he hadn't expected that! It was of course a very welcome surprise however. She moaned a little louder as she wantonly spread her legs further, she seemed to be begging him to touch her down there. He put his book down and pulled hers out of her hand, before throwing it on the floor and moving his right hand to grip her upper right thigh.

Leaning forward he began to plant gentle kisses down her neck and on her earlobe, as his left hand continued to trace circles along her inner thigh. As he began to massage the skin at the top of her thigh and gently brush his finger just under the leg band of her panties, touching the soft hair there, she groaned louder pushing her hips up a little to meet his fingers before reaching her hand down to try and push his hand where she needed him to touch her, to quench the fire brimming up inside her. He groaned deeply at this and realised her couldn't hold back any longer.

"Bedroom." He growled in her ear, his voice becoming harsher as she wriggled against him.

She quickly took the hint and made her way upstairs, Kakashi followed behind taking great pleasure in watching her firm yet rounded rear jiggling a little as she walked, and the muscles of her smooth, soft thighs tensing with every step. He groaned a little as she continued her way up, noticing he was clearly watching every move she made, she allowed her walk to become a little more exaggerated as her hips swayed and the curve of her ass bounced a little more, causing a deeper moan to erupt from him. She giggled at this and he knew she'd done it just to tease him. He planned to make sure he paid her back for that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He shut the door behind them and moved to press himself against her straight away. His arousal pressing against her stomach, large and rock hard caused a moan to escape from both of them. She decided to see how much control he'd allow her to have, so she traced her nails across his chest before coming back to the middle and running them down the gap between his well defined pectorals and down his hard rippled stomach before alighting on the waist band of his jounin pants. She ran her fingernail slowly over the material that was holding his raging hard on prisoner and a deep guttural moan erupted from him as she gently squeezed. He moved his hand down and placed it over hers silently begging her to stop as he moved her hand away. He'd never actually beg, she knew that but it was fun to see how far she could push him.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear "Take your top off."

She looked at him for a second, biting her lip in worry but he moved forward once more and placed his strong hands on her hips and whispered to her again.

"Don't be shy, I'll be gentle, I promise." His voice had taken on a deep, seductive, breathy tone that turned her insides into jelly, she looked into his eyes and saw the love she felt reflected there, but still she hesitated.

"Do you want me to do it?" He whispered smirking.

She nodded her head, as he moved his hands down to the hem of her t-shirt before bringing them back up with the t-shirt riding up as he did so. He moved the shirt up over her body, his hands gliding up her thighs, over her hips, and up her sides and before moving over her breasts as she leaned her head back and cried out.

"Ohh!"

Smirking, he quickly pulled the top all the way off before leaning down to meld his mouth to hers again as he rested one hand on her firm ass cheek and the other was lazily trailing a path up and down her neck. Breathless sighs and moans escaped her lips into his mouth as he continued his ministrations on her. Gently he pushed his tongue against her lips and she opened her mouth immediately to allow him entrance. He gripped her hair gently as he pushed his tongue inside her mouth and began to massage her tongue with his. Pulling away to allow them both to breath he nipped her lower lip, placed one last kiss on her lips and moved his head back to take in the full site of her almost fully naked body.

She was still just a slim as she'd been the last time he saw her, only her curves were more pronounced. Her smooth porcelain skin was flawless, not a scar was to be found on her body, not one single imperfection. She looked like a goddess bathed in the sunlight shining through the thin curtains, her cerise pink hair was soft to the touch and fell about her shoulders in soft waves. Her soft perfectly round breasts looked like they would fit in his large hands perfectly, dusky pink areolas topped off with sweet pink buds just waiting to be plucked to attention, looked so inviting. Her perfectly flat stomach, gently rounded hips and buttocks and long, lean legs all combined to make her the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She had a magnetism that just drew him in and her womanly body combined with her naïve expressions and mannerisms were enough to drive even a monk into breaking his vow of celibacy.

Kakashi leaned forward and nuzzled into her neck, kissing up and down her pulse point before he pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Don't be scared Sakura, you're beautiful. You're the most beautiful woman I've seen."

"Yeah right." She scoffed. "I bet you say that to **all** the woman you take to bed."

"I mean it, I've never said that to another woman before." He said looking at her sincerely.

"Really?"

"Yes, now for god's sake, come here and kiss me."

"Ok." She giggled moving forward and kissing him hard as his arm snaked around her waist and his hand rested on her buttock, pulling her flush against him as he slid his tongue into her mouth again.

He let the slick muscle caress every part of her mouth, massaging her tongue tasting every inch of her before they pulled apart to breathe.

"You sure you're ok with this?" He asked gently leaning his forehead against hers, and staring into her eyes.

"Yes." She whispered softly looking at him with complete trust. He'd never hurt her and she knew it.

Kakashi pulled her gently over to the bed and sat on the edge of it before turning to look at her. She was looking at him like she trusted him more than she had ever trusted anyone before but she was nervous and she was biting her lip again. Kakashi found this to be very adorable and it only drove his desire for her into higher heights. He kissed her neck, gently nipping at it for a few seconds before moving onto her ear, and nibbling her lobe as he whispered to her.

"Lie down." He rasped his voice a lot lower than usual.

She complied but looked at him with a hint of fear in her eyes. Kakashi felt kind of hurt that she was still scared of him but he understood her feelings. It was obvious she trusted him, there was just a hint of trepidation in her eyes. He planned to get rid of that residual fear very soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lying down next to her, he rested his head on his hand and began to run his hand up and down her taut stomach, looking deep into her eyes the entire time. He moved closer and wrapped his right leg over her hers and placed his hand on her hip as he captured her lips in another smouldering kiss. As she grasped his head in a tight grip and pushed her lips against his, he moved his hand down her thigh and pulled her leg up over his running his hand from her thigh up to grasp the soft flesh of her buttock, causing her to gasp and push herself closer to him.

Smirking he gently pushed her to lie flat on her back again as he kneeled over her. She moved to cross her arms over her chest as he gazed intently at her spread out below him, but he wasn't having any of that. Quick as a whip he moved his hands and caught her wrists, gently pushing her arms up over her head as he leant down and nipped her neck softly before placing a kiss over the bruised skin.

"Just relax." He growled, his face buried in her neck. "If you want me to stop just say. I'm not going to force you to do anything."

She took in his words and realised that no matter how much she wanted this if she didn't calm down it wasn't going to work. Kakashi felt the tension drain from her as she melted into his touch.

"That's my girl." He said as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips and moved down to her jaw, running his tongue over her jaw line, then moving down her neck, before reaching her chest. He looked up to check if she was ok before he continued. Her breath was coming in short, shallow gasps and her eyes were closed. She opened them and looked down at him to see why he'd stopped. He smirked upon seeing the glaze her eyes had taken on and swiftly planted kisses down her breastbone before moving to circle his tongue around her left nipple.

She moaned, as his tongue slid around her nipple in slow agonising circles, barely missing her nipple every time as he swirled his tongue over her areola. She writhed underneath him and then gave out a strangled cry as he closed his mouth over the pink bud and began to suckle it. Then he began to lick, and nip on it, gently grazing his teeth over it. It hardened in his mouth, causing a shiver of desire to course through her body, he grasped both her hands in one hand before moving his other hand slowly down her arm, teasing her ignored breast with his fingers. She gasped as he moved his fingers to gently pinch and tease her forgotten bud as it swelled and hardened between his fingers she writhed on the bed begging him to touch her more.

He pulled his mouth away from her nipple, and dived down to take the second one in his mouth as he released her hands and moved his right hand to cup her left breast, kneading it gently as he suckled the other one. Her moans grew louder still as he teased her more, she gripped his back and dug her nails into his shoulder, causing him to growl deeply. Nipping her as a gently warning, he moved his mouth away and back up her body to capture her mouth in a kiss so hungry it stole her breath away.

"Kakashi!" She moaned loudly, as he finally pulled away.

"What do you want me to do baby?"

"Kakashi, please…" She whined, wriggling under him.

"Tell me what you want me to do baby." He rasped, looking into her eyes, his own gaze had taken on a powerful hungry desire that threw her for a second.

"Touch me, please!" She panted.

"I thought I was." He smirked.

"Please…"

"Tell me where baby and I'll do it." He whispered as his lips brushed her earlobe before turning his attention to her neck once more as he kissed down it.

"Touch me… down there… please don't make me say it." She said looking at him with such an innocent look that Kakashi knew he wouldn't be able to resist her request any longer.

"Ok baby, Your wish is my command." He grinned as he slid his hand down over her breast, pinching her nipple as he went. Running a finger down her toned stomach she arched back up to his touch, causing his dick to twitch again. He moaned as his fingers reached the waist band of her silky panties and passed down to where her centre was covered by the silk.

'_God damn she's soaked them through!'_ He thought as his finger slid along the cleft of her folds. He pushed his finger down a little harder as he ran it up and down the gap, pressing the soft, wet silk onto the swollen nub of her desire. She screamed as he began to rub his finger in circles over her clit. Grinning he moved his finger away, earning him a very annoyed groan and a sharp stare from his precious blossom.

"All in good time baby." He smirked. "Just lie back and let me show you how much I want you."

She led her head back on the pillow, thoughts swirling through her mind. How the hell could he ignite such a fire in her from such a delicate touch? She wandered as she felt his rough hands move to her waist band again and pull her wet panties down and off her legs. He knelt up for a second just looking at her sex. It glistened with her juices and he longed to taste her, his cock ached as he lowered his head. She looked down at him a shocked expression written on her face.

"Kakashi… I... What are you doing?" She hissed worriedly.

"Shhh, you trust me don't you?" He asked looking back at her.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Then just relax, you'll like it. Just trust me ok?"

She nodded her head as he smiled at her, before a sly smirk spread across his face as he spread her legs a little wider and bent his head to nip at her thigh. She gasped so sweetly his cock twitched against the cloth of his pants, causing him to moan. Regaining his composure he ran his tongue down her thigh, kissing and sucking the flesh as he moved slowly towards her centre. Nipping at the top of her creamy, soft thigh he moved to the hair covered mound in front of him and unable to resist any longer he snaked his tongue out and slowly ran it over the cleft of her folds, causing her to shudder to with pleasure.

He lifted her leg up and placed it over his shoulder as he began to lap at the juices flowing from her centre. _'Oh dear god, I never knew this could feel so good! If he keeps this up it won't be long before I cum.' _She thought as she moved her hands down to entangle them in his unruly mop of soft hair, she tried to push his head down, begging him to do more than tease the outside of her sex. He laughed at this, _'So much for her being shy and innocent.' _He grinned as he pushed his tongue gently between the folds of her sex and began to run it in circles around her entrance.

Sakura panted as he ran his tongue over the entrance to her virginal hole, softly he moved his hands to spread her folds a little wider and inserted his tongue inside her. She bucked her hips up to meet him as he did so and let out a mewl of pleasure, gripping his hair harder. He inserted his tongue a little further into her, and her muscles squeezed and tightened as they tried to pull him in even further. As she seemed to be getting close to her peak, he pulled away and moved his tongue up to her swollen button and he began to flick it with his tongue. Sakura gave out impassioned cries and arched her back even more, as she did so he took the sensitive flesh into his mouth and began to suckle it gently, sweeping his tongue over it every now and again to keep her crying out, then he gently grazed his teeth over the swollen, highly sensitive skin before carefully pulling it between his teeth and away from her, earning him a cry of pure pleasure. Thank god his closest neighbour was deaf.

Slowly Kakashi moved his hand and brought it down her thigh, before he pulled his face away from her again. She grunted in frustration as his mouth left her skin, but he ignored this and sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he did so. Sakura looked at him and flushed a deeper shade of red than he'd ever seen her. He smirked as he brought his face close to hers again and kissed her neck with a growl. He moved his finger's forward and before she even knew what was happening he swiftly pushed a finger into her entrance, pressing his mouth to hers as she began to moan again.

Releasing her mouth, he began to move his finger slowly in and out as she grew accustomed to the invasion. Her muscles rippled inside of her, pulling him deeper, squeezing against him. Kakashi let out a groan as she pushed her hips up to meet his finger when he pushed into her again. He crushed his lips to hers in a heated kiss that almost forced her release and as he pushed his tongue into her hot mouth, feeling every gasp she gave out as he moved his finger in and out of her. He moved his hand up and cupped her centre, the combined pressure of his finger pumping in and out and the fact that he was gently crushing her folds against her clit pushed her over the edge.

"Kakashi!!"

Smirking he brought his mouth to her ear and whispered to her. "I've never had a woman scream my name that loudly. Didn't know I was **that **good." He said before kissing her neck softly.

Sakura blushed crimson again and tried to bury her face in the pillow beneath her. Kakashi cupped her chin in his free hand and turned her face back to his as he kissed along her jaw, before planting a chaste kiss on her cheek, then her forehead.

"Don't be embarrassed Sakura, I like to hear you cry my name, and your going to be crying louder than that when I'm done with you." He said with a sly grin on his face.

"Kakashi?..."

"It's your punishment for teasing me when we made our way up here."

"Well if all your punishments are like this then I guess I should learn how to be bad." She smiled with just a hint of a blush creeping across her cheeks.

"Oh believe me, I have much better punishments than that planned for you, my precious little kunoichi. That was just a warm up. Now then where we?" He asked as he pulled his finger out of her a little.

Sakura lay there, just getting her breath back as she felt him push into her again only it was tighter this time, as he used two fingers. Preparing her to receive him he pushed gently, stopping every time a look of pain crossed her face.

"You ok?" He whispered, looking at her concern written on his face.

"Yes." She breathed.

"If you want me to stop just say."

"I'm ok honest, it's just a little tight that's all."

"Mmm, I noticed." He grinned as he nuzzled into her neck again.

"Very funny!" She yelped swatting him on the arm. "You'll pay for that!"

"Oh? Sounds good to me." He mumbled as his lips were currently busy planting butterfly kisses along her collarbone.

"You're insufferable." She grumbled.

"Mmm hmm." He said as he pushed a little harder into her. She cried out, all thoughts of making him pay washed from her mind as the pain was gone and her body was adjusting the unusual feel of his two fingers buried in her.

Kakashi slid his fingers in and out of her dripping wet sex, as she moaned and spread her legs a little wider. That pushed Kakashi too far, he needed her and he needed her now! Pulling back and removing his fingers from her, he stood up and dropped his pants, his erection finally free from its cloth prison stood firm before him aching to be relieved. Sakura looked at him then her gaze moved down, the sight before made her both hotter than ever, but also scared as hell to. _'How the hell is that gonna fit inside me?!'_ she thought worriedly. _'He's too big, it's not going to fit.'_

He looked straight at her, her gaze shifted back to his face. He could see the fear plastered on her face, but he planned to calm her down and if she still refused… Well it looked like another night just him and his right hand didn't it. There was no way he was going to take her without her being fully happy about it. He rubbed her juices that remained on his fingers over the length of his cock, his eyes never leaving her face. She watched as he coated his erection in her juices and there was something deeply erotic about it, as another wave of heat and desire hit her, he kneeled over her again and whispered her name.

"Sakura, do you want this? Now is the last chance to say no before we go too far."

She looked at him for a few seconds, thoughts swirling through her head, she was scared, scared witless almost but she wanted him just as bad as he wanted her. In answer she wrapped her arms his neck and pulled him close for a mind blowing kiss.

"I want you." She breathed huskily, the sound of her voice caused Kakashi to leak a little pre-cum.

"I promise I'll be gentle, I won't hurt you more than it's going to."

"I know you wont, just go slow ok?" She said looking more innocent than normal.

"I promise. I wish I didn't have to hurt you at all, but it has to happen at some point if you want to do this."

"I'm glad it's you." She whispered so quietly for a second he was unsure if he'd heard her but he had.

He smiled at her as he moved on top of her and brought his hips up to meet hers. He pressed against her, his erection pushing between her folds and rubbed it against her, covering it in her juices.

"Kakashi… What are you…?"

"It'll hurt less, trust me." He said placing the softest kiss he'd ever given her on her lips before moving back so that his tip was pushing against her entrance. He looked at her for reassurance, reading her facial expression. She bit her lip and nodded at him.

He pushed forward as slow as he could, his eyes on hers constantly, watching for any signs she wasn't ready but there were none. She was worried but she wanted it, that much was evident. The tip of his arousal pushed against the tight opening of her hole before sliding in slowly, stretching her to fit him.

"Kakashi, please just do it. Get the pain over with." She pleaded.

He kissed her softly on the forehead and pushed a little harder. He slid into her with a sigh, her untouched body clamping around him like a vice.

"Ah!" She cried out as the pain hit her.

He leaned forward, careful not to move his lower body at all and wrapped his arms around her, resting his head in the crook of her neck as he whispered an apology to her.

"I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

"It's ok, just don't move for a little bit. Please?"

"I won't." He uttered kissing her neck as softly as possible. He wanted to move so bad, he wanted to pump into her and hear her cry his name louder than she had done earlier but he would wait until she was ready for him to move.

After a short time the pain was practically gone, her body was adjusting to the feeling of being so tightly filled. She was wrong he did fit but only just, he really was pretty big. She looked up into his face, she'd never seen him so concerned. As her body adjusted to the intrusion she began to slowly rock her hips side to side, just to test how it felt.

She gasped a little as she did so, there was a hint of pain but mostly it just felt good, very good. As she began to rock her hips a little more exaggeratedly, Kakashi grunted in her ear. Giggling a little at the fact that she could cause him to make noise too, she continued moving side to side, in the hopes of making him groan again. He stayed still, allowing her to control their movements for now, before she was ready for him to take over the reigns.

She grew a little more daring as she moved her hips up and down now, enjoying the feeling of him gliding in and out of her. He moaned softly in her ear again before placing his left hand on the pillow next to her head and gripping her hip with his other hand forcing her to stop her movements. He looked down at her one last time, seeing no resistance, he pulled back from her and drove into her with a little more force than the gentle actions she'd been doing.

She gripped the sheets as he did it again. He quickly got into a rhythm that suited them both and he pushed into her a little deeper and faster with every thrust. She gave out little gasps of pleasure as he began to speed up, watching her face the entire time. As he began to go deeper she felt him hit her cervical wall with every thrust and she reached out to grip his shoulder as he picked up the pace, groaning with every push.

Sakura could feel the heat rising in her again as he moved faster, increasing the friction of their bodies. She lay back and closed her eyes, digging her nails deeper into the flesh of his back.

"Sakura." He panted as he looked at her. "Don't close your eyes, I want to watch you."

She turned to look at him shyly, a pinkish flush on her face as she mewled in pleasure. He pushed into her harder than before and she began to cry out loudly. Kakashi began to feel his own orgasm reaching it's pinnacle but he refused to leave her behind, moving his hand back down her thigh again he lifted her leg over his arm raising her leg up over his hip and resting it there, allowing him to hit that special spot inside her that would have her screaming till her lungs hurt. He ran his hand down her thigh and squeezed her buttock as he pumped into her faster and faster. Her muscles clamped around him tighter and faster as she began to reach her peak again. Kakashi held himself back, gritting his teeth to hold off until she reached her release first.

Suddenly Sakura could feel his hard thrusts and soft caresses push her into a world of pleasure she'd never experience before. White hot stars erupted in front of her eyes as her vaginal muscles fluttered tightly around him trying to force his essence from his body. She threw back her head and screamed as her orgasm shot heat throughout her entire body, leaving her breathless and exhausted.

"Kakashi!!"

At the feel of her muscles attempting to milk him for everything he had, her own wetness flooding her channel in a torrent of heat covering his erection and her sweet voice screaming his name, he began to pump erratically, losing his rhythm as he followed her over the edge. His seed burst forth, as he slumped forward and moaned his release into her neck.

"Unngh!" He panted, as his orgasm coated her insides, hot and wet.

The feel of it caused her great pleasure, the fact that he had come inside her, letting her feel his desire for her and the fact that she could feel him pulsing inside of her coating her insides with his seed in wave after wave of boiling wet heat, sent her over the edge again before she even knew what was happening. She arched her hips up towards his as she did, kissing his neck, earning her another pleasured grunt from him.

He lay on top of her for a while, not able to or even wanting to move but trying his hardest not to crush her slender frame. His ragged breathing slowly returned more to his normal rate and she was too sated to want to move, even though he was now soft inside her she didn't want him to move, to take himself out of her. After a few minutes Kakashi raised his head and kissed her neck softly, before lifting himself up to see her face. He smiled at her and ran his thumb over her cheek as he gazed at the only woman who had ever made him feel so alive, so loved.

"You ok?" He whispered.

"Mmm hmm." She grinned back.

"Sleepy?" He asked seeing the dazed expression on her face.

"Yeah." She muttered looking embarrassed at him.

"I'm gonna go take another shower, and then I'll go out to get some groceries for later while you rest, ok?" He asked kissing her cheek.

"Ok."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi pulled himself off her, and moved back abit._ 'Oh god! I don't know what came over me I forgot to use protection!' _He screamed inside his head as he moved away from her. _'I've never done that before! Not that there's any risk of catching anything. Besides it's been so long since I was with a woman even before I went missing.' 'But what about pregnancy?' _His mind taunted at him_. 'Shit!' _ He retorted.

"Um, Sakura I…" He said turning to face her again his face contorted in worry.

"It's ok." She soothed. "I've been on contraception since I was fifteen. Unless I'm going to give birth to the next saviour there's no way I'm pregnant and I'm clean to."

He grinned at her, squeezing her ankle as he made his way to the bathroom. _'Of course she would be, she's a very clever girl and she's far too grown up not to be.' _Turning the shower on hot, he waited till it was the right temperature before jumping in and letting the hot water run over every inch of his body, soothing his tired muscles. After the last few days he was still a little worn out and after that work out he needed to relax his muscles.

He showered pretty quickly, stepping out of the shower he dried himself off, wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back into the bedroom rubbing his hair dry with a second towel, only to find Sakura hunched into a ball looking at the wall at the opposite end of the bed. _'Shit! Did I do something wrong? Is she regretting it?'_ He wondered as he moved towards her.

"Sakura? Whats wrong?" He asked, the worry clearly written across his face.

"I… I'm sorry!" She squeaked as he bent over her hunched body. "I… I made a mess of your sheets and I got blood on them!" She howled, turning to look at him with fear in her eyes.

"Is that all?" He chuckled as he took her face in his face and raised it to look her right in the eyes. "I expected there'd be some blood and as for the 'mess', I'd be feeling like a failure right now if you hadn't." He said, kissing her softly on the lips whilst still looking her in the eyes.

"You're not mad?" She whispered.

"No." He chuckled again. "Why don't you go take a shower while I put some clean sheets on the bed, then you can rest while I fetch some food."

She nodded and moved to get off the bed but then the pain between her legs hit her. She was so sore! She hadn't expected it to be like this. She winced and drew in a sharp breath as she tentatively took a step forward. Kakashi's head whipped away from the bed sheets as he watched her grimace as she made her way slowly into the bathroom. He felt a pang of guilt at causing her pain but he also felt pride at being her first. At least she had the chance some kunoichi and even shinobi didn't, to choose who to share herself with.

Sighing he pulled the sheets off the bed, and threw them in a ball on the floor, as he heard her step into the shower and sigh happily under the onslaught of hot water. He shook his head chuckling and moved to the cupboard to pull out some clean sheets. Once he'd made the bed, he finished drying his unruly mop of hair, threw on a clean uniform and picked up his hitae-ate from where Sakura had thrown it yesterday. He still couldn't believe they had slept through an entire day but they had pushed themselves a little too hard the last two days. Putting his hitae-ate on and pulling up his mask, he walked to the bathroom door and stood leaning against the frame as he looked at her.

"You're supposed to sit in baths and stand in showers Sakura." He smirked as he looked at her sat on the floor of the shower, resting her head back against the glass.

Poking her tongue out at him she tilted her head away so that the water splashed onto her face and completely soaked her hair, ignoring him. Chuckling he left his house and made for the supermarket, a copy of Icha Icha planted firmly in his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Making his way round the aisle's, he wondered vaguely what kind of food Sakura would want. She was quite health conscious last he knew but then he'd been away two years so what did he know?

"Lost Kakashi?" A voice said from behind him.

"Um, kinda." He admitted turning round to face Tenzo.

"Need to get some food for Sakura hmm?"

"Um yeah, something like that." He muttered rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Last I knew she was a health nut and I'm guessing she still is but well I just don't know what to do."

"Well apparently being frozen hasn't killed your instincts." He chuckled. "Go with the healthy food, if you buy anything with fat in it she'll most likely kill you."

"Thanks, I'll make sure to remember that." He gave Tenzo a happy eye crease and walked off to the fruit and veg section.

Tenzo watched him go, with a grin on his face. Kakashi Hatake buying food for a woman was something he never thought he'd see, but then again many things had happened in the last few days that he never thought he'd either see again or see for the first time. The Copy Nin himself being one of those things.

Everywhere Kakashi went, whispers and stares followed him. No one could quite believe their own eyes, the Great Copy Nin was back among them after seemingly vanishing from the face of the earth for two years. He waved at everyone and gave them his usual greeting of 'Yo!' But everyone seemed too unsure to actually walk up and ask him anything they just smiled and waved back, which he was very grateful for.

Moving to pay he was surprised to hear the woman behind the checkout look up at him in shock and say "Mr Hatake, It… It's so good to see you! No, no I wont let you pay, not today, call it a welcome home gift." She said smiling sweetly at him.

"Well I… Uh…" He answered rubbing the back of his neck once again. "You don't have to…"

"Please it's my treat. The entire village is just so glad to have our best shinobi back. I wouldn't dream of making you pay for any of this."

"Well thank you." He said giving her an eye crease before picking up his shopping and heading back home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reaching his house he put his book away and opened the door listening for sounds that Sakura was up and about, but judging by the silence she was curled up in bed. He searched and sure enough her chakra signal was upstairs and apparently she was asleep. He moved upstairs quietly and walked to his room, standing in the door way he looked down at her with a smile on his face.

Moments later she stirred, feeling someone else's presence, she rolled over to face the door and grinned sleepily as she saw him silhouetted against the light shining through the closed curtains.

"How long have you been stood there?" She asked sleepily.

"Just got in before you turned over." He lied nonchalantly.

"Liar." She giggled as he peeled himself away from the door way and moved towards her, pulling his mask down he leaned in for a kiss.

Wrapping her arm around his head and pulling him closer she deepened the kiss and pushed her tongue into his mouth. Kakashi gave in for a while but pulled away before things went too far.

"I wouldn't get me started again, not just yet, or you'll end up really sore. Next time I won't be so gentle." He smirked kissing her bottom lip and nibbling it softly.

Her eyes widened at those words as she took in what he was saying. He grinned at her, kissing her forehead before moving away and saying "Shall we attempt to relax again or do you plan on seducing me again?"

"You seduced me!" She spluttered.

"Really? I seem to remember you trying to push my hand onto you."

She blushed furiously but yelled out at him "Because you kept touching my leg!"

"Hmm true, but I seem to remember you being only to happy to open your legs for me." He mused.

"Hmph!" He grinned at the fact that he'd silenced her with her own actions and moved out of the bedroom laughing. "You're a sod Kakashi Hatake!" She threw at his retreating back.

His only response was to wave an acknowledgement and to let his laughter ring out as he walked down the stairs again to put the food away.

Rummaging in his chest of drawers she found a pair of his work pants and pulled them out of the draw. Searching her pack she found a clean pair of underwear, she always packed more than necessary just in case the mission was longer than expected. Slipping them on she retrieved the bottoms she'd just found and pulled them on. She rolled them up around her calves so they weren't too long, before sitting on the bed, putting her bindings around her before slipping on the t-shirt she'd borrowed earlier and heading downstairs.

She found Kakashi in the kitchen putting milk in the fridge and the fruit in the fruit bowl. He turned to see her leaning against the door frame, watching every move he made and dressed in his clothes no less. He grinned over at her as he closed the fridge and walked over to her.

"Yo." He said nuzzling into her neck.

"Hi." She giggled entwining her fingers in his hair.

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"Read?" She asked not able to think of anything else, as long as she was with him she didn't care what they did.

"Hmm, remember what happened last time?" He smirked as his lips brushed her neck.

"Well it would help if you kept your hands to yourself, and didn't read smutty stories written by that pervert!" She countered raising her eyebrows at him.

He lifted his head to look at her and smirked again. "If I remember correctly I wasn't the only one reading smut you know."

"Shut up." She replied twisting around and heading for the front room in a huff.

Chuckling softly, he followed her after stripping off his jacket and long sleeved top, leaving him in just his jounin pants, leg bindings and his skin tight top with attached mask. He pulled off his hitae-ate and laid it on the table before lying back on the sofa and running his hands through his hair. Sakura was stretched out on her stomach, led on the floor with what looked like a medical text book open in front of her.

Looking over at her he chuckled quietly, shaking his head. She looked up at him, eyebrows raised questioningly. He shook his head grinning and picked up his book from the floor and began to read, one arm raised above his head the other holding the book in front of his face. He earned himself a very vocal huff and an utterance of something that sounded like 'Pervert!' causing him to chuckle as he relaxed completely and read his precious novel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hungry?" He asked a couple of hours later putting his book down and looking at her.

"Umm, yeah." She replied, her eyes still glued to her book.

"Wanna cook me something?" He asked cheekily.

"Kakashi!" She yelled, picking up the pillow she was resting on and throwing it at his head. He blocked the pillow from hitting him and laughed as she got up and walked over to him.

"Mmm." He muttered as he pulled her closer to him, before picking her up and setting her atop his hips. "Hmm, I seem to remember waking up with you on top of me like this just a few days ago."

"Kakashi! I thought you said you were hungry." She sighed ignoring his reminiscing.

"I am." He growled, with a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he sat up to kiss her softly.

"Kakashi, not now." She sighed.

"Aww, why not?" He asked, pretending to sulk, as his lips found her neck again.

"I'm still sore, that's why, you perv." She giggled swatting him on the arm.

"Mmm fine, but we'll continue this later." He groaned lifting her off him and setting her down on the sofa, planting a kiss on her lips before moving into the kitchen and looking through the cupboards to decide what to make.

Following him she stood by the wall and watched as he went through the cupboards one by one. Creeping up behind him she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"I know you went and bought food today and everything but, take me out for dinner?"

"Is that a good idea?" He asked turning round to face her.

"Maybe not, but there's nothing wrong with an ex-sensei taking his ex-student out for dinner, to catch up especially since you've been gone so long." She pouted.

"Don't pull that face." He said running his thumb over her lips, as he considered her request.

"Then take me out for dinner." She pleaded.

"Sakura." He sighed "You know I can't refuse you anything, but I don't think it's the best idea."

"Please…….."

"If you get what you want and I take you out to dinner, what do I get?" He asked, his mind thinking up various ways she could make it up to him.

"Kakashi! For gods sake is that all you think about?!" She sighed, knowing exactly where his train of thought was headed.

"Mmm hmm, pretty much, when it's to do with you anyway." He said lifting her onto the kitchen counter and kissing her on the lips.

"Fine, you get whatever you want if you take me out for dinner."

He pushed himself against her, as his fingers skimmed the top of the pants she was wearing, as he pressed his arousal against her centre.

"Now?" She squeaked. "I won't be able to walk!"

"I'll be really gentle honest. I'll have to save the stuff I promised you earlier for another time." He mumbled as his lips brushed her ear.

"Kakashi I… Ohhhh!" Her complaint lost as it turned into a cry of pleasure when he rubbed his arousal against her.

"Sorry, was that a yes?" He teased, his fingers brushing the fabric of her bottoms against her swelling bud.

"Yes!" She cried as he ran his finger up and down the gap between her folds.

"Good." He replied, nibbling her neck before pulling her t-shirt up over her head.

"Here?!" She asked breathless.

"Mmm, hmm." He answered, as he moved his hands back down to her waist and pulled the bottoms down with a little difficulty, before pulling her panties off as well, leaving her almost completely naked on the cold countertop, apart from her bindings.

"Kakashi, it's cold!"

"I'll keep you warm." He breathed huskily, dropping his pants and moving towards her again.

Bringing his fingers to her slightly damp folds he pushed between them and began to rub her clit as she purred her approval of his actions in his ear. As she grew wetter he moved his finger down and inserted his digit into her waiting hole, feeling her muscles clamp around him tightly again as he pumped in and out of her, slowly building up the speed until she wriggled on his finger, stretching her body up to bury her hands in his hair again and rest her head against his neck.

He pulled his finger out after a while and before she had a chance to complain he pushed back into her with two fingers, alternating between pumping them in and out and gently curling them towards him to hit the special spot inside of her that had her panting heavily and thrusting her hips towards him with every touch. She moaned as he brought her quickly to her peak, her vision blurred as she achieved the pinnacle of her desire, gripping his hair a little too hard, the world seeming to disappear for a few seconds, as white hot lights danced across her sight. Kakashi kept his fingers inside of her, moving them slowly while she came down from her high. Grinning he withdrew his fingers and pressed himself against her again.

Spreading her legs a little wider, he put his arm around her, leaning her back and pulling her bottom half towards him, gently pushing his erection towards her waiting entrance. Sliding into her with a sigh, he pressed himself tight against her. Nothing could have passed between them, as he moaned in her ear, rocking against her. Her hand on the back of his head pressed his mouth harder against hers as she moaned loudly, there was practically no pain this time, he was good to his word to be gentle.

He leant her back again as they both began to pant harder, he was nearing his release again as her tight muscles undulated around him alternately gripping him with an iron grip before releasing him, only to have another part of her grip him harder than before. He sped up, pushing into her just a little harder until she finally succumbed to his movements and shuddered into her orgasm. The white hot stars burst before her, as the world around her vanished and all she could think about was the feeling of him rubbing against her insides, and her own juices splashing over him and covering his erection.

"Oh! Kakashi, I… Oh god!" She cried as she let herself go fully.

Snaking his tongue into her mouth, he stole her breath away as he let go of his own release that he had been holding back. He filled her with his hot seed as he collapsed against her, withdrawing his tongue from her mouth to rest his head against her neck as he pulsed inside her, his breath harsh and ragged against her throat. Catching his breath he nibbled her neck gently.

"Now we can go get something to eat." He smirked.

"Well we could, only there's one little problem."

"Oh and what's that?"

"You're still on me you great lummox! Get off!" She laughed pushing him off her.

"Aww, do I have to?" He asked resisting her push and moving closer to her again.

"Yes, because you promised you'd take me out for something to eat."

"Ah, so I did. I don't know." He said shaking his head. "You always get your own way or will I win occasionally?" He asked tickling her.

"Hey you got what you wanted to!"

"Ah, well yes but only at the cost of you getting what you wanted first."

"Yeah, well get used to losing, cause it's going to happen a lot. Now get off me, I want to get dressed."

"Fine, fine." He said in mock suffering, drawing out of her and pulling his pants back up.

"Are you going to give me my clothes or do I have to go upstairs practically naked?" She asked with a smirk.

His reply wiped the smirk off her face as he looked at her before smirking himself and saying "You can go upstairs naked, and you'd best hurry up if you want to go out or I'll drag you outside naked!" He called out as she ran out of the room.

"You wouldn't dare!" She yelled, stopping on the stairs.

"Try me!" He laughed back.

"Kakashi!" He heard her shriek as she ran up the stairs a lot quicker than before.

Chuckling he made his own way up the stairs and into the bathroom. Quickly washing himself down, he kicked off his pants and grabbed a clean pair. With that done he made his way back downstairs to wait for her. He still thought this a bad idea but he couldn't refuse her when she looked at him like that. Sighing he retrieved his long sleeved top and jacket from the kitchen, slipping them on he walked over to the table and picked up his hitae-ate and placed it over his eye.

"Sakura! I'm coming up to drag you out the door now. I hope you're decent!"

"Eeep!" He heard her squeak as he moved back up the stairs again.

Walking into the bedroom he found her hurrying to pull her shorts on over her panties. He walked up behind her and gripped the top of her shorts, pulling them up for her, before bending over to pick her skirt and hand it to her. He watched her pull it on, before brushing her hair out of the way and planting a soft kiss on the nape of her neck.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Good then let's go I'm starving." He said, taking her hand and leading her downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just as she was about to open the door, he called her back.

"Sakura, wait."

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Kiss me." He said, leaning down towards her. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him.

"I just want to make something clear. I don't do public displays of affection. Kissing, hand holding or hugging in front of others or in public places, I just don't do. Not that we can do that right now, but holding hands on the way back from the mission was different."

"I know." She replied smiling a little sadly.

"It's not that I don't care. I do, it's just not something I do. You know what you mean to me though don't you?" He asked cupping her face and looking at her.

"I know." She replied, a real smile this time.

"Good. Because you really are precious to me Sakura." He said, giving her an eye crease before pulling his mask up as they headed out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so here it is chapter 8! Yay! Sorry it took so long I had a tiny touch of writers block and my brain suddenly screamed at me yesterday _'Finish that pic of Kakashi that you started like a month and half ago!' _So I had to give in to my brain and do it cos well it's Kakashi! I had to try. I finally got the head and hair right but the eyes would they go right? Hell no they wouldnt! So I flung my tablet across the room and went back to writing.**

**Anywho just a few things to address before we get started:**

**kelly:** Thank you very much! XD Ps I had the exact same idea I just didnt want it to happen then, anywho I hope you enjoy the bit that I put in here for you. XD

**animefan28: **Thanks dar. XD In this chappy just relationship stuff i'm afraid but I swear there will be ninja type stuffs very very soon! More ninja stuffs will happen honest. XD

**JiraiyasGirl: **Thanks muchly.XDI know Kakashi may have seemed like a complete arse at the end of the last chap but I swear he wasnt try to be cruel or heartless honest. He's just adjusting to sharing his life with someone else. You will see a more caring affectionate side to him soon I swear. Please forgive both me and him for the unintentional meanness there.

**AnimeFTW: **Cheers hun. XD Yes yes I can do that. I had intened to anyway but there's a reason it didnt happen just yet which will be revealed in this chapter. So I hope you enjoy the bit I put in for you. XD

**Orchimaruismyman:** Please forgive me for not warning you doll, I just didn't think and I didn't want to spoil it. Sorry! And yet again you make me blush and feel mega happy with your review. XD I put the bit that you asked for in here and I hope that it lives up to your expectations.

**To all my reviewers: **Thank you soooo much! You guys make me happy, so CHEERS! XD

**Ps: Warning Lemon will follow at some point in here so please don't read while at work or anything. XD Yes, yes more. What can I say? I'm a hardcore perve, I like the lemon. So anywho without further ado here enjoy. XD **

**As always R and R is much luffed. Give me some please. XD**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they had shut and locked the door behind them, he turned to face her.

"So where did you want to go?" He asked. "As long as it's not Ichiraku's. I don't feel like running into Naruto while I'm eating." He said giving her an eye crease.

"Um… Matsuki's ?" She asked hopefully, giving him an innocent grin.

"You've got a nerve Sakura Haruno." He chuckled as they began to make their way there.

'_Thank god it's quite a long way away._' He thought as he slipped his book out of his pocket and held it in front of him. She frowned at him for this, but he just shrugged and whispered an apology.

"Sorry." He whispered slouching down a little more so she would hear him. "Gotta keep up appearances."

"Hmmm." She grumbled looking away.

Shaking his head, he pretended to turn his attention back to his book. He wasn't really reading it however, his mind was elsewhere.

'_Dear god what the hell are you doing Kakashi?!'_ His subconscious screamed at him. _'You took your ex-students virginity, you slept with her twice in one day for crying out loud!! You're taking her out for a meal, when you know damn well you shouldn't be and you're planning on taking her back to your place and having her spend another night with you! Are you mad?! Do you have a damn death wish?! Lady Hokage will kill you when she finds out your just dating her but if she finds out you've already taken her? You might as well start planning your funeral now.' _His mind scolded him. _'Not to mention Tenzo, Sai, Sasuke and Naruto. Lady Hokage will be nothing compared to what they might be tempted to do to you when they find out. It's obvious the entire team sees her as a sister, well except maybe Tenzo. That's more of a father/daughter thing there I think. But either way they could well string you up for this. Tenzo might have some kind of idea but I doubt he'll be happy to find out how soon all this happened.' 'Shut up, I already know this. I'll deal with it later.' _He sighed to himself as they arrived at the restaurant.

Putting his book away he turned to look at her, she looked up at him unsure. Reassuring her with an eye crease he moved forward into the reception of the restaurant. The hostlooked up as they entered and greeted him enthusiastically.

"Ah Kakashi Hatake! It's been a long time! When did you get back?" He asked moving forward to shake Kakashi's hand.

Rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment Kakashi put his hand out and shook the mans hand.

"Well… I… Uh… Yesterday actually."

"Good to have you back. Now then don't let me keep you, table for two is it?" He asked grinning at Kakashi before looking at Sakura.

"Yep, got cornered by one of my old students. Told me I had to come out with her for something to eat since I'd been away so long."

The host chuckled as Sakura shot Kakashi a disgusted look, and led them to a booth at the back of the restaurant. Smiling at them both, he left to seat another couple who had just entered. Kakashi looked across the table at her.

"Aww, come on your not mad about **that** are you?" He asked, giving her an eye crease.

"Hmph!" Was all the reply he got.

"Sakura, come on. You have to understand why I said that." He said looking around quickly before giving her hand a quick squeeze.

"I know, I know. I just wish we didn't have to pretend that nothing was going on." She whispered back.

"I know. Soon ok?"

"Yeah." She replied sadly.

He moved his foot forward and gently rubbed his leg against hers. She smiled back.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?" The waitressasked approaching the booth and smiling at them both. "Oh Mr Hatake! Welcome back!"

"Oh… Thank you..." He muttered hand going to the back of his neck once more.

"Let me get you both some sake to celebrate."

"Really, there's no need…"

"No, no, I insist." She smiled before walking away to fetch their drinks.

"Popular aren't you?" She teased giggling.

"So it would seem."

"So is this the first time this has happened today?"

"Well… No. The lady at the supermarket refused to let me pay for the shopping earlier to."

"Oh, really?" She asked him, a none to happy look on her face.

"Sakura." He sighed in frustration running his hands through his hair and leaning back against the wall. "Jealousy isn't becoming on a woman as beautiful as you."

"I'm sorry." She whispered looking down at the floor as his gaze returned to her face.

"Just remember you're the one I'm with and you're the only one I want to be with. Ok?"

"Ok." She said raising her eyes and giving him a smile.

Giving her an eye crease he picked up the menu and browsed through. "Know what you want?"

"No, I'll probably just have Chicken Teriyaki."

"I could have made that at home." He said shaking his head.

"I know, but I wanted to eat out." She said giving him a cheeky grin.

Giving her an exasperated sigh he turned to the waitress as she returned with their drinks.

He thanked her as she placed them down on the table and asked them if they were ready to order yet. Ordering himself Yaki udon and Sakura's Chicken Teriyaki, he leaned back as she walked back to the kitchen to place their order. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his book and began to read. Sakura huffed at him once more before sitting with her arms folded across her chest. He was certainly doing a good job of making it look like a normal dinner between a sensei and his student. To anyone who walked past right now it would just look like typical Kakashi Hatake out for dinner with his ex-student reading his smutty book, while Sakura sat there ignored and annoyed. Undercover of his book he drank his sake quickly and ordered more. Sakura nursed hers and drank it a lot slower.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you always drink this much?"

"No." He stated. "Only if I've been on a really trying mission, had a really bad day, like the trying days you, Sasuke and Naruto used to give me when you would all argue amongst yourselves or if I've been missing for two years. That last one really gives you a need for a drink."

"Oh funny. Such a comedian aren't you?"

"Oh? I didn't think I was that funny, but if you say I am then I must be."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit. Did you know that?" She reposted.

"I did, and of course you appear to know it rather well to. So that means we make a good pair huh?" He said not raising his eyes from his book.

"You're so not funny. Shut up." She huffed turning her attention away from him.

He chuckled at her and continued to read only stopping when their food arrived to order another small bottle of sake. As always he ate and drank quicker than anyone should, without getting indigestion anyway but again as always Kakashi seemed immune to the tortures of indigestion. Sakura on the other hand ate slowly and deliberately. Savouring every last mouthful, she finally finished her meal and finished off her sake.

"Ready for afters now?" He asked.

"But I'm full."

"Who says I was talking about food?" He said raising an eyebrow and smirking at her.

"Kakashi!" She yelped blushing.

Getting up and making their way to the host station again to pay, they thanked the waitress as they passed. Upon reaching the station, the host turned to them to bid them goodnight and collect the payment.

"It's not like you to visit us much Kakashi." He said grinning.

"Ah well it's a special treat." He replied with an eye crease.

"Oh and what would that treat be?" The host asked.

"She's paying." He replied as he walked out the door.

"Kakashi!!" She cried, paying the man and running after him infuriated.

The man laughed at the pair of them as they moved off. Shaking his head at Kakashi's behaviour and thinking _'Well he may have been gone two years but he's certainly the same old Kakashi' _he turned to seat the waiting couple, a grin still evident on his face.

"I'll pay you back when we get home." He told her reaching out and catching her arm before it did some serious damage to his face, as she swung for him.

"Hmph! You better!" She snarled. "That was all my money gone!"

"I know, but it had to look natural didn't it?" He said nose still buried in his book.

"Whatever."

Smirking he let go of her arm and continued walking home with Sakura following behind muttering things every now and again like 'Bloody Cheek!' 'Flipping Kakashi!' and of course the ever popular 'Sneaky git!' That one earned her a very loud chuckle as he remembered back to that day in his kitchen two years ago, when she'd said the exact same thing.

Suddenly his brain began turning as he remembered something else about that day, something he'd have to ask about once they reached his house again. They walked along in silence after that, Sakura still seething, Kakashi reading.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they made their way along the streets, suddenly an overly enthusiastic voice rained down on them as a blur in green shot towards them.

"Kakashi! My eternal rival! You have returned!" Guy cried leaping forward, causing both Kakashi and Sakura to groan loudly.

Of course Guy in his excitement didn't even notice and hugged the Copy Nin, causing a rather cold look to be directed his way. Disentangling himself from the far to over friendly ninja and rubbed the back of his neck in awkwardness.

"Guy, good to see you. Hope you've been well." He said giving him an eye crease. "There really was no need to hug me like that though…" He muttered under his breath.

"I have been great! It's good to see you up and about after so long! What happened? Where did you disappear to? You must be thirsty, come let me buy you a drink!" He enthused.

"Um… Well… I was just…"

"No, no don't be silly **sensei**."Sakura said putting emphasis on the last word and giving him a cheeky grin. "You should go and enjoy yourself with your friends. I'm just glad you're back." She said giving him a genuine grin.

"Oh sorry Sakura-chan, I was a bit pre-occupied there. I didn't notice you there." Guy said smiling at her.

"That's ok Guy-sensei, I understand."

"So what were you two up to?" Guy asked.

"Oh, well Sakura told me I had to go out for a meal with her so we just finished our meal at Matsuki's and I was just walking her home."

"Ah, was it nice?" Guy asked turning to Sakura again.

"Yeah, well the meal was till the bastard made me pay for it!" She scowled giving Kakashi a dark look.

"Still up to your old tricks I see Kakashi." Guy said laughing as Kakashi's hand moved to the back of his neck once again.

'_Damn she's doing a bit __**too**__ good of a job of pretending things are normal. Did I push her too far with that? I really was going to pay her back!'_ Deciding he'd make it up to her later he turned back to Guy.

"Well you know me." He said with another eye crease.

"So come on Kakashi how about a drink? I'm buying!"

"Sakura, would you like me to walk you home first?"

"Um, no it's ok Kakashi. You should go enjoy yourself." She said smiling at him.

While Guy's attention was directed at Sakura, Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her but she just gave him a sweet smile and said she'd go find Sasuke and Naruto and see what they were up to.

"Ok Sakura, well catch up more later, ok?" He said winking at her.

"Sure." She grinned. "Nice to see you Guy! Have fun. Oh and Guy, Kakashi don't get to drunk ok? Wouldn't want you like **ending up with some strange woman** or **breaking your legs** or anything." She said in much too cheery a voice.

Kakashi took the hint and gulped hard as Guy looked at her like she was mentally ill but Kakashi knew the comment was aimed at him alone. He'd never even considered anything like that, he wasn't interested in anyone else but she'd made herself perfectly clear. A drop of sweat rolled down his face, but he gave her an eye crease as she waved them goodbye and walked off towards the training field. Naruto and Sasuke were most likely there beating each other to a pulp as always, or maybe it would Sasuke and Sai this time, if Sai didn't have a mission of course.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi walked along head down, pretending to read his book as Guy bounced alongside him. Informing him of many things that Kakashi was just not interested in. All he could think about was being with Sakura, but he supposed it would be nice to catch up with everyone. Stopping suddenly Kakashi turned to Guy and said

"Oh… I… Uh have something of Sakura's, just need to call Pakkun to take it to her won't be a sec."

Cutting his finger and using the blood he called Pakkun, giving him his front door key and quickly scribbling a note to her and instructed Pakkun to take the note to her and keep an eye on her for him. Pakkun raised an eyebrow at him for his behaviour but did as he was told, mumbling something under his breath that even Kakashi couldn't catch, he sped off in the direction Kakashi and Guy had just come from. Giving Guy an eye crease, he stood back up and they headed towards Takoiyo's bar again.

As they reached the bar Kakashi looked up and there enjoying a drink or rather several drinks were Genma, Iruka, Kotetsu and Izumo. Who all looked round as they approached and a roar erupted from them all.

"**Kakashi!!**" They yelled and held up their drinks to him in celebration.

"Yo!" He replied moving over to them and taking one of the offered drinks._ 'It's going to be a long night.'_ He sighed inwardly but gave them all a grin outwardly.

Genma looked him over, senbon resting on his lip as always was switched from side to side as he examined him. Kakashi just looked back at him, before pulling down his mask and taking a huge swig of the unknown beer he'd been given. Suddenly Genma's eyes slid to the tall leggy blonde who'd just entered the bar. Kakashi gave another groan, this was definitely going to be a long night, Genma's eyes shifted back to Kakashi and he turned to speak to him.

"Sooo what the hell happened? Where the hell did you disappear to? Two fucking years Kakashi!"

"Yeah I know. But… well… It wasn't my fault! See there was this fight and I got hurt pretty bad and then there was this cave and…."

Everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows. They all seemed to be thinking 'Oh jeeze here he goes with his crazy stories again!'

"Kakashi are you playing with us?" Iruka asked incredulously.

"No, no. I swear! It's all true!" He said holding his hands up and giving them an eye crease.

"Well you can tell us all about it, while we get you so drunk you won't be able to walk and then we'll find you some company." Genma said winking at him.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and smiled awkwardly. _'Oh god, how to get out of this without raising any suspicion? I can't say I met someone, they'll most likely all know the only woman I've been near recently is Sakura… Maybe I should just tell them and get it over with… But then Lady Tsunade will kill me! SHIT!' _

"Let's just enjoy the drinking huh? I need a drink right now." _'Please forgive me Sakura, I'll do my best not to come home too drunk, and I will make it up to you somehow.'_ He thought as everyone bought him a round. "So how come none of you came to see me then? You all knew I was back right?" He said trying to make it seem like he was hurt not one of them had come around to see him when in actuality he was very relieved. Everything could have turned very awkward if they had.

"Yeah well see….." Iruka said looking at him unsure.

"Lady Hokage threatened us on pain of death or possible disembowelment that we had to leave you to rest for at least one day." Kotetsu and Izumo said at the same time.

"She said if we even attempted to see you or dare think about getting you drunk, we'd be in for the worst torture imaginable… at the hands of Ibiki no less…" Genma said looking at him.

"Ah, ok totally understandable." He chuckled and gave a silent thanks to Tsunade. If she hadn't done that he wouldn't have had that time with Sakura.

"So come on then spill what the hell happened to you!" Genma asked curiously, senbon bouncing on his lip as he did so.

"Well like I said I got into a fight and…………" He talked them through the story of what on earth had happened to him as they supplied him with more and more drinks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yo! Girly wait up!" Pakkun growled as he caught up with Sakura who was walking very fast.

"Oh Pakkun!" She replied confused. "What can I do for you?"

"The Boss said to bring you this and to stay and make sure your safe." He said raising an eyebrow at her as she took the letter and the key from him. She smiled and slipped the key into her pocket before unfolding the note and reading it.

_Sakura,_

_If I come home drunk tonight please forgive me. _

_I'd much rather be with you, and I hope _

_you know that. I'll try not to be out to late._

_Please don't hate me for this._

_Kakashi._

He'd scrawled a tiny little heart after his name as well which made Sakura smile. She gives him permission to go out and have a drink with his mates and he worries about her. _'Kakashi you silly fool'_ She giggled, shaking her head as she refolded the note and put it away happily. At least she could easily get into his house now since she had the key.

"Thanks Pakkun." She said petting the small dog behind the ear.

Pakkun cussed the entire time and yet still leaned into her touch and whined for her to do the other ear. This caused her to giggle again and at the mortified look on his face she burst into loud laughter. Cussing the small dog followed her as she resumed her walk towards the training field. As they arrived there the bangs and crashes they had been hearing for quite a while now were deafening. Sasuke and Naruto were indeed sparring, and they weren't doing it by halves either. A large ring of scorched grass denoted where Sasuke had used his Phoenix Flower Jutsu many times, and the large gap of knocked over trees alluded to where Naruto had apparently used his Rasengan.

She turned to look at the trees lining the training ground and there sat under the trees watching the two with a bored expression was Sai. He nodded at her she as she moved towards him and raised his eyebrows in the direction of Sasuke and Naruto, both of whom appeared to be bleeding from a few different places. Shaking her head she sat down near to Sai and watched them. Suddenly they both became aware of her and made their way over.

"Sakura!!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs as he picked her up from the ground in his arms and spun her around.

"Hi Naruto." She said laughing at his always over exuberant manner. "Um do you think you could put me down now Naruto?" She asked when he still hadn't let go off her after a few seconds.

"Oh… uh… yeah… sorry." He said putting her down and blushing a little.

"Sakura." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. "Haven't seen you around where have you been?"

"I was resting." She said begging herself not to blush, but a faint pink tinge crept across her cheeks anyway.

"Ah so that would be why you weren't in your apartment when we came round yesterday to invite you out for dinner then?"

"Yeah. Sorry I kinda crashed out after we got back and I was dead to the world for the first day."

"Hmm." Sasuke replied knowingly causing Sakura to blush more. "Have fun?" He asked as he leaned in and whispered in her ear, causing a much darker flush to cover her face.

She looked up at him with an innocent, embarrassed look as she bit her lip. Smirking Sasuke put his arm around her shoulder and led her back to sit next to Sai, as Naruto sat on the other side. Looking over at Pakkun, Sakura decided to call someone to chat to him, cutting her finger and pressing her hand to the ground she summoned Yaiba.

The two dogs just sat side by side staring at Sakura as the entire group sat in silence enjoying the last heat of the day as it wound down to evening. Sakura healed both Sasuke and Naruto and scolded them for their overly aggressive sparring before settling back to rest and watch the sky. Sasuke absently minded picked up a stick and began to twirl it through his long, lean fingers. Unbeknownst to the entire group both dogs ears pricked up at this and stared intently, their eyes never leaving the stick swirling round and round in circles.

Looking up Sasuke noticed he had the dog's undivided attention and watched their heads turn side to side as he passed the stick from hand to hand. He smirked at that, and gave out a chuckle, the others looked up at this and noticed the expectant looks on the dogs faces. Sasuke stood up stick still in hand and the dogs began to jump at the stick excitedly. Smirking again Sasuke held it a little higher as the dogs, followed jumping up and down, wagging their tails madly.

"I'm not chasing that thing!" Pakkun said grumpily.

"I'm not even interested!" Growled Yaiba menacingly fixing Sasuke with a stare that said _'If you throw that thing I'll kill you I swear.'_

The entire team laughed at the behaviour of the two supposedly stoic ninja dogs and watched with great mirth as Sasuke began to move the stick backwards and forwards, causing the dogs to pant with joy and jump higher, accompanied with more mutterings of

"Try and throw it, I dare you!"

"That stick holds no fascination for me!"

"I'm a ninja, not some puffed up pet poodle!"

"I will NOT chase that damn thing, you bloody pain in the ass!"

Sasuke drew his arm back and threw the stick forward and very high into the air, both dogs took off chasing it immediately goofy grins of pleasure plastered on their faces. The entire group fell about laughing, tears streaming from their eyes as Yaiba returned stick in mouth, murderous intent glinting in both his and Pakkuns eyes. Sasuke smirked again as he dropped the stick at Sasuke's feet and growled out a deep guttural

"Bastard! How dare you make a fool of me!"

Pakkun swiftly followed with an equally vicious "Fucking Uchiha!"

Giggling madly Sakura stood up and moved to Sasuke's side as she picked up the stick this time and prepared to throw it. Both dogs immediately fell into their wildly ecstatic jumping routine as she held it up over her head. Shaking literally from head to toe Pakkun wriggled madly still uttering vehemently that he would refuse to fetch the damn stick if she threw it. Yaiba looked at her with a look that clearly said _'Great some mistress I have!'_ Whilst following Pakkun's example of going into a mad whole body wriggle in an attempt to get the stick.

Throwing it she gave a giggle as she called out "Fetch!"

This caused Yaiba to snap at the air in front of her grumpily before swiftly taking off to follow Pakkun and chase the stick. Naruto fell about laughing, rolling on the floor holding his stomach as he laughed so hard he cried. The normally stoic Sai erupted into what can only be described as girlish giggles, which actually served to frighten both Sakura and Sasuke a little, any man who could kill as well as Sai could and giggle like that was someone you really didn't want to mess with. Sasuke and Sakura turned back to see Pakkun returning stick in mouth, Yaiba following close behind a look of pure indignation on his face that caused them all to clutch their sides as they erupted into fits of fresh giggles.

Sitting up from his spot on the floor Naruto raced up and picked the stick from the floor and waved it teasingly at the dogs below him as he yelled out "My turn! My turn! My turn!"

He threw it quickly and the grumpy males made a beeline straight for the slowly falling stick, muttering curses and yipping with excitement alternately. When they returned once again, Yaiba with the stick this time Sai took his turn and threw the stick further than ever, the entire lot of them erupted into giggles again. Both dogs still denying the fact that they were going to fetch it and yet doing it anyway.

They spent quite some time taking it in turns to throw the stick while the sky around them darkened. Their laughter and the growls of the dogs rang out through the night sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow Kakashi that's quite a story!" Guy said astonished.

"Are you sure you didn't get drunk before you came out?" Genma asked laughing.

"Nope, he's deadly serious." Said a voice by Genma's ear.

The entire group turned to see Tenzo stood there grinning from ear to ear. As the entire group erupted into raucous shouting again, Genma slapped Tenzo on the back and handed him a beer. Moving over next to Kakashi, Genma leaned forward and said quietly

"Wow! Well sounds like you had a hell of a time there, let me get you another drink! Then we'll go on a search for a woman for you."

"No." Kakashi said spitting the word venomously at Genma, who had thankfully turned back to the bar to fetch another pitcher of Sake and more bottles of beer.

"So how's Sakura? She's ok with you being out with Genma of all people and the others to?"

"Yeah, she's ok with it." He replied, a little louder than intended due to his alcohol consumption.

"What's that Kakashi? You've been back one day and you have a fuck buddy already?! Who is she? Is she young? Pretty? Can I have her when you're done with her?" Genma asked loudly causing the entire group to look at Kakashi in astonishment.

"She's NOT a fuck buddy!" He growled menacingly, fixing the senbon user with a look of pure poison. "And I'll thank you to keep your grubby perverted hands off her!!"

"Ok, ok. Sheesh! Anybody would think you were in love with the girl!" He replied holding his hands in apology and backing away slightly.

"Kakashi have you finally embraced the beauty of youth?!" Guy asked eyes glistening with happy tears. "Do you have a special someone?!"

Sighing Kakashi realised he had no choice. But he wasn't quite sure he was ready to say exactly who his girl was, he needed more Dutch courage before he divulged that piece of info.

"Yes, I have someone. No it's not just sex and that's all you're getting for now! So back off!" He snarled before turning his attention to the bottle that Tenzo was offering him and drinking the entire thing in one gulp.

Genma stood back from the rest and stared at Kakashi, a mixture of fear, awe and shock on his face. Iruka stared at him in complete wonder, Kotetsu and Izumo looked up as one and stared without daring to breathe, and Guy of course reached forward to hug the stiff, stoic copy ninja and cry on his shoulder much to Kakashi's chagrin.

Tenzo looked at Kakashi amazed, ok so he hadn't actually told them it was Sakura but he had alluded that he had someone he cared about. Tenzo reached and handed him another beer figuring he needed it right now. Accepting the drink, he pulled up his mask once again, got out his book, and scowled in annoyance at everyone as he read it, jaw clenched daring anyone to try and talk to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what shall we do now? It's a bit late to keep playing with the dogs." Naruto asked in a bored voice.

"Yeah and I think if we throw one more stick they might just kill us." Sasuke smirked as Yaiba and Pakkun growled at him.

"We could go get drunk." Sai replied with a shrug.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Sakura said worriedly biting her lip.

"Aww, come on Sakura-chan. Pleeeaaassseee…." Naruto whined as he leaned his head on her shoulder giving her his puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, don't be a spoil sport… hag." Sai said giving her a smirk and using his old nickname for her, just to wind her up.

"Sai!" She screamed taking off and chasing him down the street as he ran away giggling again.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a shrug and they took off after the pair, the dogs following close behind.

Sakura quickly caught up to Sai and was about to punch him when he gripped her wrists in his hands and said

"Let me buy you a drink… hag."

"Sai!" She snarled as he just shrugged and grinned.

"Come on Sakura, let's get some alcohol in you." Sasuke said as he and Naruto pulled her hands from Sai's and led her into the bar, Sai walking alongside them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Genma looked up as the door to the bar opened and four people entered, a smile spread across his lips. "Ah my favourite little kunouichi." He said as he got up from the table and began to walk over to them.

Kakashi looked up at his words expecting to see Ino or maybe even Ten Ten, and choked on his drink when he saw Sakura stood there unmoving with Sasuke, Sai and Naruto at her side.

"Hello Blossom." Genma leered as he moved closer to Sakura. "Fancy coming out with a real man instead of these boys you always hang around with?"

Sasuke scowled darkly at him, Naruto snarled and Sai just looked at him like he was some strange variety of slug that he'd really rather squash under his shoe. They were furious to be honest, not only was he hitting on Sakura, who was like a sister to them, but he was doing it in front of Kakashi to!

At Genma's words Kakashi realised he wanted to let everyone know to steer clear of his precious little kunoichi. **Any** man who **dare** touch her or even try to, would die a slow, painful, agonising death. He… He was in love with her! It wasn't just a relationship for a while he wanted with her, he wanted her for good! He wanted to let her into his heart, in fact, for her to have his heart and keep it with her for always. He wanted to change his own rules just for her, sod the no hand holding, no hugging, no kissing rules he'd put in place, she was far to special for him to ignore her like that. Quick as a flash he got up from the table and was by Sakura's side just as Genma was about to reach for her hand.

"Don't touch her!" He snarled, staring straight at Genma.

"Ok Kakashi I get it." He said backing off a little. "The whole protective teacher thing but you know wouldn't you rather she was with someone you knew than someone random?" He continued giving him a cheeky smirk.

"Kakashi?" She whispered as she looked up at the look of fury burning in Kakashi's one visble eye.

"Shh, it's ok." He said gently, his face softening as he turned to her for a second, before looking back at Genma, anger filling his eye once more.

"Something I should know about…." Genma began before realisation hit him. "Oh I see." He smirked. "She's your little fuck buddy isn't she Kakashi? I don't know Sakura, I expected better from you, he's not exactly the staying type you know, besides he's far to old for you. You should be with someone like me." He said in a flirty tone, senbon bouncing on his lip as she spoke.

"Genma…." Kakashi said warningly, as Sai, Sasuke and Naruto moved forward, murder written on their faces.

"What? I didn't think everyone's favourite innocent little blossom would be the type to have a fling with her ex-sensei that's all. I thought she was the type for meaningful relationships."

"She **has **a meaningful relationship." Kakashi growled realising he didn't care about what anyone else thought or how their relationship would be perceived. "To hell with the consequences." He said turning back to face Sakura.

She looked up at him nervously, as he slipped his arms around her waist pulling her close and leaned his face down to hers, pressing his forehead against hers, he said the words she hadn't thought would ever come from her silver haired lover's lips.

"I love you Sakura." He said looking deep into her eyes and ignoring the wolf whistles and shocked faces that had erupted around them before the entire bar went silent at the Great Copy Ninja's confession.

Sakura looked back at him and smiled, before reaching up and doing something she knew she probably shouldn't but she didn't care right now. She pulled his mask down, placed her hands on either side of his face and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Pulling back she giggled and pulled his mask back up before anyone had a chance to notice his face and wrapped her arms around his neck, her face close to his ear she spoke to him.

"I love you to Kakashi." She said blushing. She buried her face in his neck to cover her burning cheeks.

Kakashi stood up straighter, or well straighter than normal anyway and pulled her to his chest as he rested his head on hers and wrapped his arms tightly around her smaller frame ignoring everyone around them.

"So." Genma said smirking. "I was right earlier when I said you loved the girl you were talking about then."

"Yes." Kakashi said his voice a little hoarse.

"Never thought I'd see the day Kakashi Hatake would say that to a woman and to Sakura no less."

"Yeah well nor did I, but the day's here so remember it because you won't ever hear me say it about anyone but Sakura."

"Kakashi?" Sakura's voice whispered as she kept her face buried in his jacket, he gave her a gentle squeeze as reassurance.

Everyone continued to stare at them open mouthed, Guy looked like he was about to walk over and start crying all over again, Iruka on the other hand looked at him not knowing what to think. He was happy that Kakashi had finally found someone to let into his heart but did it have to be his ex-student Sakura? Looking at them both entwined in each others arms he realised he'd never seen Kakashi so at home with himself, so contented. He gave them his permission right there and then as Kakashi turned to look at him, he nodded and raised his drink to him. Kakashi nodded his thanks back.

Tenzo walked up to the pair of them and clapped Kakashi on the back as he said to him.

"Well I'm glad it's out in the open, and a lot sooner than I expected but I hope you're prepared to deal with Tsunade."

"Yeah, to be honest that kinda slipped my mind." He chuckled weakly. "Oh well might as well enjoy tonight right? She'll either kill me or castrate me tomorrow so I may as well make the most of tonight."

"Kakashi! Don't say that!" Sakura said pulling back from his embrace and slapping him on the chest.

"Oh Sakura, I forgot you were here you were so quiet." He said grinning at her.

"Shut up Hatake. I told you you're not as funny as you think you are." She said putting her hands on her hips, her face arranged into an annoyed look.

"Oh? Well that waiter sure thought I was funny earlier." He chuckled at the memory of the man laughing as he served his customers.

"Yeah and you still owe me for that dinner!" She yelled regaining her composure and jabbing him in the chest.

"Hmm, I know. I'll pay you back later, when we're alone." He said looking at her with what was undoubtedly a very mischievous smirk under his mask, and a twinkle in his dark eye.

"Kakashi! You're a disgusting perv!" She yelled as she flounced back over to the three silent shinobi she'd entered with only moments ago.

"I know, that's why you love me." He smirked back.

"Hmph! Drink now!" She roared at the three men in front of her, who flew to the bar and quickly ordered the largest pitcher of Sake available.

Kakashi headed back to the table with his friends amidst cheers and more wolf whistles and sat down taking a large swig of Sake. The entire group took it in turns to clap him on the back and, throw comments at him such as

"Kakashi you old dog didn't know you had it in you!" from Genma which of course earned him a rather annoyed grunt of

"I'm **not **old!"

"Nice choice Kakashi!" from Kotetsu and Izumo at the same time.

"Kakashi! You have discovered the power of youth and the blessing of love. I am eternally happy for you my friend!" from Guy.

Kakashi grunted at that one, but chose not to say a word.

"Well I'm glad to know she's safe with you Kakashi, make sure you take good care of her." From Iruka.

Kakashi looked at him at that and nodded his head "I will." He replied in a sombre voice.

And "Well Kakashi it's been nice knowing you." From Tenzo, as he grinned at him and passed him another drink.

"Thanks that makes me feel a whole lot better." He sighed.

"Eh, sod miss high and mighty for the night, just enjoy yourself and get drunk!" Genma yelled making sure everyone had a drink in their in hand he raised his glass and said "To Kakashi, the only man to ever tame the leaf village's number two shrew, I mean the leaf village's cherry blossom!"

"I heard that!" Sakura growled leaning out of the booth her and her 'boys' were in and looking directly at Genma eyes narrowed at his comment.

"Ahem." Genma said turning back to look at Kakashi. "I hope you know what your letting yourself in for Kakashi." He said chuckling at him. "She's a feisty one."

"Mmm, so she is. Trust me though, she may seem like a lioness but she's a pussycat in bed." He said giving him an eye crinkle. "I can handle her."

"Kakashi!!" She screamed, face flushed beetroot red, she jumped out her seat and barrelled towards the group of men.

Sasuke, Sai and Naruto all jumped up and grabbed her, pulling her back to their booth. Sasuke looked up smirking at him as they did so, Sai gave a fake smile not really knowing what to do about that comment and Naruto looked at him with a frown. He didn't like Kakashi talking about their Sakura-chan that way. He was about to make his displeasure known when Sasuke pulled him back.

"Don't Naruto, he's just kidding. Get over it."

"But he said bad things about Sakura-chan!"

"It's ok Naruto, he just likes to embarrass me. Don't worry about it, please. It was a joke." She said pulling him down to sit next to her and handing him a drink.

"But Sakura-chan!" He whined causing everyone in the bar to glance at him and cringe.

"Naruto…" She growled "Just leave it ok. He'll pay for it don't worry!" She said raising her voice so that she could be heard by the raucous crowd of jounin a table over from them.

"Seems you're in trouble Kakashi." Iruka laughed.

"It would seem so." He mused, looking back at him with a smirk on his face and a glint in his eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So it's all out in the open then. How do you think Lady Hokage will take it?" Sasuke asked, as the men at the table behind them went back to their drinking and making as much noise as humanely possible.

"I… I don't know." She whispered looking downcast.

"Ah, who cares!" Naruto yelled. "Let's just get drunk!" He roared. "Everything's better when you're drunk."

"Ok." She said smiling nervously, and taking the drink Sai offered her.

"To Sakura and Kakashi!" Naruto yelled as they all raised their glasses, the girl in question blushing as she did so.

"To Sakura and Kakashi!" Sai and Sasuke said at the same time.

"Thank you." Sakura whispered.

"Down the hatch!" Sasuke said as they all brought their glasses to their lips and swallowed in one gulp.

"Urgh." Sakura shuddered as the liquid flowed down her throat and warmed her belly.

"What's a matter… hag? Cant handle your drink?" Sai asked smirking and taking a sip of his own drink, that he'd just replenished.

"Shut up asshole." She giggled as she pushed him lightly.

"Here." Naruto said as he refilled Sakura's drink again.

"Down in one Sakura." Sasuke said as he raised his glass to hers with a smirk.

Flippin their heads back Sakura and Sasuke swallowed the entire drink once again in one gulp.

"Trying to get my girl drunk Uchiha?" Kakashi asked as he passed their table.

"Yeah, is there a problem with that Hatake?" Sasuke asked with a smirk, the amusement clear in his voice.

"No, no not at all." Kakashi joked genially. "Just remember who's bed she'll be in at the end of the night."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled half shocked, half amused as Sakura flushed red again.

"Don't worry, I'm sure by tomorrow the entire village will know." Sasuke said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Hmm, of that I have no doubt." He sighed slightly, before turning his gaze back to Sakura.

"Where are you going?" She asked quietly looking up him shyly.

"The bathroom Sakura, I have had rather a lot to drink you know."

"Oh." She said turning away again.

"Try not to get too drunk." He said as he turned her face to his and kissed her gently on the lips, with an eye crinkle.

"Same for you." She said grinning a little before he turned away and headed for the bathroom once more.

"I'll try!" He called back raising his hand at her. "If Genma will let me come home sober that is."

Sakura laughed and held out her glass for Naruto to fill it again. They continued drinking for a while, Sakura slowing down her drinking after that, her boys drank decidedly more. Shaking her head at the rosy glow flushed over Sai, Sasuke and Naruto's faces she thought to her self _'Best get them all home, don't want them too drunk.'_ Taking the remaining pitcher of Sake she stood up and carried it over to Kakashi's table.

"Here." She said putting it down in front of the rowdy group of jounin. "Enjoy this."

"Sakura…." Naruto whined.

"Aw, come on Sakura. We were gonna drink that." Sasuke said in a sulky voice.

"Come on hag, give us our drink back." Sai hiccupped.

"You've had enough." She said turning to face them, arms crossed over her chest as she tapped her foot on the floor, causing the group of men behind her to chuckle a little at her control even though she was clearly a little worse for wear herself.

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto's voice raised an octave.

"Home! Now!" She said fixing them all with a glare.

"Where's your sense of fun hag?!" Sai spat, with a grin on his face.

"It went home and now so will you! OUT!" She cried pointing to the door.

Amidst muttered mumblings and grumbles they headed for the door, quiet phrases jumping out at Sakura as they did so.

"Kill joy!" Sai muttered.

"Miserable mare." Sasuke mumbled with a slight grin at her.

"Sakura-chan, you used to be fun." Naruto whined out quietly.

"I still am, this **is** fun for me." Sakura smirked at them and turned back to Kakashi.

"I'm taking them home, try not to make to much noise when you come in, I have things to do tomorrow."

"I'll try to put my ninja skills to good use and not wake you." He chuckled.

Sakura grinned at him and turned to walk out the door as he called her back.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't I get a kiss before you go?" He said a huge smirk evident on his face even under his mask.

She walked back up to him where he was sat on the bench and leaned her face right into his. "No." She stated simply, grinning at him before she moved to stand back up and walk out the door.

Kakashi immediately raised himself from his seat and followed her. Reaching her quickly he grasped her around the waist and ignoring the cat calls from various members of his table and other bar patrons he spun her around, whipped down his mask and pressed his lips to hers. Pressing his body tighter against hers, he deepened the kiss gently pushing his tongue into her mouth for a second before pulling away with a grin and pulling his mask back up over his face.

"You shouldn't tease me Sakura."

"Hmm, or maybe I should." She said flirtily as she glanced over her shoulder. "Good night Kakashi, I'll see you later."

Kakashi groaned at her, and heard her giggle as she exited the pub, bumping the door with her hip to give him a good view of her ass and hips jiggling a little as she did so.

"That girls a god damn tease aint she." Genma stated shaking his head at his poor friend's frustration.

"You have **no** idea." Kakashi said with a sigh before turning back to Genma with a grin on his face.

"Come on Hatake, let's get you drunk." He replied.

"Sounds good to me." Kakashi said sitting down and taking another bottle of beer.

Grunts of approval erupted around him as they all raised their glasses again and gave a toast to Kakashi's return before swigging the contents of their various drinks. Kakashi began to feel the alcohol spread warmth throughout his entire body as he drank more and more, the evening turning into night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi entered his home silently despite the fact that he had wobbled once or twice as Genma walked back with him. Turning to Pakkun and Yaiba who were resting on the sofa he told them they were free to leave now and thanks for looking after Sakura. In a puff of smoke they disappeared gratefully as Kakashi kicked off his sandals and threw his jacket on the sofa, as he passed the front room on his way to his bed and his beloved kunoichi.

Standing in the doorway he looked towards the bed in the almost pitch black darkness that surrounded the room he could just make her out curled up in bed, flipping his hitae-ate up from his left eye he used his sharingan to see her more clearly.

She lay in his bed on her side, facing the window her long hair cascading down her back and the sheets were wrapped tight around her body as if she was trying to emulate the warmth and comfort she got when his body was pressed against hers. His eyes followed the curves of her body as she slept blissfully unaware that she was being watched.

He didn't want to wake her or to have her wake up, he just wanted to stand there and drink in the sight of her, she looked like, well to his eyes she looked like an angel as she lay perfectly still, her pale skin contrasting starkly with the black sheets he'd placed on the bed earlier that day. He wanted to memorise every inch of her so no matter if he was on a mission without her or she was just away from him for a day at work he would be able to envision every inch of her, face, body, everything about her.

He smiled as he continued to watch her, her perfectly even breath, the way she was curled up in a ball all made him vow that no man would ever touch her, every inch of her was his, body and soul and he refused to allow any man to take that from him. As if on cue she rolled over and stared at him half asleep.

"Hi." She whispered her voice a little hoarse from shouting at the boys on the way home as they continued to complain about her forcing them to leave the pub so early.

"Yo." He responded moving into the room, pulling his mask down as he moved and leaned over her with a hand on either side of her head he kissed her softly.

"Come to bed." She whispered groggily.

"Alright, just let me get undressed ok?"

"Mmm hmm." She muttered, turning over and crashing out again.

Sitting on the edge of the bed he un-wrapped his bindings from around his ankles, stripped his top and his vest off and threw them on the floor, before standing up and whipping his trousers off, he climbed into bed and snuggled against Sakura's back. His hand slipped around her waist and he realised she was completely naked or it sure felt like it. Lifting the covers a little he peered under and his suspicions were confirmed she wasn't wearing a single piece of clothing. He groaned and tried to ignore the stirring in his loins, he tried to push the ball of heat that was rapidly heating up back to where it had come from but seeing her completely naked like that was something that made him want her so bad, he couldn't ignore it.

"Sakura." He said huskily, his lips brushing soflty over her ear.

"Kakashi? What is it? What's…. Oh!" She started to question him before she felt his erection throbbing against her back.

"I'm sorry, I tired to ignore it but I can't resist you." He muttered nuzzling into his neck.

"Kakashi." She ground out warningly. "I need to sleep."

"I know, but I can't sleep, not now. Help a guy out would ya?"

"Help yourself." She growled burying her face in the pillow and attempting to go back to sleep.

"Mmm, fine I will." He muttered moving his hand down her stomach stopping at the apex of her thighs.

"Kakashi, not now." She sighed sleepily.

"But I'm horny." He growled into her ear.

His breath washing over her ear and neck as he brought his mouth right next to it, the words he'd just uttered to her and the position of his hand began to cause heat to travel throughout her entire body.

"Kakashi, you are the worlds biggest pain in the ass, but I need you now!" She snarled as she grasped his hand and pushed it further down as she opened her legs a little to allow him access.

"See, you can't resist me Sakura." He said as he brushed a finger over her slowly swelling bundle of nerves before swiftly moving it down further to run it over he entrance.

"Kakashi." She moaned out as he rubbed his finger between her folds, over her entrance and then up to her clit before moving it back down to rub over her entrance.

As she began to soak his fingers in her juices he deftly pulled her right leg back over his and pushed a finger straight into her waiting hole.

"Oh god!" she moaned as he began to pump his finger into her deeper with each thrust.

"Sakura." Kakashi moaned as his lips found her neck. He brought himself closer till he was pushed tight against her, his erection pressed against her ass cheeks. Every time he thrust his finger into her she wriggled a little creating a delicious friction against his cock. He pulled his finger right out for a split second, then he pushed back in with two fingers. As he began to pump into her, his two fingers reaching far inside her to touch the special spot just inside her, she began to wriggle around on them more, fucking his fingers and grinding her ass against his arousal harder.

"Sakura." He panted. "You've got to stop." He said as he pulled his fingers out from her leaving her feeling empty.

"Kakashi?" She asked dazedly.

"Shh, just lift your leg a little higher for me." He said as he slid down the bed a fraction. Grasping her leg, he pushed his tip towards her entrance and then in one swift movement put his leg over hers and pushed himself deep into her. Releasing her leg, he wrapped his arm around her waist once and rocked their bodies together as he made slow soft love to her.

Waiting a while for her to get used to the feeling of the new position he then moved his hand back down to her bud and began to rub his finger over it in time with his thrusts. He kissed her neck and nibbled her lobe as he continued to thrust into her, with grunts and moans escaping his lips. Sakura began to push herself into him, moving her hand down to his she urged him to go faster as she neared her release.

He obliged and began to move faster inside her, as well as making his gentle touches of her sex faster but still gentle as his body forced her release to flood out of her in a hot torrent of juices.

"Oh god, Oh Kakashi, **Oh god**!" She cried as she came.

Her orgasm hit him in a big splash of wet heat that dripped down his cock as it was forced out of her body. Her muscles tightening and clenching around him and the heat from her climax caused him to let go and release himself into her waiting womb. Moaning her name, he leaned over her to catch her mouth in a hot kiss, as he lay half on top of her spent for the minute.

"Ready for another round?" He whispered after a few minutes.

"Again? Kakashi I'm tired." She sighed.

"I know and I'm sorry but I can't keep my hands off you. I'll let you sleep after I swear. Just let me have you once more." He whispered seductively.

"Remind me never to let you get drunk again." She growled, with a laugh.

"Mmm remind me to get you drunk again." He bantered back. "It makes you more responsive to my coercion."

"Shut up and make love to me." She groaned.

"Mmm, but this time I don't wanna make love to you. I wanna fuck you. Hard." He growled.

"Kakashi!" She squeaked in shock.

"Get on your knees." He groaned touching her clit again.

"I… You what?!" She yelled attempting to pull herself off him.

"Get… on… your… knees." He groaned again.

"But Kakashi… I…"

"Shh, you trust me don't you?"

"Yes." She breathed softly.

"Then get on your knees for me baby."

She tilted her face to look at him, despite his growls the look on his face told her his true feelings. She could see the love written in his eyes. Moving quickly he flipped them both over without dislodging himself from her so that she was on her hands and knees and he was kneeling up behind her.

"I'd never hurt you Sakura just trust me." He said running his hands over her back, before moving back to look at her ass, spreading her legs just a little further apart he pulled his now re-hardened member out of her a little. "Are you ready?" He asked gently.

"Yes." She breathed.

"Good." He groaned thrusting himself forward hard and fast.

Sakura cried out as he continued to pump himself in and out of her faster and harder than he'd ever done before. He was almost animalistic in his desire for her, he couldn't quench his need for her tonight until he'd taken her the way he'd always wanted to. He wanted to push himself and her almost to the point of absolute exhaustion as he buried himself in her, pulling back till he was almost completely out of her only the ram himself into her over and over again as she cried out louder than ever before.

"Oh, yes Kakashi Yes!" She cried as she buried her head in his sheets and raised her ass higher into the air. "Harder, oh god, please harder."

"Ok baby, you asked for it." He replied as he gripped her hips hard, pulled out of her and rammed forward till his tip hit her cervical wall.

He groaned deeper as she continued to moan. He picked up the pace and she began to feel the tingles ever increasing, she moaned out her pleasure as Kakashi drove into her time and again. His domination of her in this position and the way he gripped her hips caused her to reach her release quickly and she squealed out his name as he impaled her once more on his erection. She collapsed forward a little as he stopped thrusting into her and rubbed his hand over her back as her body shuddered through her climax. The tightening of her around and the wet juices once again flowing from her almost caused him to release into her again but he managed to hold off.

"You ok?" He whispered softly as he pulled himself from her.

"Yes." She replied. "But you didn't… I mean what about you?" She asked as she turned her head to the side so he could see her face.

"I'm not done with you yet." He whispered with a sly grin.

"Kakashi, I don't know if I can take anymore of you doing that."

"Well then its good I have something else in mind isn't it?" He smirked lying down on his back next to her, just as she collapsed on the bed.

"What are you planning now?" She asked as she tried to get her breath back.

"You'll see." He replied putting his hands on her hips and lifting her up and setting her atop his own hips.

"No, Kakashi. I can't. I don't know what to do!" She squeaked as she grasped his meaning.

"I'll show you what to do." He said sitting up and resting his head in her neck.

As he sucked and kissed the sensitive skin, waves of pleasure travelled up and down her body and she began to give out soft breathy moans of desire once again. He lay back down and pulled her downwards till his erection was pressing against the wet folds of her mound. Shifting slightly so that her folds would open a little, his arousal slid against the inner parts of her sex. He gripped her hips a little tighter and began to move her backwards and forwards so that she would slide against his hardened member, his tip rubbing against her bundle of nerves caused her to mewl in pleasure as she picked up the pace he'd shown her and pressed down onto him a little harder.

"Ready?" He asked sitting up a little to look at her.

"Yes."

"Good, because I don't think I could have taken much more of you doing that."

"You mean this?" She asked, a cheeky grin on her face as she pushed herself down and forward at the same time sliding over him with a gasp.

"Yeah that." He grunted as his grip tightened on her hips for a second.

"So you don't want me to do this again?" She asked giggling as she slid back and forth over him again.

"Ungh!" He grunted again. "Sakura stop it, or I'll have to bend you over that chair over there and take you harder than before." He said with a slight growl as his erection twitched against her again.

She giggled and made to press herself against him again, catching her before she could do so he gripped her and lifted her up from his body a little.

"Aw you're no fun." She giggled again.

"I can promise if you do that once more I won't be responsible for what I do to you and you'll beg me to stop."

"Ok, ok." She said with a resigned voice, but a grin on her face all the same.

"Sit up a little." He said his voice returning to the normally soft gentle voice he used when they were alone together.

She obliged and pressed her hands down on his chest to steady her as he manoeuvred her with one hand on her hip the other placing his arousal in the right spot to slip into her. He looked at up her before moving her downwards so that he was pushing against her entrance again. She pushed herself down onto him gently as he removed his hand to place it back on her hip. When she had fully taken him in he slowly moved her hips backwards and forwards on his self as she knelt over him her face inches from his.

He slid his left hand up her side and gently gripped her hair in his hand and pulled her face to his as he kissed her softly, his other hand still manipulating her hips to rock her body against his. Releasing her mouth he moved his hand back down to her hip and whispered to her.

"Sit up Sakura."

Nodding she moved into a sitting position causing his member to slid even deeper inside her. She gasped in surprise at the new sensations this position gave her. Taking her by the hips he once again began to control her movements only this time he gently pushed her up off him a little before sliding her back down. She moaned and slipped quickly into the rhythm he'd guided her in. As she began to move of her own accord he released her hips and slid his hands down a little to rest on her thighs as she began to ride him faster.

He pulled a pillow under his head so he could watch her as she bounced on top of him. The sigh of her perfect globes jiggling along with her movements as she lifted herself off him and slammed back down onto him almost drove him over the edge, but he held back opting to groan out his passion instead as he bucked his hips up to meet hers.

"Kakashi, I… I can't finish like this. I don't know what to do." She whimpered after a while. He looked up her and saw her biting her lip unsure of how to make it feel better than it did.

"You're doing fine." He told her, his breath coming in shallow pants as he arched his hips against her. "In fact you're doing better than that." He said leaning his head back and giving out another grunt of pleasure.

"Please." She whispered.

Placing his hand on her back he rolled them over until he was between her legs, hands planted on either side of her head. Kissing her he began to buck his hips into hers again as he picked up the pace she's left off on. He slid in and out of her easily as his breath became harsher. Nearing her own release once again, Sakura lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, gripping him tightly with her strong muscles as she pulled him in deeper. Unfortunately for him that was his undoing, as she gripped him tightly he thrust into her hard and climaxed in a burst of white hot light as his seed pumped into her, hitting her cervix and filling her womb with its wet heat, she shuddered her own release at the feel of him filling her. Kakashi groaned her name as she threw her head back and cried out his.

Collapsing on top of her, he struggled to control his breathing, he'd used every last ounce of his energy to please her and was well and truly spent now. He pressed his lips to hers, running his tongue gently over her lips as he had done on their first kiss before burying his head in her hair breathing in her delicate fragrance.

"Can I sleep now?" She asked sleepily.

"Yes, now you can sleep." He whispered with a grin as he rolled off of her and reached for the box of tissues in the bedside cabinet, taking out a few he handed the box to Sakura and began to clean himself up a little.

Sakura took some tissues and cleaned herself up as best she could without Kakashi seeing her. Kakashi meanwhile had flopped back on the bed on his back, satiated and spent. _'I never did ask her that question I was going to ask earlier_.' He thought as he lay there. _'Oh well maybe I'll ask her tomorrow.' _Sakura snuggled up to him and rested her arm over his waist as she put her head on his chest. He curled his arm around her and pulled her closer before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, Sakura following him into sleep immediately after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Oh ps I now have a C2 Community so if anyone would like to help me come up with a better name for it (cos I can't think of a dang thing to save my life right now) or become staff and help me fill it with Naruto based goodness then please go ahead and message me. (All contact details are on my page, AIM, Email and MSN messenger, or of course you can just PM me.) **

**Thanks,**

**Arcane.**

**My C2 can be found here: /community/NarutoTheShowcase/58486/**


	9. Chapter 9

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok so forgive me for taking longer than planned in posting this, but it took me a little longer to finish than I'd orginally planned or hoped since I had an Asthma attack. So sorry for posting this late but here you go, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. XD **

**animefan28:** Ah ok well then good cause there will be more Ninja type stuffs but yeah it's mostly about their relationship. XD

**Orochimaruismyman:** Glad you enjoyed it doll. Kakashi is hot when he's dominating isnt he? xgoes off into dream worldx lol

**AnimeFTW: **Yeah Tsunade might just have been taking tips from Ibiki. Who knows! lol And yeah I know it's kinda supposed to be spelt Gai but eh I just cant bring myself to type that for some reason. I prefer Guy. lol

**Anywho glad everyone enjoyed the whole dogs scene, had to be done and the meeting scene, with the rest of the jounin, that had to be done to. lol **

**And I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. I swear barring like extreme illness again the next chapter will be done alot quicker.**

**Please R and R! It's much appreciated.**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Awaking refreshed the next morning, Kakashi looked down and sighed contentdly as he leaned down to kiss the pink haired woman sleeping happily in his arms before slipping out of bed. Grabbing a clean set of clothes he made his way into the bathroom to take a short but relaxing shower. After finishing his shower, he stepped out his hair still dripping wet as he pulled on his uniform, and ran his fingers through his hair untangling it somewhat as he entered the bedroom once again, rubbing the towel over his hair to dry it to it usual fluffy and unruly state.

"Morning lazy." He said resting the towel around his neck as he looked over at Sakura who was now sat up in bed, the blankets tangled around her, as she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Konoha's laziest man has the cheek to call me lazy?!" she spluttered as she looked over at him. "Why are you up and dressed? It's still early."

"I have something I need to do." He said looking at her fondly, removing the towel from his neck and tossing it in the wash pile.

"Going to the memorial?" She asked attempting to stifle a yawn again.

"Yeah."

"Want me to fill out your mission report?" She asked smiling at him.

"Would you?"

"Yeah, well I know how useless you are at them so I think I better don't you? Althought it would be the first time you've handed one in on time and it had more than six lines." She grinned.

"You've got a cheek Haruno." He said moving towards her and kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"Yeah well so do you Hatake, waking me up like that last night." She grumbled, burying her face in his jacket for a second.

"Oh come on, it was worth it and you loved it. You know you did." He said with a smirk.

"I love you, I know that much." She murmured, grabbing his jumper sleeve and pulling him down to meet her lips as she kissed him softly.

"I love you to." He whispered as he ran his thumb over her cheek for a second before standing slowly back up.

She looked at him astonished for a second, hardly daring to believe he'd actually said it while sober! So he hadn't just declared his love in a drunken moment, or to get what he wanted from her, he meant it! He hadn't been completely drunk when he'd told everyone they were together last night but still it was nice to hear it in the cold light of day. She gave him a sleepy grin and crashed back down on to the pillows.

"Going back to sleep?" Kakashi asked as he watched her snuggle down into his pillow, and bury her face into it.

"No. I'm getting up I swear, I'm just a little tired for some unknown reason." She replied sarcastically, raising her head again.

"Hmm, I can give you a reminder if you like." He said, his voice soft and low as he looked back at her.

"Get lost! Don't start with me when I haven't even had a coffee yet." She grunted in annoyance.

"You're so grumpy in the mornings. Are you sure there's enough coffee in the world to make you nice again?" He asked teasingly dodging out of the way and disappearing out of the window with a loud chuckle as a pillow came flying for his head.

Lying back for a second Sakura took in the scent of Kakashi that lingered on his pillow, inhaling his masculine scent that was uniquely him she breathed it in deeply before she picked herself up and got out of bed with a stretch. She made her way slowly into the bathroom. Turning on the hot water she stepped under the relaxing spray and allowed herself to be soaked from head to toe as she ducked her head into the steamy caress of the soft pressure of the water. After showering, she dried her hair as much as she could with the towel and then brushed out her hair and tied her hitae-ate over it to keep it out of her way. She dressed in her own clothes in preparation for the things she knew she'd end up having to deal with today and she had no intentions of being caught wearing any of Kakashi's clothing as she went about these tasks. Sighing, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen and towards the kettle.

She flipped the kettle on and waited for the water to boil with another yawn. _'God damn it Kakashi, you need to learn to control yourself.'_ She thought as the water bubbled with the heat. _'Cha! Like your complaining.' _Her subconscious smirked at her_. 'Oh stuff off.'_ She muttered to herself as she picked up the now boiled kettle and poured the hot water into the mug in front of her. Reaching into the fridge she grabbed the milk carton out, she poured some into her coffee and replaced the carton before picking up her coffee and heading into the front room. After putting her coffee down on the coffee table she sat down and reached into her pack, pulling out a mission report sheet and a black biro, she began to fill it out, sipping her coffee as she did so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi made his way slowly to the clearing that contained the memorial stone. Reaching it he looked down at the names of to many of his loved ones and friends. He ran his fingers over Obito's name. Rin's, his father's, and Minato's followed, as his eye flicked over the stone in front of him marked with the names of too many lost, loved ones.

"Well I've gone and done something pretty stupid." He sighed. "And I have a feeling it's all going to blow up in my face, possibly even as early as today, and end up hurting the one person I have left who I actually love, and I don't know what the hell I'm gonna do about it." He said as he knelt in front of the stone and placed a hand on the top of it, closing his eyes, willing some kind of idea to come to mind that would prevent Sakura being hurt as his intuition told him somehow she would be. Nothing came to mind however, well except running away together but he couldn't leave the village he loved, the village he'd serve with his last breath, behind and he couldn't ask to do so either. Everyone Sakura loved was here and he **couldn't**, hell **wouldn't** take that away from her.

He had a sense of foreboding since he'd woken up and it just wouldn't shift, no matter how hard her tried to ignore it, his mind just kept coming back to the today being the day they'd have to face the Hokage and the rest of the village and declare their relationship.

"If only you were here Obito. I bet you'd know what to do." He stood up then, just staring down at the stone lost in thought, unmoving for a long time, his mind played over everything that could possibly happen today and some of them, heck most of them weren't good at all.

His main thoughts weren't about him though, he was as always, thinking only of Sakura. He couldn't bear to see that look of despair in her eyes again if she lost the one she loved, even if he wasn't going anywhere if they were forced apart it would be as good as him leaving her. It would kill him to lose her, but it was her he couldn't bear to think about should all this go wrong. He'd never leave her, especially not now he'd realised his true feelings for her **and** he'd admitted it to others, but he had a feeling that others might try to keep them apart, and wouldn't be so accepting of the relationship as their team mates and friends had been.

"What should I do?" He asked no one in particular. "Tell me what I should do, tell me how to make it right." Sighing he turned his attention back to the silent stone in front of him, as the silence once again surrounded him and no answers to his predicament were forth coming.

Maybe they would have to stay apart for a while to prove their love for each other. He knew if that was what it took to prove his devotion to her then he'd do it without hesitation but he had a feeling she wouldn't be able to cope with it, and that scared him more than anything. That she might think he could forgot her or get over her just like that, that's what hurt him. Being without her would be torture, but he would endure it, he'd endure anything he had to, to be with her in the end.

"Oh god, please don't do that to her again. She couldn't deal with it a second time, don't take me away from her." He groaned raising his face to the sky.

As he looked upwards the storm that had been brewing since he woke up that morning broke and the thunder rolled boomed across the sky as the rain began to fall. Kakashi took one last look at Obito's name, hoping against hope that maybe, just maybe, things would be ok before taking off and heading for home, at a fast pace but deciding against just using his body flicker technique. He wanted to feel the rain fall on his face, to remind him of how alive he felt around Sakura, how she was the one thing in his life that made him feel complete for the first time in his tragic life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sakura finished her filling in her report and went to move on to do Kakashi's, a voice yelled from outside, disrupting her train of thought.

"Oi! Forehead! I know you're in there!" Ino's voice yelled.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at her best friends use of the old nickname. Leaning out of the front room window she laughed and yelled back.

"Stop yelling Ino-pig! What do you want?"

"Well I wanna know if you're gonna let me in for a start." Ino said looking at her long time friend and laughing back.

"Hmm, nope not today thank you." Sakura said pulling back and closing the window behind her.

"Forehead..." Ino growled, looking at the front door.

"Come on in pig." Sakura said swinging the door open with a chuckle and stepping back against the wall, to allow Ino in.

"No need to ask if it's true then." Ino said with a sly grin and entering the house and flopping down on the sofa.

"I guess not. Make your self at home by the way." Sakura said sarcastically waving a hand at the sofa with a small shake of her head.

"So, come on forehead spill! What the hell is going on? When did this start? Did you sleep with him yet? I wanna know **everything**!" She screeched out in excitement.

"First of all, who told you?" She asked grinning at the way her friend could ask a million questions in just one single breath and still have the air in her lungs to ask a million more.

"Genma." She replied with a knowing smirk.

"Of course." Sakura said with a roll of her eyes. "I should have known. That man is as bad a gossip as you!" She joked, jostling her friend.

"Yeah well, he may be a gossip but he sure got it right didn't he?" Ino responded, the smirk still having not left her face yet.

"Yeah, your right. He did." Sakura replied flopping down on the sofa next to her.

Ino slipped off her sandals and sat cross legged on the sofa facing Sakura. She looked her over, deciding whether she gave the couple her blessing **and** what had happened to cause this shift in their relationship. As she glanced at her friend, she took in every last detail. She looked happy, happier than she'd ever seen her, healthy, in fact she was glowing! This caused Ino to think of something that could be causing her to glow like that but immediately dismissed that thought, it was far to soon for that which left just one thing that could cause her to glow.

"Sakura." She said looking her in the eye.

"Hmm?" Sakura asked lifting her face to her friends.

"You're glowing. Love looks good on you." Ino grinned broadly.

Sakura blushed then grinned back. "Thanks Ino, it feels good to."

"So come on dish. What have you been up to? I mean he's only been back in the village a day which means you've only been together four days at most and Genma tells me Kakashi's already declared his love for you in the middle of the pub for crying out loud! And that you responded as well!"

"Yeah." The pink haired kunoichi said turning her face away and blushing deeper.

"So tell me did you do it yet?!" Ino asked excitedly grabbing Sakura's hands and pulling her back around to face her.

"Ino… I…" She stuttered.

"That's a hell yes then. Stop avoiding me and give me the details."

"Ino, no offence but I'd rather not have the entire village know about sex lives thanks."

"Forehead!" Ino growled a little poking her friend on said forehead. "This is just between us, just a best friend thing I swear. Sheesh you really think that little of me?"

"No. It's not that it's just I… The whole village is gonna know today now and… and I'll have to face shisou!"

"Sakura, don't get disheartened. Ok things might go wrong at first but it'll be ok in the end. You know I won't let you give up on this, not when he seems to be so good for you."

"Thanks Ino." Sakura said looking back and grinning through her watery eyes.

"No problem, now then what does he look like without that damn mask?!" Ino asked excitedly.

"Gorgeous!" Sakura shrieked giggling. "He's got the best looking face of any guy I've ever seen. He has the softest skin, and the most kissable lips, a perfect strong jawline and oh I don't know I cant describe it he's just so sexy!"

"Oh really? And what about the rest of him huh? Is his body as good as his face?"

"Yes! He has an amazing body! Perfectly sculpted abs and pecs, strong, well muscled legs, tight firm ass, and he has, he has…" She trailed off turning her face away in her embarrassment.

"Sakura!" Ino screeched as her friend turned away from her. "He's got a what?! Come on he has….?" She asked grasping Sakura and turning her back to face her looking at her in earnest.

"Yes Sakura, what do I have?" a smooth, deep, masculine voice teased as he brought his face down to the two young women's level causing them both to jump and scream. He took a step back and watched the deep crimson blush spreading over both their faces.

"Kakashi! I…You… You're back! I... I wasn't expecting you!" Sakura squeaked.

"Clearly." He drawled in a lazy voice as he raised an eyebrow in mock indignation and folded his arms across his chest, all the time a big grin hidden under his mask. He decided to play a game with the two friends and see how far he could push them before they either figured out he was joking or he laughed and gave the game away. "So what is it I have that's so fascinating to you both?"

Even Ino was struck speechless as to what to say. How could they admit they'd just been about to talk about his manhood?! One look at the copy nin's apparent anger over their conversation and his insistence to know about their topic of conversation had her worrying as to her friends safety. _'Oh god should I really be leaving Sakura with this man?!_' She wondered as she stared at him fearfully.

"Kakashi… I… We…" Sakura spoke as she tried to stop the tears form forming in her ears and spilling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry! Please don't hate me!"

Kakashi sighed, apparently he was a better actor than even he realised. _'Well you did it again Kakashi you managed to make her cry. Apparently it's just as she keeps saying, you're not as funny as you thought after all.' _He thought as he moved forward slowly and cupped her face in his hand, gently pulling her up to meet his face.

"Sakura, I was kidding." He said with an eye crease. "You know I wouldn't be angry, just make sure you tell her the truth..." He said leaning down and breathing in her ear. "…about how big I am." Winking at her as he said it he pulled back a little to look at her.

"Pervert!" She yelled her blush spreading over her entire body as she reached out to slap him across the face, he caught her hand in his and chuckled at her consternation.

Ino looked on in embarrassed silence, a tint of pink still staining her cheeks at the Copy Nin's devious comment, she quickly recovered though as a devious idea of her own came to mind. Turning to Sakura and grinning, she looked at her friend and asked the question she was dying to know the answer to.

"So is he really that big then?" She asked smirking at the gasp that escaped Sakura's lips and the curious expression that stole over said mans face as they both awaited the answer from the shy, pink haired woman in front of them.

"Yes." She whispered inaudibly as she looked steadfastly at the ground avoiding both the gazes directed at her, as her face turned an impossible shade of purple in her utter embarrassment.

A rumble erupted from Kakashi's chest as his lithe, lean body leaned down to Sakura's face again and kissed her on the cheek. Picking up Sakura's copy of the mission report she'd filled out he stood up and began to look it over quickly. Ino sat there once again open mouthed in shock. Did her best friend really just admit that she had seen her sensei fully naked and that he had a big one?! She sneaked a look at her friends boyfriend and he looked back at her with an impassive stare before winking at her and bending over to pick up the second mission report and Sakura's pen, once again causing a faint pink tint to dust her cheeks as she thought on what Sakura had just admitted to. She was sure for definite now that Sakura was finally no longer a virgin.

"Well if you ladies will excuse me I have a mission report to fill out. Try not to divulge to many secrets about me Sakura." He smirked as he made his way up to his bedroom and shut the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura stood up as Ino began to come round from her shock and walked up the stairs, to the bedroom door. She knocked softly and waited for an answer.

"Hmmm?" Kakashi's voice called out through the door.

Sakura opened the door slowly and looked at Kakashi as he lay on the bed, knees bent and the papers he was working on resting over his thighs. He looked up at the quiet woman stood in the doorway watching him.

"Something wrong Sakura?" He asked his eyes gliding over her trying to sense what was going on.

"No, I just… Well I said I'd do that." She pouted, pointing to the mission report he was currently filling out.

"Mmm, I know, but since you're busy I'll do it." He replied pulling his mask down and looking back at her. "Don't pout like that Sakura, you know what it does to me. I don't think Ino would appreciate it if I took you while she was downstairs now do you?" He drawled, his voice oozing seduction as he licked his lips.

Ino recovered her composure and screeched her laughter at his comment that had floated downstairs, since he had clearly made sure **not** to keep his voice down while he said it. Sakura drew in a gasp of breath.

"Kakashi!" She hissed, flushing and staring back at him.

Kakashi chuckled at the sweet innocence shining in her eyes and the clear indignation written across the rest of her face. "Don't worry I'll put my head phones on and you two can continue you're little talk about my body and my sexual prowess."

"Kakashi!!" She groaned as he directed a roguish grin at her.

"Do I embarrass you Sakura?" He asked, a serious expression stealing over his face.

"Sometimes." She answered quietly and honestly.

"Why do you love me if I embarrass you so?" He enquired, putting his paperwork down and looking at her intently, holding his hand out to her.

She pushed herself away from the doorway and walked over to him, taking his hand as he lowered his legs and pulled her to sit on his lap, she sat with her face inches from his.

"Because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, you give me everything I've ever wanted in a lover and a best friend. You're soft and caring when I need it, strong and protective when I'm weak. You've always been there for me, any time I was upset or needed you, there you were right by my side. When I was younger and upset about Sasuke or cried over him, or anything else, you were there, reassuring me, comforting me. You're everything I've ever wanted in a man. Well except the time you disappeared for two years anyway. I needed you then and were where you huh? Asleep in some cave!"

Kakashi chuckled at that and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and resting his head in her hair as he whispered to her.

"Do you still think of Sasuke?" He asked sadly holding her tightly to him so she wouldn't see his face.

"No, at least not in the way you're asking about. He's a friend, I haven't been in love with him for almost two years now. Only you."

"Good." He sighed contented. "Sakura? I've been meaning to ask you something since yesterday and I never got a chance."

"What is it?" She whispered her face currently buried in the crook of his neck.

"That day when I found you on the bench, before I went away… What was wrong? Why were you so upset?" He asked her pulling her away in order to see her face as she answered him.

"I well… I…" She mumbled unsure even after everything they'd been through how to tell him.

"It wasn't Sasuke like I thought it was, was it?"

"No. It was you." She said smiling sweetly.

"Good I'm glad." He said kissing her neck softly. "I wondered why you were so nervous round me when I brought you back here and that was it wasn't it?"

"Yes." She said quietly, before thinking of something that had been bugging her. "Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"Where you thinking of me at all? I swear you watched me walk away and I know you were outside my house that night. I sensed you." She said blushing again.

Kakashi sighed and looked at her before giving his answer. "Yes, I was watching you and yes, I was outside your house that night. It was a complete accident I swear. But I ended up going there because I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I was… pre-occupied." He finished with an awkward glance at her.

"Thinking of me?" She teased, her hands tickling his sides.

"Sakura, don't. I'm ticklish." He grumbled as he squirmed under her. "But yes, I was thinking of you." He looked at her, for once slightly embarrassed but not blushing.

"You old pervert!" She giggled attempting to tickle him some more.

"Sakura don't, and I'm **not **old!" He growled grumpily.

"Aww, I was kidding! Don't be such a grump!" She sulked, looking at him with a pout.

"Don't pout Sakura, you're much to pretty to sulk like a petulant child." He said his thumb rubbing over her lips as he did so. "I just don't like the way you say it. It makes me feel like some kind of paedophile or something." He sighed averting his gaze from hers.

"But you weren't!" She shrieked, looking at him completely shocked. "I wanted you and I was old enough. I was over sixteen for crying out loud!"

"Maybe so but that's not the way others will see it if they found out, I'm sure."

"Well stuff them! It's none of their business, I was old enough and I was the one flirting with you!"

"Hmm, well that's true." He said kissing her neck again as he drew her closer. "You should go back downstairs. Ino will be waiting for you."

"Yeah I know. She's gonna ask all kinds of embarrassing questions though." She said with a slight grin.

"Your not going shy on me now, are you Sakura? I thought you'd be ecstatic to relive my sexual prowess to your friends and make them jealous with stories of our love making." He said grinning at her with a mischievous twinkle in his uncovered eye.

"Oh but that's exactly what I **was** doing then you walked through the door and interrupted us!" She giggled.

"Ah so I did." He chuckled as he tickled her side.

"Forehead! Are you two doing it up there?!" Ino called up from the foot of the stairs.

"Ino-pig! Don't be so crude! And no we are not!" Sakura called back in a fluster.

"But that can easily be changed!" Kakashi yelled nibbling on Sakura's earlobe as Ino shrieked out her mirth once again.

"Come on forehead! Instead of doing it with him, come down here and tell me just how good he is at it!" She joked.

Sakura smirked at her friends obnoxious manner and turned back to face Kakashi, giving him a soft kiss on the lips before moving to get up from his lap. Kakashi pulled her back down to him. He sighed softly as his arms wound back around her waist and he pressed his face to hers as their lips met. He kissed her hungrily, running his tongue over her delicately parted lips before moving his lips to her neck and nipping her soft flesh. Sakura arched her neck back and gave out a soft moan as he sucked lightly on the abused flesh.

Pulling away he looked back into her eyes and whispered to her. "You better go."

"Hmm…" She moaned sadly.

"I'll be here when you two are done talking don't worry." He chuckled, squeezing her hip gently before helping her off the bed. "I've got work to do, you better leave before I do decide to take you again." He smirked.

"Pervert!" She hissed gently as she grinned at him and shut the door behind her, before running down the stairs at full speed and crashing into Ino at the bottom.

"Forehead! How you ever became a ninja with your clumsy feet I'll never know." She laughed as the two women pulled them selves up from the floor and moved into the front room once more.

"Shut up pig." She chuckled bumping her hip against Ino's and causing Ino to fall onto the sofa, as she had nothing to still her self on. "Apparently you're not any better!" She squawked staring at her.

Ino chuckled loudly and composed herself into a more comfortable position. "So come on then now he's not here anymore, is he really **that** big?" Ino asked anxious to continue their conversation from earlier.

"Yes!" Sakura squeaked and the two girls fell about laughing loudly.

"You're so lucky. You have an older, far more experienced man, who by all accounts is in love with you and he's one of the hottest shinobi in the village! Not to mention the most mysterious! Tell me everything!" She said a dreamy look stealing across her eager face as she wished she could find herself someone to care for her like that.

"He's just… He's the most perfect man that ever lived!" She shrieked with laughter as Ino gave her a gentle shove.

"Well of course he is or you wouldn't have ended up with him! But come on what's he like in bed? Does he like kinky stuff? Does he like to dominate you? I need to know!"

"Well he hasn't done anything kinky so no I don't think he's like some hidden kinky pervert…"

"No he's just your average porn reading in public pervert!" Ino laughed loudly.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled with a chuckle.

"Oh come on its true!" She laughed loudly as he friend sighed resignedly.

"Well ok there **is** that. But he's not just about that, he's always been there for me. Even though we never saw much of each other when I was training with shisou, Sasuke was gone and Naruto was off with Jiraiya, and I had you and the others I know that, but just knowing that Kakashi was still around, he'd be there if I needed him, made up for not actually being around him. He's still like that, he'll be there whenever I need him, no matter what happens and well… he's damn good in bed! I have nothing to compare it to, I know but well come on we've all heard the stories! He's supposed to be some kind of god in the bedroom and I have to say I'm inclined to agree!" Sakura said blushing tomato red but keeping her eyes locked with Ino's and refusing to look away.

"Damn! You're so lucky, all those stories Genma told me about him makes me sooo jealous! Maybe I should try to bag Genma, what do you think?" Ino mused as she giggled at her pink haired friend.

"Well I have no doubt he'd be good in bed, and if anyone could get his attention it'd be you Ino." Sakura whispered quietly a sad look creeping over her face.

"Forehead." Ino growled looking straight at her and raising her head to meet her eyes. "You're not ugly, as much as I hate to admit it you're prettier than me in some ways. If you tell anyone I said that I might just have to kill you, but come on you managed to catch the eye of the Great Kakashi Hatake for crying out loud! Think of all the beautiful women he's been with before and you're the one he loves, the one he wants to be with. **Plus** according to Genma he can't keep his hands off you! So what does that tell you? Huh?"

"I know it's just sometimes I wonder what does he see in me?" She cried exasperated.

"Look, I'm gorgeous I know this, I'm not going to be modest about it but I'm gorgeous in a normal way. You, on the other hand, you are exotic. Everybody says it, long pale pink hair, perfect ivory skin, with not a scar to mar it, piercing bright green eyes, a perfectly muscled body without being like **too** muscled … Any man would be lucky to have you and everyone knows it. Now remember I never said that or I **will** have to kill you."

"Ino, do you swing the other way now or something? Cause I hate to tell you this but I only have eyes for men, well one man actually, Kakashi." Sakura said giggling madly at the irate glare her blonde friend shot at her.

"Sakura! I think his perverted tendencies are rubbing off on you already!" She yelled reaching for a cushion and pelting Sakura around the head with it good naturedly.

Sakura grabbed a cushion of her own and swiped at the slightly angry blonde, knocking her off the sofa with the power of her hit. Ino picked herself off the floor and swung at Sakura again, catching her off guard and almost knocking her over in her daze. As the shrieks and yells drifted up the stairs to Kakashi he lay back for a second wondering what kind of devastation the two warring kunouchi would have wrought on his front room by the time he poofed into the room in a cloud of smoke behind them. He looked around the room, to see nothing destroyed, well except two of the cushions that **used** to belong on his sofa. They were now however split open, feathers flying through the air as the two women continued to wrestle and bat each other with said cushions.

"Well this is fun." He said leaning back against the wall as he watched them repeatedly hit each other, each fighting to gain dominance over the other.

"Pervert!" Sakura yelled as both she and Ino stilled their movements and glared over at him.

"What?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Two beautiful women fighting in my front room what else do you expect me to do but watch?" He smirked. "Truth be told, I heard the loud noises and thought I better check you weren't destroying my house actually."

"Hmm, a likely story. Like I'd really believe that coming from Konaha's resident pervert!"

"I'll leave you two alone again but try not to destroy any more of my cushions eh?" He asked with a chuckle as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

Upon returning to the living room he looked at the two women who just stood there mutely, he walked towards Sakura, placed a hand on her waist and pulled her close for a second, planting a masked kiss on her lips. He pulled away waving at them both before disappearing back upstairs in a puff of smoke.

"Sheesh forehead, that man just oozes sex appeal and he can't stay away from you." Ino groaned as she collapsed onto the floor in a heap. "You're so damn lucky."

Sakura flopped down next to her and as they lay on their backs, they stared up at the ceiling in thought. "What will shisou say though?" she pondered sitting up and resting on her elbow as she turned to face her friend, panic written across her pretty face.

Ino turned to face her and felt sad at the look of pain and anguish written there. Reaching out she took her hand in her own and gave it a gentle squeeze. "What ever happens we'll face it as we always do, **together**." Ino said with determination as she looked straight into the younger woman's eyes. "No matter what she says we'll make sure it works out right in the end. Understand?" She asked with a steely edge to her voice that to most people would be pretty scary but Sakura knew it was just Ino's way of making sure she would be there for her, no matter what.

"Thanks Ino." Sakura said smiling at her and moving to lie back down on her back as a loud knocking resounded on the door.

"Here we go." She sighed heavily as Kakashi reappeared at the front door.

Turning he glanced at his lover and gave her a quick glance of reassurance before drawing in a deep breath and answering the door, to find Kotetsu and Izumo on his doorstep.

"Good morning gentlemen. To what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked, knowing full well what they were here for as they shuffled their feet and glanced intently at the floor, neither one of them wanting to say what they knew they must.

"Kakashi, Lady Hokage insists you come to her office immediately. You too Sakura." Kotetsu said nervously, chancing a glance at the masked man in front of him, before averting his eyes at the pain he saw shining in the normally unreadable eye of the Copy Nin.

'_This isn't going to turn out good.'_ He thought as he turned back to look at Sakura, she froze in Ino's arms as the blonde held her shaking body in the postion they'd ended up in as she helped her friend off the floor. Kakashi saw the fearful expression on her face and felt bad that once again **he** was the cause of her pain. Would he **ever** stop hurting her? He wondered as he moved to take her hand in his and run his thumb over the back of her trembling hand, while Ino continued to hold her.

"We'll be right there." He sighed, turning back to face Kotetsu and Izumo.

They nodded at him, giving him a look that said how sorry they were about all this and that they wished they hadn't have had to deliver the message or indeed have anything to do with the entire matter and headed off to give the two lovers time together before they made their way to Hokage tower. With a last sorrow filled glance they disappeared back to Hokage tower to inform Lady Tsunade that Kakashi and Sakura were on their way.

Ino looked at Sakura still shaking in her arms then at Kakashi, who's dark uncovered eye betrayed his worry about the following meeting. He looked back at Ino and sighed, pulling Sakura to him as she released her. She bit her lip worriedly as she glanced up at him and he turned to Ino again as she was about to speak.

"I'm going to go get the guys." She told him, looking again at Sakura wrapped in her lovers arms.

Kakashi nodded his acknowledgement and silently thanked her for her devotion to Sakura, but he couldn't voice his thoughts or feelings, he just couldn't say anything right now. Besides his entire attention was directed at the shaking pink haired woman currently buried in his arms, fisting her hands into his jacket and gripping so hard her knuckles had turned white.

Ino gave one last look at the couple in front of her, before taking off swiftly in search of the other members of Team 7 and possibly Genma to, **if** she could find him, for moral support for Kakashi. She may be Konoha's biggest gossip and a rather brash individual but she had feelings and she understood others feelings, sometimes she could ignore them but not when it came to Sakura, she was not about to let her best friend give up without a fight. She sped up hoping to find them all and fast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi pulled back from Sakura a little as he looked down at her. Pulling his mask down, he leaned into her and pressed his lips to hers in a heated kiss. Tilting his head he deepened the kiss as his hand swept through her hair. He trailed his tongue over her lips before pushing between them to run his tongue over her entire mouth, feeling touching tasting ever last inch of her, memorizing every part of her as his hands ran up and down her sides, her back, her stomach, her thighs. He poured every ounce of emotion he possibly could into that one kiss. He wanted her to know that she was the only woman he wanted, now and always, no matter what may happen today or what anyone's feelings on the relationship may be, he loved her more than he'd ever loved anyone before or would again. Pulling back he rested his forehead against hers and stared at her as they both got their breath back.

"I love you Sakura." He whispered as he continued to look her in the eyes. "No matter what happens never forget that, you're the most precious thing in my life and always will be."

She looked up at him with renewed determination at this statement and kissed him softly, chastely on the lips again before raising her eyes to his again and whispering back.

"I love you to."

Kakashi ran his thumb over her cheek, before moving his thumb to ghost over her lips softly once more. Moving his hand away her wrapped his arms around her waist once more and pulled her tight in a hug that he felt he'd never want to pull away from. He hugged her to him so tight she would end up with small finger shaped bruises on her back. She barely felt anything though as she hugged him tighter than ever and her nails dug crescent shaped cuts into his lower back as she gripped him with every ounce of her human strength.

Sighing Kakashi pulled away to view her once more before they moved to walk out the door. He looked at her with a small crinkle in his eye before opening his mouth to speak.

"We better go." He said sadly, not wanting to leave at all but knowing they had no choice.

"Ok." She whispered as they slowly pulled apart from each other and headed out the door.

Taking his time to shut and lock the door Kakashi moved with his usual lazyness and pulled out his precious Icha Icha book as the began to walk side by side slowly through the village to their destination.

Normally this would irritate Sakura to no end, as it had done yesterday in fact but she finally understood now, **this** was Kakashi's way of hiding from the world, like his mask. Another of his defences against letting people in, only to lose them and be hurt again when it all went wrong. This was his way of keeping people at bay and giving him the space from everyone else that he preferred or rather learned to live with. She wished she could have something to cover face right now as they slowly trudged through the village trying hard to ignore the stares they drew from every villager they passed.

As they continued on their way they heard various comments thrown their way, a few were almost enough to make Sakura smile despite her apprehension and slowly building tension that only increased with every step forward she took. Most seemed to be rude comments thrown out from disgusted villagers, thrown at Kakashi, most likely in the hopes of getting a rise out of the famous copy ninja. Something else for them to find fault with about him, but he was above that. He refused to rise to the bait.

As they passed a group of young woman, who all looked to be a little older than Sakura, they heard snatches of their conversation as they sneaked glances at the pair and smiled at them both.

"I'm glad they're together, they make a good couple don't you think?" A lightly built girl with short chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes asked her red haired friend, as she stood next to a shop doorway.

"Yeah. I can't help wishing I was her though. I mean imagine what that man must be like in bed with all those porn books he reads!" The red head giggled as she turned her turquoise eyes to the Copy Nin, watching him as he passed by, making no indication he had heard her statement. Sakura meanwhile seethed inside and clenched her fists at her sides.

"I hope it works out for them." A shy looking girl with long blonde hair flowing down her back said as her aquamarine eyes slid to view Kakashi, before raising them to smile at the pink haired kunoichi as she passed. "And imagine the kids they'd have. I mean Konoha's Famous Copy Nin and the Leaf village's Cherry Blossom, apprentice to the Hokage herself! Their kids would be the strongest ever to grace this village." She said dreamily as she thought of what their kids would be like.

Kakashi stumbled as he walked and choked a little at this statement. _'Dear god! Who in the hell even mentioned anything about kids?'_ His incredulous mind spluttered. Sakura smirked despite herself as she saw his jaw clench a little at that statement and a tiny frightened giggle escaped her lips as Kakashi went back to burying his head in his book and pretending like nothing had happened, as he was so apt to do.

As they happened to pass another couple, an old man, with grey, frazzled hair and deep set wrinkles around his dull grey eyes and mouth, looked at them and voiced his opinion rather too loudly, causing his violet haired wife to hiss at him to be quiet and mind his own damn business. But he'd made his opinion pretty clear, he disapproved of the pairing and was even more disgusted at the fact that Kakashi was walking along nose buried in his book as usual, as if nothing was wrong and not seeming to pay even the slightest bit of attention to Sakura. In reality of course he was using the book as a safety net to prevent his true feelings about the up coming meeting from becoming known and his every last thought was directed at Sakura.

"Look!" The man gruffly stated as he pointed flabbergasted at the Sharingan user as he walked slowly along. "It aint right I tell you, what about the age gap! And he's not even holding her hand or any thing, you'd think if she was really important to him he'd show some kind of emotion to her in public for crying out loud!"

Kakashi visibly stiffened at this comment, how dare this man suggest that he didn't care at all! The glare in his eye turned steely and hard as he turned and looked at the man for a second. He turned back around and pulled his right hand out of his pocket, reaching out to grasp her hand in his and pull her a little closer. Sakura gasped a little in shock at this, but Kakashi just turned to look at her with a slight eye crinkle as he squeezed her hand gently, leaning down to whisper in her ear as they continued on their way.

"I love you." He whispered so softly that no one but Sakura would have been able to hear him.

Sakura smiled up at him and reached up her free arm to wrap around him, as she kissed his masked cheek. "I love you to." She responded.

Grinning she lowered her arm and turned back to look at the man who'd just voiced his now proven untrue opinion. His disbelief was clearly evident on his face, as he spluttered and remained speechless, while his wife laughed at the obvious adjustment her husband had just received.

"I told you to mind your own business." She smirked as he continued to be lost in a silent fluster.

"Kakashi?" Sakura whispered his name as they walked further away.

"Sakura." He answered, his voice betraying his worry, as he gave her hand another squeeze. "Just stay with me ok?"

"Yes." She said nodding her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino ran furiously through the streets of Konoha, trying to think of where the rest of Team 7 would be. Her first thought was of course, Ichiraku's Ramen shop. She flew under the banners hanging over the entrance and scanned around for the blonde idiot and the unsociable raven. She realised in a split second they weren't here, besides it was far to quiet for the obnoxious Uzumaki to be around here. Turning to face the confused shop owner and his daughter she yelled at them in her panic.

"Have you seen the loud blonde and the mute dark haired shinobi?" She asked clearly in a panic.

"Ah you mean Naruto and the Uchiha?" Teuchi asked looking at her.

"Yes, they were here, they left about, oh five minutes ago, to go training I think." Ayame said looking at the strain written on the blondes face. "Is something wrong?"

"Sorry." Ino yelled as she made her way back out at top speed. "Don't have time to explain!"

She ran at top speed, to training ground three. That was where Team 7 always trained, in the past and still did even now, she hoped they still did anyway. Within minutes, breathless and with a stitch she reached the grounds just as Sasuke and Naruto were getting ready to face off.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" she yelled as she caught her breath and pressed her hand to the stitch in her ribs.

"What's wrong?" Naruto yelled as he jumped down beside her, quickly followed by a silent but equally anxious Sasuke.

"Kakashi and Sakura have been called to Hokage tower and I think they could use some moral support." She replied looking at their faces, as the meaning of her words sunk in.

"Let's go." Sasuke said, about to take off for the tower at full speed.

"Wait! We need to try and find Yamato and Sai and Genma to, if we can. Kakashi needs someone there to."

"Yeah you're right. Come on then let's go." Sasuke said nodding to Ino and Naruto before they took off in the direction of the pub to search for Genma, hoping he didn't have a mission on today and had decided to chill out watching everybody who walked in and out of the pub as he so frequently did.

As it turned out he didn't and he was just sat in the pub watching the people who entered as they went about their business. He liked to watch them and just contemplate when he had no jobs and nothing else to do. Sitting alone he was startled when a blonde whirlwind entered and made a beeline straight for him.

"Ino!" He smiled, flipping the senbon around in his mouth as he looked at her flushed and breathing heavy. "Already hot for me huh?" He asked smirking.

"No time for your perverted thoughts!" She yelped as she gripped his hand and tried to pull him up with her.

"What's the hurry sweetheart? We have all day."

"Genma!" She shrieked exasperated, as she gave him a cold stare.

"Kakashi and Sakura have been called to Hokage tower." A deep, cold voice said from beside him.

Genma looked up to see the stoic Uchiha with the excitable Naruto beside him, as always. "So were needed for emotional support then? Let's go!" He said spitting his senbon into the table in front of him and taking off with Ino's hand still in his.

Just as they were about to disappear to Hokage tower Sai and Tenzo came round the corner. _'Thank god for that.' _Ino thought as they moved quickly towards them.

"Yamato! Sai! Thank god!" Ino said as they looked up and noticed the group, outside of the pub entrance, just a little ahead of them.

"Is something wrong?" Tenzo asked as he looked at them all in turn. "And why are you holding hands with Genma?"

"I… Huh? What!?" She yelped as she looked at Genma who winked at her before she pulled her hand out of his. "Sakura, Kakashi, Hokage tower." She managed to squeak out.

The effect was immediate, they looked at her, then at Sasuke and Naruto before nodding their heads in understanding, as they all headed for the tower and the upcoming confrontation.

'_This could be either very, very good or __**really**__ bad.'_ Tenzo thought as they made their way at top speed to the tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving at the bottom of Hokage tower they almost bowled Kakashi and Sakura over as they to arrived there. Kakashi gave them all a nod of acknowledgement as they began to climb the stairs to the Hokage's office. Making their way slowly up them they all contemplated on how this meeting might just turn out.

Sasuke's face was set into a deep scowl as he worried about Sakura being pulled away from the one constant she'd always had in her life, he planned to do everything in his power to prevent **that** from happening however. He'd hurt her to much when he himself left, he knew that and he was determined **not **to let that happen again.

Naruto had a look of pure determination on his face. No matter what happened today he was going to make sure they would end up together somehow. If Kakashi was the man to make his Sakura-chan happy then Kakashi it would damn well be!

'_Well here we go.'_ Tenzo thought. _'I hope everything goes well for you Kakashi my old friend.'_

Sai as always walked along looking emotionless and expressionless, underneath this mask of indifference however he did have some feelings and right now his feelings were all concerned with Sakura. They may have got off to a bad start and things had taken along time to come together but he did consider Sakura as a sister and if she was hurt, then he **wasn't** happy.

Ino bit her lip in her nervousness and looked at Sakura as she walked in front of her. Despite what everyone thought and the fact that even now they still had a pretty deep seated rivalry, they also had a very close friendship many years old and she hated to think of her being hurt once more. As she bit her lip just a little to hard, drawing a faint smear of blood to her bruised lip, Genma walked up beside her and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently with a soft smirk on his lips around the senbon he'd now replaced. She looked up at him in silent thanks then returned her gaze to the couple in front of her.

'_Forehead, I hope this works out for you.'_ She sighed as they entered the building and were met by Shizune.

"Ka… Kakashi, Sakura. Glad you're here and in a lot less time than Tsunade thought to." She said looking at them as she squeezed TonTon just a little too tight causing the small pig to grunt irately at her. "Sorry TonTon!" She said as she released her grip a little. "You're… You're not all planning on going in there are you? Lady Tsunade isn't in a good mood…"

"All the more reason why we **shouldn't **be abandoning our friends." Sasuke grunted with a glare.

"No… no I guess you're right, well um, you better go in." She said nervously as she stood back to allow them entrance to the hallway that led to the Hokages office. They moved forward, her nervous eyes on them as they did so.

Sasuke, Naruto, Tenzo and Sai, followed them in quick succession, Ino and Genma brought up the rear, hands still clenched together.

As they stopped outside the door, Kakashi pulled Sakura closer. Kissing her forehead, he squeezed her hand once more, as he whispered to her "No matter what, I'll always love you and don't you ever forget that or think different ok?"

She smiled at him sadly and squeezed his hand back as she raised her gaze from the floor to look at his face. "I love you to. We will be together no matter what Shisou says." She said determination and fear both evident in her voice as she did so.

Kakashi raised his hand and knocked on the door. Tsunade's voice rang out immediately, tired, pissed off and by the sounds of it very, very drunk. "Come in!" She snapped as the office door handle moved and the door began to swing open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Ps: I should point out that Ino calls Tenzo Yamato. However in this fanfic he has given his team his real name, during the time Kakashi was missing he shared that with him. **

**Generally they are meant to call him Yamato but when there's no one around they are allowed to call him Tenzo. Just thought I better clarify that so people didn't think I made some kinda of bad error or something. XD  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok well first of all to everyone: I'm fine now so no worries. It only happens like once or twice a year so never fear. But thanks for everyone's worries and wishes. I appreciated that a whole lot! **

**Now then sorry for the cliffie I thought it'd be good for your characters to have to wait. Mean huh? lol Kidding I swear! ;)**

**Now then just as clarification for a few questions that were brought up:**

**Yep I do rather like Genma and Ino as a couple. I don't know why they just seem kinda suited to each other and I read quite a few fanfics before this chapter that planted the idea in my head, although it's kinda up in the air as to whether it will actually turn into a relationship or not yet. I don't know that part. XD**

**I dont know if that's why Kakashi reads his precious porn but it seemed to me to be a perfectly plausible explanation for it. It just seemed right. **

**I also wish to take this time to apologize/address or whatever else you may want to call if for the dirty humour between Ino and Sakura. It's just the way I work, dirty humour is how I spend my day. I know it's not really a Sakura thing but to me it just seemed to suit Ino and we all know that Kakashi is adept at dirty humour so yeah sorry 'bout that. **

**Now then the rest of the Konoha 12 find out in this chapter however Kurenai and Asuma's reactions you will have to wait for. Yes Asuma is alive in my story but he is not around right now and the next chapter will address why. XD**

**Also to AnimeFTW:** Thank you for pointing out my mistake, I hadn't noticed I was doing it wrong. My dyslexia sometimes prevents me from noticing my grammatical errors, so thank you for pointing it out! I will try to be more careful in future. (See I did it again and only just now noticed!. xhead deskx)

**Orochimaruismyman: **Yeah I must admit I almost cringed writing that bit but I dunno I just felt it had to be done. hehe

Sorry for the wait guys I hope the length makes up for the time I took. The family decided it was high time I stop being a computer nerd and get out of the house. xsighx I **like** being a geek! Leave me be! lol

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade looked up as a knock sounded on the door and resounded around her head. She gave out a loud groan at her rather bad idea to get drunk before this meeting, but considering the subject of it, she felt perfectly justified.

"Come in!" She barked, the handle of the door shifted and the couple she knew would be behind it walked in slowly, deliberately and… holding hands!

She scowled a little at this although she had to admit they made a rather handsome couple. _'What the hell?_' Her drunken enraged mind spluttered as following in behind them were the remaining members of Team 7, including the substitutes, the obnoxious Yamanaka girl and was that Genma entering last, his hand resting in Ino's? _'Kami help me!'_ She thought as she directed her attention to the large group that had just entered.

"What the bloody hell are all of you doing here?!" She snarled as she glared at them all in turn, with a look that would have killed one of the ordinary residents of Konoha on the spot. The shinobi infront of her however were used to her death glares and they felt they needed to be here, so they just ignored her threatening gaze with a shrug.

"Moral support." Sasuke grunted returning the gaze almost smugly.

"I could kill you all right now." She snapped, shooting another glance at them again.

"We know Baa-chan but we're willing to risk it." Naruto said with a shrug as he locked eyes with her and refused to back down.

Kakashi looked at him at this point with a mixture of awe and shock at his rather dangerous comment. He smirked a little as Tsunade backed out of the glaring contest first. He annoyed the heck out of her, this much he knew, Naruto on the other hand drove her to the brink of committing homicide and he was rather glad of the blonde's presence at this particular time since it drew some of the attention away from him, well for a split second anyway.

"Whatever, shut up. I already have a bad headache and your voice just makes it worse. Ino! Shut the door!" She said waving a hand at the young blonde medic and almost smirked at the scowl that spread across Naruto's face at her comment. For once he managed to not open his mouth and retort, something everyone could attest to, was very unusual for him.

"You are all to stand still and shut up from now on, unless you're asked a question I do not want to hear a single breath escape your lips is that clear?" Tsunade said, making it less a question and more an order. "Or the medics will have some serious injuries to deal with." She added with a rather evil smirk at them all.

Nodding their heads and keeping as quiet as humanly possible they looked over as her gaze returned to the couple in front of her.

"The Konoha gossip chain is right as ever then I see." She said raising a perfectly arched golden eyebrow at them both.

"Yes shishou." Sakura answered, raising her eyes from the ground to meet Tsunade's.

"Tell me Kakashi, just how long exactly have, you been harbouring feelings for your ex-student?" she asked, switching her gaze and addressing the Copy Nin. "I sincerely hope your not some kind of paedophile Hatake. I mean I'd hate to have to put one of our best shinobi to death because he can't keep his hands off his young students."

Her voice was low and to most people menacing, but that comment had struck a raw nerve with Kakashi and instead of inciting fear within him it served to ignite a flame of deep seated anger. That was, as he'd said to Sakura earlier the exact thing he was worried people would think of him and it most definitely wasn't true! He was in no way interested in children or anyone under age. Hell he'd never been interested in anyone so young before Sakura! Tsunade glanced at his suddenly stiffened posture, and clenched jaw that was evident even with his mask on and received her answer just from that, but she awaited his actual answer anyway just for confirmation. _'It's obviously a pretty recent thing.' _She thought to herself. _'She must have been of age before he noticed her like that. I mean the man's practically stood up straight for crying out loud!'_

"Since the day I found her looking lost and alone on a bench the day before you gave me that mission when I disappeared for two years." He said in a strained voice, trying hard to keep his temper at her comment under control.

"Well thank the lord for small miracles then." She snapped as she continued to consider him, noticing his anger being kept in check at her harsh words. _'Barely in check.'_ She reminded herself.

"Hmm." Was his non committal response. He didn't consider it a small miracle right now, judging by the Hokages responses this wasn't going well, this wasn't going well at all and it wouldn't end well by the sounds of things either.

'_Good heavens'_ Tsunade thought at his comment. _'The man has the gall to act like that even with my temper? You've got guts Hatake I'll give you that.' _A tiny smirk light her face for a split second as his uncovered eye met hers with a cold glance, a smirk that no one but the Copy Nin seemed to pick up on. He sighed and shifted most of his weight to his other foot.

"And just when pray tell were the pair of you planning on telling me?" She asked her eyes flashing dangerously in front of them. "Or were you just hoping that I'd find out through the gossip chain and be pleased about it and let you get on it with it?"

" No! Shishou… It wasn't like that!" Sakura spluttered as she looked at Tsuande. "I was going to tell you it was just something happened last night and well Kakashi felt the need to protect me…." She trailed off looking away from her friends lined up against the wall to her right.

Tsunade turned her attention to Kakashi once more and fixed him with a steely gaze as she questioned him. "So Hatake what was it that made you feel you had to protect Sakura's honour?"

He glanced over at the group of people by the wall and breathed a deep sigh before responding. "Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Sai entered the pub together last night and the next thing we all knew Genma was flirting with Sakura. I didn't like it and I couldn't stand him or anyone flirting with her, so I stepped in and told him to back off and that Sakura and I are together, and then the whole pub was watching and they all heard." He said a deep sigh of resignation in his voice.

"Shiranui! I'll deal with you another time!" She growled glancing at him with a glare cold enough to freeze the fires of naraku, causing him to gulp and shift uncomfortably and almost bolt for the door there and then, before she turned her gaze back to Kakashi and Sakura. "So it wasn't intentional to leave me to be practically the last person in Konoha who didn't know about this then?" She asked her voice steely and cold matching the gaze in her darkened eyes.

"We wanted to tell you first of all but circumstances out of our control forced us to admit it to others first." Kakashi said calmly and rationally looking back at her, answering her as Sakura seemed unable to answer at this exact moment in time, and giving her a look befitting her status, a look of apology and humility, which was to be honest something pretty foreign to the Copy Nin but under the circumstances was definitely called for.

She watched his expression, scrutinising every inch of his face for signs that he wasn't being honest with her but what she read there was perfect honesty. _'Well Hatake I can't fault you for being honest with me at least it seems. But you're sneaking around with my apprentice, someone I class as my daughter. I hope you don't think I'm letting you off the hook just because you're telling me the truth!'_ She thought as she turned her gaze to said apprentice. _'Sakura just what the hell are you doing? Are you trying to give me a heart attack here?'_ She asked herself as she watched the pink haired kunoichi squirm in front of her.

"And just how long bloody long have the rest of you known?! When did you all find out?! Hmm?" She yelled, switching back to stare at the silent group of shinobi lined up against the wall, as the glass in her office windows shaking a little under the force of her anger.

"Since the last day of our journey home Lady Hokage." Tenzo said with an apologetic glance at both her and then Kakashi.

Ino and Genma looked at each other before looking back at her as Ino responded to their part in the whole time line. "Genma found out last night, since he was there of course and he told me first thing this morning."

"I see." She growled as she considered this new information. "And you…" Here she turned her attention back to Tenzo and the rest of Team 7. "…didn't think to tell me at all?"

"Forgive us but it wasn't our place to tell Lady Hokage." Tenzo said wincing slightly at the look she gave him. "It was up to them to tell you when they were ready…" He finished trailing off into silence once more.

"Well I don't suppose I can fault your loyalty." She told him snidely.

"And just what kind of relationship is this to you Hatake? I **won't** ask Sakura, I'm pretty sure I can figure out what this means to her, being young and naïve. In the way of relationships anyway." As she said this Sakura's head snapped up to look at her shishou but the only sound that escaped her lips was a slightly strangled gasp which Tsunade ignored for now. "But is this just some kind of fun to you Hatake or what? What exactly are you getting out of this relationship?"

Kakashi drew in a very deep breath and stood up perfectly straight before answering. Tsunade of course took note of this and realised that once again she had hit a raw nerve at her insinuation that it was anything but a proper relationship to him, his unusually vertical posture was once again enough of an answer but waited for the man in question to speak and give her, her answer all the same.

"It's not just some silly fling or a bit of fun. I'm sure to most people it would seem that way, after all what else could a man my age get out of a relationship with someone fourteen years his junior right? But it's nothing of the sort. I can assure you I wouldn't risk my status and certain body parts for anything less than love." He said with perfect sincerity and an un-avoiding gaze.

'_Once again you surprise me Kakashi Hatake. I didn't know you had the ability to love after everything you've been through.'_ She thought sitting back in her seat and sweeping her gaze over the room and its current occupants. _'However I'm sure you realise you picked entirely the wrong girl to fall in love with._'

She sighed as she returned her gaze to the rather uncomfortable couple in front of her and inhaled deeply getting ready to ask the next question that she had in mind. She really wasn't sure if she actually wanted to know the answer to this question but she felt she should know so that perhaps she could prepare to kill someone if needed.

"Sakura."

"Yes shishou?" The young woman in question turned to look back at her nigousan and waited with baited breath to see what the next question would be. She had an idea and she hoped to god she was wrong but as Tsunade began to ask the question she realised she had been proven right and she wished the ground would just open up and swallow her whole as her entire face and indeed the rest of her, turned maroon.

"Have you two been intimate?!" She ground out glaring daggers at Kakashi as every other occupant in the room gasped and shifted, praying that they didn't have to hear the answer to that question. Even thought they were all fairly certain of the answer that at least something had happened between the pair they still didn't want to know the actual truth, well apart from Ino who already knew everything.

"Yes shishou." Sakura answered her face a mask or purple and red as she felt supreme embarrassment at having to answer that question at all, let alone in front of her own team but Ino and Genma too of all people and even Kakashi's presence was something that caused her even more embarrassment at having to state the truth about that particular part of their lives.

"How far?" She asked fighting extremely hard the urge to destroy the entire office and everyone in it as she did so.

"Pardon shishou?" Sakura asked unsure entirely of what she was being asked.

"How…far…have…you…gone?" Tsunade repeated almost spelling out each word as she spat them out, asking the question of Sakura but speaking at the silent form of the silver haired jounin in front of her.

"I… shishou… well… I…" Sakura spluttered out unable to admit the actual truth. Never the less, Tsunade could gather the answer from the beetroot colouring of her apprentice's face and the stiff posture of the Copy Nin, as he looked everywhere but at her face.

"Three days!" She bellowed as she slammed a hand onto her desk, causing it to collapse immediately under her furious strength. "Three damn days Kakashi! You couldn't keep your god damn hands to yourself even for three fucking days! You had to share your perverted tendencies with her already you bastard?!" She screamed picking up remainders of her desk and throwing them at the wall opposite her. "Give me your mission report and then get out of my sight before I have you taken to Ibiki and imprisoned. And those certain body parts you mentioned earlier, you'll not have to worry about losing them again understand?! And you are not to come anywhere near Sakura at all once you are outside of this office is that clear?! Until I say otherwise you two are to acknowledge each other when you meet but that's it!!"

Kakashi kept quiet during this tirade feeling it was best not to anger her further but he gasped and drew in a deep pained breath at the last few words she spoke. He'd been expecting something like this yes but that in no way made it any easier to deal with when he heard those heartbreaking words forced from her lips.

"Yes Hokage-sama." He said with a dark look and slight growl to his voice but taking his mission report out of his jacket and handing it to her silently anyway. Turning round he glanced at Sakura, tears flowing freely down her face as she stared at him in despair. He walked over to her and ran his thumb over her face, wiping away the tears there, only for them to be replaced instantaneously. Surprising everyone he reached up with his other hand and pulled his mask down, he looked into Sakura's eyes for a split second before softly pressing his lips to hers in the softest most gentle kiss he'd ever given her, his thumb still rubbing circles over her left cheek as he did so. He pulled back, putting his mask back in place and rested his forehead against hers looking at her as he whispered to her.

"I'm sorry." He breathed, pain clearly written in his uncovered dark eye. "I love you, please forgive me. I only want what's best for you."

"I know." She whispered back as her hand ran down his masked cheek and over his jaw line, before he moved back, releasing her face and walking away from her, keeping his gaze away from the friends lined up against the wall frozen in total shock, the friends who only wished them happiness, the happiness that maybe they deserved and maybe they didn't, but he felt certain that Sakura at least deserved it, even if he didn't.

He looked at her one last time before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Genma pulled away from the group lined up at the wall and looked at Tsunade quickly. She waved her hand at him in a clear dismissal before he to, disappeared in a cloud of smoke, certain he knew exactly where he would find Kakashi.

Tsunade turned her gaze back to Sakura and felt extreme sorrow at the tears streaking down the young womans face, but she was only acting in her best interests. Surely anyone could see that? But apparently not she realised as she glanced over at the silent group against the wall who seemed to come out of their stupor, anger and rebellious intentions written across all five of their faces. Tenzo glanced at Sakura unhappily before realising it was best to leave Naruto, Sai, Sasuke and Ino to comfort her. He nodded at them and as they nodded back in understanding he to vanished in search of Kakashi and Genma.

Naruto's face was clearly displaying his anger at her actions but inside his head a different thought struck him. _'Kakashi pulled down his mask! And I didn't see a damn thing!!' _He grumbled.

Just then a loud yelp sounded inside the office and five heads swivelled round to the source of the noise. As Sakura's sobs became louder and louder, she pitched forward and collapsed in a heap on the floor, her legs beneath her, rivers of tears pouring from her puffy, red ringed eyes. As one the four young friends moved forward to be at her side instantly. Ino pulled her up, wrapping her arms around her from behind as she gave the Hokage a harsh glare. Sasuke took her hand in his, Sai the other, as Naruto turned to Tsunade, apparently ready for a show down as he inhaled a deep breath and screamed out his frustration.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he screeched moving forward so that they were only a foot apart. "How could you do that to Sakura?! You know what she went through when the teme left and you go and take the one person who's ever loved her, and that she loved back away from her?! Are you insane or just a complete cow?!" He roared his voice grating on her last nerve.

"You impudent worm! You think I came to this decision lightly?!" She yelled back leaning forward so her face was right in front of his. "How dare you question me? And how dare you call me what you just did?! Do you have some kind of death wish?! I could kill you quite happily right now you know!" She screamed, her face turning red in her anger and annoyance.

"Yeah well the feelings mutual!" Naruto screeched back his voice taking on a whine as he glared right back. The rest of the occupants of the room cringed a little at the volume and tone of his voice. "You say you care for Sakura how the hell could you do this to her?..."

Tsunade held up her hand to halt his conversation, wincing at the noise Naruto's voice made when he whined like that, like the sharpest nails running down a black board, not to mention the fact the entire office seemed to shake as he screamed out his frustrations at her and she responded. It left her almost deaf, as well as the other occupants of the room and in serious need of a **very** strong drink.

"Shizune!" She yelled.

The doors to the office opened hesitantly and Sizune looked at her friend and mentor from the doorway. "Ye… Yes Tsunade?" She glanced around noticing the devastation but thankful there was no blood to be found anywhere that was a definite plus.

"Get me a drink." She growled, her voice daring her to disagree.

"Ye… yes Tsunade." She bowed and shut the door quickly behind her, glad to be able to leave the room if only for a few seconds, knowing a drink was the last thing Tsunade really needed and normally she would never oblige her, but under the circumstances she would relent just this once.

"You will all understand one day and Sakura I hope you can forgive me, but what I am doing is for the best. You will come to understand my decision soon." She said softening her voice. _'I hate to be doing this but you'll understand why eventually and you I hope you can forgive me_.' She thought as she viewed the pink haired woman sobbing in her best friend's arms. _'I have a reason for all this and you __**will**__ see it soon.'_

Just then Sakura fainted. Tsunade looked shocked at that but it appeared she had wound herself into such a state that she just collapsed for a second. Sasuke looked at Ino before picking Sakura up in his arms and turning back to face Tsunade.

"If you'll excuse us, I think we should take Sakura home now." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm and disdain as Sakura began to come back around.

Before Tsunade could even reply Sasuke had nodded to the rest of the group and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Sakura clutching him tightly as he did so. The rest of the group looked over at their Hokage one last time before they too followed suit.

"Shizune! Where's my drink?!" She yelled as Shizune came barrelling up the corridor towards the office, bottle of sake in hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke carried Sakura over to the sofa and lay her down on it, her head resting in his lap as she continued to sob. Ino, Sai and Naruto appeared in her front room and moved over to couch. Naruto stepped forward and promptly sat on the floor underneath her, holding her hand in his. Ino moved to sit next to Sasuke and rested Sakura's legs over hers, patting her on the back as Sasuke's arm rested around her shoulders.

He bent his head down to hers and whispered to her. "I'm sorry Sakura. I never wanted this to happen. We'll sort it out somehow." He sighed as he looked down at her. She looked up and gave him the faintest smile ever before turning to everyone else.

"I think I'm going to go lie down for a while." She hiccupped moving to get up.

Ino, Sauske and Naruto released her and allowed her to move off the sofa. She hugged them all before moving past Sai to her bedroom. Grasping his hand and giving it a slight squeeze before releasing it and opening the door to her bedroom. She turned to look at them all one last time before she entered her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

"What the hell is the old lady playing at?!" Naruto growled far too loudly.

"Not so loud dobe!" Sasuke said smacking him across the back of the head as he did so.

"Ow teme!" Naruto whined as he flashed him a very annoyed look.

"Just keep your voice down baka!" Ino snapped staring at him. _'You may be a great friend but sometimes Naruto I wonder if you know anything about tact and thought or if you'll ever learn about it for that matter.' _"Look I know you want to help but over reacting won't make Sakura feel any better."

"Yeah I know." He said looking back at Ino with a huff. "I'm just so annoyed that the old lady would do this to her." His voice ringing with indignation but he kept the volume down for once.

"Think about it." Sasuke said thoughtfully, causing them all to turn and face him, trying to understand what he was on about. "She's testing them, she's pissed off to high heaven about the whole relationship and finding out they've slept together. That she **won't** forgive or forget for a long time but she's testing them to see how strong their feelings are. If they do as she says and stay completely away from each other it will seem like they want to be together and will do as she tells them to stay apart in the hopes she'll let them be together, **but **if they try everything in their power to **accidentally** bump into each other or see each other then I guess it would prove that they are willing to be together in spite of everything, **even** orders from the hokage. So either way they go about it they'll prove their love although personally I think she's trying to see if they'll do the latter."

"So you think she wants them to deliberately flout her rules and warnings and try to be together or at least pretend to **bump** into each other and stuff?" Ino asked thinking through it and seeing where his logic was coming from.

"That's pretty much it yeah." He replied with a shrug.

"Interesting logic." Sai said thoughtfully. "And you really think this will work?"

"I'm positive." Sasuke responded with a nod in Sai's direction.

"Well then I say we help them '**bump**' into each other as often as possible huh?" Naruto said grinning from ear to ear.

"Bonehead, that's the first clever thing I think you've ever said." Ino said looking at him almost with praise in her eyes.

Sasuke nodded and smirked at little at the slightly miffed look on Naruto's face but he chose to ignore it as they sat on the sofa plotting how to make the pair **accidentally** bump into each other as often as possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Genma appeared in front of the memorial stone, there beside him, as he knew he would be was Kakashi. They were quickly joined by Tenzo, who had left shortly after him he presumed.

"Not exactly how you thought it'd go huh?" Genma asked around the ever present senbon, clutched between his lips.

"Actually, that's pretty much exactly how I figured it'd happen, although admittedly I still have the ability to father children, if I ever wanted to anyway. That part was kind of unexpected. I thought for sure I'd end up in the hospital for a while at least, especially after that last little confession." He sighed turning wearily to face Genma.

"Yeah, wasn't the best thing that everything happened so fast really was it?" Tenzo said more than a little sadly.

"It wasn't like we planned for it to happen so soon, it… just happened." Kakashi finished dejectedly, turning so he was fully facing Tenzo now.

"Well as long as she was ready for it." Tenzo said looking Kakashi in the eye, apparently searching for something.

"She was…" He answered, with a hint of a growl in his voice. He didn't like the things that had been insinuated about him today. First he'd been accused of being a possible child molester or something and then he felt he was being accused of taking advantage of someone so much younger than him! He sighed again before finishing his sentence. "…Sakura was the one who instigated it ok? I didn't force her into anything!"

"Hey, Kakashi. You need to chill. He wasn't accusing you of anything right?" Genma said looking at the other jounin.

"No of course that's not what I meant at all. Kakashi you should know me better than that."

"Yeah." The silver haired jounin responded unhappily. "Pardon me if I'm not the best company right now."

"Forget about it." He said dismissively, with a small shrug.

"So what do you do now Hatake?" Genma asked. "Surely you ain't giving up? Not after that display in the pub and in front of the Hokage earlier."

"Of course not." Kakashi snorted a little offended at the thought. "She wants to kill me right now, understandable of course, but she's testing us."

"You really think so?" Genma asked just slightly unsure, but understanding that Kakashi surely knew what he was talking about..

"Am I or am I not supposed to be some kind of genius?" Kakashi asked him almost smugly.

"Well most would say no…" Genma began, when a withering look from the Sharingan user caused him to finish his sentence a lot quicker than intended. "But I know you better and yes of course you are."

"Well then let's just trust my genius shall we?" Kakashi asked a hint of a smirk visible under his mask.

"Whatever you say Hatake." He responded with a small salute. "You know you seem to be taking this awfully easy for someone who's supposed to be heart broken right now." Genma observed.

"You think I'm not hurt over this?" Kakashi growled menacingly moving towards him. Tnezo moved forward and placed a hand on the older mans chest stopping him advancing any further. "This hurts like hell to tell you the truth! And knowing that she's hurt makes the pain even worse. It's killing me to be away from her and to know that she's upset. So don't you dare try to tell me I'm ok!" He snarled about to disappear again.

"Ok, ok." Tenzo said becoming the negotiator this time. "Let's all go and relax with a drink shall we?"

"Hmm." Was Kakashi's response as he unclenched his fists and shoved his hands back in his pockets.

"Come on Hatake. Let's go get you plastered." Genma said slapping Kakashi on the back as they moved off towards the pub together.

As they walked along, whispers followed everyone who caught site of Kakashi and some of them nudged each other, pointing and whispering as he passed them. _'I expected this would happen but that doesn't make any of it any easier.'_ He sighed as they entered the pub and the entire place went silent at the sight of their topic of conversation, it seemed half of Konoha was out to drink in the pub for lunch and share the latest gossip about the sensei and his ex-student. Kakashi scowled a little at this and thought to himself _'If I had Sakura by my side this would be a lot more bearable.' _With a sigh he and Tenzo sat down at the only empty table left, which was luckily in the back, shadowy and partially hidden from view. Kakashi sat in the darkest corner and groaned as he sat down.

"Well Kakashi, not to say I told you so or anything but you brought this on yourself." Tenzo said looking at him almost sympathetically.

"Yeah, I know. But like I said in the woods on the way home, she's more than worth it." Kakashi responded with a slight eye crinkle.

"Glad to hear it. I'd hate to have to kick your ass if you gave up on her now or lost interest because of what just happened." Tenzo said with a laugh erupting from his chest.

"Now **that**, **has** cheered me up." Kakashi responded with a loud laugh of his own.

"Gee, thanks Hatake." He said seemingly hurt at the comment but laughing again all the same.

"Drink up!" Genma said as he placed a large pitcher of the strongest sake available on the table and handed them a glass each. "To love!" Genma yelled with renewed gusto as all three downed the contents of their glasses.

"How do you think Sakura is right now?" Tenzo asked, his voice a little worried for their only female student.

"Probably about as well as me." Kakashi responded glumly. Tenzo raised his eyebrow questioningly at him. Kakashi looked back and stated the rest of his sentence. "Fucking terrible." He sighed downing another glass of sake.

"Come on Kakashi, take another drink." Genma said filling his glass again. "We need you to be drunk to get through this."

"Yeah well **that** sounds like a damn good idea to me." He replied drowning his sorrows in yet another glass of sake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A gentle knock sounded at Sakura's door and Ino got up to answer it. Swinging the door open hesitantly she was more than a little surprised to find Hinata on the other side.

"Hinata?" Ino said raising both eyebrows in confusion at the quiet girl on the doorstep.

"I came to find you all and Sakura-chan to. We… we planned a picnic when we heard about her and Kakashi-sama …" She blustered looking at their glum expressions, as the smile slid off her lips and was replaced with a worried expression, she bit her lip before speaking again. "N… Naruto is something wrong?" She asked looking at the blonde haired boy sitting on the sofa.

"Hinata." Naruto breathed as he moved forward and grabbed the poor girl in a tight hug, causing a full blush to spread over her entire body. "Baa-chan banned them from seeing each other." He supplied as she raised her pearl eyes to meet his azure ones.

"But… but… How could she?" Hinata pleaded, clinging to her boyfriend's orange jacket in shock.

"She's testing them." A smoother, deeper male voice said to her from behind Naruto.

Her head snapped up and she looked past Naruto, staring at the dark haired male sitting on the sofa opposite her, in total bewilderment. Sasuke Uchiha rarely said a word to her and she almost didn't know what to make of it. Of course the stoic ninja hardly ever said a word to anyone but she was shocked into silence for a few seconds as she regarded him thoughtfully.

"You mean she's deliberately pushing them apart to see how far they'll go to be together?" The blue haired kunoichi asked, quietly looking him dead in the eye.

Sasuke smirked back at her. _'She's actually looking me in the eye for once, well, well wonders will never cease.' _"You know dobe." He said addressing Naruto for a second. "I like your girlfriend, she's smart. How you ever ended up with someone so clever I'll never know but yes Hinata..." He said ignoring Naruto's huff and furious glare and staring directly into the Hyuuga heiress's eyes as he stood up and walked closer. "…That's exactly what she's doing. Clever as well as pretty I see."

"T… thank you Sasuke-kun." She said heat blossoming over her entire face as she turned a furious red at his compliment. Burying her face in Naruto's chest she felt able to talk again as Naruto continued to glare daggers at Sasuke. "What should we do? Everyone was waiting to talk to Sakura and we had a whole picnic full of food ready and everything." She said clearly unsure of what to do next.

"Well it might help to take her mind off things." Ino said contemplatively.

"Yeah, I think we should try and get her out." Sai said in an unusual moment of clarity and understanding.

Everyone turned to stare open mouthed at him in response. He gave them all one of his fake smiles in return but slight amusement was there in his eyes as he looked back at them.

"Ok I'll go get her and try to get her out then." Ino said moving away from the group by the door and heading for Sakura's bedroom door.

Knocking softly she awaited an answer. When Sakura's faint voice called gently "Come in." She moved her hand down and grasped the handle moving it slowly as she swung the door open silently. Sakura lay on her bed, turned away from the door, her eyes facing the window, tears running down her pale cheeks, as she clutched a framed photo to her chest. Ino gave her friends back a saddened glance but then gave her a small smile as Sakura turned around to look at her.

"Who was at the door Ino?" Sakura asked a look of confusion on her face.

"Hinata." Ino answered simply. Sakura raised an eyebrow at this short explanation and waited for Ino to expand it as she sat up and looked at her wiping her puffy eyes with the back of her hand. "Seems the rest of the gang decided to throw a picnic since we're all here and they were all dying to hear… well your news. I know it's not exactly something you'd feel up to right now but I think it would be good…."

"I'd like that." Sakura interrupted a faint smile gracing her lips as she went to move off the bed. Ino raised an eyebrow at this unexpected response and Sakura looked straight back.

"I heard what Sasuke said about shishou if that's true then I have nothing to worry about right?" She asked her voice half terrified, half exhilarated.

"Well yeah, I guess so." Ino said once again thinking through the logic.

"Then I guess I just have to deal with the pain until things work out." Sakura said, a sad smile playing on her lips.

"Your tougher than I ever gave you credit for forehead. Now we all know what Kakashi sees in you." Ino said reaching forward and hugging her.

"Well thanks I think..."

"Then lets get you cleaned up and we'll get going huh?" Ino said putting her arm around Sakura and leading her to the mirror in the bathroom. "Get yourself sorted and we'll wait for you by the door."

"Ok." Sakura whispered as Ino walked away again and headed back to the group at the door.

"Ok she's getting ready, she'll be out soon. Oh!" Ino suddenly said as a realisation hit her. "Someone needs to make sure Choji doesn't eat all the food before we get there! I better go keep an eye on things. Where is everyone headed Hinata?"

"Oh, um the middle of the park under the um…." Hinata began before Ino cut in and finished the sentence.

"Cherry blossom trees." Ino said with a slight smirk at the obvious significance. Hinata gave a faint smile in return and then Ino was gone.

Two minutes later Sakura made her way out of the bathroom and as the entire group turned to look at her she gave them a hint of a smile. She moved closer and slipped her arm through Sasuke's, his hands as always buried in his pockets.

"Ready?" He asked her searching her face for any hesitance, but there was none written in her eyes.

"Hi Hinata." The pink haired woman said a half smile on her face as she turned to the blushing Hyuuga.

"Sakura-chan." She replied with a shy smile, before moving toward the front door, Naruto's arm wrapped around her waist.

"Lets go then." Sakura said her voice a mixture of sadness and fondness as she watched the couple ahead.

Sakura felt a grin spread across her face, despite her anguish, as she watched the couple move off ahead of them. How Naruto hadn't figured it out sooner was beyond her. Shaking her head with a slight chuckle she grabbed Sai's hand and pulled him along with her. Sai jumped a little at her sudden tight grip on his hand but he relaxed and allowed her to pull him along.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked as he bent down a little to whisper in her ear.

"Honestly?" she asked her voice barely audible as her face was turned away from his.

"Yeah, honestly." He answered watching her facial expression.

"I feel like someone ripped out my heart and then trod on it while making me watch the entire thing, laughing the entire time they did it." She said, her pale jade eyes meeting his dark onyx ones. "But I heard what you said about shishou, do you really think she's testing us?"

"Yes Sakura, I do. I'm sorry it has to hurt so much right now but soon you'll feel better, I'm certain."

"You really think so?" She asked her voice soft and pleading, as if clinging to his every affirmation, as if his voice and the words that tumbled from his lips would fix everything.

He chuckled a little at her gentle naiveté, but he'd been right about everything else so far so this he was sure of. "Yes, I told you it would all be ok didn't I?"

"Yes." She answered smiling at him a little.

"Then trust me like you used to when we were younger and I'll make sure it all turns out ok." He said looking at her a little sadness on his face that he immediately wiped away with a slightly cocky grin in her direction as they walked near to the pub.

As they passed the window a shock of silver hair hidden in the shadows at the back of the pub made all three of them turn their faces to view the three jounin they knew so well, knocking back drinks rather hastily. Sakura sighed as she watched the hand of her former lover reach out and pour him self another drink. He looked up and saw the trio, through the small window just as they began to move off again and nodded sadly at all three of them. Sakura smiled faintly while a tear ran down her face.

Kakashi watched as Sasuke put his arm around her, her tear stained face looking back at him in distress as the younger shinobi lead her away with a nod at the older man. Looking at the trio as they wandered off again, he thought for a split second maybe it was better that they weren't meant to be together, maybe she would be better off with someone like Sauske or dare he even think it… even Sai. Despite the boys obvious social malfunctions he was clearly loyal to Sakura, despite their apparent squabbles every now and again it seemed he was definately loyal to a fault when it came to Sakura. Sasuke, anyone could tell the boy had a soft spot for the kunoichi and there was the history between the pair and of course both the dark haired shinobi were the same age as her. It would be easier on her all round, that much was obvious, but just the thought of her with either of them as anything other than friends had his head pounding and his guts churning in a way that had nothing to do with the alcohol he'd consumed. No matter how much he thought it would have been easier on Sakura and everyone involved if it had been one of her younger team mates she'd fallen for, he knew it was something that would have killed him inside to see.

Because at the time she'd been falling for him, he'd fallen head over heels for her, there was no denying it, he realised that now. It had happened before he'd even had a chance to try and stop it, and though he hadn't realised it at first it had slowly crept into his reasoning that something just felt so right about it and that they were meant for each other. She was the one sent to him to heal his scarred, stone heart and turn it to soft living, loving tissue once more. His one chance at redemption, he knew that now and he would be damned before he chose to lose his chance or to lose her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving at the appointed place for the picnic Sakura looked at the group in front of her. Ino was fighting with Choji, telling him he wasn't to eat the food until Sakura arrived, since technically this entire picnic was to hear her happy news or well what should have been happy news, but now it was more just their usual gathering that they all did whenever they got a chance and every one was home from missions which wasn't often, but Ino informed him that was beside the point, he wasn't allowed to eat yet. Choji gave a grumble at this and sat with his arms and legs crossed on the floor, grumbling something incoherent about Ino.

TenTen was sat on the grass, her hip resting right against Neji's, as she made sure she was as close to him as she possibly could be, well without sitting in his lap anyway. She was talking away to him about her latest technique, a rapt look on her face as she told him. He sat there looking to the casual observer bored and seemingly only pretending to listen. At least that was the way it appeared, even to the rest of the group, however TenTen knew that he was listening to every word, he always did when it came to her.

Kiba stood near the crowd, facing away from them for the time being, watching as Akamaru chased the stick he kept throwing. His attention turned completely on the dog, not an ounce of it was spared for the group behind him, at this particular time anyway.

Shino was stood near one of the cherry blossom trees, apparently staring at some kind of rare bug, possibly. He seemed enthralled with whatever it was anyway and Sakura watched as he appeared to be practically talking to it.

Shikamaru of course lay on the ground staring up at the clouds as he paid no attention to anything around him but the clouds. His arms rested behind his head, as a pillow and he appeared to be contemplating something, which was almost certainly the case, as he thought about many things a lot of the time.

Lastly Lee sat on the ground, a deep scowl on his face, nobody needed to ask him what was wrong and they thought it best to leave him alone for a while as he stewed over his lost love. That was the only thing any of them had heard from the green clad teen once he was informed of Sakura's relationship with Kakashi.

Sakura watched him and figured he would probably be very happy to know that they had been forced apart, which only caused a scowl to break on her own face, before it was replaced with a look of understanding. Ok so they'd never been in a relationship together but she understood how he must be feeling, his love had been taken from him, or rather had left of her own accord. Something that was all too familiar to Sakura as she remembered Sasuke doing exactly that all those years ago, and that love had been one sided to.

Naruto and Hinata had moved ahead of them and were seated on the ground near the food, Naruto's arm around Hinata's shoulder as she leaned against him. Sai removed his hand from Sakura's with a brief fake smile, one that she took as a real one since that was just Sai's way and Sasuke began to walk her over to the middle of the group. Everyone turned in their own time to look at her as they noticed her and Sasuke moving towards them. Kiba immediately stopped throwing the stick, Akamaru cocking his head to the side to stare at the saddened kunoichi who apparently had his master's undivided attention right now. He said something to Kiba and he replied with "Yeah."

Shikamaru briefly turned his face from the sky to acknowledge the pink haired woman moving closer to his resting place and nodded at her, giving a passing nod to the stoic Uchiha at her side. Shino turned his face to observe Sakura and her entourage as they approached, the tilt of his head towards them was his acknowledgement of them. TenTen looked up as Sakura came closer and gave her a smile. She reluctantly moved away from the warmth of Neji's closeness and moved over to Sakura, presumably to hear the gossip as Choji looked up and pointed at Sakura.

"Look Sakura's here now so let me eat Ino!"

Ino growled at him but allowed him to grab a pack of barbeque chips as she moved over to where Sasuke was now sitting on the ground as Sakura turned away to face an irate and upset Lee.

"Sakura!" The green clad ninja yelled as he caught site of the object of his affection. He was terrified that something would happen to prevent her from turning up today, namely something or rather someone by the name Kakashi Hatake.

"Are you ok?" the love struck and rather blunt young man asked as he enveloped her in a slightly unwanted hug. "He hasn't hurt you or anything has he my blossom?"

Everyone around the pair took a step back as the pink haired woman in question twitched in annoyance at such an assumption. She controlled herself but allowed a growl to creep into her voice as she spoke to him.

"Kakashi, hasn't hurt me nor will he ever. So you don't have to worry about that, thank you very much Lee and I am** not** your blossom!" Sakura said pushing him gently to try and disentangle herself from his grasp.

"But Sakura he's so much older than you." He began again, deliberately ignoring her statement of not being **his** blossom. "You should be embracing the beauty of youth and be with someone who understands you and can and will give you everything you deserve, and besides Kakashi-sensei is a pervert! Always reading those disgusting books of his…." The oblivious teen stumbled on, completely unaware he was pushing himself into a very tight corner, one he had no hope of getting out of soon if he didn't quit while he was still alive. At this last statement she ripped away from the teen and let loose a furious diatribe.

"He may be **older**, but he is not **old**! He **is** however most definitely beautiful, in fact he's the most beautiful man I've ever seen! He gives me everything I've ever wanted, both from a love point of view and a friendship one! What he reads is none of yours nor anyone else's damn business! He has those books for a reason and it's nothing to do with you! And I wouldn't damn well worry about it anyway! Shishou banned us from seeing each other! So be damn well happy and leave me the hell alone!" She screamed collapsing onto the ground once more as tears burst forth from her eyes and poured down her cheeks in rivulets.

Lee stood shocked and mute at this outburst and as one Hinata, TenTen and Ino moved forward to wrap the shaking kunoichi in their arms as Ino glared at Lee for the reminder of her friend's predicament. The entire group stiffened at this admission and regarded the young woman with a certain sadness. They'd all hoped their young friend would finally find a new love, someone to give her the care she gave all of them even Lee, who still to this day constantly tried to get her to go out with him, she would refuse sometimes roughly but still the poor love sick teen would come back again and again. But now she had finally found someone who actually reciprocated her feelings, and she had been torn cruelly from him without an ounce of compassion or so it seemed.

TenTen had Neji or at least in some sense she did anyway, although they hadn't said anything official yet and seemed to pretty much keep their distance in public most of the time, Hinata had Naruto (although it took him long enough to get with her,) Shikamaru had Temari, and although Choji, Kiba, Sasuke, Sai and Ino had no relationships right now they were happy and content, the only one who wasn't of course was Lee. But it was obvious to even the most casual observer that Lee was obsessed with Sakura and he wasn't about to change that anytime soon from what everyone could tell. But they'd all felt Sakura deserved someone to help her overcome her hurt from the past, when Sasuke had left it had killed her and she deserved a second chance at happiness. It seemed fate had a different plan in store for her though.

Sakura sobbed into Ino's arms as TenTen soothingly rubbed her back and Hinata gently squeezed her hand. As she began to compose herself again and hiccupped an end to her streaming tears she looked up to see the entire group looking at her and Lee still stood in front of her, his face a mixture or anger and pure shock on his face. It was unclear as to exactly what he was so angry about however. No one could tell if it was still just the thought of the so called lecherous older man with his hands on Lee's precious Sakura or if at least a part of it was to do with the fact that she'd finally chosen someone to give her heart to who would accept and offer their own and that chance had been taken from her.

"Sakura, I…" The young man with the bowl cut began to say before he was cut off by a swift snarl from the beautiful woman in front of him.

Everyone got up from their various places and moved forward to form a circle as they prepared to listen to the events of that morning, each of them unsure of how they felt about the relationship in reality.

"What happened Sakura?" TenTen asked as she gripped Sakura's empty hand in hers and looked at her. Sakura merely choked into sobs again and a smooth, deep voice answered in her stead.

"Lady Tsunade questioned them about their relationship this morning, and threw a fit, then she almost bust a blood vessel or twenty, as well as her entire office and us to for that matter, when she found out that it was a physical relationship, then she kicked Hatake out of her office and warned him he wasn't to go near Sakura in future unless he wished to risk possible torture and disfigurement of certain body parts." At this every male winced and thanked there lucky stars that their manhood's hadn't been threatened.

"What?!" Kiba yelled in concern. He rather liked Sakura and although he understood Sakura's relationship with Tsunade so therefore could understand the Hokage's reaction to the entire thing he was kind of shocked that she hadn't simply forced them to spend time apart instead of forbidding them to be together at all.

"Well you see it was like this…" Naruto burst out as he and Sasuke went into an explanation of the morning's events.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi frowned as one of the local women walked over to their table, completely ignoring Genma and Tenzo alike and making a beeline straight for him. Her short coppery brown hair cut into a style that framed her pretty young face, swaying as she moved and made her pale hazel eyes shimmer, the flecks of brown lit up with the movement of her hair, as she made her way over to their table, her eyes eager and curious.

"Is it true?" She asked looking at the silver haired man in front of her, with a hopeful smile playing on her sweet lips.

"Is what true?" Kakashi asked his voice dripping with scorn as he regarded her drunkenly. "I'm afraid you're going to have to be more specific in what you're asking. God's only knows what the gossip mongers of this village have been spreading, so you are going to have to voice what ever it is you're alluding to."

"You know full well what I'm talking about." She replied sweetly, giving a small flutter of her eyelashes at him.

"I'm afraid I don't." The sarcastic Copy Nin replied as he raised an eyebrow at her. "There could be a million rumours that have reached your ears since last night so enlighten me why don't you."

The pretty girl huffed as she looked at him again, obviously annoyed the famous Copy Nin was not in the least bit paying attention to her flirtations when most men seemed to fall at her feet like, Genma was practically doing right now but she continued to explain anyway.

"Is it true you had a relationship with your student? The pink haired girl?" She asked her seductive smile shining on her face as she attempted to make her intentions clear to the oblivious jounin opposite her.

"**Have**." He growled as once again he ignored her obvious attempts at flirting with him. "**Ex**-student and I **have** a relationship with her yes." He stated, as if that was the end of the conversation he went back to downing his sake.

The hazel eyed beauty seethed with fury as he dismissed her presence and took another drink of sake, making it clear he was not interested in her being around any longer. Normally as everyone knew the silver haired shinobi couldn't resist a pretty face but he just wasn't interested, and wouldn't be even if Sakura wasn't interested in him, she was all **he** was interested in.

A sly smirk appeared on her face as she proceeded to state her next sentence. "But I was told earlier the Hokage forbid you to be with her. So doesn't that mean you're not with her anymore?" she asked her eyes lighting up at the prospect of a lonely Copy Nin, on the rebound in much need of company, she was sure.

"Just because she told me no doesn't mean I'm just going to give up my love for Sakura and move on." He replied, a steely edge to his voice indicating he was in no mood for either her come on's, nor her company any longer. He glared at her with a fierce expression, causing her to take a step back in uncertainty, before he turned his gaze to the two shinobi in front of him. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to finish getting drunk at home **alone**." The last word emphasised more for the girl in front of him than his two friends.

They nodded back at him, knowing he needed some space as he vanished in a puff of smoke. Genma lent back against the wall with an annoyed grunt, the ever present senbon twitching as his lips curled into a grimace. "Real clever girly. Names Shanaki right? Ever piss off a world famous Copy Ninja before?"

"Y… yes and I didn't mean to I was just..." She stuttered back looking at the ninja to her left.

"Well just be grateful he's too much of a gentleman to do anything about it, and think next time before you try to chat up a man who's just been told he can't see the love of his life huh?" He answered.

The girl turned her watery eyes to meet his and nodded sadly. "I… I didn't think… just when I heard he had gone for someone so young and then they weren't together anymore…" She trailed off.

"And you thought that was your opening right?" Tenzo asked finally speaking up, as his eyes took in every inch of the pretty young brunette to his right before resting back on her face. "Maybe next time you'll think a little more before reminding a shinobi that the one person who brought light into his life of death and destruction is out of reach to him now." His voice slightly stern but the eyes he viewed her with softer, as he tried to make it clear that while he understood her actions she should have put more thought into what she was thinking and doing.

"Y… yes." She replied softly bowing at them both before speaking again. "When he's up to hearing it please give him my deepest apologies for my actions." She said with sincerity.

"Will do doll." Genma said with a nod shifting his glance to her group of friends over by the bar before looking back at her.

She took the hint and with another slight bow to the pair of them made her way back to her friends as fast as her slightly shaken legs would carry her.

"Well that went well." Tenzo mused as he thought over what just happened.

"Yeah fantastic huh?" Genma answered as he downed his own sake. "Hopefully he'll go home, drink himself into a stupor and then pass out and get some sleep even if it is alcohol induced."

"We can hope so." Tenzo replied praying that his friend and previous mentor would do just that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The entire group sat dumbfounded as Sasuke and Naruto finished their tale of that mornings happenings.

TenTen looked shocked as she held onto Sakura still, she'd always found Kakashi to be a bit of an enigma as did almost everyone else but he had now proven it beyond the shadow of a doubt. He was cold and aloof to most people and yet he had broken down his walls long enough to let someone in and prove that he did and could feel love. He was definitely one of the most attractive older shinobi even with that mask, all the young kunoichi admitted this, but he always seemed so uncaring or rather uninterested in anything other than his precious Icha Icha books anyway. She thought to herself that it would take someone as special as Sakura to steal his heart. The man was someone who wouldn't let just anyone in, he never even let anyone see his face let alone his feelings and here he was throwing caution to the wind and admitting he loved Sakura and now they were not to see each other. She had no problem with the relationship her self, in fact she thought they made a very good looking couple.

Lee stood dumbfounded at the end of the story. He was as conflicted as ever right now, Neji observed as he watched his team mate looking like a fish trying to catch flies in his wide open mouth. Neji had already analysed his feelings on the pairing the second he'd heard the news. He was happy that the two shinobi had found love together, that was his first and only observation. Ok so he was a decade and a half older than Sakura but who was he to judge, if they were happy then let them get on with it, those were his feelings, besides it really wasn't his place to interfere or any of his business to be honest.

Kiba watched the slightly older teen with keen eyes as he thought about all the information that had just been thrown at them. He hadn't ever expected Sakura to end with someone like Kakashi-sensei, he'd honestly thought she would end up with Sasuke after all or perhaps maybe even… him. He had a slight soft spot for the pink haired kunoichi but it wasn't anything serious and if Kakashi was who made her happy then as long as she was happy so would he be.

Choji looked at the pink haired kunoichi and thought to himself _'Well it's an unsual pairing, but it's up to them to choose who makes them happy.'_ He couldn't tell them it was wrong or right, it wasn't up to him at all. He shrugged his shoulders in a manner that said 'It's up to them.' when Shikamaru leaned in closer and whispered to him. "What's your take on it?"

Shikamaru nodded at him and analysed his own thoughts as she stared up at the sky once more. He could understand Tsunades feelings on it, being that Sakura was like a daughter to her and she cared a great deal about her and then there was the Sharingan Warriors reputation to deal into the equation to, which apparently his reputation had been surpassed by non other than himself recently seeing as he'd already taken Sakura's virginity, but it was clear that he cared about Sakura. I mean they'd all been informed that Kakashi had pronounced his love in the middle of a packed pub for crying out loud! And for someone like Kakashi to say they loved someone, let to say it in front of over a dozen witnesses he must care a lot, Shikamaru concluded.

Lee continued to look at Sakura his face a mixture of emotions, some of which he couldn't name or place but he was still fuming and digusted that Sakura had given her youth to someone else and Kakashi-sensei no less, the second most perverted man of Konoha. How could his beloved Sakura do this he wondered._ 'Oh Sakura, my love, he's obviously not right for you. Why can't you see this? I can give you everything you've ever needed and more.' _Lee stared at her and the tears running down her face as she hiccupped her upset once more.

Sasuke got up from his place on the ground and picked up some onigiri and stopped in front of Sakura holding it out to her. "Sakura." His smooth baritone voice said.

"S… Sasuke?" She asked looking up at him with tear filled eyes.

Crouching down in front of her he offered the food once more and looked at her. "Sakura you have to eat something." He said gently taking her hand from TenTen's and placing the onigiri in it.

"Sasuke I can't!" She whined, fresh tears leaking from her eyes.

Taking her other hand and gently pulling her away from Ino, TenTen and Hinata who was now sat behind her, he pulled her up to her feet and hugged her close to his chest as she wrapped the hand not holding the food around him, her hot tears splashing onto his shirt. Lee looked on indignantly, moving forward to take Sakura from Sasuke's arms. Sasuke turned his face to look at the wary green clad teen and flashed his sharingan at him to warn him that would not be a good idea. Lee backed off again with a sullen glance at Sasuke who was comforting Sakura with whispered words that no one could hear but her as his eyes faded from blood red to jet black once more. Sakura clung harder to Sasuke as he lowered them both to the floor, Sakura in his lap, onigiri still in her hand.

Hinata leaned over and said quietly and shyly to Sakura. "Sasuke-san is right Sakura. You have to try and eat something."

Sakura turned her face to the girl and nodded her head. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief and moved the hand still holding the rice ball to her mouth, his eyebrow raised at her, asking her to eat what he was offering. She obliged and took a small bite and began to chew it as Sasuke thought to himself _'Well it's a start I geuss.'_ He huffed as his onyx eyes softened at the hurt so clearly evident on her face, when she raised hers to view his.

"Thank you." She whispered almost inaudibly.

His small smile was reply enough for her, it said to her everything she wanted to hear and more especially as his smiles were pretty much reserved only for her and Naruto and occasionally Sai. Ino looked around at everyone else and said

"Well come on guys I know were all still in shock and this perhaps isn't the best time for a picnic but this food wont eat itself, we have to eat sometime right?"

Everyone nodded and reached for some food except for Choji who was already eating and Lee who remained staring darkly at the raven haired Uchiha. _'How dare you tell Sakura what to do? And why is she doing everything he says?' _He thought glaring at him daggers.

Neji and TenTen rose at once and pulled down to sit between them as they handed him some food.

"Don't Lee." TenTen said watching as his stare returned to his precious blossom wrapped up in Sasuke's arms.

"Lee, I'd advise you against it." Neji said looking at him seriously. "Uchiha is just looking out for Sakura same as you. He wants to help her, he's the one she responds to, if you want to help her then be her friend. Don't try to pull her away from the one person who seems to help her. Sasuke's the one she wants to be around right now, you have to learn to accept that Lee." He told the teen sagely.

Lee looked up at the strongest member of their team and realised that much as he hated to admit it and he wanted Sakura to come to him when she was down, Sasuke was the only who could raise her spirits and he should be thankful for that. Bu he was still not happy about the whole relationship with Kakashi, **that** was something he didn't think he could ever learn to deal with.

The entire circle of friends ate mostly in silence, each of them chancing a glance at Sakura every now and again as she lay in Sasuke's arms, occasionally nibbling at the food he offered her.

Eventually as the afternoon wore on, when everyone was done eating they moved a little apart to do their own thing again and most of them tried to think of a way to make Sakura feel better. Sasuke released Sakura from his arms and moved over to lie on the grass next to Shikamru and the pair stared up at the clouds in thought as they quietly discussed Sakura and Kakashi's relationship. Neji rose from his place next to TenTen once again as he moved over with Sasuke and Shikamaru. The three of them using their intellect to sort out just what was going on and what they could possibly do about it.

TenTen, Ino and Hinata once more moved over to Sakura's side as they tried to sooth her fears over what was happening. Sai sat next to Choji as they ate more together in a happy silence. Shino grabbed Lee and pulled him away from the girls to look at the bugs he'd been watching earlier. It wasn't that he really wanted the teens company but he was a lot more understanding of the fairer sex than people gave him credit for and he realised Sakura could do with some space without the love struck teen sticking his nose in.

Kiba moved away with Akamaru and began to throw sticks for him to chase to keep the dog occupied and his mind to, while he considered Sakura and her love interest. Sakura watched the young dog nin for a few minutes before seeming to decide on something she called forth Yaiba and he looked at her when out of the corner of his eye he saw Kiba stop, stick in hand as he looked at him, Akamaru tilting his head to the side as he considered the new addition to the group._ 'She better not have brought me to chase sticks again!'_ He thought grumpily.

"Arf!" He boomed to Kiba as he continued to regard the strange dog.

"It would seem so." Kiba responded. "Apparently Kakashi taught her his summoning technique." Kiba thought about this for a while as the entire group once again turned their eyes to Sakura.

"Mistress." Yaiba's voice growled gently as he bowed before her. "Did you need me?"

"Well, um no not really Yaiba." She replied looking at him as he stared right back at her.

"You're upset." He said bluntly cocking his head to the side as he considered the normally strong kunoichi in front of him. "Is it anything to do with that silver haired man who summons Pakkun? I'll rip his throat out if he's hurt you!" The gruff bull dog replied, causing Ino, TenTen and Hinata to jump and lean back in shock, they'd no idea Sakura had that power at all, she'd not told anyone Kakashi had tried to teach her this jutsu since she never got the hang of it until a few days ago, and the dog she'd called forth seemed to be rather aggressive.

"N… no! Kakashi didn't do anything." She wept at the name of her former lover. "Shishou banned us from being together." She howled as she burst into tears again.

Yaiba moved forward, as his brain processed the details. He didn't understand human politics at all, but if his mistress was hurting then he had to try and do what he could to make everything alright. He nudged her arm with his nose and lay down at her side, his head in her lap as the three girls gathered tighter around her, her hand smoothing through Yaiba's short, stiff, liver and white fur as the tears poured down her face.

Lee watched the entire interaction with a rather bemused look on his face, he never though Kakashi-sensei would share his summoning jutsu with anyone and yet he'd chosen to teach it to Sakura. And not only that, she had managed to summon a very powerful dog, if the reaction of Kiba and the almost submissive behaviour of Akamaru were anything to go by anyway.

He moved away from Shino and walked towards Sakura, feeling the eyes of one Sasuke Uchiha boring into his back, lest he say or do anything wrong to set Sakura off again. He stopped in front of her and looked down at the dog in her lap before speaking.

"Kakashi-sensei taught you his summoning jutsu?" He asked rather proud of Sakura and with a new found respect for Kakashi as well. He may not like the man or even want him anywhere near **his** Sakura but he obviously thought highly of Sakura to teach her that jutsu.

"Yes he did. Just before he left two years ago." She snapped, her voice bitter through her tears.

"I… I had no idea." Lee stammered, his eyes resting on her young face.

"Yeah well I didn't get the hang of it until I was cut trying to protect Kakashi, and our blood mixed…." She gasped as she suddenly remembered now. Clapping a hand over her mouth in surprise she lowered it and continued her story. "Our… blood mixed together, I must have gotten some of his blood mixed in with mine when our wounds touched, his chakra to as it began to flare up in fear for my safety before I had to move off and draw the enemy away from him. He was too weak to fight and then I slammed my hand into the ground and summoned Yaiba and his pack." She finished her voice a little awed.

"Sakura." Ino's voice burst into her thoughts. "Are you saying that somehow some of Kakashi's blood mixed with yours and you absorbed some of his chakra to and that's how you were finally able to master his jutsu? Is that even possible?" The slightly less knowledgeable kunoichi asked stunned.

"Yes. I think so." Sakura nodded as she thought over this fact. This was yet another thing that bonded her to Kakashi, surely this proved they were meant for each other. She had a part of him inside her physically as well as emotionally now she realised. "I… I want to go home now." She pronounced as Yaiba moved his head from her lap, to stand up behind her. "You should all stay and enjoy your day." She said as she moved off adding as an after thought. "I want to be alone now, thank you for a lovely meal."

The next thing they all knew Sakura and Yaiba were gone in a flurry of cherry blossom petals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi arrived in his front room instantaneously after disappearing from his friends and the overly flirtatious girl he'd left behind. Perhaps he had been a little harsh in his reactions to her, he thought in hindsight but his only thoughts were of Sakura and getting completely drunk, so drunk this day would be wiped from his mind when he first woke up with a stinking hangover the next day, and the girl had bothered him, disturbed his drinking and was also trying to flirt with him straight after he'd been banned from seeing the love of his life. He'd been pretty pissed off at that fact.

He sighed and moved towards his fridge, spying the beer and the rather large bottle of sake he kept in there for emergency drinking sessions.Carefully he pulled the bottle out and opened it, downing a large gulp as he moved into the front room with it, not bothering to collect a glass, he planned to just drink straight from the bottle.. He stripped of his jacket, long sleeved top, and his hitae-ate before pulling his skin tight vest off his taut, rippled body throwing it on to the pile of clothes on the floor, before picking up the sake again and swigging the blessed liquid direct from the bottle. After quite a while and as he began to feel a little drunker he summoned Pakkun, wanting him to deliver something for him.

"Yo." The small dog said, glancing at his boss he could see the man was well on his way to being mind numbingly, blind drunk. "Boss?" He asked questioningly as he watched him pull out a piece of paper and scribble something on it. "What's going on? What happened?"

"Sakura." The Copy Nin mumbled a little as he tried his best to explain. "We were… together but now we've been banned from seeing each other. It's just to test us I know but it hurts too much to be away from her." He told the small dog swaying drunkenly as he handed the piece of paper to Pakkun and asked him to deliver it to her. "You know where to find her." He said dismissively waving his hand as his attention turned back to the bottle on the table behind him.

Pakkun took the note in his mouth and turned to look at his master over his shoulder as he made to exit through the front room window. He watched him swig another large gulp and shook his head at the current state of his boss_. 'All this for a female.'_ He thought as he made his way out into the afternoon sunshine. _'Boss, she better be worth what you're putting yourself through.' _He thought, the note clasped tightly in his mouth as he followed Sakura's sweet scent to her apartment.

He sniffed as he arrived outside and caught wind of another scent in there with her, one he recognised easily. "Yaiba." He said as he raised a paw and scratched on her front door for entrance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura and Yaiba had not long arrived back in her apartment when Yaiba turned to her and said in a soft voice, or as soft as the large dog could manage.

"Pakkun's outside. He has something for you…" He sniffed again before finishing. "…from Kakashi." He stated matter of factly.

Sakura kicked off her sandals and moved barefoot to the front door and opened it quickly upon hearing the gentle scratches on the door, fresh tears tracking down her face as she looked at the small dog in front of her.

"K'ashi 'old 'e 'o 'ive 'his 'o 'ou." He mumbled around the paper in his mouth, trying desperately not to get any saliva on the note.

Sakura would have giggled at that garbled sentence under normal circumstances. As it was she bit her lip before gently taking the paper from the pug's mouth as he nodded in Yaiba's direction and sat on the welcome mat, watching her read the note he'd been asked to pass on.

Sakura opened the piece of paper to see a familiar, if slightly more untidy in his hurried and drunken state, scrawl that said simply.

Wait for me.

I love you.

Kakashi.

Sakura smiled and thanked Pakkun, with a gentle rub behind his ear, which he leaned into. "How was he when you left?" She asked worriedly, her eyes trained on his furry face as she clutched the simple note to her breast, sniffling at his sentiments.

"Drunk…." Pakkun replied moving forward and looking up at the young woman, sadness in his own eyes as he viewed her. "…And getting a lot drunker by now if that large half empty bottle was anything to go by."

Sakura slumped at this and collapsed against the wall as she watched the small dog's worried expression. "I hope he's ok." She whispered.

"He'll be fine, he'll have a horrific hangover in the morning but he'll cope with it, he always does. It's you he's worried about." He replied honestly, chancing a glance at the larger dog by her side. He hadn't figured Yaiba one to stick around, especially when there was a crying female involved, but he seemed to be sticking by his mistress no matter what. 'At least she wont be alone through this.' He thought in a rare moment of care he usually only reserved for Kakashi.

Sakura's tears spilled down her cheeks once more at the thought that as always seemed to be the case, Kakashi was thinking only of her even when he himself was suffering to and well on his way to a rough night apparently. Pakkun watched in astonishment as Yaiba moved forward and pushed his head under her out stretched hand, whining at her to try and help her in any way he could, even if it was just with his proximity. Sakura allowed him to pull her gently by the hand to the sofa, at which he released her hand from his mouth and nudged her to lie down. She did as he instructed, hot tears spilling out and splashing onto the note from Kakashi, as she curled into a ball and cried out her unhappiness.

Pakkun took this as his cue to leave and with a nod to Sakura and one to Yaiba he took off to keep an eye on Kakashi. Yaiba moved forward and nudged the door closed with his strong paw, hearing the click that told him he'd done it right, as he moved back to Sakura's side and lay down on the floor beneath her prone form, not knowing what to do as she sobbed herself into an uneasy sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pakkun arrived back at Kakashi's house, once again using the open front room window as entrance and watched as his boss pulled himself up off his sofa and moved to the kitchen to collect the beers from the fridge before he became to drunk to retrieve them later on. After placing them on the table, he slouched his way to the bathroom, did what he needed to do and moved back into the front room, picking up the slowly warming bottle of sake and proceeding to drink himself into the drunken stupor that Genma and Tenzo had thought he would. Pakkun watching as he later collapsed on the sofa in a heap, an empty beer bottle rolling from his flung out hand, the sake having been finished a while ago.

He resigned himself to a long night of watching over his master and curled up on the Copy Nin's stomach as they both slept fitfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Spellings and things:**

**Naruku **Hell/Hades.

**Shanaki: Shan** Beautiful **Aki **Autumn. So her name in english is Beautiful Autumn tried to give her a name to go with her hair colouring...

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please R and R! I'll luv ya if you do! xgets on with the next chapterx I swear I will try to posit it alot quicker this time. I fail everytime I say thing I know but it's worth it when I do post... right? xworriedly bites nailsx  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okie dokie now as promised I made sure I got this chapter posted quicker than I have of late so be happy k? XD hehe**

**Ok now as always before we get to the story comments on my lovely lovely reviews which btw people I do adore! xhint hintx Anywho here just a few things before we get on with what you've all been waiting for:**

**To Fima:** Yes Sakura is of legal age, no there isnt any prohibitions seeing as they are infact ex-student/teacher if they were still student and teacher there would be however Tsunade cares for Sakura as a daughter and as such is hesitant to let any man into her life without fully proving his devotion first. She knows it's a horrid way to go about it but it seemed the right thing to do at the time especially considering she was blind drunk and annoyed as hell about the whole sexual relations thing. Also Sakura is not weak this I can promise you. I have never seen Sakura as weak, not even in the beginning, I dont care what anyone says that girl has amazing potential and has always been a strong, smart mostly independent girl (dismissing the whole Sasuke affection thing of course.) And she will most definately not sit back allow anyone to take Kakashi away from her. That much I can promise you. XD

**AnimeFTW:** Yeah the dyslexia doesn't normally affect me, just that I sometimes skip over things without noticing. Hence the whole forgetting poor Shino thing. (He has now been added into that scene btw so thanks for pointing that out.) Yes people really do drink away their problems, it just seems like a good idea at the time, it never is of course but at times it seems like the right course of action, which always leads to regret but hey at least for a while you can forget your woes... sometimes. And yeah the whole rebound thing always seems a damn good idea at the time to, which once again leads to many regrets. Don't worry she's learnt her lesson.

**and to AnimeFTW and Orchimaruismyman: **Yeah i see something hot and dang romantic about the sharing of chakra and mixing of blood to. Maybe we do have sick minds but sharing blood or indeed chakra with a 'hot ass ninja' like Kakashi would be my idea of heaven to be honest. lol And yeah I knew about the whole blood thing, biology was one of the only subjects I enjoyed and was good at except for English. XD But thanks for poiting that out just incase I'd done wrong. Appreciate it.

**Now then ENJOY!**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura awoke a long time later as the sky was beginning to darken to find Yaiba still curled up beside the sofa apparently guarding over her. She wasn't quite sure what to make of that, she'd never expected Yaiba to be the type to stick around and watch over her but she was extremely grateful for his presence. The liver and white dog stretched and yawned gruffly as he watched her get up and head into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He followed behind trotting at her heels, Sakura almost had to laugh at that, the so called 'Warrior dog' was really a big old softy. She allowed a small smirk to slip her lips as she turned to him, water in hand. He looked at her and huffed his annoyance at her merriment. He didn't like people to know about his softer side but something about the pink haired teen brought it out in him and all he wanted to do was protect her.

They both padded into Sakura's bedroom together, where she placed the cup on her nightstand before moving into the bathroom to use the toilet. Washing her hands and then her face she grabbed a clean top and shorts from her chest of drawers, returning to the bathroom she gave herself a wash from the sink and threw on her shorts and t-shirt, before walking back into the bedroom and flinging herself on the bed.

Yaiba watched her intently and though he wanted to curl up with his mistress and try to give her some company he waited until she told him whether or not she would allow him on the furniture or not. Weeping fresh tears, she howled out her despair, her face buried in her pillow.

Once again her dreams of love, companionship, a future other than just being a shinobi had been shattered, yet again by someone she loved. Only this time the one her dreams had been about hadn't been the one to shatter them. No her beloved shishou, her second mother figure, had seen to that. She couldn't hate her though, she knew she was just trying to protect her and care for her but she had done it the wrong way this time and Sakura wasn't in any mood to forgive her any time soon, nor did feel she like forgiving Lee either. His behaviour earlier had been reprehensible accusing the man she loved of all sorts of things was something that she couldn't bear, especially when said mans only crime had been to love her the way she'd always wanted to be loved. She raised her head and saw the large dog sat patiently by her bedside, eyes trained on her shaking form.

"Mistress, Is there anything I can do to help you?" He asked his voice low and soft.

"Stay with me tonight?" She asked sadly waiting for his reaction to her request.

"Of course." He complied deftly jumping onto the bed next to her and curling up against her stomach as she wrapped her arms around him sobbing herself to sleep once more.

Yaiba remained awake for quite a long time after listening to her breathing, her breath hitching as she appeared to sob every now and again even in her sleep. As the evening slipped into night Yaiba awoke sensing a chakra signal outside the window, one he felt to be familiar, but wasn't sure how to place. He looked out and saw a familiar pair of bright red eyes shining in through the window, recognising his scent immediately. _'The Uchiha boy.' _Yaiba thought to himself as he relaxed from his tensed state and stretched his large body as much as possible without disturbing his mistress.

His keen eyes saw the head of the raven haired teen nod at him, as he realised that Sakura was safe for now, before those shining red eyes disappeared back into the night and the gruff dog lay back down his head and allowed himself to sleep once more, knowing that not only was he keeping guard but apparently his mistress's friends were watching over her to. Together they slept, Sakura sobbing every now and again in her sleep for a long time after falling to sleep and Yaiba twitching with every sob as he made sure she was still safe and asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi awoke sometime in the middle of the night, he wasn't sure when and to be honest he really didn't care. His mouth was dry, his head feeling like someone was using a jack hammer on it over and over again and he had a burning desire to pee. As he shifted he felt a small furry weight swiftly move off his stomach, grumbling as it did so. He looked down to see Pakkun shaking and stretching sleepily as he raised a paw and yawned out "Yo."

Kakashi nodded at him, walking up the stairs and making straight for the bathroom, once done with his business, he washed his hands and splashed some cold water on his face. Raising his eyes he looked at his face in the bathroom mirror and realised he was in for a rough day tomorrow. The greenish tinge to his face could attest to that. Reaching into his bathroom cabinet he popped two painkillers from the packet, swallowing them with a swig of water and hoping they would get to work soon, he walked out of the bathroom and moved into his bedroom. He stood at the end of his bed as Pakkun walked slowly into the room following him. Giving the dog a lazy, half eye crinkle he sat down on the end of the bed, his feet on the floor before lying back and staring at the ceiling in his drunken state.

A little while after, as he realised the position he was in was doing nothing for the slightly nauseous feeling's running rampant through his stomach, he moved himself up the bed and rolled over onto his left side, his head resting on the pillow where just this morning his beloved kunoichi had lain, her sweet scent still clung to the pillow, soothing him and lulling him back into a deep much needed sleep where she was by his side in his dreams, in a place where he could hold her, kiss her, make love to her and she was his forever and always.

Pakkun shook his head once more at the sorry state of his master before jumping up to land on the bed, sleeping at the end of Kakashi's side, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day for all involved. He slept peacefully this time, Sakura's scent on the pillow allowing Kakashi to sleep better, so he in turn didn't awake and fidget watching over his drunken master.

As the early morning rays shone through the opened curtains Kakashi awoke with a pained groan. Sitting up he held his head in his hands as Pakkun jumped off the bed and appeared in his line of vision on the floor in front of him.

"Boss?" The small brown pug asked as he looked worriedly at him.

"Hmm?" Kakashi answered in his usual casual manner, despite the fact that there seemed to be three of the dog in front of him and the fact that either he was on a merry go round or he was so hung over the entire room was spinning in front of him.

"Do you really think you're ready to be up and about right now?" He asked with more than a little concern in his voice.

"I'm a shinobi, it's not like I have a choice, but yes I'll be fine." He said opening his eyes again, upon seeing that there was now only one dog in his vision and that said dog had a very sceptical look on his face he felt something else needed to be added. "Promise." He added with a crinkle of his eye.

Pakkun was wary but he knew his boss wouldn't listen even if he begged him to rest. Not that he ever would, that was another habit he'd picked up from Kakashi over the years, his complete refusal to beg. He nodded his head and allowed the silver haired man to move off the bed and head once more for the bathroom. Flushing the toilet a few minutes later, Kakashi headed towards the shower and turned on the water, barely bothering to turn on the hot, so that he would end up with a cold wake up call, which was he felt the needed right now.

Stepping into the shower before the hot water even had time to start warming up, he winced as the frigid water assaulted his body and his senses. He groaned, half in pleasure as his body finally responded and began to recover form the affects of the alcohol he'd ingested, half from the pounding still going on his head. He stepped into the bedroom, again, a towel wrapped around his waist as he picked his trousers from the floor, rationalising they were still clean and it wasn't like he cared much either way right now if they weren't. Pakkun turned around as he dried himself off, slipping his trousers back on he proceeded to dry his unruly silver hair, discarding the towel on the floor. Untidiness wasn't something he was worried about right now, Sakura wasn't here to see it so what did it matter.

He moved slowly downstairs and flipped on the kettle, waiting for the kettle to boil he reached for a mug from the side, not paying complete attention to what he was doing, and as a result it slipped from his grasp to smash upon the floor.

"Kuso!" he snarled carefully stepping around the broken porcelain and grabbing a fresh mug, he scooped a spoonful of coffee granules into it and added two spoonfuls of sugar. As the kettle whistled its job was done, he picked it up groggily pouring the boiling water into his mug and replacing the kettle to its appropriate position.

He gripped the mug carefully, heading into the front room as Pakkun stood in the kitchen doorway shaking his head at the broken china on the floor that was left just lying around, before following Kakashi and sitting down opposite him, as the jounin sipped his black coffee, swallowing two more painkillers he'd brought down from the bathroom with him. He sighed in ecstasy as the coffee and the painkillers began to work their magic, his brain beginning to function properly, as the pounding finally receded and his body began to awaken more from its previous state.

After finishing his coffee he picked up the clothes he'd thrown down last night and began to pull them on, finishing by pulling his hiate-ate over his left eye and pulling his mask up to cover his face once more. Making his way to the door he reached his hand into his weapons pouch and pulled out his precious Icha Icha book, deftly flipping it open to the page he had last read. Shutting the door once Pakkun had exited behind him, he moved off up the street, eyes roaming over the pages of his book as he sought solace in the familiarity of his beloved porn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura awoke as the first rays of the sun filtered through her window, shining light onto her closed eyelids, filling her room with a pleasant and soothing warmth that reminded her a little of the feeling she got when she was wrapped up in Kakashi's arms. Smiling at the reminder she got out of bed hurriedly and grabbed some clean clothes from the wardrobe along with a towel from the airing cupboard, before heading into the bathroom and jumping in the shower, shivering as she waited for the water to heat up to its usual steamy temperature.

She showered quickly, and ducked back out of the shower, drying her self even quicker. She pulled on her clothes and moved back into the bedroom, a towel wrapped turban style around her head, just as a knock sounded on her front door. She looked up wondering just who would be here at this early time of the morning, suddenly she recognised the chakra signal.

"Sasuke." She whispered as she moved towards the door.

"Sakura." He said his eyes searching her face as the how she was feeling. What he saw there was what he'd been waiting for and expecting of the hot headed, fiery tempered kunoichi. Determination! She wasn't going to sit at home and weep anymore. "Good to have you back to yourself. It's about time." He said with a knowing smirk.

She blushed a little but kept her eyes trained on his. She nodded her thanks and then said "Do you want a cup of tea or coffee?"

"Yeah, but I'll go make it while you finish drying your hair." He said moving forward into the kitchen whilst gently pushing her into her bedroom once more.

She did as instructed, drying her hair and brushing it out, before reaching out for her hitae-ate and tying it in her hair. Moving back into the front room she found Sasuke sat on the sofa, sipping his coffee. As she entered the room he raised his eyes to meets hers once more and held out his free hand to pull her down to the sofa. She accepted and allowed him to pull her down and close to him. She picked up her own coffee and began to sip the hot, sweet, black liquid as it warmed her inside and out, his arm around her shoulders.

"Naruto would have come but he uh… went to spend some time with Hinata and Ino had to open the shop, and Sai well he's Sai what can I say?" Sasuke informed her, with a genuine smile.

She smiled back and replied "Well yes, you don't need to explain** that** one." She giggled.

Once she was done, she moved off the sofa, heading for the bathroom to brush her teeth as the sun arose fully she finished and headed for the front door, Sasuke and Yaiba close behind her. She knew exactly where she was headed and woe betide anyone who stopped her.

Sasuke watched her as he followed and thought to himself, "God help whoever it is trailing her. If they try to stop her from going where I think she's going right now I'm afraid they might end up in hospital or worse…" Using his chakra he tried to sense just who it was that was tailing them. Not recognising the signature he figured it must be one of Tsunade's office lackeys possibly.

He moved ahead, his hands as always shoved in his pockets. He leaned down a little as he spoke quietly to her. "Sakura."

"Hmm?" She said in a rather good but unintentional impression of her beloved Kakashi, which did not pass by Sasuke unnoticed, he smirked before speaking again.

"We're being tailed." He said nodding his behind them.

"I thought I could feel a small flare up of chakra every now and again." She said unworriedly. "Any idea who it is?" She asked turning her head as if admiring the trees they were passing through, but in reality trying her hardest to catch a glance of their pursuer.

"Nope, don't recognise him at all." The raven haired teen replied with a thoughtful expression. "So you know where Kakashi is then." He said as they made their way towards the memorial stone, knowing full well that Kakashi was there of course, having followed him earlier before making his way back to Sakura's.

"Yes." She replied blushing as she did so. "I know most people have a hard time figuring out where he is most of the time but I grew to learn his haunts while you were away and Naruto was with Jirayai. We may not have spent that much time together but I always seemed to know where he was."

Sasuke smirked at that, he had a feeling she'd been keeping an eye on their former sensei whenever she could get away with it. Sakura's blush deepened as she realised that Sasuke had figured her out. She was far too easy to read by the men in her life, Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, Kakashi and even Tenzo could pretty much always figure out her thoughts and feelings, Ino as well for that matter, she knew this but she just couldn't change it was just who she was.

"Don't be embarrassed Sakura." He said as his hand rested briefly on her shoulder. "It's good that we can read you, or else we'd never know when to dodge a flying fist."

"Oh very funny Uchiha." She snorted, with a smirk of her own. "How do you know where he is anyway?" She asked turning to look at him as they walked side by side.

"I followed him." Sasuke replied with a shrug.

"Stalker!" She giggled, bumping hips with him.

"Had to make sure you two would bump into each other didn't I?" He muttered the faintest hint of a blush dusted across his cheeks.

"Sure…" She giggled, noticing his embarrassment but deciding against pointing it out, she was just glad he was there for her.

Sasuke smirked back, before burying his hands deeper in his pockets, and bowing his head slightly, he could feel the faint heat lighting up his face and he hated for it to be known.

Yaiba watched the pair interacting, glad that his mistress had someone who could make her smile even with the recent events, and also glad that she appeared to be back to the strong, capable, kunoichi he was used to dealing with, the one who was strong enough to summon not only him but his entire pack.

As they neared the clearing, all three jumped up into the trees, moving forward slowly and quietly. Reaching a tree opposite the stone they looked down to see, as they knew he would be, Kakashi, apparently deep in thought, but with his usual book clamped tightly in his hand. Sasuke nodded to her then moved back towards the place where he knew the guy who'd been following them was. The man gasped as the Uchiha turned his blood red sharingan eyes on him and spoke quietly so that Kakashi wouldn't hear they were there, he'd undoubtedly sensed them but Sasuke was determined to get this over with as quick as possible.

"I think it's time we left them with some privacy don't you?"

The man looked at the younger man, but refused to move. "I have my orders." He stubbornly replied. "Those two aren't supposed to be near each other." He stated as he went to move forward. He knew full well the Hokage's plan but he was still supposed to make it difficult for them to be together, he hadn't counted on the ex sound nin being there with her however.

"Yeah I figured you'd say that." The younger man said to the blonde haired one in front of him, as he stepped into his path preventing him moving any further. As his blood red eyes turned to onyx once more he raised them to meet with the pale grey ones watching his every move. "If you want to get in the way of one Sakura Haruno, apprentice to Lady Tsunade herself, not the mention the world famous Copy Nin be my guest. I won't stop you, just let me know what you want engraved on your tombstone before you head over there, so I can make sure your last wishes are honoured." He said as he moved aside allowing the short, slim man to move ahead if he so wished.

He gulped at the teens comments, and realised like hell was he getting in Kakashi's way, but Sakura? She could take him to the brink of death only to heal him and then start all over again. "Let's go." He said the resignation clear in his voice as he turned away from the two powerful ninja and headed off with Sasuke following close behind, a deeply amused smirk spread across his handsome face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura watched her lover for a few moments, once she felt Sasuke and the unknown mans chakra signals moving off she jumped down from the tree, landing silently behind Kakashi. She knew he'd know she was there but still she didn't want to give the game away to easily. Yaiba landed right alongside her, swiftly moving off to sit next to Pakkun under a tree, trying not to pay attention to the pair behind them.

"Sakura." Kakashi said turning around and facing her, happiness written in his dark eye.

"Hello Kakashi." She responded moving forward and wrapping her arms around his neck as she pressed her smaller body against his.

Immediately she felt his arms wrap possessively around her waist, book magically vanished from sight as he breathed in her scent, his body relaxing for the first time since yesterday morning while he held her to him. She reached up slowly and began to pull his mask down.

"Sakura." He moaned quietly as her small, soft hands pulled his mask down under his chin, her lips pressing against his, desperate and needy.

Immediately his tongue flicked over her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She obliged, her lips parting to allow him entrance. He slid his tongue into her mouth, running his slick muscle over hers, inviting hers to battle with his. She blushed, but accepted, her tongue winding around his as they gently fought for domination. Kakashi's hand slid around to grasp her hip, the other moving down to rest on her taut buttock. As they came up for air a while later, Sakura rested her head in the crook of his neck his voice low and gravelly as he whispered to her.

"I missed you last night."

"I missed you to." She responded moving back a step as she looked up into his face, his right eye a little more droopy than usual, most likely due to the alcohol he drank last night she figured. "How's your hang over?" She asked a slight smirk on her face.

"Terrible." He snorted unhappily.

"Shouldn't have over done it." She whispered her voice filled with genuine concern.

"No point in being sober without you." He replied seriously.

"Kakashi" She growled unhappily, swatting him on the arm, her voice betraying the fact that she **really** wasn't happy about it at all.

"It's true." He sighed pulling her close again, one arm wrapped around her back the other going around her shoulders. "Its torture knowing I'm not supposed to be near you, and actually not being near you is driving me even more crazy." He stated with a soft sigh escaping his lips.

"I know." She whispered quietly, her face still buried in his neck. "I didn't' sleep well without you."

"Well that makes two of us." He replied. "At least until I slept on your pillow." He added with a smirk.

"Aw does big bad Kakashi Hatake, the famous Copy Ninja need a comforter to get to sleep?" She giggled looking up into his uncovered face.

Kakashi's only response was a low, feral growl and the next thing she knew Sakura was pinned up against a tree, his hands stretching her arms above her head, his body pressed flush against hers, as his mouth attacked her neck roughly. She arched into his kiss, and as he suckled on her pulse point, soft mewls of ecstasy escaped her lips. When he gently bit down on the soft inviting flesh, she bucked her hips towards his unconsciously. Kakashi let out a soft groan at this and felt like he was slowly losing control. While this thought occurred to him he pushed her legs apart with his thigh and stepped between them, releasing her hands he swept one below her thigh and pulled it up to rest on his hip as he pushed his erection against her centre.

Sakura panicked a little at this, what if they were caught? And this definitely wasn't the most appropriate place for their union, they were right in front of the memorial stone for kami's sake! Her breath came in harsh pants as Kakashi sensed her worry and finally realised exactly what he'd been about to do, stopped his exploration of her and buried his face in the softness of her hair.

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly, his breath fanning over her neck and ear causing a shiver of pleasure to run through her.

She smirked at that, loving that she seemed to be the only one who could bring the soft, caring side of Kakashi, the one he kept so well hidden to all others, and the side of him that seemed to lose control whenever he was close to her made her feel so desired and loved by him. She knew that was just his way, besides she'd always known he was a pervert, everyone did and she had no desire for him to change. She had to admit she wished he didn't read his damn perverted books but as she thought about it more, her arms still gripped around his back she realised she that would be changing him and she loved just the way he was, and that it was just a part of Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi felt her smirk against his neck and leaned back to watch her as he spoke to her. "What's so funny?" He asked eyeing her curiously, raising his eyebrow at her in a look that to most people would seem intimidating, to Sakura though it was filled with the love she always felt when around him and amusement that she found something funny even under the current circumstances.

"I was just thinking about how I'm always wishing that you didn't have your nose buried in one of those damn books, but then I just realised that would be changing you and I love you just the way you are, books and all." She replied, a pinkish tint sweeping her pale, creamy skin as she threaded her fingers through his soft, silvery mop of hair.

He smirked against her neck as he buried his face back into the crook and kissed her just below the ear. _'Did I just hear right?' _he thought as she snuggled into his touch once more, hands still buried in his hair. _'Did she just say she didn't want me to stop reading my books?!_'

"Sakura, your going to have to help me out here." He said placing both hands on her hips and he stood up to look down at her. "Did you just say you're going to give up trying to rid me of my books?" He asked his face quite serious.

She giggled again and nodded her head, looking down at the ground. He moved his right hand up to gently place it on her chin, turning her face up to meet his once more and looked into her eyes intently.

"Are you honestly saying you wouldn't change that about me if you could?" He asked, his eyes searching hers for the answers. "Or that you wouldn't change anything about me?"

"I'd never want you to be any different you wouldn't be Kakashi if I changed anything about you. I love you as you are." Her voice stated firmly before returning to a shy whisper once more "Would you change anything about me?" She asked avoiding his gaze.

"Never. You're perfect just the way you are." He answered honestly, his hand moving to smooth over her cheek as he pressed his lips against hers in a searing kiss, that sent fresh waves of heat pulsing through her body, Kakashi attacked her mouth with renewed fervour at the fact that it seemed he had finally found his soul mate and he was damned if he'd let her go anytime soon.

Ok so until recently Kakashi hadn't really believed in such things nor had he really been bothered about it but Sakura brought out the side of him he'd kept hidden from most people for so long, he couldn't help but feel that way about her. Her innocence, her beauty, her undeniable strength, both physical and mental, her soft supple body with its perfectly honed muscles and womanly curves in all the right places, creamy white skin, well he defied anyone to call her ugly, she was anything but. She was quite honestly the most entrancing woman he'd ever seen, let alone been with.

Sakura groaned a little, returning the kiss with equal intensity. Eventually they had to come up for air, Kakashi removed his mouth from hers, returning to give her bottom lip a gentle nip before moving his left hand to sweep through her, long cerise locks. Sweeping a bang of it off her face, he placed his lips against hers softly before finally pulling away.

"Haven't you got work today?" He asked her, wishing she didn't but he knew she did.

"Yeah." She responded looking up at him, a huff escaping her lips. "If I didn't know better Kakashi Hatake I'd think you were trying to get rid of me." A scowl flitting across her lips as she folded her arms across her chest whilst leaning against the tree that just moments ago had been witness to a rather heated exchange between the two lovers.

"Sakura, don't get all sulky on me." He sighed moving towards her again, taking her hands in his, his one dark eye looking at her with a crinkle in his eye and the smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "If I had my way you'd never leave the bedroom." He whispered huskily.

"Pervert." She whispered her own grin now matching his.

"Mmm, and your complaining about this?" He whispered back, as his tongue ran softly along her jaw line, pulling a pleasured gasp from her soft pink lips.

"No, of course not." She answered with a giggle.

"Is it safe to turn round yet?" Pakkun's grumpy voice growled at them.

"A dog can only stare at a tree for so long you know." Yaiba's lower voice ground out with a huff.

Kakashi chuckled at that and released a giggling Sakura from his grip. As they pulled apart the two dogs turned around looking at their respective mistress/master with a rather unhappy look on their faces.

Sakura bent down in front of Yaiba and scratched his ear as she spoke in a teasing voice to him. "Aww, poor little puppy not enjoying the show?" She asked breaking into giggles once more.

"You know I think I prefer you when you're asleep." He ground out, a look of distaste on his face at her babying treatment.

A loud rumble of laughter erupted from the man behind her at Yaiba's statement and Sakura turned around ready to voice her displeasure at his laughter. As he fist swung for his ribs he caught it easily, almost lazily, as was of course his nature and brought it up to his lips to kiss her knuckles.

"I better get to work." She sighed.

"Mmm hmm." Kakashi responded his hand reaching for his book once more.

"You could at least wait for me to leave before diving for your porn you know." She huffed, arms once more crossed over her chest.

"After the state you're leaving me in?" He asked, a silver eyebrow arched questioningly, familiar orange book now in hand.

"Fine, whatever." She said her voice sounding annoyed but a small smirk quirking at the sides of her mouth none the less. "Um Yaiba, your free to go home if you want. You don't have to sick around and you can't come with me so…"

"I'll stick around if it's all the same to you." He said cocking his head to the side as he looked at her.

"Ok sure but what will you do?" She asked worriedly.

"I'll find something to do I'm sure." Was the simple response.

"He can stay with me and Pakkun." Kakashi said shrugging noncommittally.

"You don't have anything to do?" She asked.

"Nope, thought I'd relax and take some time to do some reading. Haven't had a chance lately."

"Very funny perv." She said turning around to leave. "I'll see you all later then. Bye." She waved and as she received a nod from both dogs and then Kakashi she vanished in a flurry of soft pink petals.

"Shall we?" Kakashi asked looking down at the two dogs. The stood up, shaking themselves off and followed the Copy Nin as he headed away from the memorial stone, his morning business sort of forgotten due to the unexpected meeting with Sakura, he did however look over his shoulder and whisper a goodbye to his lost family and friends before his attention returned to the book in front of him, ignoring any and all comments flung his way by disgusted and disgruntled villagers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura appeared at the entrance to the hospital, breathing in a last breath of clean Konaha air before stepping inside the doors just in time for the start of her day.

"Hey Sakura." The young brunette manning the reception desk greeted her enthusiastically, her brown eyes glittering with excitement.

"Hello Kiku." Sakura replied smiling at the always happy girl before moving to her office to change into her spare uniform that she kept there.

Slipping into her medic coat and pulling her hair back tightly she secured it at the top of her head with a band before plaiting it down her back and securing the bottom with another band. _'Well here we go.'_ She thought to herself as she stepped out of her office and collected the thick wad of folders from Kiku before moving down the corridor to check on the first of her patients who was due to be discharged today, **if** she gave him a clean bill of health that is. After checking in on the man and telling him he was perfectly safe to return home she stepped out of the room and was confronted with of all people…

Tsunade.

"Shishou." Sakura said nodded at her "Cant stop lots to do today." Sakura said in an almost sickly sweet voice, a false smile plastered on her face, which could mean only thing coming from Sakura. She was annoyed at her and she wasn't in any mood to be around her right now. She waved robotically before moving off down the corridor once more.

Tsunade let her go with a scowl on her face but as soon as she was out of sight Tsunade chuckled at her young apprentice's cheek. She knew full well about the meeting between her and Kakashi before she came to work this morning, having been told by the blonde she sent to follow Sakura, who'd also informed her that the Uchiha brat had turned his sharingan on him to intimidate him which she had of course chuckled at. _'That boy is awfully protective.'_ She told herself chuckling that he would have the gall to threaten the man just for Sakura's happiness. _'Almost too protective' _she mused. And while she wasn't happy about the meeting she had to admit it the girl had guts to go against what she'd told them. She was surprised more at Kakashi though, Sakura she knew was far to much like herself and had far to great a temper to do as she was told, she'd expected this but Kakashi allowing her to stay when she turned up had surprised the blonde Hokage.

"Ah to be young and in love." She said turning to Shizune as she came up behind her. Shizune just shook her head at the scheming of the older woman in front of her, she hoped it was worth the wrath of Sakura once all this was done. They walked out of the hospital, heading back to Hokage tower, where Tsunade had a meeting with one of the village elders about the continued alliance with Suna and the fact that the Kazakage's family would be coming for a visit next month.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As it approached lunchtime there was a knock on Sakura's office door, where she was cooped up filling out paper work. In all honesty she had forgotten about eating anything and wasn't really hungry but she looked up at the door anyway.

"Come in!" she called doing a very an unintentional never the less effective imitation of the Hokage, as she lent forward, elbows on the placed on the table, fingers interlaced through each other as her head rested on her hands.

"Sakura-san there's a handsome black haired young man waiting for you at the reception desk. He says he is here to take you to dinner." Kiku told her a smile stealing onto her face at the thought of the Uchiha waiting in front of her desk.

"Thanks Kiku. Tell him I'll be right there." She said dismissing the younger teen before slipping out of her medic coat and moving towards the door of her office, her plait swishing behind her as she moved down the corridor towards the entrance of the hospital and her waiting friend.

"Haruno." He said turning to view her as he felt her nearing the desk he was stood in front of, a smirk written across his face.

"Uchiha." Sakura bantered back grinning at him as she moved forward to be by his side.

Kiku watched the pair and blushed at their familiarity with each other, she knew about Sakura and Kakashi as did most of the staff so she knew that Sasuke wasn't in the running for Sakura's affections which left him open for anyone else, although from what she had heard most girls were scared to even go near him, not only because of his past but they were terrified of Sakura. They knew she wouldn't let just anyone date her Sasuke but Kiku just liked to look at him. Sasuke put his arm around Sakura's waist and pulled her closer before turning to speak to her.

"Ready?" He asked the smirk still on his face.

"Hai!" She replied moving forward as Sasuke's hand left her waist and took her hand in his.

"Come on then we have someone to meet." He told her looking over his shoulder and winking at Kiku, a knowing smirk spread across his handsome face as she blushed crimson and he turned back to face front again with a chuckle.

Sakura glanced back with a shake of her head and watched as a flustered Kiku dropped the papers she'd been holding in the aftermath of the flirtations of the handsome older teen.

"I'll thank you to stop disrupting my staff and flirting with them Sasuke Uchiha." She told him sternly, battling the grin that was threatening to erupt.

"But it's such fun Sakura… chan." He replied in what could almost be described as a Naruto like whine, had it not spouted from the Uchiha's mouth anyway and he of course added the suffix just to tease her.

"Sasuke-kun…" She growled, the grin finally winning out and planting itself on across her face.

Sasuke smirked back and pulled her harder without another word, forcing her to speed up as they practically ran through the streets towards Ichiraku's ramen shop. As they approached at top speed now, Sasuke pulled her along then almost flung her forward. She stumbled and slammed head first into a rock hard chest.

She backtracked, apologising profusely to whomever she had run into, tripping over her own feet in her embarrassment, a hand whipped out and caught her as she fell and she was pulled against a familiar, jounin vest clad body.

"Sakura, like I told you that day when you rescued me you really are clumsy." The lazy voice of her lover drawled with a hint of amusement.

"Shut up." She scowled turning to Sasuke as Kakashi and Naruto looked on from behind her. "You!" She growled poking him in the chest. "You planned for all of this didn't you?"

Sasuke backed away smirking as Naruto flew into hysterics. "We told you we'd help you two '**bump**' into each other." The blonde replied laughing even harder.

"Well I didn't think you meant literally!" She squeaked slightly outraged but seeing the funny side.

"Sakura, its Naruto how could you not see he meant it literally." They Copy Nin asked as Naruto and Sauske pushed them both under the banners of Ichiraku's and towards the seats at the counter.

"Come on I'm hungry, and you're paying!" Naruto said pointing at his former sensei with a serious expression.

"I'm what?!" He asked giving Naruto a withering look.

"Hey! Were risking our lives and bodily parts to get you two together every chance we get." Naruto informed him pointing between Sasuke and himself.

"Fine, but don't make a habit of this. It's the only time." He grunted in assent as he seated himself next to Sakura,if it will make him shut up and stop my headache from getting worse I'll agree to anything he thought.

Naruto turned to Ayame and ordered Tonkotsu Ramen and Sasuke and Kakashi decided to just order the same thing to keep things simple, to be honest they were just to lazy to think about what they wanted. Sakura on the other hand ordered some of the famous diet ramen and received glares from all three men.

"Sakura…" Kakashi sighed looking at her, "You need to eat properly."

"So I can't eat healthy now?" She asked biting back the anger in her voice at being told what to eat by her lover and her two best friends.

"Sakura-chan we never said that." Naruto whined as he leaned past Kakashi to look at her. "Just that you don't need to eat diet food that's all. You're pretty as you are and you definitely don't need to diet."

"The dobe's right Sakura. Besides I don't think Kakashi has any complaints right Hatake?" Sasuke turned to the man in question with a smirk, Naruto fuming at what he'd just said but kept quiet for once as he waited for Kakashi to answer.

"None at all." He replied stoically staring straight ahead at someone else's ramen being made and refusing to look at all three of the younger shinobi with him, thankful for the mask that covered his face.

Sakura's cheeks turned a violent shade of red at his words and she looked down at her hands resting on the side as if they were the most interesting thing in the entire world.

"So that's four Tonkotsu Ramen's then? Ayame asked pleasantly smiling at the pairing the older silver haired shinobi and the young pink haired medic made.

Naruto nodded and said with a big grin. "Yeah, thanks Ayame."

Ayame looked back at the couple, she'd figured that much out from the way the two shinobi on either side of them had spoke to and about them both and she secretly envied Sakura, she'd seen the face he hid under that mask_. 'She's a lucky girl'_ she thought as she went back to helping her father prepare the meals.

A little later their meals placed in front of them, Sakura nudged Sasuke and whispered to him to move over to the seat next to Naruto so Kakashi could eat in peace. Sasuke huffed at this but decided to do as she asked rather than risk incurring her wrath, Sakura in turn moved to swap seats with Kakashi so that he was on the end of the line up and out of the view of the other two. Naruto whined at this and Kakashi just chuckled as he slipped his mask down and ate his ramen quickly.

Ayame glanced over as his mask was down and her breath was momentarily taken away as it was last time, as she looked at him. Sakura smirked and slid her hand onto his leg as she continued eating, Kakashi stopped eating for a second when she did but then continued regardless. Ayame took the hint and looked away her face rather flushed, one at being caught and two at the beauty of his features.

Finishing very quickly he pulled his mask back on and turned to give the others a crinkly eyed smile as Naruto and Sasuke scowled at still not having seen their ex-sensei's face. Sakura laughed at the pair of them as she finished her meal, her hand still resting on Kakashi's leg.

"Sakura." He whispered his voice low and slightly gravelly. "I think you should remove your hand now." His voice sounded dangerous now.

Sakura quickly removed her hand realising why his voice had taken on the dark, dangerous tone, he was warning her that her hand was altogether far too high on his leg and if she didn't move it he might just pin her against the wall and have his way with her right now. She'd learnt to interpret that much in the few days they'd been together. Kakashi chuckled at her and gave her another eye crinkle as the rumbling chuckle continued from his chest. Naruto and Sasuke finished their meal in silence and Kakashi put down the money for the meal grudgingly and growled at them again as they headed outside after thanking Ayame and Teuchi for the meal.

"I've got to get back to work." Sakura told them with a smile.

"Hey teme wanna go train?!" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

"You want us to walk you back?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"No I'll be fine." She answered with a smile.

"Ok come on then dobe. Let's get this over with and see how long it takes me to kick your ass this time." Sasuke said smirking over his shoulder at them before adding as an after thought. "Thanks for lunch Kakashi." And with a wave of his hand he turned around and walked off again.

"Yeah thanks for the ramen sensei!" Naruto said bounding off.

"Why doe's he **still** keep calling me sensei?" Kakashi asked more to himself than anyone else, but it was Sakura who answered.

"Because he's Naruto." She replied with a shrug and a smirk.

"Well that answers that then." He said smirking back.

"Thanks for dinner Kakashi." She whispered shyly.

"It's alright, not like I had a choice really but well I had to pay you back for that dinner at Matsuki's."

"I thought you already did." She told him blushing but smirking all the same at the memory of that night.

His hand briefly found hers and he leaned closer whispering to her. "Oh I haven't even begun to pay you back yet." He told her seductively.

Her blush deepened as she took in his meaning, and turned her head away a little. Even after everything he could still make her blush as if she were an inexperienced girl again, which she supposed when she compared herself to Kakashi technically she was. They'd only done it a handful of times and she was certain that he hadn't even **begun** to share the wealth of his experience with her and she was eager to learn more but more than a little scared to, she almost didn't want to think about the things he knew, both from those perverted books of his and his own personal experiences of which she was sure there were many.

"Kakashi!" She breathed worriedly.

He squeezed her hand and then looked at her. "You better get back to work."

"Yeah." She gave him a small smile, removed her hand from his reluctantly and then disappeared in her usual cloud of petals.

Kakashi himself disappeared in a cloud of smoke seconds later as a pair of pale grey eyes watched them go, a slight smirk on his face. The two younger shinobi had certainly seen a way around the Hokages orders, most likely the Uchiha's doing. He couldn't really see the Uzumaki boy figuring that part out, no matter how loyal he was to the girl he didn't have the logic skills of the Uchiha. He had a distinct idea the Nara boy and the Hyuuga might have had something to do with it to.

Who else but those three could see through her words and realise she told Kakashi to stay away from Sakura but didn't say the same to Sakura and also that they were allowed to acknowledge each when they met. He had to admit their approach was a novel one, throw Sakura at Kakashi, forcing the acknowledgement part and there was no way no matter what the Hokages warnings that he would let her flat on her backside, lover, ex-student or any female for that matter. And maybe just maybe he figured the girl was starting to understand her shishou's words to, for she had instigated the touch inside the ramen place and he hadn't made a single move to touch her at all, well apart from reaching for her hand once they were outside anyway. Shaking his head in mirth he headed off towards the Hokage's room in the hospital to report the days interactions once more, as instructed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura spent the rest of the day kept very busy and working a double shift to make up for her absence. There were many patients for her to attend to and two emergences, two teams came back from their missions badly beaten, bleeding, broken bones they were in a very bad way and she had a lot of work to do with that and her other work piled on top of those two mini disasters. She of course managed to sort everything out and the men in question were all now resting comfortably in their hospital beds and the long list of patients all seen to, she'd barely had time to stop today but she'd been kind of grateful for that fact, seeing as it meant she only caught glimpses of Tsunade and never had time to stop and talk.

She stretched sleepily and slipped off her long white medic's coat and un-plaited her hair, leaving it to fall around her shoulders in soft curls as she slipped her hitae-ate back into it and tied it in place. Stepping out of the office she was currently occupying seeing as she wasn't on ward duty like the last time she'd been working at the hospital, when Naruto flew into the ward and told her about the mission to go rescue Kakashi, she made her way slowly back to the main desk. As she reached it she saw Kiku getting up from her place behind it, her shift replacement taking up residence in the unoccupied seat as Kiku looked up to see Sakura nearing her.

"Hey Sakura, wanna walk part of the way home together?" The brunette asked excitedly.

"Sure Kiku, I'd like that." She said looking at her with a tired grin.

The pair walked out of the main doors and she noticed a dark figure, no make that two dark figures watching from the roof tops. One she recognised immediately as her lover, the other she thought the chakra signature seemed vaguely familiar. She realised after a few moments of pensive thought in the slowly darkening evening that it was the guy who had tailed her and Sasuke that morning.

As Sakura and Kiku walked along Sakura noticed that only one shadowy figure was following them now and that Kakashi had disappeared, most likely he'd headed home. Luckily Kiku's house was on the way to Kakashi's anyway and Sakura of course had to go collect Yaiba, if he was still around that is anyway. Sakura figured he would be though, waiting patiently for her at Kakashi's house so they continued on their way to Kiku's house. Once they reached the door Kiku turned to Sakura and spoke.

"Will you be ok walking home on your own? It's pretty late and pretty dark." She asked the older teen, biting her lip in worry for the medic she considered a friend.

"I'll be fine Kiku. I have my stalker, sorry I mean the man watching over my virtue and every damn move I make…" she said jerking her head back to point out the man behind them whom the brunette hadn't noticed until now "… and I only have to go a five minute walk to Kakashi's to pick up my other watchdog Yaiba."

"Watchdog?" the girl asked confused.

"Oh yeah I kinda have a pet dog now. A bulldog." She replied simply with a smile.

"Oh ok, I'd love to see him sometime. Have a good evening Sakura." And with a wave from both girls she walked into her apartment and closed the door.

Sakura made her way down the street and hoped that Yaiba would be there, she could really use the company again tonight. She knew she could probably sneak over to Kakashi's and spend the night there but with her 'stalker' as she decided to call him following she figured that was going a bit far and would get the pair of them into just a little to much trouble. So she resigned herself to a night of loneliness once more. Reaching Kakashi's house she knocked on the door and awaited an answer.

Kakashi answered immediately and without warning Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into his chest. Kakashi held her, watching the shadowy figure behind Sakura over her shoulder. The guy had been tailing them all day and yet not once had he been dragged off to Ibiki or threatened with loss of certain male parts and he'd noticed that as long as Sakura was the one to instigate things the man above didn't seem to be bothered at all. Leading him to the conclusion that if he remembered rightly Tsunade had told him he was not go near Sakura but apparently she hadn't said the same thing to his little blossom **therefore** she could do pretty much what she wanted, although he figured taking her up to his bedroom right now would not be the best idea even if it was she who dragged him.

"You probably shouldn't stay, in case we end up finishing what we started this morning." He told her, his voice husky.

"Yeah you're right." She replied her voice sulky as she pouted.

'_That damn pout again!'_ He moaned in his head. _'She knows what it does to me, why does she have to taunt me like that?! Sod it!' _he thought as he quickly pulled his mask down and pressed his lips briefly to hers, he pulled away with a gentle nip to her bottom lip and then stood up straight once more, or rather in his usual slouch anyway, his mask once more moved into place over his lower face. Judging by the reaction of the shadowy figure hidden in the trees opposite him the man hadn't expected that from the Copy Nin but no matter how severe the warnings he could never resist Sakura when she pouted.

"Is Yaiba still here?" Sakura asked him nervously as they pulled apart from their embrace.

"I'm here mistress." The surly dog replied moving forward to sit at her heels. She smiled down at him before looking back at Kakashi.

"I have something for you." Kakashi told her with a crinkle of his eye telling her that he was smirking under his mask.

"What?" She asked confused, searching the small patch of uncovered facial skin for a clue but she got none.

"Just wait here." He told her, walking away and up the stairs.

Sakura looked over and saw Pakkun sat on the sofa, looking amused. Just then Kakashi came back with… _'A pillow?'_ she thought confused. _'What on earth would I want with a pillow from Kakashi's hou_..._'_ She trailed off as she realised just why he was giving it to her. She smiled at him happily and took the pillow from him, holding it to her face to inhale the woodsy, masculine scent that was purely Kakashi. Kakashi chuckled at her as she did so and leaned against the wall his arms crossed over his chest as he watched his young lover smile at him in thanks. Putting the pillow in on hand she advanced on Kakashi and reached up to plant a soft kiss on his masked lips before pulling away.

"I better go, I'm so tired. Shishou gave me so much work today and we had two emergencies on top of the normal work."

Kakashi nodded in understanding. "I'll see you tomorrow, sleep well." He uttered softly.

"I will now. Thank you Kakashi." She reached up for another feather light kiss before turning and walking out of the door with Yaiba at her heels.

Sakura got back to her house rather quickly considering her fatigue and kicked off her sandals and threw the pillow onto her bed before heading to the kitchen and pulling out some pasta salad and an apple. She gasped when she realised she had nothing for Yaiba to eat.

"Oh Yaiba I…" She said turning to him in embarrassment.

"It's ok. Kakashi gave me and Pakkun some cooked meat to eat earlier. Don't worry." He said with a wave of his paw.

"Oh ok." She said settling down on the sofa and beginning to eat the chicken pasta salad, she ate slowly and didn't actually end up eating much of anything to be honest she was just too tired. Putting the tub of pasta salad down, she picked up the apple and ate the entire thing before deciding to head to bed. Yaiba made his way into the bedroom and jumped up on the bed without an invitation but he knew that his mistress would have no objections.

She grabbed her bed clothes, and heading into the bathroom she washed herself down before she changed out of her day wear and into her bed clothes, she brushed her teeth and then took her hitae-ate out of her hair. Holding it in her hand she walked into the bedroom, grinning at Yaiba led on the bed. Placing her hitae-ate on the night stand and climbed into bed pulling the pillow Kakashi had given her closer, she snuggled onto it, moving her own out of the way and breathed in his scent as she drifted off into a restful sleep, dreaming of spending the night in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi headed upstairs, Pakkun opting to sleep downstairs on the sofa to give his master some privacy and rationalising since he wasn't drunk as a lord tonight he didn't need watching over. Besides a grown man should have the comfort to sleep in whatever he wanted and Pakkun was pretty sure that when he was home anyway Kakashi didn't generally sleep in much of anything at all.

Kakashi closed the curtains before he threw off his clothing, ripped his hitae-ate off his left eye and went in to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once done he moved into the bedroom, and threw himself down on to his stomach on the bed. Pressing his face into the pillow, Sakura's sweet scent of cherry blossom's and raspberry shampoo assaulted his senses as he was transported to a world of pleasure with Sakura his constant companion.

Awakening the next morning Kakashi grabbed a towel, went through his early morning ritual of showering, shaving and running his fingers through his hair and throwing on his familiar uniform. Then he moved downstairs and into the kitchen for a coffee, grateful he'd cleaned up the shattered porcelain when he came home yesterday, he didn't much fancy getting pieces of a broken mug in his foot. Within minutes he was sat on the sofa, coffee in hand, and relaxing against the sofa as Pakkun stretched himself awake.

Normally Pakkun didn't stay but he'd just felt like it last night, he watched Kakashi finish his coffee, brush his teeth then come back downstairs heading for the door. Pakkun knew exactly where they were headed and he was hoping it wouldn't turn into a groping session like yesterday although he rather thought it might.

Sure enough as they reached the memorial stone Kakashi could sense four chakra signals, one he recognised as Sakura's, another was… Naruto and the third one he knew belonged to Sakura's long time friend Ino, the fourth of course belonged to the blonde guy with the grey eyes who'd been following Sakura since yesterday.

"Come on…" He heard Naruto's voice whine.

"No chance, that Uchiha brat threatened me yesterday and I will not leave again. Even if you are the Kyūbi kid."

"I'll buy you ramen!" Naruto pleaded with the insistent man. "And coffee, you look like you could use a coffee."

The man huffed but refused to budge. So Ino stepped in and attempted to use her feminine whiles on the man. She looked at the man batting her eyelashes at him, touching his arm in a very flirty manner, whilst she twirled her long blonde hair around her finger. The man decided it was best to just give up now before the pair allowed the girl to go further in her flirtations, so with a sigh he stood up and turned following Naruto and Ino to Ichiraku's, the boy had been right he really needed a coffee this morning.

Kakashi moved forward to look at the names etched into the stone, as his eyes scanned over all the names of those he'd loved and lost, he sensed Sakura holding back and giving him room to deal with things before she came to him, something he appreciated greatly. A few moments later she landed on the ground behind him and walked forward wrapping her arms around his waist as she rested her head against his back. He slipped his hands down to cover her own as they rested against his stomach.

The pair stood there in silence for a few moments, Pakkun once again sitting with Yaiba facing away from the couple, as they stared into the trees, trying very hard to ignore them. Kakashi pulled down his mask and turned around, his hands moving to rest against Sakura's face as he lifted it gently to his and kissed her. She moaned a little into his mouth as he nipped at her lip, sliding his tongue over her bottom one, asking for entrance. She parted her lips and his tongue slipped immediately into the hot, wet cavern of her mouth. She gripped his hair tightly, massaging her fingers through it as he ran his hands down her back, over her hips and finally coming to rest on her round, soft buttocks.

He groaned as he gripped her tighter against him, his breath becoming shallower as he lost himself in the kiss, her lips, her taste, her scent, everything about her sucked him in and got him lost in wave after wave of pleasure. He pulled away when they both began to have trouble breathing and gave him self time to calm down as he hugged her tightly. They remained lost in each others arms for quite some time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sakura relaxed into his touch, she felt Kakashi tense up for a second before relaxing once more. Sakura could vaguely detect a chakra signal heading their way, one she felt was somewhat familiar, however she wasn't sure who it belonged to. Kakashi however seemed to recognise it as he pulled up his mask with one hand and looked behind her to watch the newcomer as they entered their area. Sakura twisted around in his grasp and as he held her to him, his chest flush against her back, they watched Hinata's sensei Kurenai walking towards the memorial stone. Her toddler son cradled in her arms as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Kurenai?" Kakashi's voice rang out as he watched her worriedly.

She looked up then, seeing the two of them and collapsed down on to the ground, the child still safe in her arms. Kakashi released Sakura and they both moved forward instantly by her side. Kakashi pulled her and the child up, studying her face. He gently pulled the child from her arms and passed him to Sakura as he pulled Kurenai to him. He watched Sakura, the understanding dawning on her face it was something serious she moved away to be near the dogs, the child giggling in her arms as she tickled him trying to keep his attention distracted from his distraught mother. _'Sakura looks perfectly at home with a child.'_ He noted, watching as she mothered him, naturally giving the child the attention he needed right now. _'She definitely deserves a child of her own…' _His thoughts cut off as he looked down at the woman in his arms.

"Kurenai? What is it? What's wrong?" He asked his voice soft and soothing as he looked down at her.

"Asuma!" She croaked out as the tears leaked from her crimson eyes again.

Sakura's head whipped up at the name, the child in her arms raising his own crimson eyes to watch his mother. As the realisation came to both Kakashi and Sakura that something must have happened to the jounin while he was on the mission he had been on. Sakura looked at the small boy in front of her once more, he was definitely a miniature of his father, the same olive coloured skin, jet black wiry hair, the only difference being of course instead of his fathers chocolatey dark brown eyes he had the striking crimson ones of his mother. Her own jade eyes, crept up to meet with Kakashi's one dark one as she saw a shadow of pain flit across it at the meaning of Kurenai's words.

"Seiyukki wanna play with the pretty doggies?" She asked the two year old. He giggled and nodded his head as she set him down next to Yaiba and Pakkun. Kurenai's head whipped around at the sound of that and she stared unhappily as the child pulled on Yaiba's ear and giggled, the fear showing on her face as she watched the large, heavily built dog move closer to her son.

"Don't worry he's perfectly safe." She told the older woman as she moved towards the pair in front of her. The jounin watched as her son planted a wet soggy kiss on Yaiba's muzzle, then swiftly turned around to do the same to Pakkun. Yaiba rolled his eyes at this and swiped his paw over the spot to rid it of the child's saliva, only to have Seiyuuki repeat the treatment once he'd done so. "Kurenai what happened?" She asked moving forward once more and taking the woman's hand.

She looked at the couple in front of her and spilled her story as they looked at her. "He… he was on a mission to retrieve some information on some enemy nin with two other's. The… they were ambushed, all three were hurt badly. They… they killed the enemy but….." She trailed off, as another fit of tears poured out from her body, causing her to shake as they ran down her soft, pale skin.

"Kurenai?" Sakura asked removing the woman from Kakashi's arms seeing the look written on his face.

She looked at the pink haired medic and somehow found the strength to continue her story. "He… he fought one of them, while the others were drawn off by his partners. They say they killed their opponents and the third one drew Asuma into a trap, as he stepped backwards he… he tripped a wire and a branch flipped forward sending kunai after kunai at him in quick succession, he dodged them all, stepped back further to dodge the guys lunge, and more flew at him as the guy charged forward, he hit him in the shoulder just as more kunai flew at them both. Asuma pulled him back with him and rolled to the ground as the kunai flew forwards killing the guy and… and… they say one hit him just above his heart, he… he stopped moving! They had to leave him there! Apparently they both barely made it back home." She howled finally admitting the thing that Kakashi had been dreading, his friend was dead!

He slumped in front of the memorial stone, his head staring up at the sky before being lowered to the ground as he closed his uncovered eye. Sakura shook as she watched her lover wracked with pain, even if it didn't show to others, she knew him to well to think he would cope with this without help. She released Kurenai from her arms and once more, the black haired woman moved forwards, slumping next to Kakashi, her crimson eyes spilling rivers of tears.

Behind them Seiyuuki began to grizzle slightly sensing everyone's sombre moods, the child didn't know what else to do except join his mother in crying even if he didn't know what he was crying for. Sakura moved towards to pick him up, bouncing the toddler on her hip gently, hushing him with soothing sounds, and humming a melody to him. Kakashi looked up at her, watching her every move. She was totally at home with the child now in her arms, his head on her shoulder as she rocked him side to side, rubbing her hand up and down his small back. The scene before him, under any other circumstances would have looked perfectly natural and would have been something that despite what he would admit would warm his heart. Sakura was apparently great with kids he noticed as the child fell asleep in her protective embrace.

Sakura looked up as she felt his eyes on her, a sad smile on her lips as she tried to think how best to comfort both he and Kurenai, she didn't exactly have any experience in this kind of thing. Kakashi knew it wasn't the most appropriate time to think like this but he could definitely see Sakura with a child, she'd make a great wife and a wonderful mother. His mind froze then, _'Did I just think what I think I did?' _He asked himself realising he had. Losing yet another of his friends had apparently forced him to think about the future for once. He wondered what would it be like if in two years he was where Kurenai had been, happy, in love and with a child as proof of their love? No, he had to stop thinking like this at least right now, he was needed. Shaking his head gently to expel those thoughts he reached out and grasped Kurenai's hand. If Asuma couldn't be here to help his own child grow up he would make for damn sure he would do his best to do it for him.

Standing up he walked to Sakura's side, smoothing his gloved hand over her cheek as she cried, looking down at the toddler's small form. She cried for him never to see his father again, she cried for Kurenai having to go through this, although she was determined she wouldn't have to go through it alone, and she cried for Kakashi, he'd lost to many people as it was, she didn't know if she could cope with everything he'd been through. He wrapped his arm around her side burying his head in her neck, careful to wrap his other arm around her waist under the sleeping child.

"I love you." She whispered her head resting on top of his. He gently squeezed her hip as an acknowledgement and sighed against her skin. "I'm sorry and I hate to say it but we should see to Kurenai." She stated leaning back a little in order to kiss the top of his head.

"Hmm." He grunted as he stood up again.

Sakura moved forward to Kurenai just as all three of them sensed two very familiar chakra signals heading towards them. Kakashi helped Kurenai up, she clung to his jacket as he wrapped one arm around her waist, with the other he pulled Sakura to him. Pakkun and Yaiba moving forward to stand in front of them as the figures flew out of the trees ahead of them.

Kotetsu and Izumo landed on the ground in front of the group, looking at them. They hadn't expected to find Sakura here, let alone Kurenai and her young child here to. They watched as the silver haired man looked at them, hugging both women to him tighter. _'He knows why we're here.' _Kotetsu thought to himself as he turned his eye to them, ignoring the fact that Kakashi and Sakura were in close proximity to each other. They shouldn't be anywhere near each other, or so the Hokage made out, they to knew her plan however and they sure as hell weren't going to tell either of the very well respected shinobi that they weren't to be near each other. They valued their lives and their internal organs far too much for that.

"So you've been sent for me." He sighed as he felt Sakura stiffen beside him, obviously figuring it was something to do with her presence.

"Yes." Izumo answered quietly, looking at the two weeping women in the jounin's arms.

"Kakashi?" Sakura's voice asked quietly as she raised frightened eyes up to his.

"Shh, it's ok. It's not what you think." He answered trying to quell the panic he could sense rising within her.

"Lady Tsunade requests your presence in her office asap. You are to be sent… on an ANBU mission…" Izumo responded knowing that the older man in front of him would know what that meant.

"I'm being sent to bring him back aren't I?" He asked knowing full well that's exactly what he was being sent for.

Both Kurenai and Sakura raised their eyes to look up at Kakashi masked face as they understood what his mission was to be. He felt Sakura's hand grip his hip painfully hard, his sharp intake of breath let her know what she had done and she immediately relaxed her grip somewhat.

"Yes." Kotetsu replied simply. "You better come with us and Sakura we were informed that you are needed at the hospital to aid in the healing of the other two members of the team."

"Hai!" She nodded, stating her readiness but feeling decidedly uncomfortable to be doing so and admitting to it with Kurenai right next to her. "Can I make sure Kurenai-san gets home ok before I go?" She asked biting her lip gently.

Izumo looked at Kotetsu as the black haired man turned to look over his shoulder at him, shrugging his shoulders to say he thought it should be ok. Kotetsu turned back around to face her and nodded. "Hai, but be quick."

She nodded her acknowledgment and turned to see the older, crimson eyed woman looking at her, her face a mixture of shock and thanks. She hadn't expected Sakura to be so caring towards her, of course she didn't know her to well personally, only the things Kakashi had told her and Asuma about the bright, clever female member of his team but still that she wanted to get her home safe was an unexpected thing from the pink haired medic, especially when there were people in need. Sakura however figured that her shishou would be able to look after things for five minutes before she got there. Kakashi turned to Kurenai, silently wishing he didn't have to be saying what he was about to but under the circumstances he didn't really have a choice.

"Kakashi…" She began as she felt him turn to address her.

"I'll bring him home safe, and we can give him the send off he deserves." He finished knowing what she been about to say.

"Thank you." She answered stepping away to give Kakashi space to say goodbye to Sakura.

Taking advantage of the situation he quickly scooped her up in his arms, pulling her close in a tight hug as her fingers wound their way into his hair. She buried her head in his neck, her mouth turned towards his ear as she whispered to him.

"Be careful. I love you." She told him, worry and angst written on her face.

"I will." He replied placing a soft masked kiss on her lips, as they pulled away from each other, he bent down a little and whispered in her ear. "I love you to. You should go people are depending on you." He told her moving towards Kotetsu and Izumo. "Take care of Kurenai and Seiyuuki."

"Hai, I will." She replied as she watched the three men take off for Hokage tower, Pakkun in tow. "Shall we get Seiyuuki home for something to eat?" She asked Kurenai.

The older woman looked at her gratefully, as they moved forward to leave the memorial stone behind moving back to the bustling streets of the village, Yaiba at Kurenai's heels as he watched over the small child in her arms, if these people were important to his mistress then they were important to him to. As they made their way through the streets they came upon a tearful Ino being comforted by none other than Hinata. Ino had obviously heard the news to, Sakura reasoned. Wishing more than anything she could comfort her friend but knowing she had to go to the hospital. Ino looked up as the approached and threw herself in Sakura's arms. Sakura held her as she cried for her lost sensei, after a few minutes she gently pried Ino from herself and guided her back to Hinata.

"I'm so sorry Ino, and you're going to hate me but I have to get to the hospital right now. I'll be right back, I swear." She told her long time friend/rival. The blonde nodded her head in understanding, and Sakura looked at Hinata as an idea came to her.

"Yaiba you can't come into the hospital so would you mind staying here and helping anyway you can till I get back?" She asked her voice soft and pleading.

"Yes mistress." He replied bowing.

Sakura pulled Hinata away for a split second and whispered to her. "I'm wondering if it might be better to sedate the pair of them for a while at least, but I don't know."

The Hyuuga heiress looked at Sakura then turned to look at her sensei and Ino, turning back to Sakura she nodded and said "I think that might be a good idea, just for a little while."

Sakura nodded back and handed her a small packet telling her to split it in half and mix it with some hot sugary tea to counteract the shock they were both undoubtedly suffering right now and that she'd be back very soon.

Hinata told her she understood and turned back to Ino and Kurenai.

Sakura gave Kurenai a small, comforting smile and looked sadly at Ino before she disappeared in a flurry of pink cherry blossom petals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving within the front entrance of the hospital she was immediately collared by Shizune. "Sakura!" The black haired woman shrieked, grabbing her hand and pulling her down a long corridor that was slowly building with noise as they headed towards the source of the commotion.

She was thrust into a room where two occupied beds were surrounded by bustling medics, all trying to staunch the blood flow of the two men lying on the beds, groaning as they began to slip into unconsciousness. The poison they'd been hit with was slow acting, and chakra intensified, having not hit them fully until the medics began to heal them. After having relayed their stories to the Hokage and it began to seep through their bodies, as it caused the blood loss to become worse, the cuts and gashes they'd received were torn open wider and wider with the advancement of the poison. It was fixable once the poison was extracted from that particular area, it didn't reopen the closed cuts just caused the already open ones to rip wider and be unable to be healed as it spread through their systems.

"Sakura!" Tsunade sighed as she looked up to see her apprentice enter the room, Shizune leaving to take care of the job she'd been given by Tsunade.

Sakura nodded at her, a still bitter taste in her mouth after the treatment that she and Kakashi had received at her shishou's hands or rather harsh words. She immediately reached into her weapons pouch she kept attached to her leg when not in full medic uniform and pulled out two senbon. Piling her hair in a bun at the back of her head she used the senbon to anchor the loose bun before swiftly moving over the man the other medics were working on.

"You'll be able to take care of both of them right?" Tsunade asked heading towards the door as the medics fought to keep the other man stable.

"Hai shishou." Sakura replied not even glancing around as she began her work. Tsunade took one last look before she to left to finish the briefing she'd sent Shizune to take care of while she was busy.

Sakura pushed her chakra into the mans body sensing the poison and its progression as well as just how bad a shape he was in. Tsunade had already extracted some of the poison from the other man but seeing as the rest of the medics weren't up to the same standard as Tsunade and Sakura and Shizune didn't actually have practice with this technique they'd been able to keep the poison mostly in check even without the antidote but they couldn't extract it.

Sakura yelled at the nearest medic, a young red head, with sparkling chartreuse eyes that she needed fresh water and lots of it! The red head nodded, on the verge of tears but did exactly as she was told, returning minutes later with four large bowls of water being carried in by the girl herself and three, dark haired male orderlies. They placed the bowls on the floor beside her and stepped back to get out of her way.

"You!" Sakura snapped to the younger girl hovering at her side. "What's your name?"

The red head looked back stunned and stuttered as she gave her name. "N… Narumi" She said bowing to the pink haired medic in front of her.

"Narumi, stand opposite me and hold the man down while I extract the poison. Ok?" Sakura told her bluntly, as she began to mould some of the water from the first bowl into a ball.

"Hai." The girl answered moving forward and placing both hands on the mans stomach to hold him down on to the table, as Sakura pushed the ball of water into the mans body with her chakra with pin point accuracy, the man groaned loudly as she extracted it again, the water was green with the poison she'd drawn from him.

Moulding another ball she continued the treatment over and over again until all four bowls were shining green with the foul liquid. She then proceeded to use her chakra to close and heal the many cuts and slashes that covered the man's entire body. Once she was done she pushed her chakra back into the man's body to check for any internal damage done by either the weapons or the poison as it coursed through his veins. Luckily the damage he'd received was minimal. She stepped away from the bed, wiping the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand, inadvertently swiping a streak of blood across her face, before turning around and having to start all over again on the second man, she worked fast but accurate, her job a lot easier as Tsunade had already drained much of the poison from his body, two bowls glistening with the neon green liquid.

Once almost every last drop of the poison had been extracted and she was confident the remaining few drops would be safe to be allowed to leave the body naturally, she wiped her hands on her top and skirt and headed towards the door, after thanking Narumi for her help. She walked out of the room, leaving the other medics to clean up the mess and walked straight into a black and white clad figure. She bounced off the ANBU member, unable to catch her balance due to her low chakra reserves, having used up most of it on removing the toxic substance and then healing the wounds of the two jounin now resting peacefully in the room behind her. The man in front of her reached out his arm and caught her before she fell back against the wall and pulled her back up straight. Sakura looked up to see a familiar head of silvery, untidy hair and a face she now knew so well covered by a red and white porcelain mask.

"Sakura, are you ok?" He asked eyeing the blood spread over her face and smeared across her clothes.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." She answered glancing back at the door she'd just left through before returning her gaze to the man she loved. "They… they lost a lot of blood and they were poisoned." She told him looking up into his masked face.

"Come here." He told her glancing around, his two ANBU team mates sighed but let him get on with it. He spotted an empty room across from them, and pulled her towards it, his hand gripping hers tightly. She walked inside and he entered behind her, pulling the blind down over the glass window of the door and taking of his porcelain mask as he did so, leaving him stood in his silvery, white armour, black skin tight outfit and black mask that covered his lower face.

He moved forwards and enveloped her in his strong arms as he sighed in content at having her where she belonged in his arms. Ok so this was dangerous since he'd just had a meeting with Tsunade, and he was supposed to be going on a mission right now but he couldn't leave without saying goodbye to her. He pulled the black, face hugging mask down as he placed his porcelain one on the bed next to her. His fingers cupped her chin and turned her face up to meet his as his lips pressed against hers briefly.

"I've got to go." He whispered, as his lips brushed over her ear, his hand ghosting over her neck and resting on her shoulder quickly.

"I know." She said looking up into his mismatched gaze, hitae-ate disregarded while in ANBU uniform. She watched the tomoe spin lazily in his open, crimson and black dotted eye as he looked at her one last time before heading off. He picked up his porcelain mask, slid his material one back over the lower portion of his face and moved to place the red and white mask over his face once more.

Sakure reached out her hand and stopped his mid way to his face. "Kakashi wait…" She implored him placing her hand over his and lowering it once more.

"Sakura, I'm sorry but I have to go…" He said moving to raise his arm again.

"I know but just be careful ok? That poison's a nasty one, it seems to activate when you use chakra on it. Try not to get hit by any. There might still be some in the area."

"I'll be careful, I promise." Her concern warming his heart, just that little bit more.

She smiled as she watched him place his mask back in place and moved towards the door, holding his hand out to her. She reached forward and placed her hand in his. He pulled her closer and they exited the room together. Sakura looked up as Kakashi's two ANBU team members walked towards them. She gasped as she recognised the two figures hidden behind the masks.

"Sai… Tenzo." She whispered so quietly that no one else would have heard them except for the three men surrounding her.

"Well damn, our covers blown already. It was a waste of time wearing our masks I see." Sai said sarcastically looking at her through the eye holes in his mask.

Sakura looked at him a smirk playing across her lips as she replied sarcastically. "Well everyone must know the lanky one behind me, his slouch alone gives him away but that silver hair well…" she said jerking her head to the side as Kakashi huffed indignantly at her comment "….Tenzo well that brown spiky hair is just to memorable and well you even with that mask on you're far to sarcastic, abusive and easily recognizable…" She said giggling a little at them all.

Kakashi had to laugh at her description of Sai, it made him feel a little better about her comment of him.

"Hmph. I suppose but you do know ugly that you're in for it when I get back." Sai said his amusement clear in his voice, which was as always a rare event for the artist but not totally new, well not to Sakura anyway she'd grown used to his ways over the years.

"You know you're the only one who calls me ugly, if I didn't know better I'd think you had a crush on me, but we all know you aren't human therefore don't have emotions." She giggled.

"And people call me sarcastic." The black haired teen replied rolling his eyes.

"We have to go." Tenzo replied looking down at Sakura fondly before looking up at the jounin behind her.

"Hmm." Was the non committal response he gained from the Sharingan Warrior.

"Be careful, watch out for any signs of that poison." She told all three of them as she watched them move out of the front doors of the hospital.

All three turned back to look at her nodding in response, Kakashi raised a hand as he usually did for a greeting before he, Sai and Tenzo were once again joined by Pakkun and the four of them disappeared into the tree tops.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**As always reviews are much luffed and they do help me to write quicker knowing that people enjoy my works. Not that it really matters I'll keep writing for my loyal few and just cause I like what I write even if no one else does but thought i'd just chuck that in that it's very much a thrill and an added incentive to get more reviews. Ok luff to everyone! Toodles for now!**

**Ps forgot to say:**

**Seiyuuki:** Monkey, anyone who understands and gets the obvious reference kudos to you. It should be fairly noticable to anyone familiar with Asuma's father Sarutobi. ;)

**Kuso!:** Shit! Or so I'm told if it's wrong I must go kill someone. XD

**Kiku:** A name I found on a baby naming site it means Chrysanthemum.

**Narumi:** Another name I found on a baby naming site it means Growing beauty.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ok sooooo it's been to long huh? Sorry about that been sooo busy and I had two other KakaSaku fics that have been running around my head and I had to get them out to gain back my muse for SD but it happened and I have Chapter 12 done so enjoy! **

**To all my reviewers: I love you all soooooooo much! I have decided to start answering any question in PM's and emails just so I don't take up half the page thanking all you guys and/or gals. But please note this doesnt mean I love you any less! Infact it means I love you all more since I'll be taking the time to message you personally! So anyway enjoy!**

**Ps: Just a warning this chapter contains some kinda graphic descriptions of death and dismemberment. I guess I should say it's not for the faint of heart. You has been warned! **

**Ok so following a review this chapter contains some TOTALLY graphic death and dismemberment descriptions. Sorry for that guys!  
**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After giving the staff specific instructions on how to care for the recovering men and adding that she wanted them under 30 minute obs for at least the first five hours she followed the path her lover had taken not fifteen minutes before and exited through the main doors back out into the street.

Walking to get some fresh air and try to clear her head but not wanting to take too long she made her way back to Kurenai's house to check up on her and Ino. She had a feeling she was going to be needed today. Ignoring the rude and sometimes lecherous stares she received from some of the men she walked past, whom had obviously heard about her and Kakashi and decided she was fair game to stare at now, what with having been with an older man and now being single or she had to deal with the pitying looks from the older woman who seemed to be of the opinion he had seduced her and that she was in need of care and lots of 'helpful' advice. She brushed them all off irritably and continued with her heading.

One slightly older man walked up to her and ran his hand over his greasy, slicked back, jet black hair and pressed his blemished face into hers with a leer.

"Hey darling, how about coming home with a real man." He said as he moved his arm to try and grasp her around the waist.

"When you see a real man let me know and I'll consider it." She snapped back pulling away from him. "Now sod off before I break your neck, or maybe I could just cut certain things off instead. Which would you prefer?" She asked her eyes glinting a dangerous, dark emerald.

The man balked at her words and ran off, his face drained of all colour at her suggestion. The rest of her journey passed uneventfully after that and she moved through the crowds easily as they parted to allow her to storm her way through. Reaching the door she knocked softly, Hinata answered in a fluster and upon seeing Sakura at the door flung her arms around her desperately. Sakura hugged the blue haired kunoichi to her and looked into the front room. Kurenai and Ino were still sedated from the herbal tea and Seiyuuki was on the floor petting Yaiba and giggling at the looks of consternation on the dogs face.

"How are things Hinata?"

"Not so good Sakura-chan. Until that tea kicked in Kurenai was inconsolable of course and Ino was well… hysterical." The Hyuuga heiress said stepping back and glancing at Sakura. "You um need to wash up?" she asked her worried about the reaction of the two women waking up to find a bloodied and disarrayed Sakura.

"Yeah I think I really should." She sighed moving towards the bathroom and washing the smear of dried blood from her face and hands before sighing deeply and checking herself over in the mirror once more.

Without heading home there was nothing she could do about the dried blood on her top and shorts but she really didn't think now was the right time to be so selfish about something so trivial, so she decided to just ride it out and make sure she was there to comfort her best friend and her new found friend.

'_What a way to finally get to know Kurenai-san better.'_ She thought with a heavy sigh. _'Why could it have been under happier circumstances?'_ Sighing again she realised that this was unfortunately the life of a shinobi, they didn't get many chances at happiness and more often than not they were left with shattered dreams, unfulfilled desires and broken hearts. Well she may not be able to help heal Kurenai's fragile heart but she would damn well be there for her every inch of the way for however long she was wanted/needed to help her recover from the tragedy. Moving back into the front room her gaze met Hinata's once more and the shy girl stood up moving into the kitchen, making them both a hot, sugary cup of tea. The still slightly timid girl set the cups down on the table out of the reach of Seiyuuki and both she and Sakura turned to watch the dark haired child as he rolled around on the floor play fighting with Yaiba. They drank their tea in silence watching the child and both holding back the tears that threatened to overwhelm them at any moment.

Seiyuuki sat up and noticed Sakura properly for the first time since she'd entered the house and leaving his play with the large dog behind he crawled over to Sakura's feet, gripping her leg he pulled himself up and put his arms up, reaching towards her. She noticed him begging to be picked up and indulged him. Sweeping him into her arms she scooped him up and placed him in her lap. Seiyuuki hugged his small body to hers for a minute before releasing and settling into a comfortable position. The two girls watched him as he amused himself, before his young, face changed into a very thoughtful expression. Sakura looked down at him and thought to herself _'I've never seen a child so young look so thoughtful before. But what on earth can a two year old have to ponder over so in such an adult manner?'_ She asked herself her gaze still on his small form. He looked so contemplative, like a million thoughts were settling in his mind even at such a young age, once again proving his place as Asuma's son.

"How will Kurenai-sama go on without Asuma?" Hinata asked suddenly startling Sakura out of her thoughts.

Sakura shifted her green gaze to meet with the pearly almost violet one in front of her and spoke clearly but sadly.

"By remembering what they shared together. By cherishing every last memory of their lives together, what they had and hoped to have and what they should have had given the chance and being grateful for the time they were allotted. By loving him even in his absence and making sure their child grows up knowing what a great man his father was. It's the only way she can go on." Sakura told her with a wisdom far beyond her eighteen years of life. "It's not the way anyone hopes to live their life but what can you do when your love is torn apart from you so cruelly but be glad you had the chance to love them when you did and to be glad you took that chance." Sakura's eyes betrayed her own hurt and the pain she felt for the older woman currently blissfully unconscious beside her.

Hinata nodded and looked down at the child on Sakura's lap. "How is he going to cope when he's older and finds out that his dad won't be coming back and that he's all alone?" Hinata almost wailed as fresh tears tracked down her face.

"By being surrounded by the people who love and care for him and his mother the most, he won't **be** alone." She told her reaching out her free hand to grasp Hinata's own. "I don't plan on going anywhere, Kakashi would protect Seiyuuki with his life that I'm sure of, Kurenai to. They'll have us, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji. We'll always be here for them, Kurenai **and** Seiyuuki." Sakura told her determination shinning on her face.

Hinata watched her friend curiously through her tears. She supposed Sakura had been through enough hurt in her young life, she may not have had anyone die but they had left her none the less. Sasuke had left to go train under Orochimaru, Naruto had left her to train with Jirayai and Kakashi well he hadn't really had a choice his team had just kind of disbanded under him so he'd gone on with his things and Sakura had moved onto to become Tsunade's apprentice. They had all left her of their own accord, which was almost worse in some ways Hinata supposed, at least Asuma hadn't wanted to leave Kurenai. Everyone had however left Sakura of their own choice, but maybe it was kind of a good thing in a way, because it had led to her becoming the strong capable woman she was now, the one who was able to help her friends through this and be there for them, without falling apart like she was.

"You're such… such a good friend Sakura." Hinata said with a whimper, just as Ino and Kurenai finally began to come round from their enforced rest.

Ino opened her eyes first and the person she lay them upon was the one person she needed right now. "Sakura!" She yelped flinging herself forward into her friend's arms.

Sakura handed Seiyuuki to Hinata and caught Ino, rubbing her hand over the blondes back as the other smoothed through her hair. Sakura gently rocked Ino as her tears spilled from her eyes and she clung desperately to her. Hinata placed Seiyuuki once more on the floor with Yaiba and looked at her beloved sensei as she came round to the reality of her dead husband once more.

"Sakura!" Ino half groaned, half sobbed. "Please it's not true, tell me it's not true."

"Ino, I'm sorry sweetie. I'm so sorry."

"Nooooo!" She howled desperately gripping Sakura, her nails digging into her back as she sobbed out her emotions.

"Ino." Kurenai's thick voice uttered thickly, clogged with sleep and tears. "We have to stay strong. Asuma wouldn't want us to fall apart, no matter how bad it hurts." She told her before switching her gaze to look at her son who had fallen asleep using Yaiba's stomach as a pillow.

Ino sniffled and tried her hardest to compose herself, her fingernails digging into Sakura's hand though as she now clutched it, her breath hitching every now and again as she attempted to control her crying. Sakura looked up at the crimson eyed woman and saw the most pained almost lost expression on her face but in her eyes determination shined. She would continue without her lover, she had to for Seiyuuki's sake and the only way she'd felt able to cope was with Sakura's strength guiding her, the compassion and friendship she'd shown her unexpectedly that morning at the memorial stone, Sakura was the reason she felt able to cope with it, that and the people surrounding her.

A soft quiet knock sounded at the door and Sakura got up from the floor to answer it. As she reached it and opened it she was partially surprised to see Shikamaru, Genma, Choji and Anko there. They all seemed to be looking and hoping for something, when they saw Sakura answer the door however that one small ray of hope within them died, if Sakura was here and after having not even had time to change after the operations earlier then what they'd hoped not to hear was true.

Sakura stepped back to allow them entrance and Kurenai looked up to see them as they entered. Anko was for once shocked into silence, everyone knew the woman no matter how well meaning she was, had a mouth on her the size of a tunnel entrance ordinarily but today she just seemed downcast and completely silent. Shikamaru moved forward with Choji and they looked down at the sleeping child of their former sensei with a heavy heart. Anko moved next to Kurenai and just sat there unsure a little of what to do to comfort anyone. Genma moved closer to Sakura and pulled her aside.

"How's everyone doing? Where's Kakashi?" He asked quietly his eyes searching her face.

"I… I had to sedate Kurenai and Ino earlier, I think Ino's still pretty much in shock and Kurenai… well she… She's coping the best she can or she's trying to." She said raising her green eyes to meet his dark brown ones.

"Hmm." He nodded understanding.

"Kakashi was… he was sent on a… a retrieval mission." She said her voice hitching as she choked back a sob at the thought of exactly what Kakashi was on a mission to do right now.

Genma took the information with a stiff nod but he reached out and gave her hand a soft squeeze in understanding before Hinata's voice broke everyone out of their shared grief.

"Would… would anyone like a cup of tea or… or something?" Hinata's quiet voice asked as she bit her lip in worry, trying to do something to help the people crowded in the room even if she had no idea of exactly what to do to help anyone.

"Maybe we could all use something stronger?" Sakura suggested knowing that a sharp swig of brandy or whisky would do wonders for their shock right now.

"See I knew you were a clever girl, you wouldn't be Hatake's girl without being smart as a whip." Genma said with a nod before moving forward to sit next to Ino as Sakura and Hinata once more moved into the kitchen collecting enough glasses for them all and searching the cupboards for some kind of alcohol.

They searched all the cupboards and found a bottle of Yoichi Single Malt Whisky stashed away in the top most cupboard and by the looks of it, it was a good strong one. They carried their stash back into the front room, placing the cups on the table Sakura began to pour measured amounts of the strong brownish liquid into their glasses and Hinata and Sakura handed them out to the rooms occupants, as they all took it Sakura looked round at them and Genma stood up with a nod to her.

"To Asuma! We won't forget you and we'll help your son to grow into a man you'd be proud of!" He said holding his drink up in the air.

The rest of the room, even Kurenai followed suit and they all raised their glasses in memory of him. "Asuma!" They roared, Anko's voice naturally louder then the rest, as they swallowed the contents of their glasses in one swift movement. Hinata, Sakura and Ino choked at the strength of the dink as it burned their throat's, they weren't exactly used to hard liquor. Genma meanwhile silently commended Asuma for his taste in alcohol as it slid down his throat warming him just a little despite the sombre occasion.

A strangled croak echoed in the room as Ino sobbed once more, before anybody could reach her to comfort her however Genma moved back to seat himself next to her and pulled her to him, her head resting on his chest as her tears ran down her face. She clung desperately to him as he soothed her with quiet words. At the noise from the toast Seiyuuki had awakened once more and looked around the room worriedly at all the new faces that hadn't been there earlier.

Anko was comforting Kurenai with Hinata on the other side as Kurenai watched the toddler crawl on the floor looking lost, before he moved over to Sakura and gripped her leg begging for comfort. She bent down and picked him up immediately as Yaiba awoke and came to sit at her side. She soothed Seiyuuki, rocking him side to side as she ran her hand up and down his back. Genma looked up for one second and thought to himself _'Kakashi my man, I think you might just have a little problem on your hands some day, your precious little kunoichi seems to be broody.'_ He noted at the heartbroken and almost sappy look on her face as she calmed the child._ 'If only Asuma were here to make fun of you with me.'_

"Kurenai? Would… would you like me to feed Seiyuuki?" Sakura asked quietly, feeling so rude for asking such a thing at a time like this but knowing the child needed some kind of sustenance right now.

She nodded her thanks and then told Sakura to give him sandwhiches for the time being, before returning to her slumped over position, her head in her hands as she thought about her lost lover. Everyone else remained lost in their own grief, silently drinking the rest of the whisky to calm their frayed nerves and shattered souls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi moved through the trees at such a speed, that fast as Sai and Tenzo were they could barely keep up with him. As usual he of course had his book in hand, eyes scanning the page to hide the hurt of another friend and comrade lost before his time. As he moved, his long determined stride carrying him quickly through the forest they were currently in, while Pakkun was up ahead sniffing the way to their destination.

Kakashi knew he could probably do that job just as well but it was one less thing for him to do enabling him to read his book and take his mind off things while they travelled, he needed some kind of distraction right now. Even though his eyes were seemingly permanently glued to his book, he wasn't truly reading it with full concentration as usual, he had once again uncovered his sharingan although he kept his eye closed, should he need it at a moments notice and was on the look out for any sign of an enemy or indeed the poison that Sakura had warned him about. The place they were headed for was only a day away and they had no idea how far the enemy may have penetrated if they'd set a trap so close to home and there was no telling what other kind of traps may have been set either. All three of them were on high alert, adrenaline pumping through their bodies as they tried to prepare themselves for what they might find at the journey's end.

Neither Kakashi nor Pakkun sensed anything yet though and that was something that allowed him some small comfort. Sai and Tenzo watched him from their position a little behind him, he was clearly in pain that much was obvious, he was once again as he had been the other day upon first entering Tsunade's office, slightly less slouched than normal. They looked at each other and shook their heads, how much more pain Kakashi could take in his life they weren't sure but they doubted it would be much more before something snapped within him or on the outside possibly.

They travelled through the noon day sun, Kakashi refusing to stop, even for lunch nor anything else. Tenzo and Sai realised they were making good time due to Kakashi's excessive speed and they didn't really need the energy boost just yet so they complied and continued on with the journey. They weren't happy about the journey's end however, how could they be. Going to collect the fallen body of a former comrade was one of the most harrowing things a shinobi had to do and Kakashi had done this too many times.

After many hours of tireless travel both Pakkun and Kakashi suddenly stiffened. Sai and Tenzo knew immediately what was going on, they'd found the place where Asuma lay. Kakashi jumped down from the tree tops, a grim expression on his face as Pakkun, Sai and Tenzo followed silently. Pakkun turned to Kakashi and the silver haired man spoke.

"He's…. What was that?" Kakashi began before tensing up a he felt a charka flare, following his natural instincts he crouched into a fighting stance, Sai and Tenzo following suit, as they to had felt whatever or whomever it was that Kakashi had.

Within seconds the enemy burst through the tree line surrounding them and raining shuriken down on the team, the three of them dodged away in opposite directions and the tomoe in Kakashi's sharingan eye began to swirl madly as he looked around him taking note of every one of their assailants positions. He planned to make them suffer for getting in the way of something so painful for him. Tenzo nodded at Sai then tilted his head at the Copy Nin. Sai looked at the fury written on Kakashi's face and they both decided it would be best to bow out of the way just for now and allow him to deal with his grief by doing whatever he needed to do to the enemy before them and rejoin the fighting from behind the enemy. He nodded at Kakashi and the Sharingan Warrior understood. The first enemy flew at them as they jumped up into the tree but Kakashi appeared before him with a deep animalistic growl and before the Rock Nin knew what was happening Kakashi gripped his head in his hands and twisted it to the side, snapping and severing the short mans spinal column in an instant. Kakashi released his grip and the man fell dead at his feet.

He looked up and snarled his anger at the rest of the Rock nin, most of whom shivered at the ferocity of the silver haired mans attack and the glint of pure hatred in his mismatched gaze. The bravest one sprang forward preparing an attack and as his katana swung for Kakashi's body, the Copy Nin swung his own katana to meet it. The force from Kakashi's blow shattered the red head's poorly made weapon, he watched as it fell apart in his hands and barely had time to notice before Kakashi's sword pierced through his chest and rushed out the other side, causing a spray of blood to splatter the ground and foliage behind him. He gasped as the light left his eyes and the silver haired jounin pulled the sword from the mans body, watching as the man choked on his own blood before his glare turned glassy and lifeless and he fell to the floor with a loud thud. He glanced up at the other shinobi and took a neat step back, dodging the thick set, bald mans blow. Sai and Tenzo watched as the other three men opposite smirked and the blonde one brought a kunai out of his pouch aiming it at a point that was beyond Kakashi.

Sai frowned in confusion and Tenzo looked a little mystified before the realization dawned on him. These guys were something to do with the ones who had set the trap that had killed Asuma and they were planning on releasing another one to do the same to Kakashi. Even though Kakashi would no doubt see it they were unsure whether even Kakashi would be able to avoid injury from the deadly poison. Tenzo turned to Sai and the Ink User nodded his understanding. With a quick transportation Sai was behind the man a Kunai at his throat and he growled a warning.

"Try it and I'll cut them off and shove them down your throat." He warned as his other hand moved from pinning the mans arms to his sides and stopped just in front of his male anatomy. The man gulped before bringing his kunai up and rounding on Sai, he thrust it forward and Sai immediately followed through on his threat leaving the man rolling on the floor squealing like a stuck pig, as Sai's sharp weapon removed certain parts of his anatomy.

Tenzo meanwhile had landed and buried his katana straight through the neck of one of his assailants before he pulled it clear of the mans body and swung it around to clash against the shuriken thrown by the fifth and final rock nin, the two metal objects sent sparks flying at the contact and Tenzo's eyes flashed dangerously as he looked at the tall, black haired man before him. The mans own cloudy blue eyes flashed as he took in his enemy, and before he even knew what hit him Kakashi fixed him with his mismatched gaze and within an instant Kakashi had disappeared from everyone's view. In the next instant he came up from the ground below the man, using his Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu he had the man buried in the ground up to his neck. He snarled at him before with a swing of blade he sent the man's head rolling through the leaves scattered over the ground.

All three men barely glanced at the groaning man at Sai's feet, before moving off to the left as they'd been about to do before the surprise attack, leaving him to slowly bleed to death thanks to the Ex-ROOT members attack on his male organ and attached parts. Sai had to give a slight smirk as he turned away from the man following the path Kakashi set. He'd finally found someone who actually now, thanks to his blade was 'dickless.' They walked in silence for five minutes and then suddenly they reached a very small clearing between the trees, where a blue and green clad body lay. Tenzo and Sai hung back as Kakashi moved forward, to pay his respects to his fallen friend and to collect his body. He had no intentions of letting either Sai or Tenzo carry Asuma's body back to Konoha, not that he didn't trust them or anything, but this was his friend, his responsibility, his burden to bear. He turned to view his friend and as his hand moved to cover his sharingan eye once more to prevent overuse, he stopped his movement halfway and gasped a sharp intake of breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura spread the butter on the white bread before placing some of the chopped up chicken she'd found in the fridge between the sandwich and cutting it into triangles for the child to eat, then she made him a glass of milk to go with his meal. She took in a deep breath and felt eyes watching her. Turning to look at the doorway she saw Genma leaning against the door, his face not giving anything away as the ever present senbon lay flat against his bottom lip but the unusual sagging posture he displayed showed he had admitted defeat, he had accepted that his friend had been killed in combat and wouldn't be coming back to them. She raised an eyebrow at him in question of his appearance in the doorway and he moved closer looking at her, observing her every move.

"You don't have to be so strong you know, it's alright to feel weak or worry about Kakashi. You do too much, by all accounts you saved two men's lives today and you look shattered." He told her, his voice sounding almost worried.

"I don't have a choice. I have people who need me, my feelings are irrelevant at this time. While their in there suffering I'll do everything I can to be there for them, to help them along. I can't afford to sleep or fall apart when I have so much to do." She responded with a sad half smile before a single tear trailed from the corner of her eye and ran over her cheekbone, down her jaw before splashing onto the floor below her.

Genma moved forward with a surprising swiftness and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her to him. She accepted the warm gesture and rested her head against his chest but she refused to cry, she couldn't, no **wouldn't** do that just now. She had to protect everyone in the other room, had to take care of them and help them with their grief. It wasn't really her grief, he hadn't been her lover, her friend or her sensei but she could imagine how the others felt and she knew it was pretty bad right now.

"Thank you." She whispered before stepping back and taking hold of the plate of sandwiches and the cup of milk.

"Anytime doll." He murmured following her back into the front room where she sat on the sofa about to hand Seiyuuki his lunch.

The young Sarutobi looked at her before crawling into her lap once more. She smiled fondly at him as she cradled him with one arm and held his dinner plate in front of him with the other. Everyone turned to view the child as he ate in silence, the resemblance to his father was uncanny, apart from his deep crimson eyes he'd inherited from his mother of course. Although they all now that Asuma was gone from their lives forever they all still couldn't quite believe it. Kurenai wept once more and Anko pulled her close and rocked her gently with a pained expression on her face. Ino once more wrapped in Genma's arms, sobbed quietly as she clung to him like her was her last hope in the world. A small voice brought everyone out of their revelry as Seiyuuki spoke.

"Where Daddy?" He asked looking at his mother in confusion. He was confused as to why everyone was either crying or looking upset and they'd mentioned his dads name a lot, but he was too young to understand much of anything.

His mother wept fresh tears at the boys innocent question as did Hinata at her side, Shikamaru looked at her almost guiltily before shifting his weight to the other foot, Choji looked around the room anywhere but at the beautiful woman weeping out her lovers name, Sakura visibly stiffened at his asking and Ino yelped clinging to Genma with such ferocity he himself yelped as she pinched his skin accidentally. Anko made a decision then turned to everyone else.

"I know you all wish Kurenai and Seiyuuki well and we all miss Asuma terribly but I think we should leave Kurenai alone for a while."

Sakura nodded her acknowledgement that was probably the best idea and Shikamaru and Choji moved forward, kneeling in front of Kurenai, Shikamaru placed his hand on her knee. She looked up into his thoughtful, concerned face and he spoke carefully.

"I'll always be here for you both, I'll protect Seiyuuki with my life. As long as I'm around you'll never have to worry, I promise." He told her truthfully and intently.

She smiled faintly at him, squeezed his hand and then turned to Choji, with a squeeze of his hand she whispered quietly.

"Thank you." She said, honestly thankful for such sentiments from the pair of them.

Nodding they turned to everyone else and gave them all a quick acknowledgement before heading out the door and towards the pub. Sakura presumed they were about to go get drunk, not that she could blame them. Under the circumstances if it was Kakashi she would already been drunk enough to be sick, unable to walk and unable to function for god knows how long, and that was just if he was still only her sensei. Genma stood up with Ino still in his arms and sobbing almost silently and Sakura gave Seiyuuki a quick kiss before placing him down on the floor. Walking over to Anko and Kurenai she spoke first to Anko then to Kurenai with a sad look at Hinata.

"If anyone needs me, please come get me immediately, even if it's just to feed Seiyuuki or put him to bed… Anything." She said in a quiet but firm voice.

Anko looked at the pink haired teen and nodded her understanding. She looked at her critically for a second then opened her own mouth to reply.

"I see what Hatake sees in you now. He made a good choice in you, you don't back down for your friends and you'll protect and help anyone who needs you." She stated matter of factly, and although it may not have been the most appropriate thing to talk about just now somehow it just felt that it was. She hadn't understood what Kakashi could see in someone so much younger before apart from the obvious reasons anyway, someone she'd always thought of as weak and relying on her team mates to help her out at every turn, but seeing the pink haired kunoichi caring for and watching over everyone today she'd seen that might have been the case years ago but this girl was strong, powerful and loving to anyone who needed her regardless of how well she knew them or not.

Sakura nodded her thanks at her and despite the faint pink staining her cheeks she looked at Kurenai's frail form and spoke quietly to her. "Kurenai, I'll always be here for you. I know you'll have Anko, Genma, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji they'll all be here for you but… I wanted to let you know I'll always be around to. Me **and **Kakashi, whatever you need it's done." She told her gently.

Kurenai took her hand gripping it tightly and pulled the younger shinobi into a tight hug, before releasing her with a deeply saddened expression. It was clear she appreciated the gesture from her new found ally however everyone wished the circumstances were more favourable. As Sakura stood up, once more a small hand tugged on her boots, she looked down at Seiyuuki and then picked him up to give him another cuddle.

"I have to go right now Seiyuuki but I'll be back soon. I promise."

"K." He answered cuddling into her and burying his face in her neck. "Bring the pwetty doggy?"

Sakura would have giggled at Yaiba's disgruntled face if it where said under any other circumstances. "Yes I'll bring the pretty doggy." She replied with a small, sad smile at him before placing him on the ground.

"Bye bye." He said almost cheerfully at Genma, Sakura and Ino.

Sakura and Genma raised a hand as a good bye to the small child, nodded at Anko and Hinata, took one last look at Kurenai then left the woman alone with her best friend, son and daughter figure. Genma walked with his arm still around Ino's shoulder as tears ran from her turquoise orbs. Sakura watched her friend as they walked and noticed she still seemed to be in some kind of stupor, the shock was greater than even Sakura had anticipated. She watched as the girl stumbled whilst walking. _'Even being wrapped in Genma's arms isn't a preventative apparently.' _Sakura thought as she moved next to the pair of them and they began to walk slowly again when without warning Ino collapsed forward and sobbed out Sakura's name.

"Sakura!" She gasped as her tear filled eyes latched onto her best friend once more.

'_She's skipping between shock, and denial occasionally punctuated by lucid moments.' _She thought as she stepped forward to grasp Ino into a tight embrace. _'This is not good.'_ Sakura looked up at Genma who stood there waiting patiently with Yaiba at his side. As she held Ino the girl folded and collapsed onto her knee's on the floor, Sakura tumbling down with her.

"Sakura, it's not true, it's not!" She told her fiercely. "It's not! It can't be… Not Asuma-sama please noooooooo!" She howled.

Genma watched the blonde teen and wished he knew what to do to make it right but there weren't any words or actions and there was just nothing he could think of right now. Sakura cupped Ino's cheek in her hand and pulled her gaze up from the floor to her sorrowful one.

"Ino, I'm sorry. I really am, so sorry but it's true Ino, it's all true. Kakashi's been sent to bring him home. There's nothing we can do about it."

"There must be, it can't be true, it's just not possible."

"Ino." Sakura said sadly. "You need to come home Ino, we'll have something to drink and you should rest. He's gone, I know that's not what you want to hear right now and I honestly cant say how I'd feel if it had happened to me I really don't know, but we need to honour his memory properly. Remember all the good things about him, that way he's always with us. If you remember him as the strong, extremely capable man he was he'll never truly be gone. He'll always be with you in here." Sakura said placing a hand over her own heart and looking at her friend through weary, bloodshot eyes.

"But he can't be dead." Ino whispered one last time, barely audible over the breeze that drifted past them.

"I know sweety, I know. But… he is."

"But why him?" The blonde asked pleading and unsure.

"I don't know Ino, I just don't know. He didn't deserve to go like that, but sometimes fate seems to have something very different planned for us than what we hoped we'd end up with."

"You mean you and Sasuke." Ino said looking up.

"No, I… Yes and no. I mean me and Sasuke, me and Kakashi, us not being allowed to be together, him losing another friend… I can't be there for him and even if I could I don't think I'd be any good for him anyway." She sighed sadly thinking over how Kakashi had looked that morning, how pained and distraught he had looked as well as Kurenai and Ino and how bad they still did.

"I think you're doing a pretty good job myself Pinky." Genma said bending down to be on level with the two girls, the senbon in his mouth dancing against his lip as he spoke the truth to her.

Sakura took the hand he offered with a small soft smile and pulled herself up, then they both held out their hands to Ino. She took them hesitantly tears still running down her face and as she stood she gave a little sniffle. Genma pulled her to his side once more and wrapped his arm around Ino's shoulders and Sakura took her free hand as they headed back to Ino's house. Ino still crying silent tears for her lost sensei and Genma looked deep in thought, Sakura was halfway between the two. She had unshed tears shining in her eyes but she was more worried about Ino than anything right now and wondering how the blonde was going to cope.

Arriving outside Ino's apartment, the three of them trudged upstairs and into the small but beautifully decorated sitting room of Ino's place. The black and white contrasting walls were so stylish and just Ino's kind of thing. Ino settled down onto the small sofa and Genma planted himself next to her his arm still around her shoulder as she rested her head on his. Sakura moved into the kitchen and picked out three cups and grabbed the bottle of strawberry sake from the fridge, heading back into the front room with them. She set the cups down on the table and poured each of them a generous glass, before relaxing back against the sofa finally allowing her own tears to slip unhindered down her cheeks. Genma looked at her but knew it was best to let her get it out, she'd been overwhelmed all day and she was tired and probably wouldn't sleep well tonight, she needed this. Picking up his own drink, he handed Ino's to her. She took it looking at it like she had no idea what it was, and looked at Sakura at a loss as to what she should be thinking or feeling right now.

"Drink it, you'll feel better." She told her friend truthfully.

Ino nodded her acceptance and took a swig of the sweet tasting alcohol, and as it spilled down her elegant neck and seeped into every pore of her body she did feel better, somewhat anyway. She had no idea how she was supposed to sleep tonight though, or get through things now that Asuma was gone. _'What am I meant to do now?' _She asked herself, of course no answers were forthcoming and she took to taking another sip of the strong liquid in front of her. She finished the glass quickly, much quicker than either Sakura or Genma and she curled up into a ball her head on her knees, long blonde bangs falling forward into her eyes, never ending tears still streaming from her pale blue eyes as she wrapped her arms around her legs and sobbed on the sofa. Genma looked at Sakura and she nodded back in silent understanding. She pulled Ino into her arms, her head resting in her friends lap as Sakura smoothed her hand through the silky locks, Ino's eyes closed still dripping tears Sakura softly lit her hand in green chakra allowing the tingles to spread through Ino's skin as she passed Genma a small sachet of herbs. He got up off the sofa, got a fresh cup, poured the herbs in and filled it with some hot water from Ino's kettle before walking back into the front room holding it out to Sakura as he sat down on the ground below the two girls.

"Ino, you need to drink this." Sakura told her softly.

"Don't want it." Ino mumbled as she pushed the cup away.

"Ino please. It'll help you sleep, you're going to need it. Please just as I ask?"

She looked up at her friend and sat up a little taking the cup from Sakura's hands and placing it to her own lips. She drank the small amount of liquid in one gulp, her eyelids drooping almost immediately and she slumped onto the sofa half resting on Sakura's shoulder. Summoning her insane strength she picked the older girl up and began to get off the sofa. Genma's hand reached out and took hold of her ankle.

"I can do that if you want doll." He said as he actually took the senbon out of his mouth with his hand.

"It's ok, I've got her thanks." She replied smiling faintly before moving Ino to her bedroom.

Once inside the room she lay her on the bed, took the hair tie holding Ino's pony tail out and covered her with the blankets. Giving her a fond, sad smile she moved towards the door once more to find Genma stood there.

"She gonna be ok?" He asked worriedly the senbon resting between his lips again as he twirled it around with his fingers, his back resting against the door frame.

"She'll be out for hours, but I don't know how she's going to cope with this." He nodded and suddenly a thought struck her. Moving back into small sitting room she looked at Yaiba and spoke to him.

"Yaiba?"

"Yes mistress?" He asked his head cocked on the side as he watched the sadness in her dull green eyes.

"I need you to fetch Sasuke and Naruto. Bring them back here, I need to talk to Naruto."

"Hai." He said in his low growl before he disappeared out of the window she'd opened for him.

"Drink?" Genma asked holding out her refilled glass.

"Yeah, thanks." She replied gratefully accepting it and taking a gulp of the fiery red liquid.

The pair collapsed back onto the sofa and drank in silence, both stuck with their own thoughts and feelings until a soft knock sounded on the door. Sakura got up to answer it and there on the doorstep as requested were Yaiba, Sasuke and Naruto, with a nod at his mistress Yaiba entered the house and sat down near the sofa, his head resting on his paws as he watched how Sakura was coping.

"Sakura-chan is it true?" Naruto asked a slight whine to his voice.

"Yes." She nodded in confirmation. "Naruto, that's why I asked Yaiba to fetch you. I… I think Hinata's going to need you today."

"Where is she?" he asked already halfway back out of the door.

"At Kurenai's." Sakura told him quietly.

He took off without another word and Sasuke turned to Sakura. "I better go with him, to make sure he doesn't make a prat of himself and say something wrong." Sasuke said grumpily, with a quick worried glance at Sakura.

"Thanks." Sakura replied, looking more tired than ever.

"I'll come see you later ok?"

"Ok."

And with that Sasuke left in a puff of smoke, leaving Sakura to shut the door and return to her seat on the sofa. Genma looked at her then putting his arm around her shoulders he spoke quietly.

"Hey doll."

"Yeah?" she asked stifling a yawn.

"You should get some sleep, you look knackered." He told her honestly.

"I don't know if I can."

"You should try." He answered back. "I'll stay here incase I'm needed."

"You're right and thanks." She sighed moving off the sofa and lying on the other side of Ino's bed and closing her eyes to block out the world or at least try to for a while as silent tears slid from her closed eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kakashi? What is it?" Tenzo asked worriedly.

"He's still alive!" Kakashi yelled dashing forward towards Asuma.

As the Copy Nin sprang over the ground as nothing more than a blur of navy blue, forest green and silver, the many other traps sprang free of their settings, hurling their poison coated weapons at his body. Kakashi moved so fast that not a single one of the many kunai and senbon released hit their target or even came close to doing so. Throwing himself forward at the last minute he avoided the last trap and landed on the ground next to Asuma. Picking himself up he used his sharingan to see the faint traces of chakra and the almost non existent pulse that still beat faintly within his friend's body. He was right, he may be in a coma, and critically injured but he was none the less alive.

"Kakashi… He's de…"

"Do you possess the sharingan?" Kakashi snapped turning to his brown haired friend.

"No."

"Then I'll thank you to trust in **my** sharingan when I tell you he is in fact alive, he may be in danger of slipping from this world at any time but I can promise you he is still with us." The silver haired jounin announced with a hint of a growl.

"Are you sure?" Sai asked confused.

"Quite sure, thank you." Kakashi's surly response came as he turned his attention back to assessing Asuma's condition.

"Do you think it's safe to follow?" Sai asked his ANBU captain.

"I think that from the looks of things all traps have now been sprung. I think we'll be fine." Tenzo told the other brunette after completing his search of the area.

Just to be on the safe side he used his Wood Clone Technique and sent the clone forward on the path that Kakashi had hurtled down just a few moments ago. The clone made it perfectly without a single trap being set off, re-enforcing Tenzo's earlier statement that it was safe to do so. Once they reached where Kakashi and Asuma were Tenzo dismissed his clone and then bent down and examined Asuma as closely as possible without the aid of Kakashi's special eye. He noted that the silver haired jounin had been correct, Asuma was faintly but unmistakably alive and most likely well once they got him healed by Tsunade.

"How are we going to move him?" Tenzo asked Kakashi as he glanced up at him.

"I'll carry him." Kakashi answered as if that solved everything.

"Do you think he'll make it?" Sai asked bending down beside Asuma and checking him over for any other injuries.

"It's not like we have much choice." Kakashi shrugged. "We can't risk using Shunshin no Jutsu, incase the chakra invades his body. It'll activate the poison and kill him before we even get home." Kakashi said thinking of any other way to get Asuma home and healed quicker but as he went through everything he could think of he realised he'd been right in the first place there really was no other way.

"Very well, I suggest we get moving as soon as possible then." Tenzo said with a nod.

Kakashi pulled an energy bar from his pack and ate it with astounding speed, even for his normally fast eating, taking a drink from his water bottle he replaced it and looked over at the other two.

"I'm heading back now." He said leaning down to pull the Kunai currently embedded in Asuma's left shoulder out as carefully as possible, worried that the act alone could cause the poison to kick in. Thankfully it didn't, it did however cause the dark haired jounin to shudder before relaxing still again and he hoisted Asuma's unconscious frame over his shoulder and prepared to leap away.

"Kakashi…" Tenzo began in an almost stern voice.

"I will not waste another minute here. I am going home and I am taking Asuma with me. Are you coming or not?" He asked Sai and Tenzo with a slight backward glance.

"We're coming." Tenzo said sighing his frustration at his friend, he understood however, certain he'd be the same way but still he was worried Kakashi was going to end up pushing himself too hard or to far. _'Knowing Kakashi it will be both.' _He thought with another sigh.

All three of them moved off, back the way they had come, Pakkun having disappeared the minute the fighting began. As they moved from the first tree, Kakashi's eye caught something moving at speed towards him, quicker than even Tenzo or Sai thought possible they watched as he deflected the kunai straight up into the air before using the metal plate on his glove to hit the weapon he caught it between his fingers, spun it around to face the other way and with a flick of his wrist sent it back in the direction it came from. The guy who had thrown it, didn't even have a chance to groan as the kunai hit him and he fell stone cold dead from the tree with a thump.

The three shinobi continued on their way back to Konoha at the fastest pace possible. Kakashi tried his hardest not to jostle Asuma to much as they travelled. Unfortunately of course a minor amount of jolting was unstoppable due to the fast pace and the fact that he was carrying him on his back. Due to the added weight and the worry of hurting Asuma Kakashi's speed was slightly slowed down, Sai and Tenzo were able to keep up with him this time. They travelled one on either side of him and every now and again shifted their gaze to Asuma to make sure he was ok.

'_How on earth did those idiot ANBU think that he was dead?!'_ Kakashi fumed. _'I know they were injured and had to run but how the fucking hell did this happen?!'_

'_Someone's head going to roll for this.'_ Tenzo thought to himself. _'If Tsunade doesn't kill them, Kakashi will.'_

Sai of course remained mostly emotionless, just determined to do his job and get back to the safety of the village where he could get out of the way of a certain Copy Nin's rampage, one that he was sure was to come, in fact he knew for definite it would happen and he had no desire to be anywhere near him when it did. They picked up their pace a little, gracefully leaping from tree to tree, a shadowy blur to anyone who cared to look, there one minute, gone the next and dismissed just as easily. A shift in the wind would have been most people's thoughts as they paid no heed to what they could have sworn they saw but then a second later realised they hadn't seen a thing, it wasn't possible to have seen what their mind conjured up they'd seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Genma drank down the rest of the sake and crashed out on the sofa, Yaiba opting to stay near him. He'd decided to himself that it wasn't really right to go into another female's room, other than his mistress' so he opted to stay with Genma instead. The pair fell asleep, but awoke many times, to many thoughts streaming through their heads on the days activities. The sky darkened and Sakura awoke to the inky blackness of night, with a sinking heart she pushed herself off of Ino's bed and made her way back into the sitting room.

She glanced at Genma and Yaiba before picking up the now empty sake bottle and walking into the kitchen to deposit it in the trash. A noise startled her and she watched as a figure stepped out of the shadows from near the open kitchen window. She breathed a sigh of relief when it turned out to be Sasuke.

"Sakura you look unwell, you should be trying to sleep." He muttered moving forward and sitting at the small round dining table.

She sat down with a sigh and looked at him across from her. "I'm fine Sasuke. I have to make sure everyone else is ok first."

"Sakura, they're all asleep, or in the case of Genma passed out drunk, and in Ino's case sedated to the point where she can do nothing but sleep. You should rest, what good are you going to be to Kakashi when he gets back if you're dead or unconscious?"

Burying her head in her hands she groaned and whispered back. "But what if I'm no good to anyone even with sleep? How do I help Kakashi when we all know he's not exactly vocal about things like this? What possible use can I be of to him?"

"Just being there will be of more use to him than you think, if and when he chooses to open up to then you should be alert enough to listen to him and do anything he might need of you."

"When did you become so insightful Sasuke Uchiha?" She asked looking up at him.

"When I realised that killing my brother wasn't going to bring my family back, and that I had lost something else that no matter how much I said it wasn't, **was** as important to me as my family had been, as avenging their deaths was to me. When I realised I had lost my one chance at redemption because I pushed you and the dobe away…" He said looking away from her and glancing at the black, shadow filled corner of the room.

"We're still here." She replied reaching out for his hand.

"And I'm thankful for that, but you both have your own lives now. Dobe has Hinata, you have Kakashi. You need to take care of the old man, kami knows he needs someone to bring him under control before he becomes too old and totally set in his ways." Sasuke said attempting to crack a smile. "You're good for him, you bring out the best in him. Never forget that. And you're good for everyone else to, me included. If it wasn't for you I'd still be reviled and feared in this village and still acting like a complete asshole to."

"You **do** act like an asshole!" She said almost giggling but crashing back down to earth before she did, under the circumstances it just wouldn't be appropriate.

"Well Sai's an ass, Naruto's a baka and Kakashi well he lies constantly, he cant ever be on time for anything and he constantly berated us all. First day he met us he told us his first thoughts were that we were a bunch of idiots! With team mates like those dicks did you really think I'd turn out to be anything other than a complete asshole?"

"No, you always were just as much of an ass as the rest of them." She snorted back.

"And here I thought you liked me and were the one person who was truly nice to me." He said acting hurt.

"I am being nice, I could have said you were always much more of an ass than them but I didn't." Came her retort.

Sasuke let out a small snort of laughter at that before returning to his stoic nature "Come on Little Miss Sarcastic, let's get you back to sleep. If you're determined to do everything for everyone as always you're going to need it."

"What if I can't help them all though?" She asked sadly.

"Sakura you're you, no matter what you do you always end up helping someone anyway. It's in you're nature, just do what feels natural and whatever it is I'm sure it'll help."

"Will you stay?" She asked walking over to the sofa and flopping down onto it once more.

"If you really want me to, yes." He said moving to seat himself at the end of the sofa and Sakura snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

Drained of all emotion and energy now she lay between his legs and fell asleep almost instantly the steady beat of his heart and the low rumbling snores coming from Yaiba's mouth a soothing lullaby to her shattered spirit and breaking her fragile hold on the waking world. Sasuke lay there hoping that tomorrow they'd all wake up and to find it was just one big nightmare. He knew that wasn't going to happen but he really hoped it would, with that in mind he slipped into a dark, disturbing dream and a not so restful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura awoke the next morning, feeling rather the worse for wear, having not eaten much the day before and feeling ill with all that had happened. She untangled herself from Sasuke, causing him to awaken grumpily before she moved to the other end of the sofa and nudged Genma awake. Both men grunted at her in reply to her not so gentle wake up call. Ignoring their protestations she moved into the kitchen, flipping the switch on the kettle she covered her mouth as a yawn slipped out and ran her fingers through her long, pink hair.

Fetching three mugs from the draining board she placed them on the counter, adding some coffee granules and two sugars to each cup before pouring the boiled water in. She shuffled back into the sitting room and placed all three cups down on the coffee table. Sasuke nodded his thanks and Genma merely groaned. Sakura picked her own cup up and sipped the hot, sweet liquid hurriedly. Genma and Sasuke reached for their own cups just as Sakura finished hers.

"I have to go get showered and head to work. I want to be there when they well… I want to be there for Kakashi." She finished lamely.

The two men nodded knowing full well what she really meant and knowing she had no choice but to go into work today.

"Take care of Ino for me, I'll pop back to check on her and Kurenai as soon as I can."

"Alright doll. Be careful and don't go overworking your self." Genma finally spoke up, the coffee having started to work, the fog from last nights drinking session slowly clearing and making way for a semblance of clarity.

"Remember what I told you last night Sakura." Sasuke told her as he glanced up from his steaming mug.

She nodded at each of them then disappeared out of the door, Yaiba at her heels. Arriving at her own apartment she walked through the door, kicking off her boots she moved into the bedroom. She quickly stripped off her dirty clothing and grabbed a towel heading for a quick shower, before making her way to work. She showered in record time, and stepped out feeling almost refreshed before yesterdays events came back to haunt her. Drying herself roughly she threw the towel on the floor, picked up the hairbrush and ran it through her slightly damp lengths.

Plaiting the mass of pink down her back once more she tied it off with a band and worked her red hitae-ate into her locks to hold back her bangs. With that done she pulled a fresh pair of panties from her drawer and slid them on. Wrapping her bindings around her upper body once more she then moved to reach for a fresh pair of black shorts, a blood red strappy top and a black tunic style top, reminiscent of her nigousan's usual style choice over it. She tied it around with a deep red obi and a red skirt, like her normal pale pink one to match the obi. Returning to the front room she looked at Yaiba waiting patiently for her to finish getting ready.

"Hungry?" She asked him as she moved towards the fridge once more.

"A little but it's really you who should be eating something mistress." He said following her and sitting in the doorway.

"I know, I know. I'm just not that hungry. Here." She said opening a pack of pre-sliced meat and placing it in a bowl before Yaiba.

"I'll eat when you do." He answered stubbornly.

Sakura pulled an apple and a banana from her fruit bowl and ate both, Yaiba gave in and ate the meat quickly eyeing her the entire time to make sure she ate something. He knew she should eat more but he didn't feel now was the time to bark an instruction at his mistress and he had a feeling she would just snap back. Sakura threw the apple core and the peel in the bin before brushing her teeth. Stepping out of the bathroom she spoke to Yaiba.

"I've got to go to work now. Will you be here when I finish later?"

"Yes, I thought I might pop over to see that little kid and his family. See how they're doing."

"Thank you. That makes me feel better. Walk me to work?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course." He replied, stretching before trotting into the hallway with her.

She pulled on her long black boots and the pair slipped out of the front door once more. The walked in silence to the hospital, Sakura wondering what today would bring and whether there would be anymore heart ache around the corner and Yaiba worrying about a great many things mainly whether his mistress was over working herself and if the meagre breakfast she had consumed would be enough to sustain her. He doubted it would be but he just couldn't think of the best way to broach the subject without making her angry or upset right now. _'Just have to hope she gets and appetite later and grabs something to eat then I guess.'_ He grumbled to himself.

Once they reached the main doors Sakura looked down at him fondly and gave him a small smile. She bent down and ruffled his fur softly and he leaned into her touch. With one last look she walked through the doors of the hospital and walked towards the front desk to sign in.

"Sakura! You didn't have to come in today. Lady Tsunade asked me to cover for you." Kiku told the pink haired medic.

"I… I wanted to be here incase…" Sakura replied losing her grip on her voice for a minute.

"I understand." The brunette replied handing the sign in form to her. "I'll try not to let anyone bother you unless it's an absolute emergency."

"Thanks Kiku." Sakura said giving her a faint smile.

"No problem, just take it easy. I heard about everything that happened yesterday. How's Kurenai?" Kiku asked her voice taking on a more worried tone. "And Ino?"

"Ino's hysterical, and Kurenai well she knows he's gone but she's trying to soldier on. I'm worried she's in denial to be honest. I'm going to pop out soon and check on them."

"Ok. Send my condolences to Kurenai-san please?"

"I will Kiku. She'll appreciate it I'm sure." Sakura told her heading off to her office.

With a grumble Sakura swung her door shut and sat down in the chair next to her desk, with her head in her hands, she massaged her temples as she rested her elbows on her desk. After a few minutes the pain receded with the aid of her healing jutsu and she collapsed forward onto her desk, her mind going through a million thoughts at once. She prayed that Kakashi, Tenzo and Sai were safe and that they had at least managed to recover Asuma's body without to much trouble or rather danger. The emotional issues it would cause wouldn't be so easily dealt with but she hoped the physical ones of bringing him home weren't bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I need the best medic in the hospital now!" Yelled the silver haired ANBU as he crashed through the main hospital doors, almost ripping the right one off its hinges in the process.

"But isn't that…." Kiku began running around from behind her desk as Sai and Tenzo burst through the door behind Kakashi.

"Yes! Now where the hell's Tsunade?!"

"She… she's in her office at Hokage tower! She's drunk, has been since you left yesterday! The only medic who can possibly help him is Sakura…"

"**Shimatta! **I can't ask her to do this incase she can't save him, she'd be devastated! Kuso! This can't be happening!"

"She's our only option. It's her or no one, I'm sorry." Kiku told him whilst refusing to look into his eyes.

"Fine! Get her here now!" Kiku heard Kakashi yell as she was already speeding off towards the corridor leading to Sakura's room.

"Sakura!" Kiku yelped hurtling through the front door of her office and skidding on the polished floor.

Sakura watched as the brown eyed teen gripped the door handle in an attempt to steady herself against loosing her footing and toppling over.

"Sakura, it's the ANBU team! There back and… and Asuma… He's alive! You're the only one strong enough to save him, the only one who can extract the poison! Tsunade went home after you did yesterday and got drunk, she cant possible perform properly in this manner!"

"Where?!" Sakura asked loudly as she pulled her plait up on top of her head and secured it out of the way with a senbon lying on her desk.

"First room beside the entrance!" Kiku called after her as she dashed off and the sweet natured teen closed her office door and chased after her.

Arriving in the first room Sakura glanced quickly at Kakashi hunkered down on the floor, his mask off, both eyes fixed on the bed his friend currently lay in before moving forward and examining Asuma. She checked him over quickly but thoroughly and noted that Kakashi's assessment was quite right, he was seriously ill, dying slowly and painfully in fact but still alive. Two young medics entered the room, one blonde, one white haired male and they stared in silent shock at Sakura.

Sakura turned to them and barked at them to fetch her as many bowls of water as possible. The blonde gawped at her and the white haired man looked flustered and lost.

"Are you deaf or just stupid?! Get me some water baka's!"

When the two men still didn't move Sakura fixed them with a stern glare and yelled. "Kiku!"

The chirpy girl entered the room at top speed and looked at Sakura. "Sakura-san?"

"Kiku get these two useless baka's out of my sight before I kill the pair of them! And get someone to fetch me some god damned water now!"

"Hai! You two get the hell out of here now!" She scolded the two young men before dashing off again to fetch the required water.

Sakura moved quickly to the door and yelled out. "Narumi!!"

The red head heard her name called and sprinted down the short corridor to come face to face with Sakura.

"Narumi! You're needed! Go find Kiku and get me some damn water! She went that way!"

"Hai Sakura-san!" She answered her green eyes taking in the scene before her, then in a flash of red and white she was gone in the same direction the receptionist had just vanished.

Minutes later both girls re-entered the room, each carrying a large bowl of water. Four other young medics followed behind carrying similar bowls. They set them down on the floor and then stood there unsure of what to do.

"Everybody out!" Sakura yelled harshly. "Narumi, Kiku you two are to stay and assist me."

"Wha… what about the ANBU?" Narumi asked hesitantly, tilting her head towards Kakashi, Tenzo and Sai.

"They stay!" Sakura snapped not even looking at them and moulding water from the first bowl into a ball before passing it into Asuma's poison racked body. She pulled it out only to find it completely transformed into a ball of pure poison. It glowed bright green and vile looking. Allowing the water to fall into the bowl she looked at Asuma once more and groaned.

"Kuso! This poison has been building in him, it's mixing with his blood stream and multiplying inside of him! This makes things a lot more difficult. Kiku hold him down! Narumi empty that bowl and bring me a fresh one, this is going to require a lot more water!"

The two medics moved to do as they were told, Narumi picked up the bowl and fled from the room while Kiku moved to hold Asuma down as Sakura began to mould the second ball of water. Kakashi stood up at that point and moved opposite Sakura, his hands pinning Asuma's unconscious body to the bed. Kiku stepped to the side as Sakura's eyes met with Kakashi's for an instant. She nodded and turned to Kiku once more.

"I need you to keep his vitals stable while I do this. Don't fail me or we'll lose him!"

"Understood!" Kiku replied moving to the head of the bed and preparing her own chakra to keep his heart supplying blood to his entire body whilst Sakura pulled every last drop of poison from his body.

She pushed the water through his body once more, drawing the chartreuse coloured liquid currently draining his life from his body. His body shook every time she proceeded with the treatment. By the time she was done 10 bowls of water had drawn the foul smelling fluid from Asuma's battered and beaten body, but he'd pulled through. He gave out a groan as she healed his wounded shoulder then fell still again, drawn back into the enforced coma that Kiku had placed him in to allow his body to rest and recuperate properly.

Sakura stepped away from his body as Kurenai dashed into the room, sobbing at her husband's side and Tsunade, Shizune, Sasuke, Naruto and Ino stood just outside the doorway staring at the scene before them in awe. Sakura had cured Asuma and he would be fine in a day or two. Sakura began to walk to the door when she felt faint and light headed, in front of everyone's eyes she blacked out and began to fall forward unconscious for the moment. Before anyone had a chance to react Kakashi appeared at her side and picked her up into his arms.

"Hatake… Put her down now." Tsunade said drunkenly. "Get away from her."

"Begging your pardon Lady Hokage but… FUCK… OFF..." Kakashi growled placing Sakura on the empty bed and sweeping the bangs from her forehead as he held her hand in his free one as she began to come back around.

Tenzo and Sai stiffened as they backed away, Kurenai glanced up, her fears momentarily forgotten and the group stood by the door backed away from the drunken, highly volatile Hokage, but to their complete amazement she merely smirked and let out a chuckle.

"Now **that** is someone worthy of being a son in law." She laughed out loud as she looked at him.

Kakashi choked at her words and the rest of the room even Kurenai erupted into giggles that were quickly stifled at one withering glance from the Copy Nin. One person however didn't even bother to hide her giggles as she sat up in bed. Kakashi shook his head at her and tried to look discouragingly at her but ended up smirking at her sweet voice and playful smile.

"You ok?" He asked her his hand sweeping across her cheek gently.

"I'm fine. I just didn't eat too much yesterday and today and I well I drank a little to much last night." She finished finally stopping herself from breaking out into giggles at her Shishou's comment to him.

"Yeah the drinking was my fault. Sorry." Came Genma's voice as he entered the room behind everyone else. "He's really ok?" Genma asked nodding in Asuma's direction.

"He'll be fine." Sakura answered with a smile at him as he moved near to Kurenai.

"Sakura!" Yelped Ino as she flew forward and enveloped Sakura in a tight hug as she landed on the bed beside her medic friend.

"Ino, can't…. breath…." Sakura said hugging her back.

"Oh sorry!" She yelped as she pulled back a bit.

"He's safe now don't worry." She told her blonde friend. The blonde flashed her a very grateful grin as she bounced over to Kurenai and gave her a hug.

"I think it's time we left." Tsunade said her voice sounding a lot less drunk and instead clipped and precise.

Kiku gave her a grateful look. _'Thank goodness, I didn't want to have to be the one to tell them to leave.' _She thought as she watched everyone march outside except for Kurenai, Kakashi and Sakura.

Kakashi leaned forward and placed a kiss on Sakura's cheek and whispered into her ear. "Thank you."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed her face into his neck. "We better leave to, I need some sleep." She uttered tiredly.

"Yeah and you need to eat something." He replied pulling her up.

Kurenai walked over as they were on their way out and hugged Kakashi before spinning around to swamp Sakura with a tight hug. "Thank you! I don't know what else to say except for Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Sakura replied hugging her back. "Just take care of him ok?"

"Oh I will." The crimson eyed woman replied with a smile before moving back to sit at her husband's side once more.

Sakura and Kakashi walked out of the room and into the middle of the group previously situated in the hospital room. With a nod at everyone Tenzo and Sai disappeared to report to head quarters, Naruto and Sasuke looked at the couple and told Sakura they'd see her later and then they to headed out of the building. Genma grabbed Ino's hand and pulled her after him.

"Come on blondie, let's go celebrate!" He told her, placing a senbon in his mouth as usual.

"Um… Ok…" She giggled and with a wave at Sakura they turned the corner, out of sight.

Once they were all gone Tsunade turned to Kakashi and Sakura. "I think we should have a talk don't you?"

"Yes Shishou." Sakura said softly, her expression sad and worried.

They arrived in Hokage tower and were ushered into the Hokage's office by Shizune who then left rather quickly.

"Take a seat." Tsunade told them indicating the two chairs in front of her. Kakashi did as she suggested, keeping his hand on Sakura's he pulled her into the chair next to him.

"I'm guessing your wanting to know how the hell this horrific screw up happened Hatake?" Tsunade asked leaning forward and looking at him.

"Damn right!" He yelled as he stood up, a murderous glint in both eyes. "What the fuck happened?! They left him there dying and saved their own asses! What kind of fucking ANBU are they?!"

"Kakashi. Please." Sakura begged as she pulled him back into his seat.

He sat down with a growl but calmed himself for Sakura's sake. "Don't worry they will be disciplined for this monumental mistake but try to remember they were injured and severely and by all accounts he actually did die at least for a second. They left him because they checked him over and he had no pulse but they had to leave to save their own lives seeing as they were still being pursued by the enemy. I know you want to kill someone namely them but realistically what will that solve Kakashi?"

"They'll be dead." He snapped back.

"Yes but then what will happen to you? Do you even care how that would affect their families or Sakura for that matter? Not to mention the fact that I'd have to strip you of your rank as a shinobi for their murder and possibly put you to death for it to, or at the very least have you imprisoned for life." She replied glaring at him from under her golden bangs.

"Kakashi please. You of all people know that revenge isn't the right way to go about things like this. How many times did you try discourage Sasuke from that exact course of action?" Sakura asked him sternly. "I know how your feeling I do but please just try to concentrate on the fact that he's safe now and everything will be ok."

He grasped Sakura's hand a little harder and nodded at her with a soft sigh. "Why are you always right?" He asked defeated for the first time.

"Because I've known you for to long and I am one of Konoha's finest shinobi and medics. I'm meant to be right." She said flashing him a grin.

"Hn." He grunted, rolling his eyes at the two women and leaning his head back so he wouldn't have to see the victory and the righteous looks in their eyes.

"You've spent too much time with Sasuke." Sakura giggled at his use of the Uchiha's favourite response. "You'll turn out to be as ill adjusted and anti social as him…. Oh wait you are!" She giggled again.

"Sakura…" He sighed, and when she merely giggled at him once more, he rolled his eyes again.

"Speaking of the Uchiha." Tsunade interrupted. "Looks like he was right, you are good for him Sakura, he said Kakashi needed you to keep him level."

Kakashi lowered his gaze to give her a condescending look at that comment but she merely smiled at him sweetly, far to sweetly which meant she was very much amused at his annoyance and she was enjoying making him sound like a naughty child or something.

"Now then, down to the real reason I called you both here. I'll explain in a few moments." Tsunade told the couple in front of her.

They waited in silence until Shizune re-entered the room with someone in tow. Kakashi and Sakura watched as the blonde haired man who had been trailing them for the last few days was ushered in and with a bow to Tsunade, Shizune backed out of the room and shut the doors. They heard her foot steps become fainter before Tsuande spoke again.

"I presume you recognise this man." She said indicating the blonde to their right.

"By sight yes. We've seen him a lot lately." Kakashi deadpanned. "More than anybody else in fact."

"Except each other." Tsuande said smiling wickedly. "I know about every little meeting and every little tryst. All courtesy of Uchiha and a few of your other friends no doubt I presume."

"Yes Shishou." Sakura answered a little worriedly.

"Well, I think you may as well learn the poor mans name before he disappears back to the dark recesses of the filing room."

"Maikeru Usachi." The blonde said stepping forward and holding out his hand with a smile.

Kakashi shook it and gave the man a nod. "So how come Maikeru here is being sent back to the filling room?" He asked unable quite sure what was going on in the Hokage's warped mind.

"Well as you may have gathered from my little joke earlier, you've proven your worth and your relationship so now I can go tell the council members to stick it and you two are free to do what you wish. I'm still not happy about certain aspects of what has happened but it's a little late to do anything about it, except maybe strangle you Hatake, which I haven't yet ruled out by the way." She shot him a warning glance before continuing. "But you have shown you're willing to be together despite warnings from me and that you obviously care a lot about each other, and that is enough for me to convince the council that your love is genuine and if they wont accept it then, I'll have to assassinate them or something, or maybe invite them all out and get them so drunk they wont care…" She trailed off with a smirk written on her beautiful face.

"You mean you're not going to stop us from being together anymore?" Sakura asked her mouth gaping slightly in shock.

"No. If Hatake has the balls to tell me to fuck off I figure he's good enough to take care of you. If he fucks up however…" Here she turned to Kakashi once more. "…I'll have his head and other parts on a platter. I hope in time you can both forgive me for the way I acted and the things I said and did, but I don't regret any of it. I did what I had to make sure he was the right one for you and that he'd take proper care of you even if I told him to stay away. He's still here and I don't seem to scare him at all so I'm happy for the both of you."

"Thank you!" Sakura yelped as she flew out of the chair and wrapped her arms around Tsunade. Tsunade hugged her back and smiled.

"Are you kidding about scaring me? I've spent years around Sakura, nothing scares me after her." Kakashi said as he watched the two women hug.

Both Sakura and Tsunade turned to Kakashi, glaring daggers and he sighed. "I was kidding! Sheesh! Contrary to popular opinion I do have a sense of humour you know." He rolled his eyes and glanced slightly to Maikeru, who smirked back.

"Yeah you do, but it's warped and twisted." Sakura retorted as she walked over to him and poked him on the chest.

"Yeah, but it's there." He replied holding her wrist away from his chest.

"I suggest you all get the hell out of my office now before I change my mind." Tsunade said looking over her desk at Sakura, Kakashi and Maikeru. "Somebody fetch Shizune, I need some painkillers and more sake."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at that but was too tired to even begin to argue. Kakashi shook his head and stood up from the chair and gripped Sakura's hand lightly in his. They headed towards the door, Maikeru to Kakashi's right and slightly behind them as the headed out the doorway. Suddenly Sakura's hand slipped from Kakashi's and she darted back into the room.

"Sakura." Kakashi called.

She ignored him and kept on running to the Lady Tsunade once more. "She's a handful that girl, I sure hope you know what you're doing." Maikeru smirked as they both watched Sakura wrap her arms around the Hokages neck and give her a kiss on the cheek. Tsunade chuckled

"Sometimes I wonder." Kakashi replied with a gentle sigh but the grin creasing his right eye betrayed his affection.

Maikeru laughed at that and then began to walk away with a wave. "Take care of her." The grey eyed shinobi said as Sakura walked back out through the doors.

Kakashi nodded at the man and Sakura moved down the corridor to find Shizune, she found her just bustling round the corner, TonTon under one arm and a bottle of sake and some painkillers in the other. She smiled as she saw Sakura, placed TonTon on the floor, thrust the sake and medication bottles into Kakashi's arms and proceeded to pounce on Sakura with a squeal of glee. Sakura hugged her back amidst giggles as the older woman then untangled herself from Sakura and dashed forward to hug Kakashi. He raised an eyebrow and patted her on the back with one hand whilst sighing. She pulled away flushing slightly and apologised.

"Sorry Kakashi, I was just excited upon hearing the news. Isn't it wonderful?!" She squeaked. "You're back together properly! I'm so happy for you."

Sakura grinned at her once more before she yelped and grabbed the bottles from Kakashi. "Sorry! Better get these to Tsunade before she flattens the entire tower or something!" She called as she dashed behind them disappearing into Tsunades office with a clang of the doors.

"How many women are going to hug me today?! He asked with exasperation.

"Aww she likes you Kakashi." Sakura teased tickling his ribs.

"Apparently so." He said with another slight sigh.

"Aw don't be such grump Kakashi. Come on I think you might need some sleep to, then maybe you won't be so grumpy."

"Now** that** I'll agree with. Come on let's get you home, don't want you fainting again now do we?" He teased her back.

"I was worried about you… and about Kurenai, Ino and Seiyuuki. I couldn't eat or sleep properly."

"I know." Kakashi said quietly before wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her out of the building. "Just don't do it again ok? You could have seriously harmed yourself Sakura."

She stopped half way down the stairs, her eyes meeting his. "Were you really that worried?" she asked biting her bottom lip.

"Of course I was! I told you you're the most important thing to me baby." He said reaching out his arm and running his gloved hand over her soft pale cheek.

"Baby? You haven't called me that outside of the bedroom before." Sakura replied moving forwards.

"Mmm, I know baby." He said as they carried on walking down the street. After a few minutes her turned to her again and spoke. "Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Move in with me."

"What? Kakashi? I…" She yelped as she stopped again, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Look, I know it's not a marriage proposal or anything, but it's the next best thing. You know the whole marriage, kids, white picket fence thing isn't me. This is all I can offer you Sakura. Come on move in with me."

Sakura smiled brightly at him and threw her arms around his neck and gripped him tight as she buried her face in his neck.

"So is that a yes?" He chuckled.

"Yes!"

"Good." Kakashi answered before sweeping her up into his arms as they both vanished in a cloud of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi placed Sakura down on the floor of his front room and they both turned to the doorway as they felt an all too familiar presence.

"Yaiba!" Sakura cried running forward and crouching on the floor to hug him.

"Mistress? Is everything ok? What happened? That red eyed woman had someone come to the door and they told her, her husband was still alive. She shot out of the house, leaving the kid with that loud mouthed snake woman and that was the last thing I knew."

"He's alive! Asuma's alive! He'll be fine a few days."

"All thanks to you." Kakashi said walking towards her and placing his hand on her shoulder. "Come on let's get you some food before you sleep."

She smiled at Yaiba before standing up and following Kakashi into the kitchen. She sat on the table whilst he moved through the cupboards.

"Maguro Sashimi and a bowl of rice on the side ok?" He asked as he turned to look at her.

"Oh yes!" She said with a grin.

"Good, just let me chuck on something a little more comfortable then I'll be back to sort it out."

"Ok." She answered brightly.

Kakashi came back down stairs a few minutes later wearing nothing but a pair of drawstring jogging bottoms, his chest bare and both eyes uncovered. He put the rice on to boil and moved over to Sakura. Using his hands he gently pushed her legs apart and stepped between them. He hugged her to him and hung his head, breathing in the strawberry scent of her hair and let the relief of everything that had happened since finding Asuma yesterday, realising he was alive, bringing him back to the village and then Sakura saving his life wash over him. He was worn out from everything that had happened, but having Sakura back at his side wiped almost all other thoughts from his mind.

"You ok?" She whispered.

"I am now." He answered back his hands sliding to her hips.

"Kakashi?"

"Mmm?" He mumbled.

"The rice." She answered with a giggle.

"Yeah, yeah I know." He replied releasing her and walking over to the stove to stir the rice and fetch the Maguro from the fridge.

After fixing everything and placing it either in a bowl or on a plate he sat down next to her. Sakura remained sitting on the table as she ate the delicious food. Kakashi of course finished way before her and pushed his empty plate to the side. Gripping her hips once more he shifted her to the side and draped her legs around his torso as he rested his head on her stomach. She smiled fondly and finished eating, bringing both of her hands to tangle in his hair and he sighed with contentment.

"Come on Kakashi, let's go get some sleep before you fall asleep here." She told him pushing his head away from her stomach and looking at his weary eyes. He had a much more droopy appearance than usual and she looked at him realising just how tired out he was.

"Yeah ok." He replied standing up and pulling off the table to land on the floor.

The couple moved back into the front room and Sakura looked at Yaiba curled up on the sofa and he nodded at her and she followed Kakashi up the stairs. She shut the bedroom door behind her and pulled open his drawers to pull a plain black short sleeved t-shirt from inside. She slipped her own black tunic top off, followed by her strappy top, red skirt and black shorts. She pulled Kakashi's t-shirt over her bindings and panties and turned around to find Kakashi led on the bed watching her.

"Sleepy?" She asked moving towards him.

"Hmm, a little." He replied his eyes flitting briefly to her pale uncovered legs.

"Kakashi!" She groaned slipping beneath the sheets beside him.

"Not my fault you're so beautiful." He replied, shifting to lie beneath the blankets with her. "Besides you look damn good in black."

"Go to sleep you perv." She groaned as she nestled into his chest.

He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her tight against him before closing his eyes and settling down for some much needed rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**A/N 2: I hope I haven't made any mistakes if I have please go ahead and kick mah arse and I shall correct anything wrong. Now then is time for bed seeing as it's 2:47am... Whoops! lol**

**And yes I finally named the poor guy who's been tailing them! lol**

**Maikeru - Micheal**

**Usachi - Just a last name I made up. lol**

**Please guys I love you all for reading so much and thank you immensely and enormously for that but give me some R and R will ya?! It really helps me to write faster. Helps my muse stay with me instead of wandering off to other stories. K thx bai! lol**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Konichiwa everyone! I hope everyones well. Here is the next chapter of Shattered Dreams. I hope it lives up to everyone expectations and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Please forgive me for taking a week to post it but I have two people I beta for and then one of these lovely people came up with a new idea for a story and asked me to beta it and to help her brainstorm for ideas for it so then I was thinking up a story along with someone else and betaing that and two others. It was so cute I couldn't resist so of course I said yes and then my family decided to drag me all and sundry over the great town of bristol so I have been a busy little bee but I found time to finally finish off this chapter.**

**More lemon in this chapter and some language to! Lots of lemon in here in fact and some lime to I guess. I know your all thinking more?! Well I did warn at the start this story would contain lots of lemon that that I was a pervert, so I hope yall remember that. **

**I hope you all enjoy! **

**Arcane.**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi opened his eyes and looked over at his clock. "Two 'o' clock." He groaned. Lying flat on his back he softly kissed Sakura's head and then shifted to lie on his side with Sakura still snuggled into his chest. Slipping his hand over her hip he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

A few hours later, Sakura finally woke up feeling normal again after all the stress and drama of the last few days. She ran her hand through Kakashi's hair and giggled when he groaned.

"Go back to sleep." He grumbled pulling her closer and pushing his face deeper into the pillow.

"Kakashi. I know you're lazy but it's time to get up, come on its four pm."

"Don't care. Go to sleep Sakura." He grunted sleepily.

"No. Come on mister grumpy, time to get up. I'm hungry and if you're lucky I might even cook you something to eat."

"You're cooking?" He asked sitting up, suddenly wide awake.

"I will if you get out of bed." She said tickling him in the ribs. "Seeing as its Sunday I thought I'd make a roast if you've got the ingredients that is."

"I have." He replied sweeping his hands through his hair before pulling the blanket's down off his legs. "Ok, ok. I'm up, I'm up."

"Good boy." She giggled tickling him again.

"So its boy now is it?" He growled slightly gripping her wrist and pulling her back onto the bed beside him. "What you think I'm a dog now?" He asked pinning her to the bed and kneeling above her.

"Kakashi!" She laughed trying to push him off.

She squealed when he growled again and began to nibble her neck, flailing around she tried her hardest to push him off while he tickled her neck with his lips. But it was to no avail and all she managed to do was scream with laughter as his hands slid down to her sides, tickling her ribs as she squirmed beneath him.

"Kakashi! Please! Stop!" She gasped trying to catch her breath.

"Misery guts." He teased as he bent his head to kiss her gently on the lips.

"Lazy pervert!" She reposted.

"Oh you'll pay for that one Haruno." He smirked back.

"Yeah, yeah." She replied moving to get up off the bed once more.

Kakashi let her and then appeared behind her, and before she even knew what was happening with a loud squeal from her, he swept her up into his arms and walked into the bathroom.

"Kakashi? What are you doing?!" She asked as he turned the shower on.

"You'll see." He replied mysteriously as he promptly dumped her in the shower fully clothed. "Told you, you'd pay for it." He chuckled, his dark eye crinkling in his usual smile.

"You git!" She yelled standing up dripping wet, she glared at him from under her soaking wet bangs hanging in her eyes. Using her strength she pulled him in with her and giggled as he got soaked along with her.

"Sakura…" He grumbled.

"Hey, you started it! It's your fault Hatake!"

"Mmm shut up and kiss me." He mumbled pushing her gently against the wall and attacking her lips with his.

His put his hands on her thighs and slid the soaked material of the black t-shirt she wore up her taut body and over her head, leaving her in just her bindings and panties which were also soaked through. He inched them down her silky legs and she shifted to slip them off completely before pulling down her bindings and as they began to unravel she slipped them down her body and kicked them along with her panties out of the shower door. With a grin she slid her hands down to Kakashi's hips and tugged his bottoms down to reveal his erect member standing proud.

He leaned forward to kiss her again and she ran a fingernail up his length. He groaned and allowed the bottoms to pool around his feet before shifting them out of the shower cubicle. Shutting the door he pressed her against the wall again with a groan as his erection pressed hard against her thigh. In a flash she flipped their position's and pushed him against the cool tiled wall, one hand on his shoulder the other reached out to grip him tightly in her fist and he leaned his head back as she began to stroke up and down his erection.

"Sakura." He moaned, his hands running through his hair as she hesitantly moved her hand up and down.

As he became a little more vocal, groaning his pleasure for her to hear, her embarrassment and shyness vanished and she stroked her hand over him, slowly increasing the pace and the friction as she gripped him a little tighter. As she pumped her hand faster, her thumb slid over the end of his member and he groaned loudly, bucking his hips towards her. She smirked at that and flicked her thumb over the end again.

"Mmm…" Kakashi groaned as she continued to pump him harder.

Sakura ran her thumb over the weeping end of his arousal once more and he groaned even louder, before moving his hand down to still her actions.

"Your turn." He whispered seductively in her ear as she turned her around to rest her back against the now warm wall he'd been resting against.

With a swift movement he slid his finger between her folds, his finger slipped gently over her swollen bundle of nerves and she arched her back into his touch. As she did so he moved his finger straight into her waiting hole. She shuddered at the unexpected digit invading her and gave out a soft moan.

"That's no good Sakura, I can barely hear you." He muttered as he pressed his lips to her neck once more and brought his other hand up to tease her left nipple between his thumb and fore finger.

"Kakashi…… Oh…! Kakashi!" She finally cried out as he inserted another finger into her tightly clenching hole.

"That's better baby." He growled as he nipped her neck in encouragement.

She curled her fingers into his hair as he pumped his in and out of her and she arched her back almost violently as he swirled his thumb over her clit. She mewled with pleasure as he continued to push his fingers deep into her, and ran his tongue over the column of her neck, suckling softly on her pulse. She shuddered her release and slid down the wall slightly as he pulled his fingers from inside her. With a smirk he slid his hands under her buttocks and lifted one leg then the other to wrap around his waist as she slid up the wall again with a soft 'o' of surprise and pleasure.

With her arms around his neck and his hips squeezed between her tightly clenching thighs, he pushed forward, their water soaked bodies sliding against each other as he rested his erection against her waiting entrance. With a groan he slid inside her and kept one hand wrapped around her right thigh, his hand resting against her buttock the other pressed against the wall beside her head as he began to rock their bodies together. She gripped the back of his neck tight, pulling his lips back to suck and nibble at her pulse whilst her other hand rested on his back, occasionally digging her nails into his soft, yielding skin as he hit her g-spot with his thrusts.

He began to pound into her hard and she bucked her hips to meet his as he growled into her ear. His breath fast and coming in pants as it fanned over her neck caused the desire surging through her to new heights previously not pushed so far and she slid her left hand down to grasp the soft flesh of his ass whilst scraping her long nails of her right hand up his back. He hissed at the pleasurable feeling of her nails kneading and scraping his flesh and thrust into her extra hard, shifting his hips a little and slipping in deeper. She gripped his buttock with ferocity and dug her nails in harder as she felt her second release building within her, the heat pooling in her groin almost driving her over the edge as his large member filled every inch of her tight passage and the tip hit bumped her cervical wall, but she bit her lip and dug her nails in harder trying to hold off, to keep this delicious feeling sending shivers through out her entire body for longer.

Kakashi sensing this leaned in and whispered huskily into her ear. "Don't hold back on me baby. Just let go. Cum for me Sakura." He breathed his lips kissing her ear lobe before he gently bit down on the flesh.

The worlds alone were enough to undo her resolve and she let herself fly on the waves of passion resounding through her body. She threw her head back and let out a deep groan as she closed her eyes, the white lights dancing across her vision obliterated almost everything else as Kakashi rested his head on the cool shower wall, grunting out his own release at the feeling of her muscles twitching and undulating over his length. His hot seed spilled into with an almost alarming speed as it coated her insides and filled her waiting womb, her tight muscles drawing every last drop of fluid from him.

She smiled dreamily as they came down from the simultaneous orgasms together and he moved his lips down to her neck, placing a soft kiss there before pulling out of her and bringing her legs back down to the floor. She slipped down the wall once more, unable to support herself fully. Kakashi slid his hand around her waist and pulled her to rest against him as he looked down at her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just a little… wiped." She said with a slight giggle.

"That good huh?" He smirked at her his lips nuzzling her neck.

"Shut up Kakashi. You already know the answer to that." She sighed and leaned back into the warm spray of the water cascading down their bodies.

"Mmm, but I want to hear you say it." He whispered as he gripped her hips in his hands.

"You're good and you know it, in fact you're amazing. Happy now?"

"Mmm hmm." He replied.

"Can I actually have a shower without you molesting me now?" She asked turning away from him and slipping out of his grip as she stepped directly under the hot spray.

"Hmm, no." He replied his head resting on her shoulder as he pressed his stomach up against her back and ran his hands up her thighs.

"Kakashi!"

"What? You asked."

"It was a rhetorical question and you know it." She snapped back reaching for the shower gel and lathering her hands up with the mint body wash.

"You love it and you know it." He breathed next to her ear.

She tilted her head back and he immediately took advantage flicking his tongue up her neck. She let out a soft sigh and he smirked, kissing her cheek he released her and picked up the wash cloth hanging over the soap dish and poured some of the shower gel onto it.

"Want me to wash your back?"

"Hmm." She murmured as his warm hands scrubbed the slightly rough cloth over her skin.

He ran the cloth over her pale skin. "Lift your hair up, I'll do your neck."

She moved her hands and piled her wet hair on top of her head as his calloused fingers ran the cloth over her neck, before sliding down her sides. One side at a time he rubbed the wet material over her before sliding it over her toned, flat stomach. He pressed himself against her as he smoothed the cloth over her round breasts. She leaned back, her arms coming up to slip around his neck as she lay her head on his shoulder. He smirked and ran the material over the hardened skin of her nipples and she gave out a soft moan at his touch.

"And you call me a pervert?" He whispered gently as he continued to tease her aching breasts with the material.

"You started it." She breathed back.

"Mmm, and I'm going to finish it to." He told her as his hand slid back down her body and ran the material over her core.

"Kakashi! Don't please…" She whispered trying to move her hand down to grip his and pull it away.

"Why not?" He asked his voice silky and smooth.

"Because I… Oh god!" She moaned as the material was rubbed over her sensitive nub.

"Feel good?" He asked with a smirk.

"God yes!" She groaned.

"Mmm." Kakashi purred as he continued to slide the material between her folds.

His other hand slid around her waist as he pulled her back against him. He let the cloth slip out of his hand as his fingers moved over her soft pink curls, before dipping between her folds once more. He flicked his fingertip over her clit time and time again until she was rocking her hips against his touch and groaning out his name.

"Kakashi! Oh… Kakashi please!"

"What do you want me to do baby?"

"Please I need you… Inside of me… please."

As soon as she spoke those words he pushed two fingers into her core and she drew in a sharp, ragged breath. He pushed them inside of her she squirmed around on top of them. The waves of pleasure began to build inside of her and shoot straight to her groin once more as her core burned hot with desire. He shifted his hand and gently curled his fingers away from him, the pressure on her outer wall was enough to finally undo her and she released a stream of hot, sticky fluid over his hand that was immediately washed away by the shower. As her vision came back to her she leaned heavily against him and sighed.

"I think I'll wash myself now thank you very much." She said once she'd regained her composure.

"Where's the fun in that?" Kakashi asked with an almost sulky voice.

"I'd be able to get cooking sooner, and I would have more energy." She replied reaching for the shower gel once more and scrubbing her body clean.

"Yeah, yeah. But like I said, where's the fun in that?" He asked moving closer to her again.

"You're insufferable you know that?" She asked poking him in the ribs.

"So everyone tells me." He teased back with a chuckle.

"I'm going to get dressed and start on the dinner now. Can you not molest me for at least five minutes this time?" She asked stepping out of the shower and wrapping one of the large white fluffy towels around herself.

"Hmm, we'll see." He replied and she groaned and walked out of the room.

He chuckled and proceeded to scrub his body clean. Sakura moved into the bedroom and dried her body and threw on her clothes from earlier, minus her panties and bindings of course seeing as they were now lying on the bathroom floor soaked through, thanks to Kakashi.

'_Bloody Kakashi.'_ She thought to herself with a hint of a fond smile as she slipped on her black shorts and then her deep red skirt. She picked up the towel and tousled her hair dry. With a groan she ran her fingers through it and huffed in annoyance when the knots wouldn't come out completely.

"I do have a hairbrush you know." Said the all too familiar voice from the doorway.

She spun round to look at him and her mouth gaped open in surprise before she found her voice once more. "You… Have a hairbrush? Seriously?" She asked with a giggle.

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as he stepped away from the doorway and opened the draw next to his side of the bed.

"Um, yes." She replied astonished. "I mean well look at your hair…"

"Hmm and how do you think I get it to stay like this?" He asked as a few bangs of it fell in front of his right eye.

He plucked the brush from the drawer and handed it to her. She took it with a smile and ran it through her long pink locks, Kakashi sat behind her on the bed watching her every move. Once she was finished brushing it through she twisted it up on top of her head and pulled two senbon from Kakashi's weapon pouch on the floor and stuck them carefully through her hair holding it in place. She turned to smile at Kakashi, looked at the time on the clock and saw it showed 4:45pm. Shaking her head she stepped out of the bedroom and headed downstairs.

She set about pulling out all the ingredients for the roast dinner as Yaiba came to sit on the floor of the kitchen. She flushed furiously when she realised he must have heard every last noise they'd made in the shower. His face remained stoic however and he said not a word about it, just eyed her curiously as she pulled the chicken from the fridge and prepared it to be roasted. Once that was done she moved to chop the vegetables while the chicken was cooking, with the veg chopped she pulled some potatoes from the bag and washed them before peeling and chopping them.

With that done she drizzled a small amount of sesame oil over the potatoes and placed them in the oven along with the chicken. Just as she stood back up from doing so a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and she felt Kakashi's warm breath on the nape of her neck.

"Mmm that smells good already." He sighed next to her ear.

"Yeah we it'll be a while, so we might as well relax until I have to sort out the veg. Come on." She said holding his hand and leading him into the front room.

He allowed her to lead him in and promptly sat down on the sofa stretching out lazily. Sakura shook her head and took up the position she'd adopted the other day, on her stomach, a pillow under her as she read the text book in front of her.

"Sakura sometimes you take your job to seriously." Kakashi noted as he pulled his own trusty book from his pocket.

"Kakashi, you take your porn far too seriously at all times." She replied not raising her eyes from the medical textbook in front of her.

"Touche." He replied with a chuckle, opening said book and beginning to read it anyway.

Yaiba shook his head with a grin as he walked over to Sakura and settled himself down next to her. She smiled and reached out her free hand to ruffle it through Yaiba's fur as he hummed happily. She smirked at that and continued to read her text book until it was time to turn the potato's and drizzle a little more oil over the chicken.

"Need a hand?" Kakashi asked, his dark eye viewing her over the top of his book.

"Nope, just relax." She smiled sweetly and walked into the kitchen.

Firstly she washed her hands in the sink before she pulled out the tray containing the chicken, a drizzled just a tiny bit more sesame oil over it. She replaced the chicken and drew out the tray with the potato's. She flicked them all over and then replaced the tray into the oven. With that done she walked back into the front room to find Yaiba looking up at her.

"Something wrong Yaiba?" She asked as she watched him.

"No, well yes Mistress. I kinda should be heading back to check on the pack and things." He replied sounding almost sad.

"That's ok Yaiba, you have things you need to do. You don't have to feel obligated to stay with me all the time. I have Kakashi back now, and I call you when I need you right?"

"Hai." He replied looking happier.

He bowed deeply before her and then bowed to Kakashi. Kakashi who was shocked to say the least nodded at him and with one last glance at Sakura he vanished in a puff of smoke. Sakura moved to sit on Kakashi's lap, her legs straddling his thighs as he placed his book down and looked at her. He raised his eyebrow in a questioning look but she merely giggled and nuzzled her face into his neck.

"Sakura?" He asked a little confused.

"Nothing. I just can't believe everything's finally working out. Were you serious yesterday about me moving in?" She asked in a quiet voice, keeping her face buried in his hair to avoid his gaze in case she didn't get the answer she was hoping for.

"You think I'd ask that if I wasn't serious?"

"No, I guess not. I love you Kakashi." She said kissing his neck softly.

"Mmm, I love you to Sakura. But you really shouldn't be doing that…" He told her, his voice low as he gripped her hips gently. "…unless you want the roast to burn." He added with a smirk.

Sakura groaned and pulled away a little. "Kakashi! For kami's sake give me a break will you! We've been back together one day!"

"Who crawled into who's lap Sakura?"

"Shut up." She muttered against his neck again.

"Oh so very mature Sakura-chan. What a great comeback." He answered sarcastically with a smirk.

"You want mature Kakashi-**sensei**?" She asked adding the old honorific, in a teasing voice.

The only reply she got was a deep growl, she giggled again until he flipped them both over, so that he was kneeling over her, he growled again as he looked at her. She bit her lip in worry.

'_Oh Kami! I've really pissed him off now haven't I?' _she thought as she locked gazes with him.

"You should know I'd never hurt you Sakura." He whispered as he placed open mouthed kisses over her collar bone. "But **don't** call me sensei again." He told her his voice now darker, as he nipped her pulse point gently.

"I… I thought you'd like that." She attempted to tease back as she moaned under his touch. "Isn't that every teacher's fantasy? The naughty schoolgirl and her horny older teacher…" She trailed off as his lips moved closer to her ear, her breath hitching in her throat at the sensations of his skin against hers.

"Care to try that scenario out?"

"Kakashi… I…." She couldn't manage to concentrate enough to get the words out but just then the timer went off from the kitchen telling her it was time to put the veg on to cook.

Kakashi snarled and threw the kitchen doorway a disparaging glance, before climbing off her with a sigh.

"Don't be so grumpy Kakashi." She giggled again. "Maybe later." She added whispering seductively in his ear.

He groaned quietly at her obvious meaning and threw himself down on the sofa and reached out for his Icha Icha again. She giggled again as she put the veg on to steam, checked on the chicken and turned the potato's. With that done, she practically skipped back into the front room and groaned at the sight of Kakashi led back on the sofa, orange book in hand. Shaking her head she moved to sit between his legs and turned on the television.

"What?" She asked noticing his glance her way as she lay back on his chest and turned her head towards the telly.

"I didn't think you were the type to watch television that's all." He answered with a slight shrug.

"I'm not really but I just thought I'd see what was on. But now I don't really feel like it since it obviously bothers you."

"Hey, come on I never said that. I just never saw you as the type to watch telly that's all."

"I never saw you as the type to **even** have a telly."

"Yeah well… Uh… You see… About that…" He said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh my god!" She yelped turning to look at him, a pink tinge to her cheeks. "You don't actually watch telly do you? You watch… Oh my god!" Her mouth gaped open and she looked more innocent than ever.

"Sakura…" He began unsure of exactly what to say or how much to say.

"You're not going to keep watching things like that now are you? The flirtations I can handle, the books I can handle but I don't think I could take… well you know you watching things like that." She told him gesturing at the general direction of the telly distractedly.

"It's not like I watched things like that often or anything, besides I don't need to, do I? I've got you." He replied with an eye crease.

"Good." she replied with a grin back.

"You can watch telly if you want to Sakura." He replied switching back to their original discussion on the telly.

"No, it's ok I've got some reports to fill in. I'll need to hand them in at work tomorrow." She replied sliding off the sofa and moving towards the small pack she'd brought home with her.

"Sakura. You work to hard." Kakashi said reaching out his hand to take her wrist.

"Some of us have important jobs Kakashi, and ones that need the paperwork done on time for the patient's sake. I don't have a choice." She replied with a shrug.

"No, you work to hard." He stated firmly pulling her back to him and laying her down on the sofa as he kneeled between her thighs once more.

He pulled her arms up over her head and holding them with one hand began to kiss the revealed skin of her toned stomach. She shivered as his lips swept over the sensitive skin and he smirked. As his hand slid down her side, skimming over her ribs, past her waist and moving onto her hip the timer rang out from the kitchen, signalling that the roast dinner was done.

"Fuck!" Kakashi grunted quietly onto her stomach as he pressed his head against the soft flesh.

He released her hands and she moved them down, entwining them in his silvery locks. She gave out a soft laugh and he snorted indignantly.

"Patience Kakashi. You can have me later." She giggled.

"I'll hold you to that." He muttered moving to sit up so that she could get off the sofa.

She smiled at him and then turned to walk into the kitchen, a distinctive sway of her hips done just for his benefit and she heard him grunt as she did so. Stifling another giggle she set about dishing up the roast she'd prepared. She didn't dare laugh at him again, she knew exactly what he'd do to her for it and she was too hungry right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the meal they had moved to the bedroom, where Kakashi read his beloved Icha Icha and Sakura sat beside him finishing her work reports to do with Asuma's emergency operation that morning.

"Kakashi?" She asked putting down her paperwork and looking at his unmasked face.

"Hmm?"

"There was something I found out or rather realised a few days ago. I never had a chance to tell you about it till now."

"Oh?" He asked peering over the top of his book, but then placing it down in favour of looking straight at her.

"Yeah." She answered, drawing her knees up to her chest and hugging her arms around them. "I… I don't know how you're going to take it though."

"Sakura? What is it?" He asked growing slightly concerned.

"Well…" She began but found herself unable to continue.

"Sakura what is it?" He asked turning his entire body to face her now.

"I…" She snuggled herself into his bare chest and buried her worried face into it.

He slid his arms around her torso and held her gently as he waited for her to tell him what was on her mind. He couldn't figure out what would have her so flustered and worried like this. _'Oh god I hope it's nothing bad.'_ He thought to himself. _'I don't think I can take another set back not now, not after everything we've been through to finally get here.' _

"You know you asked on the way back from finding you if I knew how I had summoned Yaiba and his pack?"

"Yeah?" He asked her curiously.

"Well… I think I finally found out how."

"Oh? And how would that be?"

"You when I fell on top of you just before I had to run off and lead that shinobi away from you?" She bit her lip in readiness for telling him the next part.

"Ah yes, your clumsiness again, and yes I remember, it hurt. It hurt a whole hell of a lot actually." He replied.

"Not funny Kakashi!" She said with a growl. He held his hands up in self defence but she just buried her head again and continued her story. "You know you got all worried and your chakra flared up at the same time?"

"Yeah…" He answered unsure quite where she was going with this but he had an inkling.

"Well… Some of your blood mixed with mine and I'm pretty sure I absorbed some of your chakra to. It's felt a little different ever since although I never really noticed it until the day of Shishou banning us from being together. Everyone insisted I go to the picnic they'd planned since they heard we were together and I explained everything to them when they saw me summon Yaiba and that's when I realised it. So I don't think I managed it on my own at all, it's only because something of you remains in my body and my blood that I managed it and continue to manage it." She told him sadly.

Kakashi was stunned to say the least. _'I hadn't even thought of that, I've heard it was possible but only when there was a special bond between the two people could it actually work the way she described. Normally it would just be absorbed into the body and taken over by the other person's body but if there was the special bond it could work the other way and remain joined with the other persons but also separate in its own right. Making the other person stronger and capable of things they weren't before.'_ He thought to himself. _'But then again they were both worried for each others safety at the time and in love to. Now that's something interesting.'_ He grinned as he looked down at her.

"You think you couldn't have done it without that happening don't you?" He said keeping his gaze fixed on her smaller frame.

"You don't?" She asked softly finally raising her face to his. "You're not mad?"

"No Sakura, I'm not mad, and I know you could have done it without that happening. I think it just helped enhance the abilities you already had, it didn't give you new strength it just increased what was already there, so don't think otherwise ok? So you have a part of me now, you know that means you're truly **mine** now right?" He asked her placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I'm not a trophy to be won at some competition Kakashi." She sighed. "But thank you, that means a lot that you said all of that."

"Oh but you are a trophy to be won Sakura, and I won you along time ago, and now I can finally proudly show you off to everyone." He said as he lay her down on the bed smirking he kissed her and undressed her at the same time.

Once she was stripped of all clothing he moved his head down and straight away latched onto the sweet pink bud of one of her breasts, his fingers working the other one. She breathed out his name, as his hot mouth engulfed her hardened nipple. Her hands rested on his back and she raked her nails over the pale skin of his back. He growled gently, the feel of her sharp nails scraping over his back was a real turn on. He'd had it done before but it had never felt so good until now, in fact it was almost undoing his plan to make this slow, long and oh so soft. He'd planned to make slow, sweet love to her all night since the second the Hokage had deemed it ok for them to be together again but they'd both been far to tired earlier and needed to eat to regain their strength for this and she really wasn't helping his control here.

"Sakura. You have to stop doing that." He moaned around her bud, his voice muffled as he suckled on her sweet tasting skin. The faint salty taste from the sheen of sweat slowly building on her body in her pleasure only added to her taste.

"W… why?" She barely managed to pant out.

"Because if you don't I'll end up bending you over the bed and taking you so hard. I wanted to take it slow tonight." He whispered hungrily with a flick of his tongue.

"Kakashi!" She groaned digging her nails into the flesh of his toned back.

He growled deeply at that and releasing her sensitive nipple moved his head down a little to nip at her stomach, leaving a small patch of bruised skin. She squealed at that and looked down at him angrily.

"I tried warning you nicely, you didn't listen." He said nonchalantly.

"Maybe I should do it again." She teased. "I like to hear you growl, it's pretty much the only time you make noise." She giggled.

He growled again as his mouth moved to her neck and he suckled the pulse running through it and she wrapped her legs around his hips, drawing him in so that his erection was pressed against her core.

"Mmm…" He groaned into her skin.

She giggled a little before it was swiftly changed to a mewl of pleasure as his tongue slid back down to her chest and over her previously ignored breast. Smirking her drew his mouth downwards still and drew her nipple into his mouth with a slightly harder suckle than before. She groaned loudly, pushing more of her pert flesh into his mouth, he happily acquiesced and rimmed her bud with his tongue. His hand slid down to her hip before resting on her flat stomach and he stretched out his thumb to rub over her core before pressing it against the nub of her desire.

"Kakashi!" She moaned as he did so.

With a grin he slid his finger down to her entrance and immediately slipped it inside. Drawing it in and out, her muscles tried hard to keep it from being pulled back as she writhed on the bed, but to no avail Kakashi was stronger than even her tight muscles and he carried on pushing in and pulling out of her, as she ground her hips down onto the invading digit. Slowly he pulled out and inserted two fingers back into her and she moaned louder and louder with every touch. Quickly she reached her release as his hot mouth dipped to take her hardened bud into his mouth once more, her muscles gripping him determinedly as a hot stream of fluid flowed over them and dripped out of her hole.

Kakashi looked at her and moved to pull his trousers down as he slid his two fingers out of her. She looked up at him as the white hot stars slowly drifted from her vision and normal sight was returned to her. The sight before her was magnificent as always, taut flat stomach, well defined pecs, strong, firm thighs and a long, rather thick cock standing to attention before him. She grinned at him, looking like the cat that had gotten the cream and licked her lips mischievously.

He grinned back and entered her in one quick thrust, she arched her back and thrust her hips down to meet his, with a groan of his own he moved to thrust in and out of her slowly but deeply. Even though his usual break neck speed was absent Sakura moaned her pleasure at his movements, his slow deep thrust's felt just as good as his faster ones and he was still managing to hit her cervix with his thrusts and his large member filled every last inch of her tight hole as she deliberately closed her legs a little, making her vaginal walls flutter and tighten around Kakashi's member.

He leaned down so that his left elbow was resting on the bed beside Sakura's head and his other arm slipped down to grip her hip possessively, she slid her leg up and around his own hip as he pressed his mouth to hers. She moaned into his kiss loudly and he groaned back, as their lips moved against each others he slid his tongue out and flicked the tip over the edge of her lips, immediately Sakura slid her tongue out to cover his own as he continued to pump into her. He groaned again and they let their tongues play over each others, striving for dominance but as always Kakashi skilled and teasing muscle won out. He drew her tongue into his mouth, his hips still working into her and she ran her tongue over his entire mouth, tasting him. She pulled her tongue back, catching her breath a little before Kakashi pressed their mouths together once more suckling gently on her tongue.

The erotic feeling of that move plus the memory of him suckling her breast like that flipped her over the edge at top speed and she exploded in a gush of hot fluids bursting from her hole and bathing his arousal in its heat. As it covered him like a blanket and her walls clamped almost painfully due to the intensity of her orgasm he allowed himself to let go of his complete control and his hot seed burst up into her waiting body as the vice like grip on him was punctuated with even tighter gripping every now and again easing off slowly as Sakura came down from her orgasm. His low, deep groan next to her ear gave her one last small orgasm as she felt her insides heat up a little more at the hot fluid splashing all over her canal and into her womb.

They lay one of top of the other for a while and their breath came back as their hearts returned to their normal speed. Kakashi pulled his now softened member out of her and lay beside her, one arm at his side the other flung over his head as he rested on it. Sakura rolled over from her back and snuggled against his side, her head resting on his chest. He slipped his arm from behind his head and instead rested it on the small of her back as he tugged her closer, and kissing the top of her head he lay back flat again and closed his eyes.

"Good night Kakashi." Sakura uttered sleepily.

"Mmm, night Sakura." He answered lazily.

"I love you." She told him as she fidgeted a little before going still again.

"I love you to." He whispered into her hair and she smiled at how sweet the gesture was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They both awoke with the rising of the sun and Kakashi groaned grumpily. Sakura giggled and he nibbled at her neck as a soft warning. She just giggled some more and he rolled over onto his back again and sighed.

"Do you ever take my warnings seriously?" He asked sounding completely aggravated at her behaviour.

"Of course I do Kakashi. Just not when we're alone, because I know the only thing you'll do to me is kiss me or make love to me." She smirked.

"Mmm, that's where you're wrong baby." He said rolling onto his side once more and smirking back at her.

"Oh really?" She teased. "I think I know you well enough by now Kakashi."

"Oh I'm sure you do, but you still got one thing wrong baby." He told her as his lips kissed up and down her neck. "I wouldn't make love to you Sakura, I'd screw you."

"Kakashi!" She squeaked and tried to pull away from him.

"Don't get up yet Sakura, it's to early." He said tugging her arm to pull her back to him.

She lay back down on the bed and put her hand over his cheek before placing a chaste kiss to his lips. "Time to get up Kakashi." She told him in a cheerful voice.

"Urgh! Go away." He muttered burying his head into the pillow and waving his arm at her.

"Fine be grumpy but know that I'm making a coffee and some pancakes in fifteen minutes, if you're not up by then you don't get any at all, I'll just make enough for me."

"That's cold Sakura." He announced sitting up and glaring at her.

"It got you up didn't it? Besides I know you can't resist my food. You haven't been able to resist since I learned to cook, Sasuke, Sai and Naruto to for that matter. Sometimes I feel pretty used by you guys you know."

"Aw but Sakura-chan you know we all love you." He replied sliding down the bed and slipping his legs around her as his hands went to her waist. She leaned her head back, nuzzling her cheek against his and raised her right hand to run over his other cheek as she did so. Kakashi practically purred at the touch and she smiled dreamily.

"Yeah, sometimes I think you guys only love me for my cooking… Kakashi-**sensei**." She chuckled out as she slipped from his grasp and threw herself into the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

"I told you not to call me that Sakura." He ground out but with a slight smirk on his face.

"You wouldn't be saying that if we were still in bed!" She called back from behind the door.

"As I said last night care to try that scenario out?" He asked smoothly.

"Ask me later, maybe I'll even buy a little schoolgirl outfit for you." She said giggling again. "I know it's a fantasy of yours." Her teasing voice said with a lilt.

"Oh it is." He answered getting up off the bed and moving next to the bathroom door. "But you have no idea of the fantasy's I have, especially since you came along."

The dark undertones in his voice and his meaning caused her to gasp and Kakashi chuckled at that before moving back to the bedroom to throw on his jogging bottoms he'd put on yesterday after she'd got his other pair soaked. He made his way downstairs and melted into the sofa, both arms up behind his head as a pillow, he lay down and closed his eyes again determined to sleep just a little longer while Sakura got herself ready for the day.

Fifteen minutes later Sakura came downstairs as promised and was about to move into the kitchen when she looked over at Kakashi. The second she looked at him she knew. _'He's fast asleep!'_ She sighed with a shake of her head and decided to leave him to it while she prepared breakfast. With the coffee made, she prepared then made the pancakes. With both tasks done she carried the two cups of coffee into the front room setting them down on the table before returning for the pancakes.

She sat down on the sofa and held Kakashi's plate out before him. "Kakashi." She called softly as she leant forward into his face.

He cracked open an eye and looked at her, sitting up he moved to take the plate from her but she pulled it back teasingly.

"Sakura…" He said opening his other eye and raising an eyebrow at her whilst folding his arms across his chest.

"You fell asleep. You shouldn't be having them." She grinned.

"Technically you said I had to get up, you never said I had to stay awake or anything of the sort." He told her in all seriousness. "Besides what do you expect making me wake up at the crack of dawn."

"Hmph! You and your technicalities Kakashi. You're such a pain." She told him handing him his plate of pancakes.

He gave her his patented eye crease and she found the edges of her lips curling up slightly. He chuckled as he watched her try to control her urge to smile, in the end though her happiness won out and she smiled faintly at him. Shaking her head again she turned back to her own plate of pancakes and ate silently while Kakashi continued to watch her in amusement whilst eating at his usual lightning quick speed. Sipping his coffee he leaned back and closed his eyes once more as he drank.

After finishing she gathered up their plates and cup, putting them in the sink intending to wash them in a bit. First of all her priorities were to get some clothes washed, and to wash the bedding and things that Kakashi had neglected.

"You could have at least washed your **own** clothes you know!" She said sticking her head out of the kitchen to glare at him.

"I'm a man Sakura, did you really think I'd bother with all that until it was absolutely necessary?" He asked her not even opening his eyes.

"Kakashi that's you're most pathetic excuse ever!" She snapped shaking her head.

"Hmm, I know but it's the truth this time." He said peeking at her from his partially opened right eye.

"You're hopeless Kakashi." She muttered back before moving through the front room to the stairs.

Climbing the stairs she immediately went into the bedroom and stripped off her clothing, slipping on one of Kakashi's t-shirts before grabbed up her clothing from the wash basket, grabbed Kakashi's to and a set of bedding and then moving to grab the wet clothing from the bathroom. She gathered it all up in her arms and walked back down the stairs slowly and carefully and walked into the kitchen once more, put everything into the washing machine, poured in the washing powder and fabric softener and put it on for a good cycle.

Stepping back into front room she glanced at Kakashi as his eyes flickered to her bare legs. She groaned quietly and sat down at the opposite end of the sofa to him. He looked pointedly at her and she shook her head no.

"Not again Kakashi, I'll never get out of your bedroom at this rate." She muttered.

"There's always the sofa…" He mused with an eye crinkle.

"Argh!" She grabbed one of his remaining sofa cushions and launched it as his head, he caught it easily with barely a moved muscle and just chuckled at her amusedly. "You're enough to drive a woman away you know that?" She asked him with another sigh.

"I know, but you love me to much to leave." He said scooping her forward into his arms.

"Yeah and you better be glad of that." She muttered darkly into his chest.

"Oh I am, I am." He answered with a smirk. Sakura gave up and just relaxed against his chest.

They stayed that way until the washing machine finished it's cycle an hour later, she moved from Kakashi's embrace pulled all of the clothing and bedding from the washing machine and unceremoniously dumped it into the tumble dryer, switching it on before leaving the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As it came up to mid morning there was a knock on the door and Kakashi now dressed in a cleanly laundered uniform pulled his mask up over his face once more and moved to the door to answer it. As it swung open he looked in slight shock at the couple on the other side of the door. There in front of him were Kurenai and Asuma, Seiyuuki was trailing down the street behind them.

He stood back to let them in and Sakura looked up curiously, her face changing to one of worry and anger as she looked up at Asuma. Before she could berate him however a small figure barrelled past his parent's legs and ran toward her.

"Sakuwa!" The small boy cried as he threw himself onto her legs and looked up at her.

With a grin she leaned down and picked him, pulling him against the now clean black and red ensemble she'd been wearing yesterday and hugged him tightly. "Hello Seiyuuki." She giggled as he buried his face in her neck his small arms hugging himself to her.

He pulled back and grinned at her before squirming around, she took the hint and placed him on the ground and moved towards his parents.

"Kurenai-san, Asuma-sama." She said nodding at them both in turn.

Kurenai reached forward and pulled the younger female into a hug. "Sakura, you don't have to add the san you know, we're friends now remember." She said pulling back and smiling at her.

Sakura grinned back and then turned to Asuma, he glanced at her then looked at Kakashi and they both exchanged glances that said _'She's going to go mental in a minute.' _And she did indeed go mad.

"Asuma-sama…" She ground out.

"Just Asuma, Sakura." He cut in.

"Fine. Asuma then, what the hell are you doing out of hospital? You should be resting."

"I discharged myself. I'm fine. I'm fine honest." He told her at the incredulous look on her face and trying hard to convince her of that fact but unfortunately for him she wasn't having any of it.

"And you're a medic are you?" She asked him shifting into that exact roll immediately.

"No, but I know when I feel ok…." He was but off by her dragging him over to the sofa and instructing him to lie down.

"Lie down Asuma." She told him indicating that he should do as such.

"I'm fine Sakura don't worry about me…" He began but the twitching of her left eyebrow said she felt different.

"I'd do as she says if I were you." Kakashi told him with a soft sigh. "She **won't** give up till she gets her way and you let her check you over."

"Kakashi, I'm going to ignore the fact that that was clearly meant as an insult and just say thank you for backing me up, even if it wasn't exactly in the nicest possible manner." She told him with a sweet face the undertone in her voice however said something totally different.

Kakashi merely looked back at her and moved to shut the door behind Kurenai as he shrugged at her. She giggled and watched as Sakura forced Asuma to lie down on the sofa so she could check him over. She pushed her chakra into her hands and before he knew what was happening she was gently pushing it through his body to check every inch of his internal organs, checking for residual poison or internal damage. After a few moments the blue light in her hands flickered and disappeared and she stood up once more.

"Ok you're fine but you really should be at home resting." She scolded him.

"Oh I'm fine. I know my limits, same as Hatake over there."

"Pfft! You're kidding me right? That man..." She turned and pointed at Kakashi leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest as he watched her. "Doesn't have a clue as to what his limits are. Do you know the amount of time's I've been called from the hospital to visit that idiot here because he was poisoned or bleeding profusely and refused to go to hospital saying he was fine!" She glared at him again and he shrugged.

"Hey! I was fine thanks to you so what does it matter?" He asked unconcerned. "You've always healed me haven't you?"

"Yes." She hissed moving forward and poking him in the chest. "But that doesn't mean you can be reckless all the time and just expect me to drop everything just to heal your dumb ass because you couldn't be bothered to be careful and decided to be superman or something. I might not be so charitable next time and leave you to bleed to death."

"You'd never do that Sakura." He replied with an eye crinkle as he gripped her wrist and pulled her into a one armed hug. "You love me to much."

"Hmph! You're lucky I do Kakashi or I'd have let you bleed to death a long time ago." She grumbled into his side.

He chuckled and squeezed her against him a little more before speaking. "Then I'm honoured you've kept me alive all these years." He shot back.

"I hate you Kakashi Hatake." She muttered pulling away from him.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you to Sakura-chan." He said giving her another eye crinkle.

She huffed and threw him an annoyed glare before turning her head just as Seiyuuki emerged from the kitchen. "Where's pretty doggy? I can't find him." He muttered looking decidedly upset.

"Oh sorry Seiyuuki, I sent him home last night for a break. I can call him back if you want." She told him with a smile.

"Yes!" He told her clapping his hands together in excitement.

She pulled a kunai from Kakashi's pack, that still lay next to the sofa from a few days ago and made a small slit on her left thumb. She heard a small gasp and a worried face looked up at her.

"Sakuwa you're huwt." He said worriedly.

She smoothed her right hand over his small face and grinned down at him. "It's ok, it only hurts a little." She told him quietly. "Watch this, it's pretty cool if I do say so myself."

Asuma leaned in and whispered to Kakashi as they watched Sakura and Seiyuuki together. "She really is good with him isn't she? I mean Kurenai said she was good but I never knew just how good she'd be. You wanna watch she doesn't start getting broody soon." Asuma teased his friend with a smirk.

"Hmm…" Was Kakashi's only reply as he watched his lover summon Yaiba.

Spreading the blood onto her other fingers Sakura then moved her hand towards the ground. "Blood on my carpet Sakura? I don't think that's very nice after I just ask you to move in you know."

"Yeah and who'll be cleaning it up huh? I highly doubt it'll be you, you don't even bother to do the washing until you're desperate." She retorted as Kurenai and Asuma looked at Kakashi a little shocked at the thought of Kakashi asking Sakura to move in with him. He just shrugged once more and turned back to Sakura.

She pressed her hand to the floor and spoke. "Summoning Jutsu!"

Yaiba appeared before her in a cloud of smoke and Seiyuuki giggled happily. Yaiba nodded at her and then turned his attention to the small child at his side who looked at him and wrapped his small arms around the dogs neck and kissed him sloppily on his cheek. Yaiba rolled his eyes at Sakura and she giggled but as his attention turned back to the toddler he wore a grin of happiness. She got up off the floor leaving Seiyuuki to play with Yaiba and walked back over to the group standing by the entrance to the front room.

Kakashi had a fond smile on his face only noticeable by the crinkle of his uncovered right eye, she smiled back sweetly and then turned to Kurenai.

"So what brings you guys here?" She asked happily.

Kurenai glanced at Asuma then turned to look at Kakashi before her gaze returned to Sakura. "Well we wanted to thank you first of all for saving Asuma."

"No need for thanks, there was no way I was letting anything happen to him once he arrived at the hospital. I was just doing what any good medic and friend would do." She said blushing and trying to hide her embarrassment.

"No, it meant a lot Sakura, there weren't many people who could have done what you did. You and Tsunade are the only ones, we cant thank you enough." She told the pink haired teen throwing her arms around her and pulling her into a tight hug once more.

"Thanks." Asuma told her with a grateful nod as she and Kurenai untangled themselves from each other.

"No problem." She told them both with a smile.

"There's also another reason were here…" Kurenai started before breaking off and glancing at Asuma.

Sakura and Kakashi exchanged confused glances before turning their curious gazes to the couple beside them.

"Well Seiyuuki had his traditional naming ceremony of course." Asuma began looking at the pair of them as if unsure what they would make of his and Kurenai's request. "But we never named anyone as guardians in case well…"

"We'd like you both to be Seiyuuki's god parents in case anything ever happens to us both." Kurenai finished.

Kakashi stood there looking flabbergasted and Sakura flushed a faint hint of pink and then threw herself at Kurenai and hugged the woman tight. "Really you're actually asking me?!" Kakashi broke out of his stunned thoughts at that question and chuckled at her behaviour.

"Yes we're really asking you Sakura. You've been a great help to both me and Seiyuuki and then saving Asuma's life there's no one we'd rather ask and of course Kakashi being Asuma's best friend was the logical choice, the fact that you're both together again is even better."

Sakura hugged the woman again and then turned to look at Asuma as if checking his reaction but he just gave a nod and a faint smile and she sprang over to hug him. He stepped back a little in shock, then placed his arms around her smaller frame giving her a quick hug. She pulled away and bounded over to Kakashi and wrapped her arms around his neck as he stood there looking at his long time friends.

"Seriously? Me?" He asked them still slightly stunned.

Asuma chuckled deeply at that and nodded his head and Kurenai's more feminine chuckle followed.

"Will you be my god parents?" A small voice asked of Kakashi. "You'll have to buy me sweets and toys every now and again and play with me!" Seiyuuki squeaked.

Kakashi looked down and thought to himself. _'Oh crap, what have they got me into? He is kinda cute though for a kid…'_ He groaned inside his head and knew his answer.

"Sure kiddo. Of course we will." He answered with an eye crinkle as he reached down to ruffle Seiyuuki's hair.

Seiyuuki grinned a toothy grin up at Kakashi and Sakura as they grinned down at him. He ran away to play with Yaiba again after that.

"Seriously you guys will?" Kurenai asked softly her face shining with happiness.

"Yeah, we will." Kakashi chuckled back.

Sakura squealed again and turned to hug Kurenai tightly and Kakashi turned to Asuma again. "Means a lot that people like you and Sakura will be looking after my son if anything happens Kakashi." He told him in his deep bass voice.

"No problem." He answered stoically back.

Kurenai and Sakura shook their heads and giggled at the two men acting as tough as possible and Seiyuuki returned to them all with a quizzical expression.

"Can we go play in the field now?" He asked softly.

"Kakashi?" Sakura asked him gently.

"Sure, why not." He responded.

All four of the adults moved towards the door, Seiyuuki and Yaiba following behind. As they closed the door behind them the ninja dog and the toddler ran on ahead, Yaiba barking and Seiyuuki giggling as they made their way to the empty field. The four adults walked slowly following the pair with happy expressions on their faces.

Arriving at the field Asuma and Kakashi sat down in front of two trees and relaxed, stretching out their legs in front of them. Kurenai and Sakura sat beside them, each leaning on their respective partners and watched Yaiba and Seiyuuki chase each other round the field for a very long time. Even Kakashi smiled at the sight of the small child running all over the place, and occasionally falling over with an annoyed grunt at himself for his mistakes.

About an hour later feeling pretty tired he walked over to the group and crawled into Sakura's lap for a hug. After a short while of resting he raised his face to look up at hers and piped up.

"Sakuwa will you come pway with me?" He asked earnestly.

"Sure." She answered grinning from ear to ear as he jumped off her lap and pulled her towards the middle of the field by her hand.

"Come on Sakuwa!" He called excitedly.

Giggling she moved off to the middle of the small field and looked down at him. "I can do a rowly powly." He told her.

"Really? Show me."

"K." He answered as he went ahead and did a slightly wobbly roly poly.

"Well done!" She praised him happily.

"Can you do anything like that Sakuwa?" He asked.

"Sure can. I can do a handstand and…"

"Show me!" He giggled.

Moving near a tree and making sure he was far enough away that he wouldn't be hurt, she proceeded to move into a graceful handstand, her feet resting against the bark of the tree as her body stood almost poker straight up in the air. She dismounted from the acrobatic style move in a perfect arc, her feet touching the grass with the softest touch.

"What else can you do?" He asked as Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai got up and moved closer to the pair of them.

"Um I can do a cartwheel." She told him.

"Can I see?" He asked innocently.

"Yes." She told him moving slightly away from him again before placing one hand in front of the other and tumbling forward in a perfectly round cartwheel.

"One more, something different!" He called jumping up and down with happiness.

"How about a running front tuck?" She asked him smiling fondly.

"You can do that?" Kakashi asked her slightly awed.

"Yeah. My mum made me take gymnastics when I was younger she said it would help me if I was serious about wanting to be a kunoichi. It's been a while but it's a standard enough move, granted a running one isn't as hard a standing one but seeing as I don't have the right flooring for a standing tuck it'll have to be a running one. I mean I could just use my chakra to bring me high enough off the ground for the standing one but a running one will be easier." She said looking back at him.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"Only if you don't know what you're doing." She answered.

He looked at her sceptically and she walked over to smooth her soft hand over his masked cheek. "I know what I'm doing Kakashi, just trust **me** for once."

"Hmm." He answered grumpily. "Ok but if you get hurt you know I'm gonna say I told you so."

"Charming Kakashi. Don't I fell special." She teased as she moved back away from them and Seiyuuki moved to tug at his mum's leg for her to pick him up.

She picked him up and all four of them as well as Yaiba watched Sakura as she prepared to do the move. Running forward at top speed she kept her body straight and she began to raise her arms straight up taking a small jump forward, pushing her chakra into her feet as she kept them together. Head straight ahead, she kept her body straight, bent her elbows just a tiny bit as she leapt off the floor perfectly vertical, extending her body and stretching her arms to the straightest limit possible to gain the most height and half way into the air she began to curl into a ball, she wrapped her hands around her shins and spun around in a 180 degree circle before unfurling and stopping the rotation by bringing her hands away from her shins and landed on both feet at the same time, standing up straight.

She turned to the group behind her and smiled as Seiyuuki wriggled from his mothers arms and ran towards her.

"Sakuwa! Sakuwa! That was 'mazing!" He cried leaping up for her to pick him up.

She laughed happily and scooped him up before returning to the others. "I'm impressed Sakura." Kakashi spoke as he looked at her with an eye crinkle. "Although how you manage to do something as graceful as that whilst still being so clumsy is beyond me…" He mused in a teasing voice.

"I'm graceful when doing gymnastics and careful during missions it's just when I'm not doing anything like that that I'm sometimes a little clumsy thank you very much! I'm not always clumsy you know!" She sniped back.

"Hey come on you know I was only joking." He said coming up to her free side that wasn't holding Seiyuuki on her hip and slinging his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah." She grumbled back half smiling.

She placed Seiyuuki back on the ground and he ran straight over to Yaiba to hug him tightly causing all four adults to laugh at the 'Oof.' Yaiba gave out when he did so.

"So who's hungry?" Asuma asked. "We could all have something to eat together."

"Oh, oh yes pwease!" Seiyuuki said looking at Kakashi and Sakura for confirmation.

"Sure." Kakashi said with a sigh but giving the small boy an eye crinkle all the same.

Sakura slipped her arm through Kakashi's and they walked on ahead. Kurenai held Seiyuuki back a little as he whined he wanted to go with them. She whispered softly to him to let them have some time alone and he complied, albeit begrudgingly.

As they reached a bench on the street Seiyuuki slipped from his mothers grasp and ran as fast as his little legs would carry him.

"Uncie Kashi! Uncie Kashi!" He cried running up to him.

Kakashi turned to Sakura and looked at her with his right eyebrow twitching. "Uncie Kashi?" He asked with disdain.

"Don't be such a grump Kakashi." She replied bumping hips with him and giggling. "I think it's cute. You have to admit him calling you Uncle is sweet and the fact he cant say it fully just yet is all the more cute."

"Cute? I don't do cute Sakura." He said trying to remain the stoic, aloof ninja he was known to be, but his lips did curl a little at the edges at being called 'Uncie Kashi.'

He turned just as Seiyuuki reached them, Yaiba in tow as always and he picked the small boy up in his strong arms.

"Uncie Kashi can get ramen, pwease?" He asked pouting a little and looking up at him with big, innocent, round eyes.

"Do we have to?" Kakashi asked trying his hardest to be irritated but failing at doing so.

"Yes!" Seiyuuki told him firmly.

"Then I guess we're having ramen." He replied with a chuckle.

Seiyuuki grinned back but then froze as he turned forward again. "Who's that?!" He asked pointing at the teen stood in front of them with a thunderous look on his face.

Kakashi groaned as he looked forward to see Gai's double Lee stood there, looking like he would gladly fight Kakashi was he not holding the child at that time.

"Sakura my blossom what's going on? Why are you with him?" Lee asked looking from the silver haired jounin to the pink haired teen before him.

"She's not yours!" Squeaked out Seiyuuki from Kakashi's arms as he squirmed to face the green clad teen more fully. "She's Uncie Kashi's!"

"It's ok Seiyuuki. I'll sort this." She said giving him a faint grin before gripping Lee's arm hard and walking him over to the bench.

With an unceremonious bump she planted him on the bench and sat down next to him with a sigh. Kurenai and Asuma walked up beside Kakashi and looked at the younger pair sat on the bench not to far away.

"What's going on?" Asuma asked looking at the looks Lee kept shooting Kakashi.

"Oh you know the usual, he's determined to keep Sakura away from the evil monster ie me." Kakashi sighed. "By all accounts he's determined that I took Sakura from him and he must win her back. Oh and I must have seduced her or put a jutsu on her or something." He sighed with a shake of his head.

"Oh for crying out loud." Kurenai said with exasperation. "Young love gets in the way of to many things doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Kakashi replied with another sigh.

"Lee, listen. Shishou gave us her blessing, we're back together again, with the approval of not only friends but the Hokage herself no less.You have to learn to deal with this, same as I had to learn that Sasuke would never feel the same way about me as I did about him. He never loved me and I learned to cope with that eventually. You have to do the same. I'm sorry Lee, I love you dearly, I do but **only** as a friend. Kakashi's the man I love, the one I want to be with, he gives me everything I need and he takes care of me. We're moving in together Lee."

Lee choked on those words and glanced up at said man. "Sakura this is a big mistake, he isn't the right kind of man for you. He reads those disgusting books **constantly** in public for kami's sake!"

"Really?" She asked him condescendingly whilst looking at her lover. "Do you see said book right now?" The bite in her voice unmistakeable.

"No but he has the child so I'm sure he put it away…" He answered stubbornly.

"He hasn't had the book out all morning! In fact I haven't seen that dratted thing since he brought Asuma back!" She said knowing this wasn't completely true but technically it was, seeing as she had only seen said book inside of the house not outside of it. "So don't you dare tell me he reads that thing constantly and don't you dare scowl at him like that Lee, I swear I'll knock you into next week! I love him Lee! Surely you of all people can understand **that**!"

"I… But Sakura-chan I…"

"But nothing Lee!" She exploded furiously. "Kakashi is the one I love, I'm sorry but I don't love you, please just learn to accept the fact that the only person who makes me happy is Kakashi. Why can't you be happy for me that I have someone who will give me everything I want!"

"I tried Sakura. I tried!" He snapped back. "But then I thought to myself how **can **he give you **everything** you want. What if you want marriage or kids? He wouldn't give you that and we all know it!"

"And how do you know that's what I want?! Even if it was, we all have to make sacrifice's for the people we love! If that's the price I pay for being with him then that's the price I'll gladly pay! I've come to terms with that Lee and I'm happy! Or at least I would be if all my friends were happy for me! But oh no not you, you can't let go like I finally did can you? You've been in love with me longer than I loved Sasuke. I gave up on him years ago Lee! Isn't it about time you did the same! You're not the one I want, it's only Kakashi! Please just forget about me and find someone else who will want you." She ended with tears in her eyes.

She turned away from Lee, Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma as the tears fell from her eyes. Lee sat their in shocked silence at her outburst the things she had said running through his head. _'Is she really prepared to sacrifice the chance of ever having kids only to be with him?'_ Before he had a chance to mull this thought over anymore however Kakashi stepped forward Seiyuuki still in his arms and crouched down before the crying girl.

"Sakura?" He asked gently.

"I'm fine." She told him waving him away.

"Annie Sakuwa?" Seiyuuki asked quietly as he smoothed his small hand through her hair.

She looked up and grinned at that, reaching out she took Seiyuuki into her own arms as he gripped her face in his two small hands, his crimson eyes staring straight into her pale jade ones.

"Aunty Sakura?" Lee asked confused.

"Yes. Kakashi and I are going to become Seiyuuki's legal guardians in the event of Asuma or Kurenai being well… ill or something." She told him raising her eyes back to his once more and unable to say the exact words not only due to Seiyuuki being there but due to her natural reluctance to say anything about something happening to either Asuma or Kurenai.

"Really?" The green clad teen asked stupefied at that confession.

"Yeah we are. Kurenai and Asuma asked us this morning." Kakashi told him with barely a glance as he continued to look at Sakura, his hand resting on her uncovered knee.

"Is this truly what you want Sakura?" Lee asked suddenly.

"Yes." She replied not missing a heart beat.

"Even if he won't ever marry you or give you a child?"

"Yes. I'll give up everything I have if it means I can be with him." She answered her gaze locked with Kakashi's now.

"You don't have to do that Sakura." He told her his hand moving up to cup her cheek. "You already have me. You don't have to give up anything. It's me who should be giving up everything just to give you what **you **deserve." He said voice quiet but loud enough for all three of their friends to hear as well as Seiyuuki still perched on Sakura's lap.

Kakashi's ear tips turned a slight pink in a very uncharacteristic blush at once more having so many witnesses to his protestations of love and devotion but he wasn't going to back down now.

"All I want is you." She whispered back.

"Anything you ever want you have it." He replied.

"What if **one day** I **did** want kids or marriage?" She asked quietly and in all seriousness as she glanced at Seiyuuki a soft smile on her lips.

"I don't know the answer to that Sakura. I told you this is all I can give you, all I feel I can give you right now and later on, but one day in the future who knows, things **might** change…** I** might change. I can't see into the future baby, all I can do is love you in my own way." He told her honestly, totally embarrassed at having to discuss such a personal matter in front of everyone but it wasn't like he had a choice.

"Then that's all I need." She replied drying her tears and smiling at him.

Kakashi held out his hand to her and she took it smiling at him. They turned as Lee walked towards them and Kakashi stiffened obviously in preparation for the fight he presumed was coming. Instead they all received a shock as the bushy eye browed teen held out his hand to Kakashi and spoke.

"If you're the one who makes her happy then that's something I'll have to learn to accept. So take care of her and make her happy." He told him as Kakashi finally shook his hand and nodded his understanding at him. "If you hurt her though…" He began a vein of anger clear in his voice.

"You'll fight me I know." Kakashi answered slightly dejectedly. "Is there anyone in this village who doesn't want to fight me whether I do wrong by Sakura or not?" He sighed.

"I don't." Asuma replied lighting up a cigarette and chuckling at Kakashi.

"Well thanks… I think…" He replied sarcastically with a snort. "Seriously Lee if I ever hurt Sakura I'll be dead before you ever get to me that much I'm sure of, what with Yamato, Sasuke, Naruto and Ino, not to much mention Sakura herself and besides I'd hurt myself before I ever hurt her." He told him a hint of anger in his voice to.

"Well that's a reassurance." Lee said still looking slightly angry. "I'm not happy about this and I do still love you Sakura but I will learn to let you get on with things in your own way somehow…" He tailed off nodded at everyone and disappeared from sight as he walked away from them and round the corner.

Sakura sighed heavily. "Hopefully he finally got the message right?"

"We can hope." Kakashi said putting his arm around her waist as they once again made their way to Ichiraku's ramen stand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Give me some R and R people! I needs reviews like a... a... um... a fish needs water! K thx.**

**A/N 2: Shattered Dreams is now drawing to a close guys. About another 3 or 4 chapters and we'll be done. Never fear however I will be writing a sequel parts of which I have planned out. XD But I will be concentrating on some of my other ideas to finally get em out of my head first before working on the sequel. So there you go this is your fair warning as to what will soon be happening.**

**Ps: To everyone who has reviewed you guys are awesome and you know I luv yall right? Thanks so much for being there with me! You all deserve medals or something. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hok. Well I bring you all chapter 14! Yay me! I hope you all enjoy this. I meant to have it out to you all yesterday but what with having brief writers block and then a massive headache that wouldm't shift I spent most of yesterday sleeping so no writing was done sorry about that. But I'm here now so enjoy!**

**To everyone who has reviewed: You people are awesome and I want to thank you greatly. To all my regulars, You're just great and I luv ya. To all my other reviewrs both old and new, You're awesome and I cant thank you enough. Anyone who reviews I want to thank you deepy for doing so.**

**I may take a little longer to update the next chapter seeing as I want to finish up the second chapter of my other fanfic but expect the next update in a about a week or hopefully less.**

**Oh yeah more lemon. Come on after the last chapter the lemon in this one should be expected. I had to do it sorry! God I'm worse than Jiraiya! ;) lol**

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They exited the ramen stand, having narrowly avoided being covered in Miso Ramen when Seiyuuki had become over excited at them all eating together and danced around happily, whilst unfortunately having food on his fork, having not quite got the hang of chopsticks just yet. Sakura had ducked with a giggle and he'd giggled back very happily. Kakashi just rolled his eyes at the behaviour but inside his head he chuckled a little. Asuma and Kurenai had just girnned and tried hard to settle him down again.

And as they made their way up the street a little they were stalled by a shrieking purple and blonde object currently attached to the arm of one Genma Shirunai, who was at that particular time grinning from ear to ear, senbon placed securely in his mouth as always.

"Sakura!" Ino shrieked again as she pulled her arm from Genma's and sped towards said pink medic at the speed of lightning.

"Hello Ino." Sakura said grinning happily and grabbing her friend in a tight hug.

"Asuma-sensei!" She crowed unwrapping herself from Sakura and twisting round to hug him hard.

"Um… Ino, I just got out of the hospital, I don't need broken ribs thanks." He replied patting her gently on the back as he grinned a little.

"Should you even be out?" She asked standing back, hands on hips as she fixed him with a stern glare.

"Not really, but he's perfectly healthy. He'll be ok even if I'm **not** happy about it." Sakura informed her doing a marvellous impression of Ino at that moment and standing in exactly the same position, annoyance clear in her voice.

"Shikamaru was right, you two are troublesome, especially when together." Asuma told them with a huff and a wink.

"Not funny sensei." Ino said with a huff of her own.

Genma walked up behind her shaking his head. "How on earth do you put up with her temper and bossy demeanour Kakashi?" He asked in all seriousness.

"Same you seem to put up with Ino's." He replied with nonchalance, ignoring the glare he received from both girls and nodding at Genma.

"Yeah well, you know I can't resist a pretty face." He said with a sly wink as he slid arms around Ino's waist.

She flushed a dark pink and turned her head away, trying hard to ignore his very obvious attempts at flattery so she wouldn't be so angry at Asuma anymore.

Sakura meanwhile fixed him with a harsh glare and Kakashi chuckled. Suddenly Seiyuuki dashed forward and hugged Sakura making the entire group look at him and most of them smiled at him as he jumped up and down shouting out

"Pick up! Pick up! Pick up!" Sakura giggled and did so and he wrapped his little arms around her neck.

"So did they ask you yet?" Ino asked growing excited as her grin spread across her beautifully delicate face.

"You knew?" Sakura responded slightly shocked.

"Yeah, they wanted to make sure I wouldn't be like upset about it or anything. But you're much better at things like that than me, plus your stronger, you'll make a better guardian than I ever would." She grinned.

Sakura blushed and grinned back. "Thanks Ino."

"No problem forehead." A smirk followed this sentence and Sakura's face changed to a rather more angry one.

"Ino-pig….!"

"Sheesh forehead can't you take a joke?" Ino asked poking her on said forehead. "And don't go shouting that name out!"

"Girls, girls, the street is no place for a fight like this you should both go find a mud puddle to…."

"Genma…" Growled Kakashi.

"There is a child here Genma!" Kurenai said clearly aggravated.

"Sorry." He replied with an impish grin and not actually looking that sorry at all. Everyone just shook their heads and laughed a little before Genma spoke again. "So how about we go for a drink to celebrate your recovery Asuma?" He asked with a cheeky twinkle in his eye.

"Genma he just got out of hospital!" Sakura said folding her arms and glowering at him.

"Kakashi, talk to your girl would ya? She needs to learn how to let loose a little more."

"He'll be ok Sakura." Kurenai said quietly pulling Sakura a little away from Genma to prevent her from committing homicide, especially in front of her small son.

"Ok." She replied giving the woman a small smile before stepping forward again. "Fine, but don't come to me for a hangover cure if either of you ends up sick as a dog tomorrow."

"Hey!" Boomed a gravelly voice from beside her feet.

"Oh sorry Yaiba, figure of speech." She giggled bending down a little to ruffle his fur as Seiyuuki giggled in her arms.

"Um, what about Seiyuuki?" Sakura asked quietly looking round at everyone.

"I'll see if Hinata can look after him, she said she wanted to anyway." Kurenai answered with a smile.

"We'll come with." Ino said grabbing Sakura's free hand and leading her away from the men. "Meet you in the pub boys." She said with a grin at Asuma and Kakashi and a sly wink at Genma.

"See ya soon doll." He replied with a wink of his own and after one last look at Ino's rear the three men began to walk off.

Kakashi gave Sakura a happy eye crease as she bounded off after Kurenai and Ino, Seiyuuki still in her arms. The three women walked along making their way to the Hyuuga estate. Sakura glanced at Ino many times during the conversation but decided to leave the questioning until Seiyuuki was gone. Yaiba strolled along silently behind the woman, his gaze trained on his mistress and the small child in her arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kurenai-san! Sakura-chan! Ino-chan! Seiyuuki-kun!" Hinata called excitedly as soon as they knocked at the door.

"Hi Hinata!" They all said while Seiyuuki just grinned at her from Sakura's arms.

"Um Hinata, I have a favour to ask." Kurenai said looking at her former student.

"What is it?" She asked happily.

"I was wondering if you could watch Seiyuuki for a few hours, Genma insists we all go for a drink to celebrate Asuma being safe and well. And well… We all know Genma doesn't take no for an answer."

"I'd love to!" Hinata squealed happily and Seiyuuki joined in.

"Hinana!" He said squirming in Sakura's arms as everyone grinned at his way of saying Hinata's name.

She smiled sweetly back at him and pulled him into her arms. "Take as long as you want, Naruto-kun is busy training with Sai-kun and Sasuke-kun and I have nothing to do this afternoon." She told Kurenai.

"Thanks Hinata, you're a real lifesaver."

"No problems Kurenai-san."

"See you later Hinata, have fun Seiyuuki!" Sakura said as they prepared to leave.

"Bye Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Kurenai-san." Hinata said as she and Seiyuuki waved them off.

"Bye Hinata!" Ino called back with a friendly wave.

"Thanks again Hinata." Kurenai called as the three of them moved off.

As soon as they were off the estate Sakura turned to Ino and spoke. "I think you have some explaining to do don't you? About a certain senbon user and you being glued to his side earlier?" She asked grinning broadly.

"Yeah about that…"

"Ino come on don't play coy, it doesn't suit you, besides your no good at it, so come on spill!"

"Sheesh! Thanks for the vote of confidence forehead." Ino said in mock insult.

Kurenai laughed loudly at that and so did Sakura, Ino soon joined in and they were all laughing happily as they walked back to the pub.

"So……?"

"We'll… When we went for that drink yesterday to celebrate Asuma-sensei being ok, he kept flirting with me and I responded and he actually walked me home like a proper gentleman and then he…"

"He what?!" Sakura asked practically bouncing on her heels.

"He kissed me!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!" The blonde giggled.

"Ino, I sure hope you know what you're doing." Kurenai stepped into the conversation.

"Oh don't worry, that man will do anything I tell him." Ino replied with a wink and smirk.

"Ino! You didn't…. well… you know…" Sakura shrieked out.

"For kami's sake forehead! Of course I didn't. What do you take me for?"

"No, I didn't mean… I was just…" Sakura trailed off unsure of how to finish that sentence.

"Come on Sakura, let's go get drunk!" The blonde roared.

"Ino I have work in the morning." The pink haired medic reminded her.

"You need to loosen up girl. You're going out with Konoha's second laziest man for kami's sake! Haven't any of his bad habits rubbed off on you?" Ino teased.

"No." Sakura replied sullenly looking at her feet as the walked.

"Come on Sakura, Ino's right you work so hard all the time. You need to learn to kick back and relax." Kurenai said with a grin. "Just let things happen tonight, don't worry so much about something just for one night. You're not boring so don't worry about that you're just a dedicated caring person, that's all."

"Come on Sakura." Ino whined with a pout. "Just chill out with me for once. It's been so long since we went **anywhere** together, don't be mean to me ok?"

"Fine, fine. But stop pouting Ino, too many men are staring at you… again!" She giggled.

"Actually Sakura, I think you'll find their staring at you girl. You do look good in red and black you know." Ino winked back.

Sakura flushed red enough to match her top and turned her head to look at the floor once more as they entered the pub.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There she is, my favourite girl." Roared Genma's loud booming voice. "Hey blondie, come give me a kiss!"

"Genma you're such a pain!" Ino snapped.

"Yeah, yeah. Just shut up and kiss me." He winked back.

She flushed pink and allowed him to draw her onto her lap, his arms going around her as his hands rested on her hip and her arms went around his neck whilst she sat on his lap and played with his hair. He chuckled loudly at her slight embarrassment and kissed her hard.

Sakura shook her head as she slid into the booth next to Kakashi, who was of course reading his precious Icha Icha. He gave her his customary eye crinkle of a smile and with his free hand he took hold of hers and used his thumb to trace soft, slow circles over the back of her hand as he continued to read. She glanced at Kurenai who was sidling next to Asuma and both of them giggled at Kakashi being so anti-social and reading even in mixed company. But of course he was Kakashi they knew that was just one of the things he did, no matter who was there or who they were for that matter. Yaiba decided it was best to stay out of the way and slid under the table, his paws going over his ears in an attempt to block out some of the noise and he soon drifted off to rest peacefully, asleep yet still oddly alert, his instincts kicking in to guarantee he would be awake and ready at a moments notice should he be needed.

Sakura leaned over and gave him a soft peck on the cheek and she felt him squeeze her hand a little as a thank you and an acknowledgement before Genma finally released Ino from his lips and shifted her so he could stand up, his arm still around her waist.

"So, let's get the drinks in then!" He called and everyone at their table agreed.

"Need a hand?" Ino asked sweetly as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Sure do doll. Come on." He said leading her to the bar by the hand resting just above her buttock.

"Figures Ino would end up with a guy like him. What on earth is she thinking hooking up with Konoha's third biggest pervert?" Asuma asked the table at large.

"I think he's good for her, and besides if anybody could tame him it's Ino Yamanaka." Kurenai answered.

"Kakashi?" Sakura asked turning to him. "Are you going to join in this conversation at all?" She teased.

"You're asking Konoha's second biggest pervert for his opinion on Genma's relationship?" Asuma asked with a rumbling chuckle.

"Hey!" Kakashi said lowering his book and glancing at his friend.

"Oh come Kakashi we all know it's the truth." Asuma said laughing in his deep voice.

"Hmm." Kakashi replied turning his attention back to the book in front of him.

"Kakashi?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Could you please put the book down just for a little while and try to be sociable and less like Sasuke? One brooding, ignorant Ninja is quite enough in my life thank you."

"Then you'll have to choose, me or Sasuke?" He said to her with an eye crinkle.

"Not funny! Come on celebrate Asuma being well properly with the rest of us please?" She pouted looking up at him sweetly.

With a sigh his book was confined to the dark recess of his jacket pocket and he turned to her, his hand pulling down his mask as he leaned forward to kiss her softly on the lips.

"You **always** have my full attention." He whispered in her ear as he pulled away and covered his face with his mask once more.

Sakura flushed pink and just sat there looking at him, as he leaned against the wall and smirked at her, the gesture of course now hidden from view except for the crinkle of his eye, and the twinkle inside of it. Sakura shook her head at him and turned around ignoring him as she looked at Asuma and Kurenai with an eye roll.

"Looks like someone finally got you under control Kakashi." Asuma said with a glance at Sakura.

"Yeah and don't I know it." He replied with another eye roll but his eye crinkled in a smile all the same afterwards.

"And don't you be forgetting it." She berated him turning round to face him again and poking him in the arm.

"Oh believe me I won't." He teased her as he pulled her to his chest.

She leant against him and sighed a little just as Genma and Ino came back carrying a very large pitcher of sake and enough glasses for them all. Ino slid into the seat next to Sakura and grinned at her as Genma forced himself into the seat next to her. He placed the sake pitcher down on the table and handed out the glasses before pouring a large amount into each glass. He was just about to stand up and announce a toast when a loud female voice yelled over.

"Hey where's mine?!"

They all turned to see a purple haired kunoichi barrelling towards them, a predatory grin on her face. Kakashi rolled his eye upwards at her entrance before chuckling and shaking his head.

"Still as loud as ever I see Anko." He said with an eye crease.

"Still an unsociable, porn reading, pervert Kakashi, some things never change." She retorted with a grin of her own.

"I'm **not** a pervert!" He ground out glaring at her. "**You're** more a pervert than I am Anko."

"Oh sure Hatake, sure. Says the man who reads pornographic material in public and even in front of his genin team. I mean really Kakashi reading that filth you always have in front of thirteen year olds. Tsk tsk."

"I don't have my book out now." He scowled darkly.

"No doubt cause Pinky here made you put it away, I'm sure it's hidden in your pocket and will be making an appearance sometime later on. You're never without that thing."

"Hn." He responded turning away whilst Sakura broke out into giggles again.

"Hey Pinky, keeping the old guy in check I hope." Anko said turning to her.

"Yep." She answered grinning at the older woman.

"Good girl." She replied. "So where's my glass then?" She asked looking around at the rest of the table.

"I'll get you one." Genma sighed as he stood once more and moved back to the bar.

Arriving back at the table he handed Anko her glass and filled it with the sake.

"To Asuma!" He roared raising his glass high in the air. "Glad your safe and may you not scare the living crap out of us again like that!"

"Asuma! Welcome home!" The entire table erupted as they all clinked glasses and swallowed the strong liquid in one gulp.

Anko of course reached out straight away and refilled her own glass before surprising everyone by refilling Sakura's right to the top as well.

"Come on Pinky, you're one of us now. You gotta learn to keep up with me." She winked at her. "You to blondie." She said filling Ino's glass to the brim as well.

Ino glanced at her friend and Sakura not knowing what to do just shrugged and lifted her glass, indicating to Ino she should do the same. Ino smiled and turned back to Anko.

"Alright then."

The older woman gave the younger two a feral grin and poured Kurenai another glass as well. "And you Kure, you have more reason to celebrate than the rest of us, come on woman drink up." She said shoving the glass in front of her.

Kurenai took it with a glance at her best friend and sighed a little, a small smile playing on her lips. Anko may be loud and obnoxious and a total man eater but she really liked the woman, they got on well together. She was a little worried about her taking Ino and Sakura under her wing however. She wasn't entirely sure that was a good idea.

"Ready girls?!"

"Um… Yeah!" Sakura replied.

"Down in one. One… two… three…!" She yelled as they all raised the glasses to their lips and tilted their heads back to swallow the liquid.

Having swallowed the sake Anko slammed her glass back down on the table and looked around at the other three women. They followed her example and she roared with laughter.

"Good girls!"

"Anko are you trying to get Sakura completely drunk?" Kakashi asked with a weary voice.

"Hell yeah I am Hatake! The girl needs to learn to relax…" She turned to Sakura again and grinned her snakish grin. "You spend too much time in that hospital Pinky, you should cut back a bit more often."

"I know how to have fun thank you." Sakura replied peevishly.

"Oh so she does bite! Hey if you got the cuts to snap at me your alright in my books girl!" She said leaning across the table and slapping her on the back.

"Um thanks… I think that's a good thing right?" She replied turning to Kurenai and laughing.

Kurenai laughed back and said "Yeah, it's a good thing trust me. Anko doesn't exactly like many people… Unless they're male anyway." Anko let out a snort of laughter at that comment and poured herself another drink.

"Speaking of which…" Anko interrupted once more. "I can't believe you got to Hatake before I did." The entire table groaned, no one more so than Kakashi however. "That man has been avoiding me for years and he falls for the sweet, innocent little girl he used to train."

"Anko…" Kakashi grumbled fixing her with a steady gaze.

"Oh come on Hatake, I just didn't know you were into the angelic type. If I had known that I would have played that part years ago." She said with a wink.

"Anko, we all know you couldn't play the virginal type if your life depended on it, you're far to deviant for that." Genma responded with a deep laugh.

"And how would you know?" Ino asked looking at him with her hands on her hips, her pale blue eyes narrowed dangerously beneath delicately plucked golden eyebrows.

"Oh well… I...Uh… I gotta go to the bathroom!" He yelped standing up and dashing off.

"Genma Shirunai!" Ino shrieked following him. "You have some explaining to do!"

The entire table laughed once more and Sakura returned her gaze to the snake woman. "Did you really? You know….?" She asked unsure.

"With him?! Hell no! I like men who play hard to get, that man practically begs for it on a daily basis." Anko snorted with another grin. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at that, it was of course totally true. "He caught me trying to drag Ibiki back to my place and heard the things I was saying to him that's all."

"Oh…" Sakura said uncertainly.

"Trust me you don't want to ask what you're about to ask." Kakashi interrupted and looked at her.

"How would you know what I was going to ask or what kind of things she would say?" Sakura asked in a quiet voice.

"Trust me we all know what kind of things Anko says to the men in this village, plus there's the fact that she's been chasing Kakashi for years. Kakashi, Ibiki, and Iruka are practically the only men who have avoided her for so long and so vehemently, I'm pretty sure I only escaped the same fate thanks to Kurenai." Asuma told her with a chuckle at the annoyed look on Anko's face. "Most of the men either give in, well ok actually only a few of them do, or mostly they just run away screaming."

Kakashi chuckled at that and Sakura found herself giggling along with Kurenai. Anko swallowed another glass of sake and then refilled every ones glasses, including Genma and Ino's just as the pair in question came back, Ino with a smug expression on her face and Genma with a hand print on his. Kakashi looked at him and raised an eyebrow and he just shook his head and said quietly.

"Don't ask." As he moved to seat himself beside Ino once more, he hesitantly slipped his arm around her shoulder and whispered something in her ear that made her flush and smack him not too hard on the arm. He gave her a cheeky smirk and she shook her head this time.

"More drinks! Everybody drink up!" Anko said loudly.

The entire table complied happily and Sakura pushed her glass away after that and shook her head when Genma went to refill it.

"You ok?" Kakashi whispered leaning into her slightly and looking her over.

"I'm fine, I just don't want to get completely plastered, at least not yet." She grinned back and he leaned away once more with an eye crease at her as his hand tightened briefly over hers. She squeezed back and made herself comfortable.

The talk turned to recent missions and Sakura tuned out as she stared out the window only turning back to speak when the topic of conversation changed once again to the recent events surrounding her and Kakashi. Reluctantly she joined in the conversation both of them avoiding any personal question shot at them by either Anko or Gemna.

About an hour later Ino jumped up and excitedly squeaked out. "I love this song! Come on Sakura, let's dance!" She said shoving Genma out of the way and pulling said pink haired girl by the hand as Ultrabeat's Sure Feels Good blared out from the speakers.

"Ino! I hate to dance! You know that." She squealed as her best friend tried to lead her on to the dance floor.

"Oh come on forehead. It'll be fun." She pouted as Sakura tried to pull away.

"For kami's sake Pig! Fine I'll dance but one song only."

"Yay! Come on!" She cried leading her onto the dance floor, much to the chagrin of Sakura and the amusement of the rest of the group.

'_Close Your Eyes  
And Hold On Tight  
Just Let The Music Play  
Lets Take A Ride  
Into The Night  
A Place Where We Can Stay  
Feelin' The Moment  
Won't Let It Slip Away  
Sure Feels Good To Me!'_

"Those two sure have an interesting relationship don't they?" Asuma asked shaking his head at the girl's antics.

"Hmm." Kakashi responded with an eye roll.

Genma chuckled and watched the pair dancing, his eyes narrowed however at the many different glances thrown their way by admiring men. He decided not to say anything to Kakashi at least for now, the girls deserved to have at least one dance un-interrupted.

"They have guts to be up there and practically the only people dancing." Kurenai mused as she watched the teens twisting and twirling, grinning at each other the entire time.

"And a good sense of rhythm." Anko noted glancing at the pair quickly before pouring herself another glass of sake.

As that song ended, Ino begged Sakura to stay and dance the next one, when she pouted and looked so innocently at Sakura, the pink haired medic relented and stayed for another dance to the Sugababes About You Now.

'_All that it takes  
One more chance  
Don't let our last kiss  
Be our last  
Give me tonight and I'll show you_

_I know everything changes  
I don't care where it takes us  
Cause I know how I feel  
About you  
Can we bring yesterday  
Back around  
Cause I know how I feel_

_About you now'_

A few moments later the song ended and both girls giggled as they placed their arms around one another and made to make their way to the bathroom. As they moved off however they were stopped by a dark haired man who looked to be in his early twenties, with vibrant green eyes and a small goatee, whilst a thin moustache resting on his top lip. His black clad body was lean and just muscular enough to be fairly attractive.

"Hey girls." He said addressing Sakura as he reached out his arm to grip hers. He looked first at Ino then turned his attentions to Sakura. "Where'd you both come from? Didn't see you in here before you started dancing."

"Did you want something or are you just in the habit of accosting local girls and manhandling them?" She asked in a surly tone ignoring his question whilst she pulled her arm back out of his reach.

"A firey one eh? I like em with a bit of fight and you're gorgeous to. Perfect package." He replied his green eyes glancing her up and down.

"Well then go play in a fireplace if you like fire so much." She responded as Ino laughed raucously loud.

"You're even more beautiful when you're angry you know." He replied as he brought his face closer.

She reacted and pulled back just as a deeper male voice spoke from behind her. "Problem?"

"Nope, no problem man." He replied with a grin at the silver haired man standing just behind the girls.

"See now I think there is, it's been made pretty clear she's not interested and yet you persist in trying, badly I might add, to flirt with my girl." Kakashi replied coolly.

"Your… girl…?" The younger male asked unsure. _'She can't really be going out with him can she? He's got grey hair for a start!' _"He… hey you're Sharingan Kakashi!" He said realization and recognition suddenly hitting him like a ton of bricks as he pointed at Kakashi.

"I am? Damn it! Why didn't you guys tell me this years ago?" He said his voice dripping pure sarcasm as he turned to his group of friends. "I could have been a world famous ninja if I'd known that." His face poker straight whilst the entire group however burst into hysterical laughter.

Sakura giggled immensely at the rather put out face the man gave Kakashi. "Is he seriously your boyfriend?" He asked Sakura still looking a little confused at the coupling.

"Uh nope, he's my lover." She replied, a faint blush staining her cheeks at using that word but she held her ground as Kakashi's arms slipped around her waist and he gave her a masked kiss on the cheek.

"Like I said, you're flirting and badly with my girl. I don't much appreciate it and I'm sure that guy to my right…" He said with a dangerous edge to his voice and indicating Genma who had come up behind Ino, his arm sling around her waist. "…doesn't appreciate you staring at his girl like she's a piece of meat. Beautiful though they both may be, they made it clear your intentions were not wanted nor warranted and yet you persisted…." He growled.

Sakura turned around in his grip and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Kakashi come on, just forget it ok? Don't start a fight, not here, not now."

"I'm not going to start a fight, I'm going to finish it." He snarled glaring at the man again.

"Come on Hatake, let's get you another drink." Genma said whilst shooting the dark haired man a rather withering glance and trying hard to diffuse the situation. He was angry at the way the guy had treated Ino and Sakura sure, but to fight someone about it? It just wasn't worth it.

"Come on Kakashi, just leave it." Sakura said pushing her hands against his chest and kissing his cheek before turning back to face the guy again. "I think it'd be best if you left, I can hold him off being the Hokage's apprentice and all, but well he **is** the legendary Copy Nin, he could easily get away from me and kami only knows what would happen to you then." She told him with a slight smirk.

The guy disappeared off the bar stool and vanished out of the door quicker than any of them thought possible and everyone chuckled once more. Sakura lead Kakashi a little away from everyone else and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You didn't need to be so angry Kakashi, I could have handled him." She said softly.

"I know, I didn't like the way he was looking at or talking to you both though. Can you really blame me?" He sighed.

"No, I guess not. Just try not to kill every male I come into contact with though or there wont be any men left in the village." She grinned her forehead resting against his.

"I'll try but I'm not promising anything." He grinned back, his eye crinkling to let her know of the fact.

"You silly lummox. Can I go to the bathroom now or is that not allowed anymore due to your jealous streak?"

"Mmm, you can go…" He said nuzzling into her neck slightly. "As long as you promise not to talk to anymore flirty strangers."

"Not funny." She snapped, unable to completely suppress her slight grin.

He planted a soft kiss on her neck before standing up and releasing her from his arms as Ino walked towards them. With a wave at Kakashi she linked arms with Ino once more and the pair of them began to walk towards the bathrooms again. A few glances were thrown their way but these were quickly abandoned in favour of remaining alive and bodily intact after a glare from both the Copy Nin and the Senbon User. Reaching their table once more Asuma slung them both a drink and they sat down gratefully accepting it amidst some amount of teasing from Anko about Kakashi's anger management issues to which she of course received a very curt growl and the famous book to which she had eluded earlier was whipped out in favour of ignoring her.

She chuckled at that and poured herself some more sake before declaring they needed more and promptly jumping over the table and heading for the bar again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn forehead! That man's got it bad. I've never seen a more jealous man. You know he's hotter when he's angry right?" Ino asked grinning as they entered the bathroom.

"Pig if I didn't know better I'd think you had a thing for my boyfriend." Sakura giggled back.

"Nah, he's cute and all but Genma well, those brown eyes I could melt in them, and just think he has an oral obsession…" Ino replied with a wink at her best friend.

"Ino! You're disgusting!" Sakura shrieked with laughter.

"What?! Come on you aren't seriously telling me you and Kakashi haven't…"

"What we do in the privacy of his bedroom… **our** bedroom is our own business thank you very much." Sakura announced as she walked into one of the stalls and shut the door effectively ending the conversation between them.

Ino laughed and walked into the adjacent stall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on girls, time for some more drinking." Anko announced as they returned to the table.

Both teens rolled their eyes but gladly accepted the drinks placed in front of them and downed them quickly. Asuma lit up a cigarette and leaned back against the booth wall, his arm going around Kurenai's shoulder and pulling her to him. Ino resided on Genma's lap, the hand mark from earlier had completely faded from his face by now. Anko had now switched places to be on the end of the booth able to get up from her seat at any given whim and Kakashi shifted himself on the opposite side from his friends so that one foot rested on the leather seat, the other on the floor as Sakura sat between his legs, one hand resting on top of the one around her waist, the other resting on the table. Kakashi's other arm of course resting in front of his face, book in hand.

"Does he ever put that thing away?" Anko asked pointing at the book currently in Kakashi's hand.

"Sometimes." Sakura replied coyly.

Anko laughed loudly at that and winked at her, as a familiar presence announced itself to them. Sakura raised her face and looked up to see the very familiar site of Tenzo's brown messy hair and dark eyes. He nodded at Kakashi, and Kakashi of course nodded back his recognition before his eyes slid back to his book. Anko shifted along on the seat to make room for him and he took the spot with a slight hesitancy. He wasn't entirely sure on how to handle the predatory kunoichi that was Anko Mitarashi.

"Yamato!" She crowed handing him a glass of sake.

The brunette Team 7 second captain accepted it and sat down in the only free space of course next to Anko and shifted uncertainly as she draped herself over him. _'Why oh why did I have to enter now?'_ he wondered silently to himself. It was no use trying to dislodge the loud female from his person, he'd tried it before, she **never **took the hint and just clung like a limpet. _'Might as well get drunk if I have to be subjected to this.'_

He swallowed the contents of the glass and poured himself another. "So everything's ok then?" He asked of Kakashi as he glanced at him and then at Sakura.

"Hai." Kakashi replied with an eye crinkle at his team mate.

"I hear you're moving in to Kakashi's place Sakura." He said now addressing his only female student.

"How the hell did you?... Lee." She stated with a sigh.

"Yeah he went and told Gai, seeing as how he was a little upset about some argument you two had and he needed someone to talk to, I happened to be passing at the time." Tenzo shrugged.

"Oh yeah that… I uh…"

"Hey you don't have to explain yourself to me." He replied. "I'm on your side remember? Besides the poor boy needs to learn when to give up and when he's been bested. I know Hatake will take the best care of you and if not…" He said turning his attentions back to Kakashi once more.

"We've been here before Yamato, don't make me say it again." Kakashi responded with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah Hatake, you may be my ex-sensei but that doesn't mean I wouldn't fight you for hurting Sakura and you know it. Just saying is all." He replied with a chuckle of his own as he poured himself some more sake.

"I know, but it's not going to happen because there is no way I'd hurt her, intentional or otherwise."

"Fair enough, that's good enough for me. Just make sure it stays that way."

"Yamato-sensei don't go picking fights. You're not even drunk yet and already you're starting." Sakura giggled.

"True, but I plan to be very soon. Might as well get a head start." He shrugged as the rest of the table laughed out loud including Kakashi. Sakura could feel his chuckles rumbling through his sculpted abs and strongly defined chest.

"Oh incidentally, speaking of Sakura as I'm sure you all heard she's moving in. We're going to need people to help move her stuff tomorrow and seeing as you guys all call me your friend I figured you should help." Kakashi told them in a casual voice as he continued to read his book.

"Kakashi please tell me you're joking!" Genma choked as he eyed him warily.

"I kid you not." Kakashi replied indifferent to the various grumbles and grunts of dissent erupting around the table. "I plan to ask Uchiha, Uzumaki, Sai, and anyone else I can round up that isn't busy tomorrow to help to. Unless of course Sakura wishes to keep her apartment in case she ever wants to escape from me that is."

"No!" She yelped sounding wounded. "I don't need to keep my apartment, besides it would cost to much money to keep both wouldn't it? And why on earth would I need to escape you anyway? If you annoy me or do something wrong I'll just knock you out." She grinned at him as she turned to face him.

"Now that's something I'd like to see." He joked back.

"Keep it up and you'll see it sooner than you think."

"Uh oh trouble in paradise already." Geman chuckled as Ino giggled at her friend and her lover bickering.

"Oh you think that's bad she called him an idiot who didn't know his limits earlier and said he was a dumb ass to boot, oh and that she might not be so charitable in healing him next time he decides to be superman and charge straight into danger…" Asuma told the crowded table as Sakura cringed and blushed.

"Really? Sakura you did?" Ino asked awed but with a slight grin on her face.

"She did." Kakashi answered with a sigh as he turned the page of his book.

Sakura giggled and nodded her head. Ino laughed loudly along with Genma and Tenzo looked at his former student with a new found admiration. No one had ever called the Sharingan Warrior an idiot or a dumb ass before and certainly no one had lived to tell about it. Clearly she was good for the silver haired shinobi. Shaking his head he poured everyone else another drink and they all drank deeply as Anko practically purred in his ear. This wasn't going to be a good night for him after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another two hours later and everyone was suitably 'happy'. Kurenai as one of the most sober, having not drunk too much announced she should be leaving to pick up Seiyuuki as it wasn't fair to leave Hinata with him all day.

Kurenai and Asuma got up from their seats, after Anko and Tenzo had moved out of the way first and said goodbye to everyone, with Sakura calling out that he was to take things easy for the next few days and no missions for a while. He responded with a yell back and a wave of his hand as a yes. She shook her head and then turned to look at Tenzo with sympathy. Anko was all over him and whispering kami only knows what into his ear as he glanced around obviously trying to figure out a way out of his predicament.

Genma stood up and spoke then. "We're gonna split, you guys coming?" He asked looking at Kakashi and Sakura.

"Sure." Kakashi replied as Sakura stood up from her seated position and made her way out of the booth, Yaiba exiting from under the table along with her.

"Hey guys don't leave me here with her!" Tenzo groaned as Anko cackled wickedly.

"I'll be gentle I promise." She purred in his ear. "Well at first anyway." She grinned a dark, feral grin.

With that sentence the flustered, yet normally easily composed man shot up out of his seat and disappeared from sight, through the pub doors. Anko crowed like an old crone at his scared departure and stood up herself.

"Catch you guys later!" She called as she herself made her way to the exit. "I think I'll go see what Ibiki's doing tonight. See ya later Pinky, Blondie! Bye boys!" And with that the loud mouthed, purple haired woman exited the pub grinning all the way.

"Poor Anko, doesn't know what she'd be letting herself in for if Ibiki ever agreed to it." Genma muttered with a shake of his head as the four friends made their way through the door.

"Are you kidding? Poor Ibiki is more like it, even he'd be eaten alive by Anko. That woman's a predator and a menace to man kind." Kakashi half joked with an eye crinkle over the top of his book.

"True." Genma replied with a smirk as he placed the customary senbon on his lips.

Sakura and Ino giggled greatly at that and the four of them walked along the streets in quiet companionship. The silence was broken however by a rather loud shout from a blonde and orange blur hurtling towards them at which point Yaiba vanished from sight, he knew it wasn't exactly good form but his mistress wasn't in any danger with her mate and her friends there and he just didn't feel up to listening to anymore shrieking, especially with the voice of that blonde ball of energy when he whined about something.

"Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei! Ino-chan! Genma-san!" Naruto yelled as he careered into Sakura.

Sakura rolled her eyes but hugged the loud boy with a smile anyway and turned to see two familiar dark haired teens making their way towards them as well.

"Naruto. Sasuke. Sai." She said grinning at them all.

"Haruno." Sasuke grunted with his trademark smirk.

"Ugly." Sai said in his usual antagonistic voice and a smirk he had clearly learned from watching and spending **far** too much time in the company of the Uchiha.

The young medic broke away from Naruto's grip and moved forward to give the Uchiha a hug, the smirk remained on his face as he looked down at her and wrapped one arm around her back in a quick hug, she giggled and turned to the emotionally stunted Anbu member and pulled him into a hug. He as always was a little taken a back by her affections but copied the stoic raven's movements and hugged her against him for a brief second.

"I'm not so sure the Uchiha is someone you should be modelling yourself after Sai." Kakashi interrupted not even raising his glance from the book before his masked face.

"Hey!" Sasuke scowled darkly at him. "Some teacher you are you know that? Should he model himself after you? Walking around, nose permanently buried in a perverted book…"

"Touché." Kakashi replied with an eye crease.

"Enough, enough." Sakura said stepping between the two a look of seriousness on her face. "Besides he really shouldn't be modelling himself after either of you, you're both anti-social, to clever for your own good, almost as emotionless pains in the asses as he is." She told them her look changing to a smile as she giggled at them both.

All three turned to look at her and fix her with a glare, although they didn't quite manage to radiate the anger they hoped they would seeing as all three of them found the pink haired teens happiness and smiles infectious and hard to be angry at. She was the main thing that drew all of them together and kept them there. She was their friend, their sister or in Kakashi's case now lover, their cook, their personal medic and the sunshine in all their days. Of course this was something even Naruto wouldn't admit out loud but they all knew it was the truth and they liked it that way.

"Hn." Sasuke responded regaining his composure a few moments later.

Sakura giggled once more and he shook his head in mock annoyance not quite managing the real thing. Sai just stared blankly around a small smile on his face, something's no matter how hard Team 7 had worked with him were still a little awkward or confusing to him. Naruto just grinned like an idiot as he looked around at his friends.

"So where are you three off to?" Ino asked trying hard to disentangle herself from Genma's tight grasp but failing miserably.

"Ichiraku's of course!" Naruto yelled punching the air in happiness.

Sasuke just gave out another "Hn." And rolled his eyes at his best friend's behaviour.

Meanwhile Sai just groaned. _'Does dickless even know of anywhere else to eat?' _He wondered to himself. He was fairly certain that the answer however was a resounding no, or rather he probably did but he choose not to even try these other places.

"Where have you guys been? You all smell of alcohol…"

"Ah." Kakashi spoke. "Blame Genma for that, he decided we all needed to celebrate Asuma's safe return when we bumped into him and Ino outside of Ichiraku's…"

"You went to Ichiraku's without me?!" The blonde nin asked pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Naruto we couldn't take you. For one we didn't know where you were, and two the main reason is we went with Asuma, Kurenai and Seiyuuki…." Kakashi replied before Sakura cut in.

"Kakashi didn't even want ramen but Seiyuuki begged us. We didn't have much choice." She told him.

"Why? He's only a child. How hard is it to say no?" Sai spoke up tilting his head to the side to in confusion not understanding completely why they couldn't just say no to a two year old.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and Sakura groaned as Naruto and Sasuke turned to their team mate half amused, half exasperated.

"It's sort of hard to say no to a kid you've just said you'll be a god father to." Kakashi explained with indifference as if the subject were just something trivial.

Naruto however seemed to think otherwise as he spluttered in shock, Sasuke pulled a classic Uchiha face and just raised an enquiring eyebrow at his former sensei turned friend and Sai's head tilted more to the right as he regarded the older man curiously.

"You what?!" Naruto finally asked once he recovered himself.

"Sakura and I were asked to be Seiyuuki's god parents this morning by Asuma and Kurenai."

"And Seiyuuki himself." Sakura added with a grin at the reminder of his sweet voice begging them to take the position.

"Yeah, kinda hard to say no to the kid after that…" Kakashi grunted but Sakura was slowly growing adept at reading him and she was certain under that mask was a smirk of some sort.

She turned to throw a grin at him then turned back to her still silent team mates. "You don't have anything to say Uchiha? I can understand Sai not saying anything, he's Sai. He doesn't have emotions and I know you're not exactly the talkative type being an Uchiha and all but…"

"Shut up Haruno." He said with a slight smirk twitching at the corner of his lips. "Congratulations." He finally said.

"Thanks." She grinned back just as an orange blur enveloped her in a clingy hug once more.

"Congratulations Sakura-chan! You'll be a great god parent!" Naruto yelled.

"Thanks Naruto. But can you let me go now baka? You're kinda crushing me here."

"Sorry." He replied releasing her and grinning sheepishly at her. "But Ino aren't you upset about it?" He asked turning to the other blonde of the group.

"No." She replied with a grin at her best friend. "She deserves it, besides it would kinda be awkward for me and Kakashi-san to be god parents when he's with Sakura don't you think?"

Naruto chuckled at that and rubbed the back of his head in slight embarrassment. "Well when you put it like that I see what you mean."

"That's nice to hear Ugly." Sai said finally entering the conversation once more.

"Sai." Sakura growled glaring at him. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that."

"You did." He stated plainly. . "But I chose not to listen." A grin spread across his face.

She looked at him and he grinned back when suddenly both Sasuke and Naruto gripped him by the arm, one on either side and Naruto spoke.

"Whoops. Look at that, time to go. See you guys later!" He called as he and the Uchiha pulled their almost clueless team mate along with them. Sasuke just raised his hand over his head in a goodbye and Sai turned to grin at them, Sakura in particular and she shook her head and couldn't help but grin back at the idiotic look on his face.

"Oh incidentally you three will be needed tomorrow to help move Sakura's stuff. So don't think you're getting away without helping!" Kakashi called cheerily as all three groaned and Sai opened his mouth once more to say something, and probably something rude or obnoxious as always but he was quickly silenced by Sasuke's hand clamping over his mouth as they moved off once more.

"He's an asshole sometimes." She said to no one in particular.

"Sakura, I'm shocked. I wasn't aware your vocabulary contained such words." Genma smirked from where his head rested on Ino's shoulder.

"Oh you'd be surprised the things that could come out of her mouth." Kakashi said from behind his book, his eye crinkled as he smirked.

"I have no doubt." Genma smirked back at his friend.

"Kakashi! You're such a pervert!" Sakura said standing before him hands on hips as she glared at him through the blush on her cheeks.

"You've never minded that before." He stated lowering his book a little to look at her over the top of it, the innuendo and amusement clear in his voice.

"I hate you." She whispered with a shake of her head before turning on her heel and making her way back to Kakashi's house.

He chuckled out loud at that and then motioned for their friends to follow her. "After you."

"You two have a true relationship based on pure love don't you?" Genma asked laughing.

"Of course." Kakashi replied.

Ino shook her head at the pair, reaching up she kissed Genma on the cheek before pulling from his grasp and taking off after Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura! Wait up!" She called chasing her best friend.

Sakura stopped and waited for her to catch up, her cheeks still stained pink at Kakashi's obviously sexual comments. Ino slung her arm heavily over the smaller girls shoulder and grinned at her.

"He really is bad isn't he?" She grinned.

"Your boyfriend isn't any better." Sakura grinned back.

"Haha! Ok so you got me there. How did two nice girls like us end up with the two biggest perverts in Konoha after the Pervy master himself, Jiraiya of course."

"Because you're both closet perverts, either that or you just can't resist our charm and sex appeal." Genma announced coming up from behind them, Kakashi moving up to Sakura's side as he slouched along in his usual manner, orange book still in hand.

"I happen to think it's a little of both myself." He stated with complete sincerity.

Ino rolled her eyes at that and Sakura followed her example as they came upon Kakashi's door. Kakashi pulled the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, stepping back to allow Sakura and Ino to enter first. Sakura pushed past him and pulled Ino in behind her. Genma and Kakashi entered after them and walked into the front room to find them both seated on the sofa already and making them selves comfortable.

"Make yourselves at home." Kakashi said with noticeable sarcasm.

Both teens just giggled at him and kicked off their shoes to rest their feet on the sofa. Kakashi's eyebrow slid up into his hairline at that movement but Sakura just held her hand out sweetly to him, inviting him to join them. Kakashi looked at her and moved to sit down beside her.

"Anybody want a drink?" She asked realising that even though Kakashi had allowed them to come back here he wasn't about to be hospitable. After all that wasn't exactly Kakashi's nature, he was a loner by definition and by habit.

"Ooh! I'll have a cup of tea!" Ino yelped excitedly.

"You've just spent three hours drinking and now you're going to have a cup of tea?" Genma asked incredulously.

"Yes. We're not all **alcoholics** like you two." Came her heated retort as she moved off the sofa to walk with Sakura into the kitchen.

"How did we end up with the two bossiest kunoichi in the village barring the Hokage herself?" Genma turned to Kakashi.

"We're gluttons for punishment." Kakashi replied.

"I heard that!" Sakura called peering around the doorway.

"**Ashikarazu.** I was kidding Sakura I swear." Kakashi replied his hands up in a defensive pose whilst his eye crinkled into that all too familiar grin.

"You better be or that couch will be where you spend the night tonight Hatake." She waved the spoon at him. Genma looked at his friend with a mixture of pity and laughter.

"Aww, don't be like that Sakura-chan." He teased his eye crinkling as always to show his mirth.

"Don't you Sakura-chan me, Kakashi Hatake!" She snapped moving forward, the spoon still held out like a weapon before her as her pale green eyes narrowed at him.

Reaching his hand out he pulled her towards him and unable to control the motion she fell into his grasp as he pulled her onto his lap. His grin spread wider beneath his mask as her eyes widened in surprise. He brought his lips right next to her ear, the material of his mask brushing lightly over her neck as he breathed into her ear.

"Don't be mean Sakura-chan. I know you love me." He teased.

"Why do you always have to be right about that Kakashi-**sensei**?" She whispered back, her lips brushing over his neck as she spoke.

"I thought we discussed this." He said sounding a little weary.

"What's the matter can't take a little teasing back?"

"Tease me anymore and I'll have you screaming Kakashi-sensei loud enough for the whole village to hear."

"You wouldn't dare!" She squeaked, almost loud enough for Genma to hear.

"Try me." He answered.

"Once our guests are gone."

She got up from his lap and was about to walk back into the kitchen when Kakashi's voice stopped her once more.

"Tease." He chuckled.

"Pervert." She smirked. "Genma what would you like to drink?"

"Hatake got anything alcoholic?"

"Umm, yeah actually. There's beer or sake."

He looked at Kakashi and then turned back to Sakura. "Beer please."

"Sure. Kakashi?"

"I'll just have beer to." He replied stretching out on the sofa. "Please." He added afterwards.

Sakura moved back into the kitchen where Ino had finished making their tea and so Sakura moved to grasp the bottles of Beer from the fridge. The two girls made their way into the front room once more and placed the drinks on the table. Relaxing they sat back on the sofa and Sakura reached for the television remote.

"Wanna see what's on telly Ino?" Sakura asked turning to face the blonde currently leaning against Genma's side.

"Sure." She replied beaming.

"I'd offer to put a video on but… Well we all the only kind of videos Kakashi owns so I don't think that would be any kind of appropriate."

"Hey!" He said indignantly.

"What you're going to dispute that fact?" She asked sceptically.

"No." He said sounding like he might actually be pouting. "I just didn't want you to mention it in front of company that's all."

"Well tough get used to it, we all know you to well to believe otherwise anyway."

"Ino doesn't."

"Oh but it wont take long. You are my boyfriend after all…"

"Lover." He corrected.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine since you seem to dislike the word boyfriend, you are my lover. She's bound to learn all your nasty little habits one day. She is going out with Genma for crying out loud, it's not like she's gonna stay innocent for long. Not that she ever was innocent mind you." She added under her breath.

"Hey!" Came Ino's indignant reply causing them all to either laugh or chuckle.

"What have I done to you Sakura?" Kakashi asked almost wistfully, the crinkle of his eye betraying his mirth however. "You used to be so sweet."

"I still am, you just corrupted me. You didn't think I'd be able to go out with you and remain the sweet little, virginal girl everyone still seems to think I am despite the power of my right hook now did you?" She grinned broadly at him.

With a shake of laughter erupting from his cloth covered mouth he pulled her to him once more. "You were a lot less innocent than everyone thought you were long before you got with me Sakura Haruno."

She just grinned and flicked the telly on, searching through the channels to find something decent to watch while they enjoyed an afternoon of each others company. After a little while of searching she found that the film Blade was on and she decided to leave it on that channel.

Ino snuggled into Genma's side and rested her head on his shoulder as his arm went around her shoulder, holding her close whilst Sakura sat on Kakashi's lap, her arms around his neck and her head resting on his chest as she watched the film. One of his arms around her small waist whilst the other rested on her thigh.

The drinks flowed for the rest of the afternoon and the four of them had fun discussing many different subjects, or rather the three of them, most of Kakashi's attention was of course either placed on his precious book or the Kunoichi in his lap.

As the afternoon turned to early evening Genma got up from the sofa taking Ino with him and turned to face Kakashi and Sakura.

"Well it's been fun and all but we should be leaving you two lovebirds alone and we best rest up if we're helping with the move tomorrow, besides I'm hungry and somebody promised me she'd cook something for me." He stated with a grin at Ino.

"I told you it depends if you're good." She replied with a toss of her blonde bangs.

"I think I've been very good, don't you?"

Ino just rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded distinctly like "Perverted git." Along with some other indecipherable words that none of them seemed to catch.

Raising herself from Kakashi's lap Sakura moved closer to her best friend and hugged her tight with a grin. Ino hugged her back, her grin matching the pink haired teens. Kakashi finally raised himself from the seat, placing his book on the table keeping the page he was reading and he strolled in his usual slouch over to their friends.

"Good to see you again Genma." He said to the brunette man.

"Like wise Kakashi." He responded, dipping his head slightly in his friend's direction.

"See you at work tomorrow Sakura." Ino called as she and Genma made their way out of the front door, a boyish grin spread across Genma's face as he looked down at the blonde teen currently clinging to his right arm.

"See you tomorrow Ino!" Sakura called back moving to shut the door.

She went to turn around and head back into the front room but was stopped by a solid wall of muscle blocking her path. She raised her head to look into Kakashi's gaze and gasped at the look there. It was pure unadulterated lust. The look alone was enough to send heat spiking through her own body as he pressed his hard body against her softer supple one.

"Now what was that about you calling me Kakashi-sensei earlier?" He advanced on her a dangerously seductive glint in his eye.

"Kakashi." She groaned as he slipped his leg between her thighs, spreading them before he moved one of his between hers and began to grind it against her core.

"Kakashi-sensei." He growled as he pulled his mask down and immediately pressed his lips to hers, nipping her bottom lip for entrance as she began to pant.

Her lips parted as she gave out a lusty moan of his name, and he immediately slipped his tongue past her soft lips and ran it over her own, tangling their tongues together as he continued to move his leg against her mound, circling it slowly, almost torturously as she began to feel the liquid heat bubbling within her spill from her folds and begin to wet her panties.

'_Oh god he's not serious about this is he? He can't really want me to call him Kakashi-sensei can he?'_

'_Looking at him I'd say he's perfectly serious.'_ Her inner voice responded.

"Kakashi…" She tried to get a sentence out but was interrupted by her own voice turning the rest of the words into a low moan of pleasure.

"Kakashi-sensei" He corrected her again, pulling his lips away from hers to give her neck a slight nip to banish her insubordination.

"You… can't… be… serious…" She panted out.

"Deadly." He replied pressing his now rock hard erection against her thigh.

Her sweet voice gasping at the action only served to send his arousal shooting into higher heights. "Sakura." He groaned as he ground against her.

Unable to resist any longer she ground her pelvis shamelessly against his hard thigh, her neck perfectly arched as she leaned her head back. "Kakashi… Sensei…"

"Say it again." He whispered his voice deep and throaty.

"Kakashi-sensei!" She cried out as his lips wrapped around her ear lobe and gave a gentle tug with his teeth.

"Good girl."

His hands slid to her black wrap around style top and he quickly pulled it apart leaving just her red strappy top covering her torso as he slid the black material down her arms and flung it to the side. Pressing his lips to hers again he pushed her a little harder against the wall and undid the clips holding her blood red skirt in place, the clips undone the heavy material slid down her legs and hit the floor with a metallic thud as the specially adapted mini kunai she'd had made to fit into the pockets of her normal clothes hit the ground. Kakashi's hands roamed immediately to her thighs clad only in the tight, silky black material of her shorts. He kept one hand gripping the firm flesh of her upper thigh whilst the other slid up past her hip and gripped her breast, kneading the soft flesh through the material covering her modest assets.

Her hips moved in a primal manner, as if going almost purely on instinct. Which she actually kind of was doing, what Kakashi was doing to her was something new again and she was unsure of how to react so had allowed her body and it's natural instincts to take over and do whatever felt good and this… this felt **really** good. Kakashi slid both hands up to her chest and slowly he teased the tight red material upwards and over her head in a sudden motion. She gasped as his hands slid down to her breast once more, his mouth still moving feverishly against hers. He yanked the material of her bindings down harshly, allowing her exposed breast's to spring free from their confines and he could finally feel their fullness. Running his tongue over her hot mouth as she groaned and gasped against his touch he brought his rough hands still encased in his usual gloves down to pinch and tease her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers.

Sakura could feel the wetness of her desire spilling from her core and slowly drenching the material of her shorts nopw, the patch covering her mound becoming darker than the rest of the material. Kakashi pulled his mouth from hers allowing them both to breathe once more. He gazed at her with his uncovered eye and had to stop himself from just ripping away her remaining clothing and taking her right there and then. He swooped down and took one of her sweet pink buds into his mouth, suckling on it hungrily as she pressed her body into his touch, crying out for him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" She cried louder than before as he flicked his tongue over the swollen nipple between his lips.

His smirk widened at how easy she had fallen into doing exactly what he wanted her to and right now, though he had almost wished it didn't the sound of her moaning out the words Kakashi-sensei was driving him mad. He **had** been secretly fantasising about it for a while and now that the moment was actually here it sounded so much better than even his wildest dreams. He hummed deep in his throat as her fingers slid into his hair and gripped it. She arched away from the wall for a second at the feeling of the vibrations on her breast. His right hand slid away from her other breast, over the slight contours of her almost flat stomach causing the muscles to ripple and flutter in pleasure at his touch and then he pushed it between her legs, the heat radiating from her core as he slipped closer felt so good against his skin. He could feel the wetness before he even reached her mound and he caressed her heated skin through the wet material of her shorts and panties.

As the cloth of his trousers began to rub against his throbbing erection he hissed. With a desperate growl he ripped her shorts and pants down her legs and pressed his fingers immediately between her folds. The calloused tips of his fingers twisting and teasing her slippery bud sent her shooting on a wave of euphoria as she experienced a mind numbing orgasm.

"Kakashi-sensei!" She yelped as her vision blurred and everything became bathed in a hot white glow.

The way she cried out like that was more than Kakashi could take and he stood back up as Sakura stepped out of her shorts and underwear and glanced at him innocently. Her lips swollen and red from the kissing, shone as she licked them unsure of his next move. He stepped towards her once more, pulling off his gloves and throwing off his green jacket before his right hand slid down to the zipper of his pants. Keeping his eyes trained on her beautiful form as her chest heaved with short breaths. He pulled the zipper down slowly, undid the button still holding them up and slid them part of the way down his legs. With a groan he pushed up against her again and slid his hands around her thighs and grasped her buttocks, almost painfully and she gasped at his touch.

"Kakashi." She gasped out.

"Sensei." He reminded her as he pressed his thumb against her clit.

"SENSEI!"

With a grunt of his own he pushed her legs apart again and stepped between them, he grabbed her buttocks once more and picked her up in his arms. Pushing her against the wall tighter than before, he positioned his hips between her legs, his arousal pressing against her centre as he looked at her. Her breath hitched in her throat as he looked at her before sliding himself between her folds and into the tight liquid heat of her core. Sakura dug her nails into the skin of his back as he entered her and he grunted against her neck.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Say it again Sakura." He told her his voice deep as he pulled back from her before slamming forward forcefully.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

She tightened her toned thighs around his hips as he began to pound into her. Every now and again as he pushed into her canal, his arousal pressing against her inner walls and her cervical entrance he would growl against her neck to call him Kakashi-sensei and when she moaned it out he'd whisper words of encouragement and groans of pleasure into the shell of her ear.

The heat within Sakura built up to the peak with surprising speed and her orgasm hit her before she even had time to realize it was happening, her body tightened all over, her muscles clamping around him and she pushed her chest forward into his as her nails raked across his shoulders. Her entire body rippled with wave after wave of heat and pleasure flowing through her and causing her to cry out for him once more.

"Kakashi-SENSEI!" She called her voice growing louder as she let go.

"Sakura!" He ground out as his seed spilled high up into her.

He held onto her as he waited for his breathing to become regular again and for his heart rate to slow. He kissed her neck softly as she released her grip on his manhood, before he moved his lips to her jaw, followed by her cheek and then finally he kissed her soft plump lips gently.

"I love you." He whispered so quietly she was unsure if he'd said it at first. But he had and she smiled, brushing her hands gently through his bushy, unruly hair.

"I love you to." She whispered into his hair.

His breathing slowed to normal speed once more and he pulled out of her, her legs unwound from around him and she stood on the ground once more, her legs a little less secure than previous. She grinned up at him and he gazed back at her, love written in his dark uncovered eye. He pulled his trousers back up his hips and zipped them up, doing up the button above as well.

"Wanna go put some clothes on and I'll order some take out?" He asked her.

"Ok." She replied.

He moved into the front room while she picked up all the discarded items of clothing and walked into the bedroom. Dropping everything on the floor, for once to sated and tired to care about putting things away neatly or where they belonged, she slipped on a clean t-shirt and headed back downstairs, not bothering to get dressed fully as she figured they weren't likely to be going anywhere else nor did she think anyone else would stop by seeing as it was now early evening.

Making her way back downstairs she waited for the food to arrive as she curled up on the sofa with Kakashi. Thinking about tomorrow and what was going to happen when they got everyone together to move her stuff tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**A/N II: Please read and review. I'll appreciate it eternally and you'll get a personal reply direct from me to you. XD tempts people to review I even have cookies and um puppies! You want? Come reivew! K bye for now!**


	15. Chapter 15

Ok well I know it's been way way to long since I posted but good news! I'm not dead and I bring you a new chapter! Yay! I won't go into why it's taken so long I'm sure you're all like just let me read woman! and so... I shall. But just know that I have been ill lots, mega depressed and way to busy. I still luff you all lots though, and the next chapter shouldn't be to far behind. I am just working on POTH first. Also please note that the next chapter of SD will be the last until the sequel. So like I said :shuts up and gets on with the post:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura moved to get up and out of bed as the early morning light began to shine through the curtains and light up the room. As she attempted to disengage from Kakashi's arms without disturbing him his hand shot out and gripped her wrist gently before he pulled her back to his embrace sleepily.

"Where are you going Sakura?" He asked in a thick, sleep filled voice, his one dark eye blinking at her.

Her face lit up into a bright smile that set her face aglow and her green eyes sparkled like peridot jewels. "I thought you were asleep." She said softly.

"Sakura, you know me better than that." He replied raising his right eyebrow at her and yet still managing to look at her amusedly.

"I know." She grinned back tickling his ribs a little. "But I hoped I'd at least be able to get to the bathroom without your disturbance."

"Hmm, maybe I should join you, or better yet just keep you here." He replied, his lips twitching up at the edges as his eye glittered mischievously before crinkling into his usual smile.

"Pervert." She hissed back poking him in the ribs once more.

"Mmm hmm. Care to see how bad of one I am?" He mumbled tightening his grip on her waist.

"I have to get ready Kakashi." She sighed back, her face contorting into an exasperated expression.

"Why? It's 6am Sakura." He moaned into her ear.

She gasped at the hot breath passing over her ear but managed to speak anyway. "Because Kakashi I have to pack a few things before everyone else turns up later."

"Like what? You have a stash of se…"

She cut him off seeing the wicked smirk spreading across his face and sighing once more. Her eyes rolled back in her head before she looked at him and spoke. "No I do not have… 'toys' Kakashi, you're so one track minded. I just want to be able to pack my underwear and stuff before Sasuke, Sai, Genma and Naruto see any of it. Would you like them to see my underwear Kakashi?"

"Of course not. I was only playing Sakura." He said looking weary and sleepy once more.

"I know you were Kakashi. I just want to get it out of the way before anyone else turns up."

"Alright. Do you want a hand?" He asked his face already re-buried in the pillow as he now lay flat on his stomach.

"No go back to sleep Kakashi. I never expected you to be there until later anyway, you are Kakashi Hatake of course. Why would any of us expect you to actually turn until about 12 or so?"

"Hey I'm not that bad!" He said turning his face to the side and fixing her with a glare that would leave most enemies quacking in their boots. Sakura however just leaned over and kissed his cheek softly.

"Come on Kakashi, this is you we're talking about." Her lips turned right up into broad grin as her eyes sparkled once more.

"Where did my nice girl go huh?" He asked in a muffled voice.

"She's around. I think you pushed **too** many of your perverted tendencies onto her and changed her though." She giggled.

"Hmm." He muttered back in a clearly amused voice.

Leaning down she placed a final kiss on his unmasked cheek before slipping into the bathroom to shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later found Sakura Haruno dressed and on her way to her flat, Kakashi was as she had predicted once more asleep, not that she minded she figured he could do with a break after their recent 'escapades'. Slipping her door key from a pocket of her skirt she slipped it into the lock and pushed the door open, slipping inside she shut the door and moved to walk into the front room. Just as she did so she heard her phone ringing and she dashed forward to answer it only to hear Ino on the other end as a loud yawn erupted down the phone.

"Ergh. Morning Forehead." Her blonde best friend muttered.

"Ino-pig. If you're so tired why are you calling me?" Sakura asked smiling at her friend's behaviour.

"Oh no, I'm fine…" Another yawn punctuated this statement and Sakura gave a small giggle at that, to which Ino growled lightly. "I just thought you might want a hand packing up all your girly stuff before the boys turn up later."

"Oh would you? I'm all alone and it would get done quicker if you were here."

"You are? Wait, where's the silver haired jounin that seems to be permanently attached your hip?"

"Oh you know he's well… asleep." She said with a grin and another giggle.

Ino laughed and said back. "Yeah I have a feeling that Genma is to."

"Oh what happened with you two last night?" Sakura asked as her eyes lit up once more at the thought of gossip, although how far Ino went into her explanations sometimes was a little more than anybody needed to know.

"I'll fill you in, in ten minutes." Ino muttered back with another slight yawn.

"I'll put the kettle on and make the coffee." Sakura teased back.

"Thanks Forehead. Luv ya!" Ino announced in a much happier tone of voice.

"Don't go all same sex oriented on me again Ino-pig." She laughed loudly.

"Forehead…" Ino's voice growled darkly down the phone.

"Yeah, yeah I love you to Pig."

Ino just put the phone down at that and Sakura immediately walked into the kitchen to turn the kettle on and while waiting for it to boil she leaned against the counter top with her hip and watched the water bubbling inside of the little indicator on the side of the kettle her gaze sweeping her kitchen for one of the last times as she remembered fondly events from the past. Pouring the boiling water into the two cups a few moments later she then reached for the milk and splashed a few drops in each cup and stirred in the sugar. Carrying the cups into the front room she waited for the much expected knock on the door which of course sounded just after she put the cups down on the table as she'd known it would.

She walked forward and took the door handle and pulled it open to reveal Ino in a pair of purple jogging bottoms and a tight purple tank top to match, her long blonde hair pulled up into it's usual high ponytail with a large chunk hanging forwards over her eye, she was clearly dressed for moving preparations today and Sakura grinned at how good the other teen looked even when dressed down. Ino moved into the front room and looked around.

"So what are you doing with all your furniture?" She asked glancing back over her shoulder at the pink haired girl.

"Well some of it will be going with me to Kakashi's like the bookcases and wardrobes and things the rest I was going to give it away to the local sofa project place." Sakura replied dismissively.

"Oh you mean that place that takes your stuff and then sells it cheap to the people who can't afford to pay a lot for it?" Ino asked fully turning to look at her friend once more.

"Yep that's the one. I'll give them a call later and then they can come round and take whatever they want." Sakura shrugged.

"Always thinking of others aren't you Sakura?" Ino asked plopping herself down on the sofa and reaching for the slowly cooling coffee that Sakura had set down there.

"I try to." Sakura replied with a soft smile as she sat next to Ino and picked up her own mug of hot liquid.

She needed this, she was rather tired but she didn't really have a choice. Kakashi seeing her underwear without her wearing it for the first time would be bad enough but she had no desire for Naruto, Sasuke or Sai to see anything like that thank you very much. Sipping the brown, strong liquid she sighed happily and giggled as Ino's eyebrow raised at her.

"Wasn't it you who said earlier no same sex orientation Sakura?" She asked grinning widely.

"Oh very funny Ino. I was just happy because the coffee is starting to work already. God now I know why you're going out with Genma, you two are far too alike."

"Speaking of Genma wanna know what happened last night?" Ino asked grinning like the cat that got the cream.

"Of course!" Sakura almost shrieked back. "Come on spill!"

"Weeelll he came back to my place and I cooked him some Spaghetti Bolognaise and then after I'd treated him he treated me." She winked.

"Oh my kami! Are you telling me you guys…?"

"No! Oh god no Sakura! Why do you always think the worst of me?"

Sakura felt guilty then but these thoughts were wiped from her mind as she grinned cattishly back. "Because you're always the one who does the worst things Ino."

"Ok, ok you got me." Ino leaned back and laughed. "No we didn't do it, although it's not like you can say anything you and Kakashi didn't waste any time now did you? Anyway like I say we didn't do 'it' but we had a damn hot make out session. That man could kiss a nun and force her to break her vows and that's just with his mouth when you add his hands in as well, well…."

"So he's good then? How far **did** you guys go?" Sakura asked curiously. She wanted to know but then a big part of her didn't want to hear all the gory details although Ino being Ino would tell her anyway so she might as well act like she at least partly wanted to know, for the blonde had a habit of telling you way more than you ever wanted to know about her sex life when you made it clear you didn't want to know a word about it.

"Well we kissed and he was led on top of me, he had his hands everywhere, well except you know **there**. And I had my hands on his…"

"Ok Ino that's enough info thanks!" Sakura interrupted.

"I was just gonna say butt Forehead, sheesh! I thought you'd got over your prudishness living with Kakashi and all."

"I'm not a prude Ino I just know you to well. I have a pretty good idea where your hands would be wandering thanks." Sakura answered back with a slight bite to her voice. Being called a prude after being with Kakashi for even such a short time irked her to no end and she frowned a little.

"Oh lighten up Sakura I was kidding. Come on, let's get cracking before the boys turn up. We're both on the afternoon shift so we better get this over and done with. You have any boxes?" She asked standing up from the sofa and holding out her hand to pull Sakura up with her.

The pink haired medic extended her own hand and allowed her blonde friend to pull her up and they stood side by side. "I have some boxes, but I don't know if I have enough." She replied.

"Give me two seconds and I'll be right back." Ino answered with a grin. Sakura nodded her head and while Ino vanished with a poof leaving behind a faint trace of smoke Sakura moved into her bedroom and pulled on her sweats and matching sports bra, and then threw a tank top over it so as not to show off to much skin which she still wasn't comfortable with, unless it was for Kakashi's benefit anyway.

Moments after Sakura had changed into her 'moving gear' Ino reappeared in the front room, arms full of flattened boxes just waiting to be reassembled. She grinned at her friend and Sakura grinned back.

"Thanks Ino."

"No problem Sakura. Now then shall we get on with packing away your delicates?"

"I don't have 'delicates' Ino you know that."

"I know Forehead and that's why we need to go shopping before the party for the Kazekage in two weeks. You'll need something special." Ino replied moving into Sakura's bedroom and putting the boxes on the bed.

"Do I really have to?" Sakura sighed opening one of the drawers and pulling out the neatly folded clothes.

"Yes you do." The blonde answered sitting down and starting to make the boxes.

"Fine." The pink haired teen huffed. "So is that all that happened with Genma then?" She asked changing the subject. She'd had enough of talking about buying lingerie, for she knew that's exactly what Ino meant by underwear.

"Yeah well pretty much. I mean he got a little carried away but hey this is Genma we're talking about. His hands were everywhere." That satisfied smirk re- appeared on her face as she looked at the other girl.

"Of course." Sakura giggled. 'I'm surprised nothing else happened actually. He must have learned some manners since the last time he tried to grope me…."

"Forehead!" Ino yelped picking up a pillow and tossing it at Sakura.

"Ino-pig! Quit making a mess and help me pack will you?" Sakura giggled back as she lobbed the pillow back at her best friend.

"Yeah, yeah. Ok, ok, come on then pass me some clothes and I'll box em up while you fill another box."

Sakura nodded and handed Ino a pile of clothing to place in the box as she began to fill her own box. Ino made sure to place them in carefully so as to not crease them, she knew how finicky Sakura could be about her clothing sometimes. As Ino came to the bottom of the pile she noticed something red that caught her eye. Holding it up she noticed the label still on the item of clothing and raised her eyebrow at the other teen.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?" Sakura asked without raising her eyes or her head.

"Isn't this the thong that I gave you along with that red lace bra for your birthday this year?" She watched as Sakura flushed a faint pink and raised her bright green eyes to Ino's own blue ones.

"Yeah. I um…" She stuttered unsure of how to wriggle out of this.

"You haven't worn them at all?" She asked knowing full well that Sakura rarely wore underwear like this and rarely even a bra, opting to bind her breasts instead, just for pure ease. Because of course in there line of work thongs weren't exactly the best thing to wear to work.

"No." Sakura answered sadly. "I just haven't had a chance to wear them anywhere."

"You could always wear them for Kakashi." Ino teased smirking at the girl as she waved the thong around a little.

Sakura looked back, the pink tinge on her face growing a little darker as she thought over the implications of wearing that underwear for him. She doubted she'd ever be able to leave the house again if he knew she owned such lingerie. It wasn't like she didn't wear nice underwear, of course she did, but in neutral colours of white, cream or beige usually, sometimes black but never anything as fancy and delicate as the thong currently hanging from Ino's manicured fingers.

"I… Oh Ino you're such a sex maniac!" Sakura reposted, obviously flustered.

"No, but your boyfriend is… Mine to for that matter." She crowed wickedly.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at that. Ino did have a point of course, both Genma and Kakashi had definitely secured there places as two of the biggest perverts in the village for an awfully long time to come.

"Just get on with the packing Ino. We have a lot to do today." Sakura grinned.

"Yeah, yeah. Hand me some more clothes then. There's still room in this box."

Sakura handed them over and within two hours they had all of Sakura's clothing packed and were moving onto keep sakes such as photo's, statue's etc. It wasn't long before they heard an enthusiastic banging on the door and a loud call of

"Sakuraaaaa-chaaaannn!"

"Naruto!" Both girls said turning to each and laughing as a deeper voice spoke.

"Dobe!" This was of course followed by the expected

"Ow! Teme what you do that for?"

"It's still early Dobe. Keep your voice down."

Sakura and Ino opened the door while the two team mates were arguing and were confronted with Sai watching the pair in bemusement his idiotic grin on his face, and Sasuke and Naruto scowling at each other was usual.

Sakura sighed. "This is going to be a long day." She muttered under her breath.

"Ah Ugly! You're in." Sai said in his usual voice.

Growling, Sakura glared at him, hands on hips before the wind was knocked out of her as Naruto turned around and dashed towards her in a blur of black and orange.

"Hi Naruto." She said giggling. Although he had of course grown up he was in some ways still the excitable young idiot they'd all come to know and love.

"Come on asshole. Let's get you inside before Sakura murders you in the street." Sasuke said pushing Sai through the door and rolling his eyes.

"Sure thing Sasuke bastard." Sai answered with a grin.

"Sakura you didn't need to take the carpet right?" Sasuke asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Uh no why?" She asked confused as she untangled herself from Naruto's grip.

"Because I'm about to murder Sai and blood's a bugger to get out." He replied fixing said artist with a glare.

Sakura just giggled, causing all four of the others to look at her in confusion. "Sorry it's just you three are the most unlikely friends ever and yet you're always together." She shook her head and grinned wider.

"Hn." Sasuke replied sounding grumpy but giving her his trademark Uchiha smirk.

Sai's grin still hadn't changed and Naruto frowned slightly before his expression changed into a foxish grin. "What can I say? No matter how much of a bastard he is we all love the last Uchiha no matter what and Sai well he's emotionless, rude and completely unhelpful. Remind you of anyone?"

Sakura burst out laughing at that and grinned at all three boys. Sasuke rolled his eyes and moved to sit on the couch as Sai turned to Naruto and grinned. "Shut up Dickless."

"Oh for crying out loud don't start, it's to early to listen to you three beat the hell out of each and swear at each other, and if you don't start behaving I'm going to have to beat you all." Sakura said her smirk turning devious.

They all knew she was capable of it and would do it. "What do you want us to do Sakura?" Sasuke asked in his usual deep voice.

"Um can you pack the plates and food and stuff from the kitchen?"

"You're taking your food Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yeah, well this **is** Kakashi we're talking about here."

"Hey!" came a deeper male voice from the doorway.

All five teens turned to the door to see none other than Kakashi himself leaning against the doorframe, arms folded across his chest as he looked at them all. Sakura grinned at him and walked over, pecking him on the cheek. He moved one arm and slid it around her waist pulling her closer in a one armed hug.

"I didn't think you'd be here yet." She whispered softly as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Hmm, I felt like being spontaneous for once." He replied quietly.

"You couldn't get back to sleep for long could you?" She asked looking into his face.

"No." He replied with a sigh.

Sakura smirked at him and gently tickled his side. "Sakura don't. I guess I have to get used to you keeping me awake huh?"

"Yep." She answered in an overly cheerful voice.

"Great." He replied sarcastically.

"I always knew you were a softy Kakashi, you can't bear to be without me." She teased.

"Hmm, something like that." He mumbled back resting his head on her shoulder.

"Well I love you to. You can help by putting my CD's and DVD's into boxes for me."

"Mmm hmm." He replied. She let go of him and walked into her bedroom once more.

Pulling out a load of flat folded boxes, she walked back into the front room and handed half to Kakashi and half to Sasuke, Sai and Naruto. "See you in a bit boys, we have more packing to do." She waved and dragged Ino back into the bedroom.

Both Sakura and Ino began to wrap her pictures and statue's in newspaper before placing them carefully in the box in front of them both. Luckily Sakura didn't actually have many breakable things. The bulk of her belongings apart from the furniture was naturally clothing and text books. The books of course were next to go. Ino picked up a small pink and purple framed photograph and smiled at the two small girls currently grinning back at her.

"I remember this day." Ino said holding out the photo to Sakura.

Sakura looked up and grinned. "I remember that it was that day we went on the picnic with our families." She closed her eyes watching as in her minds eye the two girls skipped through the flowers littering the field as their parents set up the picnic blanket and smiled at the two girls. Ino's mother had declared the pair 'to cute for words' and had reached for her camera snapping the picture currently now in Sakura's hand. Sakura opened her eyes and handed it back to Ino with a large smile.

"It was a good day." She answered.

"Yeah it was. We should get another picture soon, you, me, Genma and Kakashi." Ino said wrapping it carefully and placing it in the box before moving on, to start packing Sakura's books that were in her bedroom into another box.

"I'd like that." Sakura grinned back.

"How about at the party for the Kazekage?"

"Oh yeah! We should definitely take a picture of that."

"Ok then it's settled, we'll take a new picture then. We'll have to make sure they dress nice."

"As long as Kakashi doesn't wear his jounin uniform I'll be happy." Sakura joked back.

Ino leaned back and lifted her head to laugh loudly. "Yeah I see what you mean." She answered back, highly amused. "Speaking of Genma I wonder where he is."

"Oh I'm sure he'll turn up eventually." Sakura said with a shrug.

"Yeah when were finished." Ino replied with an eye roll, as they heard a yell from the kitchen.

"For kami's sake!" Sakura cried stomping out of her room and into the kitchen. She glared at Kakashi who was predictably stretched out on the sofa, orange book in hand, not a single item put away.

When she reached the kitchen she was confronted by the sight of Sai grinning stupidly and Sasuke holding back an enraged Naruto. "What the hell happened now?!" She growled.

Naruto immediately stopped struggling and Sai's grin was lessened a bit, Sasuke merely looked stoically back.

"He called me dickless again!" Naruto snarled.

"He pushed me." Sai replied with a shrug.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched and she looked upon Sasuke again. He merely nodded and sighed. Sakura glared at the other two and snapped at them that if they didn't get on with things and stop messing around she'd personally see to it that they would be in hospital for a very long time. Sasuke smirked at her and Naruto and Sai nodded before getting back to work.

With that done she stalked back into the front room and Kakashi immediately lowered his book and looked up at her. She stepped close and poked him in the leg hard enough to bruise the skin.

"Ow! Sakura." He said rubbing it.

"You're supposed to be working Kakashi." She told him, hands on hips as she stared down at him.

"Oh but I am." He smirked back as he pulled down his mask and swept her closer by the use of his arm around the back of her knees. "Have I told you how good you look in red?"

"No but you have now." She whispered softly. She was still angry but he really was sweet when he wanted to be and when he looked at her like that pretty much all other thought was wiped from her mind.

"Genma!" Ino yelled as she charged out from the bedroom and to the open front door.

The dark haired jounin spat his senbon into the floor and pulled Ino to him. "Hey babe."

Just then Naruto, Sasuke and Sai walked out of the kitchen to see what the commotion was about and the first thing Naruto latched onto was of course, a mask less Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei doesn't have his mask on!!" Naruto yelled pointing as Kakashi's hand's moved to pull said mask back up.

Unfortunately for him Sasuke and Sai were much quicker than Naruto and had already caught a look at him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and was although not surprised to know that every theory Team 7 had, had about what lay under that mask (after all Sakura was going out with him, he couldn't be that bad) was completely wrong, he was however surprised to see how young his ex-sensei looked. He hadn't expected him to look quite like that. Sai as expected took it mostly in his stride and just stared open mouthed at the rather good looking picture Kakashi's face painted.

"You might as well let them see Kakashi. We've all been waiting to see it for years. It's only fair." She said placing her arm on top of his to hold it down.

"Hn." He replied using Sasuke's favourite response.

Sakura giggled and Kakashi huffed as all three male teens looked at him. Suddenly Naruto yelled out again.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei is better looking than me no fair!" Having taken offence slightly for the fact was that although he'd become rather the good looking male himself, he'd been told so many a time, Kakashi was of course in another league and he could see one of the reasons Sakura obviously liked him now.

Everybody rolled there eyes at him and Kakashi finally pulled his mask back up over his face. "I hope you all got a good look." He told them. "Don't think you'll be seeing much of it again."

"Get out of the wrong side of bed this morning Kakashi?" Genma asked laughing at his friends antics.

"No." He grumbled. "But I got out of bed alone."

Sakura just grinned again and shook her head. She was about to say something when the phone rang. She dashed to pick it up knowing who it would be and she was right.

"_Sakura?"_

"Hi mum!"

"_So we get back from holiday to find your old Sensei is back and that you two are now an item and moving in together? When were you going to tell us?"_

"I was going to tell you today, I swear. I was just waiting for you to get back." She panicked a little, worried her parents would be mad.

"_I was kidding Sakura, it's unconventional but when have you ever been conventional? Becoming a shinobi, your friendship with both Naruto and Ino, everything to do with Sasuke, nothing you've eve done has been 'normal' and we couldn't be prouder of you love. Actually the reason I'm ringing is we want to invite you both over for dinner. You know your father, he wants to talk to him and do all the fatherly stuff men are supposed to do, check he's going to be faithful that kind of thing, but we're happy if you're happy. He better take good care of our girl though."_ Her mother laughed a little.

"He does mum. You know I wouldn't stick around if he didn't."

"_I know darling. I hear tell he even told Tsunade-sama to well you know…f' off." _

"Um yeah he did." Sakura giggled and her mum laughed loudly calling back to her husband.

"_He actually did that Hakani! He told her to f' off!"_

Sakura could hear her father laughing heartily in the background and found herself laughing loudly to.

"_So are you able to come round tonight?" _Sheasked softly when they had all calmed down.

"I have to work the 4 till 4 shift tonight mum. I'm sorry." She frowned a little, she really wanted to see her parents but she just wouldn't have a chance today.

"_No, no don't worry, I just wasn't sure when your shift was. How about tomorrow evening?"_

"Sure we can make that." Sakura replied happily.

"_Ok then, well shall we say 6pm tomorrow evening for a home cooked meal and I think your father wants to get your boyfriend drunk to." _

Sakura laughed again able to almost see her mother rolling her eyes at that and she could definitely hear the sigh.

"Ok mum. We'll see you tomorrow then. Bye mum, I love you."

"_Bye sweetheart. See you tomorrow. Love you to."_

Kakashi looked up from his book questioningly and she grinned back. "It's time you met the parents."

"I've already met them Sakura." He answered in a lazy voice as he leaned back and pulled his book back up to read.

Sakura walked over and using her index finger, she placed it on the book and pulled it down. He looked back at her with a raised eyebrow and she grinned back.

"Not as my boyfriend you haven't. Dad wants to get you drunk mum said."

"Lover." He corrected her and she flushed being as their friends were still in the room watching everything. "And I'm surprised he doesn't want to break my legs."

"Oh daddy's not like that, he'd rather get you drunk, then let you fall down the stairs so you break them on your own." She replied with a smirk.

"Great. Thanks, now I feel a whole lot better." He replied rolling his eyes.

"Besides you're Kakashi Hatake, the Great Copy Nin what can my merchant father possibly do to you?"

"He's a father who's 18 year old daughter is going out with a 32 year old man who also happens to be her ex-sensei. A man like that is capable of anything, trust me." He replied seriously.

Suddenly the room emptied as Ino dragged Genma into Sakura's room to pack more stuff and Naruto, Sasuke and Sai retreated into the kitchen, the former two dragging the latter as they shut the door behind them. Kakashi glanced up at Sakura and could tell he was in deep water right now. She was glaring daggers at him and her hands were now resting on her hips for the second time already that day. He sighed and reached up to pull her down on top of him. Sakura growled at that but he just put his book down and held onto her.

"Sakura…" He spoke in a stern voice.

"Kakashi." She replied grumpily back as he pinned her so that she was straddling his lap and her hands were pinned to her sides by his hands.

"Don't go getting all jealous on me. It wasn't me who found it out the hard way trust me."

"Well I guess since you've never been anyone's Sensei till us, so who was it?"

"Oh just someone I was in Anbu with along time ago."

"So what happened?" She asked curious now.

"Oh well like we kinda already talked about, broken legs rings any bells?"

"Really?" She asked curiously now and forgetting that she had been angry moments ago, for she knew it wasn't anything to do with Kakashi now.

"Uh huh. He chased the guy right out of the room they'd been in upstairs to talk about his intentions with the man's daughter and well ninja or not falling down the stairs at full speed isn't a good idea…."

Sakura suppressed a giggle at that and then spoke again. "So what happened after that?"

"Well the poor girl was mortified and of course upset and so was the guy and they never saw each other after that." He finished with another sigh.

"Oh." She replied sadly now, her mouth turned down into a frown slightly and she felt sorry for the couple. "Well thank god Daddy likes you and is already ok with it then." She finally grinned.

"Yeah, let's hope it stays that way. If he found out what I've done to you…" He said as he pulled his mask down once more and sat up with Sakura still in his lap as he placed a kiss on her neck.

"You mean the thing you're trying to do to me now whilst our friends are in the other rooms packing like we should be?" She asked trying to sound disdainful but still giving out a small whimper as he suckled her pulse point before capturing her lips in a hungry kiss.

"Mmm, yeah that." He mumbled into her neck as he rested his hands on her hips, a mischievous smirk on his face as nuzzled in below her jaw line once more.

Her lips twitched, caught half way between frowning at him and wanting to smile at him. She settled for frowning however and drew back from him, fixing him with a stern look as she crossed her now released arms across her chest.

"If you don't stop that and help me pack my stuff I won't be moving in." Her voice was cold and serious.

She could see him pouting, something she hadn't thought was possible when it came to him really but there it was, one of the few rare occasions she's seen him pull such a petulant expression as she slipped off his lap to sit on the floor beneath the sofa. Reaching out for a box she began to fill it with her text books from the shelf next to the sofa.

Kakashi groaned before rising from the sofa and sitting on the other side of the box he too began to fill the box with her books. She smiled at him and whispered quietly so that no one else would hear her.

"I'll make it up to you later."

"Hmm. I'll hold you to that." He replied with a grin of his own before he pulled his mask back up and proceeded on with the task.

All was relatively quiet except for occasional shouts from the kitchen of "Dickless!" "Bastard!" and of course the expected "Dobe!" followed by an "Ow!" Or a "Teme!"

Sakura was just grateful that nothing had been broken yet. She hoped that they were actually getting some packing done in there but she couldn't be sure. She rolled her eyes at Kakashi and he chuckled back knowing full well that Naruto probably had his clones doing all the work whilst the three of them fought or something similar. Which actually wasn't far from the truth, had they bothered to look in they would have seen Naruto's clones wandering around filling boxes whilst Naruto, Sasuke and Sai took turns having arm wrestling contests. Determined to prove who was the most macho, of course there male pride wouldn't let any of them win they were to be honest all pretty evenly matched when it came down to just pure strength without the enhancement of chakra anyway and their matches were just going round in circles.

A loud giggle interrupted the pair's annoyance at the three boys and turning to face Kakashi for a second Sakura stood up and strolled to her open bedroom door only to be confronted by the site of Ino laying on the floor breathing heavily and Genma on top of her pinning her down, a predatory smirk on his face. That look was wiped off his face however as he looked up to see a rather annoyed Sakura glaring at him, hands on hips, eyes narrowed in anger.

Ino looked at Sakura from her upside down position and grinned sheepishly. "We were packing honest." She said attempting to get off the floor, unfortunately her escape attempt was thwarted by the fact the Genma was still leaning over her. She pushed him away and sat up.

"Just try not to break anything and don't get up to anything." Sakura huffed dejectedly. "Doesn't anybody want to help me move? The three stooges are in the kitchen doing kami knows what. I really don't want to know to be honest, you two are in here acting like a couple of school kids and Kakashi is well… he... I… uh..." She found herself unable to finish that sentence as she turned her face away to hide her embarrassment.

"We want to help you move." Came a much deeper from down the hallway a little.

Sakura leaned round the corner to see a smiling Kurenai and a smirking Asuma. "Finally someone who will behave themselves!" Sakura said throwing up her arms and pointing at the pair.

"Well I wouldn't be to sure about that." Asuma said with a wink. "I might decide to misbehave."

Kurenai gave him a slap on the arm and then turned to look at Sakura with a soft smile as always. "Asuma behave! Where do you want us Sakura?"

"Um could you help put my CD's and DVD's away for me?" She asked tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear and pointing to the front room that was still relatively unpacked.

"Sure. Come on you." She said shoving Asuma into the front room as he laughed deeply.

"What? I was only telling the truth." He said chuckling deeply as Kakashi raised his eyes to them with an eye crinkle.

"Shut up and do as you're told." Kurenai replied shoving an empty box into his hands as she began to fill it with CD's and DVD's. "What are you doing with your furniture Sakura?" She asked looking back at the pink haired teen.

"Oh well what I'm not taking I thought I'd see if the sofa project wanted the rest. Which reminds me I should phone them." She moved to pick up the phone once more but stopped half way there. "Kakashi Hatake don't you dare try reading that book while I'm distracted." She told him.

He gave her a completely innocent look which of course she didn't fall for and she turned to dial the number once more shaking her head at him. She dialled the number for the organization and explained to them what was going on. They thanked her greatly and promised her someone would be round to assess the furniture as soon as possible.

She moved back to her previous position near to Kakashi and continued to fill the box with her books.

"So how have things been going so far today?" Kurenai asked conversationally as she nudged Asuma with her foot to get on with his work.

"Urgh, don't ask. Between the horny teenagers in the bedroom and the stupid ones in the kitchen and this lazy lump" She paused to prod Kakashi in the arm "I've pretty much done all the packing so far." She sighed.

"Figures." Kurenai replied with a grin, splitting her crimson stained lips across her face.

The four of them then continued to pack mostly in silence that was only punctuated by an occasional yell from the kitchen, or a giggle from the bedroom, always followed by a huff from Sakura as she moved about the room, putting all her belongings into boxes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"All packed?" Kakashi asked walking up behind her and slipping his arms around her waist a few hours later.

"Yep." She replied staring around at her mostly empty apartment now. Kurenai and Asuma had left a little while ago to pick up Seiyuuki from his friends house, Sasuke, Sai and Naruto were still in the kitchen having finished their work and evidently still in the middle of an epic arm wrestling match and Ino and Genma were just emerging from the bathroom having packed away Sakura's toiletries away in boxes.

Ino smiled at her and leaned against Genma's chest. "I still can't believe you're the first one to actually move in with their boyfriend Forehead."

"Me either." Sakura said looking over her shoulder and upwards at Kakashi. He grinned down at her and gave her a quick squeeze.

"Sakura-chan can we move the furniture and boxes now? I wanna go get some Ramen." Naruto whined pitifully walking out of the kitchen, Sasuke and Sai close behind.

"Yes Naruto." She said flashing him a sweet smile.

He punched the air excitedly and started practically dancing around. "Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" He chanted as he made the hand symbols for clones once more and directed them to start picking up the boxes and carrying them over to Kakashi's.

Sasuke and Sai followed suit and picked up a few boxes each and started to carry them out of the door. Kakashi and Genma picked up the chest of drawers from Sakura's room and manoeuvred it out the front door also. With a grin at Ino, Sakura picked up one end of the tall bookcase and Ino moved forward to pick up the other end.

It was slow going, having to lock and unlock Sakura's front door every time they either entered or exited but they got it done relatively quickly, quicker than the packing anyway and the few items of furniture that Sakura had taken with her, namely the wardrobe, chest of drawers, and the book shelf were instilled in their new places quite quickly. Sakura had, had to bring those items since there was nowhere for her clothes and books otherwise.

Luckily Kakashi's room was just large enough to hold two wardrobes and two chest of drawers and Sakura's furniture matched with his rather well. With that done all 7 of them traipsed back to Sakura's apartment to look around it one last time and see if the sofa project people had turned up yet. They entered leaving the door wide open and all sat down on either on the sofa or on the floor remembering times they'd shared here.

"Remember that time we got drunk and came back here and I tripped over the rug and smashed my nose on the table?" Naruto asked enthusiastically pointing at the spot said incident had happened.

"Yes I remember!" Sakura replied with a roll of her eyes. "I spent hours scrubbing the blood off the carpet the next day."

"Heh. Sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto said slightly embarrassed.

"Hn. I remember the first and only time we ever got you completely drunk Sakura." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Sai and Naruto suddenly started laughing madly, Ino joining them and Genma and Kakashi just looked at each other wondering what they were missing.

"I remember that night. When we had Sakura's 18th." Ino said grinning widely.

"So what happened?" Kakashi asked intrigued.

"Oh you know, we ha….."

"Ino! Shut. Up." Sakura said fixing her with a stare before glaring at the boys. "All of you shut up."

"Hmm, not embarrassed now are you Sakura?" Kakashi asked from his place on the floor, his legs stretched out in front of him. He moved them however, wrapping his arms around Sakura and pulling her to rest in his lap. His knee's bent up on either side of her, his arms securely around her waist as he rested his head on her shoulder and turned to the other teens. "So… what happened?"

It was of course Sasuke who spoke. He liked Sakura nowadays of course he did, but he was after all Sasuke, an Uchiha and he did have a sadistic streak in him which he felt like exerting right now.

"Well we plied her with drinks all night and by the end of the night she was, plastered. She couldn't walk in a straight line and so we decided to take her home…."

Here Ino interrupted as Sakura hid her head, leaving Kakashi to chuckle. "We got her home and she complained she was to hot…"

"And she started stripping off!" Naruto yelled, grinning his sly, foxy smirk. "And so we thought it would be funny to put some music one so Sai put on a CD and she started dancing to the music and striping off at the same time!"

Sakura groaned mortified and found her self wishing more than ever that the ground would just open up and swallow her whole. Rather than just a simple blush her whole face was red including her ears. That had been the only time she had ever let herself relax and have fun while Kakashi was missing and she deeply regretted it not only now but at the time, or rather the next day when she awoke with her one and only hangover. That night was the reason she rarely drank, not to mention the fact that she just didn't enjoy it like other people seemed to but she felt safe drinking with Kakashi around, she knew for a fact that should she get drunk and do that again he would make sure the only person she danced for was him.

"She's a good dancer." Sai said with his usual idiotic grin.

"I decided it would be best if I took her away from the boys before she stripped to her underwear though."

"Yeah you spoilt our fun Ino." Naruto said only half serious as he gave her a little pout.

"You three are disgusting perverts and I hate you!" Sakura growled from her place in Kakashi's arms.

"Hmm, sounds fun. I'm sorry I wasn't there to so see it." Kakashi chuckled deeply, along with Genma.

"I hate you to Kakashi! You're such a pervert."

Kakashi just chuckled louder and was about to say something else when there was a knock on the open door and a dark haired head peered at the group of friends.

"Sorry to bother you I'm from the sofa project…"

Kakashi looked down at Sakura who was still too mortified to look at anyone right now so instead he hauled himself off the floor and stood to greet the man in front of him.

"Kakashi. Welcome come in. Take a look around. All of the furniture here is available if it's good enough for you." Kakashi said putting out his hand to shake with the other guys.

"Kuro." The man replied with a smile. "And thank you, so moving day was today then I take it?" He asked looking round at the empty flat and the 6 other people sat around the place.

"Yeah, it uh was a kinda last minute thing. Yesterday actually."

"Wow quick turn around then."

"Yeah." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'll take a look round then if you don't mind." The man said guessing why the quick move had happened. He'd been informed that a young woman had asked them if they wanted any of her furniture so when an older man had answered the door and he saw two young female on the ground he guessed that one of them must be Kakashi's girlfriend.

"Sure go ahead. We'll get mostly out of the way." Kakashi said turning back to the group and moving to sit behind Sakura once more.

It didn't take long for the man to glance around and realise the furniture was practically immaculate. He walked back into the bedroom after having checked the bed in there and turned to the group.

"You really want to just give this furniture away?" He asked rather astonished.

Sakura finally glanced up and looked at him with a soft smile, her blush slowly fading away. "Yeah I don't need it, I'd rather it go to someone who does."

"Well thank you. We'd very much appreciate it. Um I hope this isn't too rude of me but would you mind if we took it now? Only I need some help. We're a little short staffed today and…"

"We'll help. Don't worry." Kakashi said giving him an eye crinkle.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

The entire group stood up and all moved to start taking the furniture out to the truck. When the man saw Sakura bending at the knee to pick up the small but slightly heavy coffee table alone he was rather alarmed.

"Um maybe you should…"

"It's ok I'm a shinobi." She replied with a grin at him. "It's really no effort at all."

"Oh." He replied with a grin. "So that's why the furniture is so little used. You're always off on missions and stuff I expect."

"Yep." She replied with a grin placing the table in the back of the van and jumping down gracefully.

It wasn't long before the van was loaded up and Kuro was waving goodbye to everyone and thanking them for there help as he drove off.

Naruto turned to Sakura. "It's all done now right? We can go get food? I'm so hungry." He whined rubbing his stomach.

"Yes Naruto we're done you can go eat now."

"Yes!" He crowed punching the air and with a wave from him Sasuke and Sai and calls of 'See you later' the trio was off on their way to Ichiraku's. All four of them could swear they heard the topic of conversation switch to Kakashi's unmasked face as they walked away.

Sakura shook her head and turned grinning to Ino and Genma once more. "Listen Forehead I have a few things I need to do before our shift later. I'll see you at work ok?"

"Sure thing Pig, See you later Genma."

"Sakura, Hatake. Nice to see you… again." He grinned around the senbon as always.

"Thanks for the help you guys." Sakura replied as Kakashi just stood there, his orange book in hand, as she'd expected he would be.

"No problem." Genma waved as he and Ino walked off.

Kakashi lazily waved a hand in his usual greeting/farewell wave and turned when he could feel Sakura watching him. He put the book away and his eye crinkled into a smile. He held out his hand and she took it, allowing him to lead her inside. They stood side by side and stared around the now completely empty apartment.

"Shame they took the bed already…." He mused sounding to all intents and purposes deadly serious, Sakura knew however under his mask he would be smirking broadly at her.

"Hmm I happen to think it's a good thing, or else I'd never get unpacked before my shift." She replied swatting him on the arm.

Kakashi chuckled at that and put his arm around her waist. "Ready to go home?"

Sakura grinned in extreme happiness at him. "Yes, let's go home."

They walked out of the front door, locking it behind them and Sakura knocked on the door of the apartment manager. The older woman answered the door with a gruff "Yes?" but her expression softened when she saw it was the pink haired teen standing there.

"Something I can help you with Sakura?" She asked glancing up at the masked man at her side. _'So this is the boyfriend I've heard so much about.' _She thought to herself as she looked at Sakura once more.

"I um well Mrs Akano, I'm… moving out. I mean I have moved out the flat is emptied and ready for inspection, I was just stopping by to hand in my keys."

"My favourite tenant's left me? Sakura how could you?" She asked teasingly.

Sakura laughed softly and handed over the keys. It was funny how this older woman was always so grumpy with the other tenants, so much so that they weren't even aware Mrs Akano knew how to laugh let alone be nice to anyone. Sakura was the exception of course. The teen was sweet, caring, considerate and hardly ever broke a thing like the doors or windows unlike some tenants she could mention.

"I'm sorry Mrs Akano, but when Kakashi asked me I couldn't say no. It was very much a spur of the moment thing." She said taking Kakashi's hand and leaning her head against his arm.

"So you're this Hatake fellow I've been hearing about. The one who stole our little Sakura from all the young men who had hoped to ask her out."

"The one and the same." He said giving her an eye crinkle.

"You make sure you take good of her. She's a good girl and deserves the best." She said holding out her hand for Kakashi to shake.

"Oh I know and I promise I will." He put out his unoccupied hand and shook hers.

She smiled at him and turned to give Sakura a hug. "Make sure you don't forget me. Come back to visit some time ok?"

"Of course." Sakura replied hugging her back.

"Now then I should let you two be on your way. Nice to meet you Mr Hatake, goodbye for now Sakura."

"Bye Mrs Akano!" Sakura called as they walked off hand in hand.

"Everybody likes you huh?" Kakashi teased.

"Of course." Sakura scoffed. "I'm sweet and loveable."

"Oh I know but you're not as sweet as some people think you are. That I know from personal experience."

"Hey!" Sakura said with a growl.

"Your strength Sakura, I meant your strength." He said holding up his hands in front of him in a defensive gesture as she released the one she was holding.

"Yeah. That better be all you meant." She growled back, moving into his side as his arm slipped around her shoulder.

He chuckled at her and led her home, back to their now shared home. Kakashi Hatake sharing a home with a woman? That was something of a shock to most of the village and the pair could feel many pairs of eyes on them as they walked away.

Stepping inside the door Kakashi turned to Sakura. "You want to do some unpacking before work?" He asked looking at her.

"No. I think I'm going to take a shower and relax for two hours before I go in." She replied.

"Thought so. Want a cup of tea?" He asked unzipping his green jacket and tossing it on top of one of the boxes, his hitae-ate, and long sleeved jumper following suit.

"Oh yes please." She sighed in happiness, moving towards the bedroom and stripping off her tank top.

Kakashi watched after her retreating back, staring at her pale, creamy skin as she walked wearily away in just her sports bra, having flung her tank top into the bedroom.

She was going to be tired when she got home, that much he knew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking into the bedroom wearily Sakura sighed and without bothering to pull off her clothing she collapsed onto the bed face first with a groan. Kakashi sat up from his previous pose of being crashed out face first into the pillow just as Sakura was currently doing and chuckled.

"Tired huh?" He asked grinning as the sheets fell off his bare chest.

"You have no idea." She replied with another groan.

"Come to bed Sakura." He said gripping her hand for a second.

"I am in bed. I'll sleep here thanks." She mumbled to him

"Sakura do I have to strip you?" he asked with a wide grin.

Sakura raised her head from the bed and tried hard to fix him with a glare. "Pervert" She whispered softly.

"Mmm hmm. So is that a yes or a no?" He asked teasingly.

"I'll do it, I'll do it. I'd actually like to sleep rather than be molested thank you very much." She answered getting up off the bed and pulling off her medic uniform.

Ignoring the pretend look of hurt on Kakashi's face she pulled all her clothing off and slid into bed, her eyes closing the moment her head hit the pillow. Kakashi immediately lay down, pulling her smaller body to his warm one and wrapped his arms tight around her waist.

"Night Kakashi." He heard Sakura say quietly.

"Goodnight Sakura." He replied kissing the top of her head.

She sighed contentedly and snuggled down for some much needed sleep, her mind far to tired to even contemplate the events that were to transpire tomorrow evening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura had, as Kakashi predicted slept until the afternoon. After getting up and getting dressed she'd set about unpacking her belongings and by the time they set off for Sakura's parents house that evening everything was in place, exactly where the pink haired teen had deemed it should go. As they neared the modest but tastefully decorated home that was her parent's house she looked at Kakashi and hissed that he should put his book away. He did so with only the mildest amount of reluctance, not wishing to anger her father at all. He'd had quite enough of people telling them they shouldn't or rather couldn't be together and he wasn't about to hear that again.

She led him up the path and knocked on the door, her hand held nervously in his. Her parents had said they were ok with it but she was still worried. He squeezed her hand reassuringly as her mother answered the door.

"Sakura, Kakashi." She said looking at them before turning around and calling back to her husband. "Hakani! They're here!"

"Coming!" He yelled back.

Sakura rolled her eyes and could have sworn she heard a small chuckle come from Kakashi as he looked at her but that thought was wiped form her mind by a bone crushing hug from her mother.

She hugged her back as her father walked down the short corridor stopping next to the door and looking Kakashi up and down.

"Always ready for a mission huh?" He said with a nod towards Kakashi's jounin uniform and sticking out his hand to shake Kakashi's.

"Yes, always have to be on call unfortunately." He replied shaking hands with Hakani.

The older male smiled warmly, showing the lines that were beginning to creep into his tanned skin. He was about to usher both Sakura and Kakashi inside when Sakura's mother started gushing again leaving the girl thoroughly embarrassed.

"Oh my sweet little blossom finally has a man! Such a dedicated, handsome one to! I'm so happy for you Sakura."

"Mum!" Sakura moaned mortified.

"Ok so I don't know about the handsome part but hopefully we'll find that out later, but anyway I always knew you'd end up with an older gentlemen, someone as dedicated to their work as you are. I didn't expect it to be your ex-sensei but what does that matter." She gushed loudly, spilling it all out in one long sentence.

'_I don't know about the gentleman part.'_ Sakura snorted inside her head remembering how Kakashi had taken her just the other night, and thinking about the books he read. _'Oh yes a true gentleman. If only you knew mum.'_

"Surada, please. You're embarrassing the girl." Hakani said chuckling deeply. "Not to mention Kakashi here I would imagine."

"Oh right sorry." She said finally releasing her daughter and grinning at both her and Kakashi in turn. "Shall we go inside? Dinner is almost ready."

"Sure, lead on Mrs Haruno." Kakashi said politely.

"Mrs Haruno? Oh hunny you don't have to call me that. It's Surada to you now." She told him with a dismissive wave of her hand.

He glanced at Sakura and this time it was her turn to giggle back as she took his hand and led him into the front room.

"Sit down, make yourselves at home." Hakani said indicating the sofa as he himself sat upon the easy chair opposite.

Kakashi sat down and got comfy whilst Sakura sat by his side nervously. "Relax Sakura." He leaned down to whisper in her ear. She turned to look at him and nodded her head before turning back to look at her father.

"Sakura don't look so worried." Hakani told her with a smile. "Honestly your mother and I are fine with it, besides if The Hokage herself approves then he must be good enough for you. That woman wouldn't let anyone unworthy near her precious apprentice, we know this. I'm very impressed that **my** daughter caught the eye of the Great Kakashi Hatake actually. You were destined for someone special I always knew that but this was a surprise for sure."

Sakura looked at Kakashi, who had one eyebrow raised and she was fairly sure she saw the faintest of blushes tingeing his ears pink. She was rather grateful he couldn't see the flush on her own cheeks and yet ashamed that her father could.

"So I guess it's probably not a good idea to ask how and when this came about then." He joked congenially.

Kakashi coughed awkwardly and Sakura just stared at her father shocked. Luckily they were saved by Sakura's mother leaning out of the kitchen doorway.

"Hakani, stop teasing them! Sakura would you like to come help me dish up?" Her mother asked

"Sure mum." She replied grateful to get out of there for a second. She slipped her hand from Kakashi's and walked into the kitchen. After washing her hands she set down the cutlery and wine glasses her mum had handed her on the table. "We're having wine?" She asked turning to look at her mum.

"Yes, I thought it would be nice for us all to share a bottle of wine. Kakashi does drink wine right?"

"Oh uh sure mum. He prefers Sake but he'll drink wine."

"Ok good. Then come here and give me a hand with the dishing up then please." She said turning round and giving her daughter a smile that lit up her eyes.

Sakura returned the smile and moved over to start dishing up the roast dinner. She could hear her father talking to Kakashi in the front room although she couldn't hear what they were saying.

"You plan to take proper care of my daughter I presume." Hakani asked looking over at the silver haired jounin opposite him.

"Of course. I would never let anybody hurt her." He replied in all seriousness.

"Good, glad to hear it. Now then, when do plan to marry her?" He leaned back, his face stony and resolute.

Kakashi choked and coughed a little just as Sakura walked into the room. "Dad! You are so not funny!" She squeaked walking over to Kakashi and slipping her small hand into his larger, rougher one. "Dinners ready." She told them both before shaking her head at her father, he just chuckled back.

"Come on then and you can tell us anymore news about things that have happened while we were away." Hakani replied getting up from his chair as Kakashi rose from his own place on the sofa.

Sakura led him into the kitchen/dinning room and sat down in the chair opposite her mum leaving Kakashi to seat himself in the one next to her opposite her father. The plates already in front of them and all eyes turned to Kakashi. He sighed knowing this moment had to come and pulled his mask down without looking at anyone directly. He heard a gasp from Sakura's mum and another deeper one from her father. With a roll of his eyes he turned to look at Sakura who just giggled at him and placed her hand on his arm giving it a gentle squeeze before pulling it back. She then turned to smile at her parents.

"Something wrong Mum? Dad?" She asked knowing all to well what was up.

"Oh no nothing wrong it's just well um…" she gestured towards Kakashi. "Gosh, he's so handsome! Sakura you're such a lucky young lady!" She squealed finally after a few moments silence.

This time Sakura could actually see the pink that tinged his cheeks but of course being Kakashi he got himself so quickly under control that she knew her parents wouldn't have had time to catch it, not being shinobi themselves.

"Shall we eat now before it all goes cold?" Hakani asked looking round the table. "I'm sure Kakashi here would like to eat without being stared at."

"Of course. Please forgive us Kakashi-san, we just had no idea you were so handsome." Surada said reaching for her knife and fork and beginning to eat as the others followed suit.

"Just plain Kakashi is fine." He replied and Surada nodded her understanding.

As soon as everyone was eating and the previous slight discomfort was forgotten Surada poured everyone a drink and looked at her daughter again. "So what else have we missed?" She asked, smiling brightly at the thought of gossip.

"Hmm, let's see now. Sasuke flirted with one of my subordinates…." She began but was cut off by another gasp.

"Sasuke? As in **the** Sasuke Uchiha actually interacted with someone of his own accord, someone who wasn't one of the team and he flirted?" Her mother asked clearly shocked as her eyes widened, her fork having stopped halfway to her mouth.

"Yep, right in front of me to." Sakura said happily almost bouncing in her seat, a broad smile stretched across her lips.

"Wow! Ok so what else?" Surada asked her daughter finally raising her fork to her mouth and chewing the chicken in gravy that was on it.

"Well um let's see… Ino has a boyfriend now."

At this even her father looked up and spoke. "Oh really? Who is it?"

"Um he's a friend of Kakashi's actually, Genma Shiranui."

"Ino's going out with **Genma**?!" Her mother shrieked incredously. Sakura shook her head and wondered if her mother would shriek and gasp at everything she said during this meal.

"And how does Inoichi feel about that?" Her father asked his face awash with curiosity.

"Well we don't actually know if Inoichi knows about it just yet." Kakashi replied putting down his knife and fork and looking her at her parents.

"Oh!" Sakura's mother gasped looking a little worried.

"Yeah." Sakura replied. "But he's not as bad as everyone thinks he is, or well he's not as bad as he used to be anyway…." Sakura half joked with a small smirk.

Kakashi chuckled and her parents couldn't help but laugh along to. "Really because the stories we've heard…" He father began looking at her with a half grin once he'd stopped laughing.

All the parents with teenage daughters had heard the stories of Genma, come to mention it although Kakashi never pursued any of the younger generation (barring Sakura of course but that was another matter altogether) they'd heard many stories about the silver haired jounin himself to and none of them were any kind of flattering at all. They made every parent want to lock up their daughters and never let them out again. But well it seems everyone's thoughts and feelings on Kakashi had been wrong, he was actually a very charming man, who seemed to care for Sakura deeply, something that every body had always said was something he was incapable of doing so maybe they had Genma wrong to...

"Yeah well he **is **Genma of course but he's really not as bad as everyone thinks he is. He hasn't left Ino's side since the other day and we haven't seen his eyes wandering else since for that matter either. So surely that counts towards him right?" She said beginning to eat once more.

"Oh yes that counts a whole lot actually." Her mother chimed in once more.

"Yeah he's good for her I think." Sakura mused spearing a carrot on her fork.

"She's good for him you mean." Kakashi smirked back.

"Yeah that to." She replied with a laugh.

"So is that all your news?" Her father asked. "Or do you have more to share with your mother before she explodes?"

Sakura grinned back as he mother shot him a warning glance. "Weeeeelll, I actually do have more news."

"Oh really? Do share." Her mother replied with an almost predatory grin on her face, her long red hair framing her face as she looked at her only daughter.

"Well um… I… That is to say we…" Sakura began unsure how to continue for fear that her mother would hear the words child and nothing else. She didn't know how to say that she and Kakashi were god parents without her mother going over board, luckily Kakashi stepped in at that point.

"My friends Asuma and Kurenai have asked Sakura and I to be god parents to their son Seiyuuki." Kakashi replied completely unaware that the statement would lead to much excitedly squealing from Sakura's mother.

"Oh really?! Oh that's so sweet! Kamisama, I can't believe it! My little girl is going to be a god parent!" She yelped her face shining with excitement.

Kakashi sigh inwardly again. _'Why is it that every time children are mentioned civilian women always squeal?' _he asked himself.

"Calm down mum. It's not like he's mine or anything…." Sakura groaned at her own words but was thankfully saved by her father interrupting and changing the subject.

"Any other news you have to tell us?" He asked with a chuckle as he watched the grateful smile spread across his daughter's pretty face.

"Uh well Kakashi's back, but of course you already know that and to be honest that's about it." She replied with a shrug and a sip of her wine.

Her father smiled back. "Well seems you've had an interesting two weeks while we were out of town or should I say village."

Sakura groaned and sighed. "Dad, I already told you your jokes are so** not **funny." She said slightly exasperatedly.

"You used to tell me I was the funniest man on the planet." He replied still grinning broadly.

"Dad I was five!" She replied rolling her eyes.

Kakashi meanwhile chuckled deeply and looked over to her as her cheeks turned a faint pinkish colour.

"Hakani, stop teasing the girl!" He mother sniped with a shake of her head. "I do apologise uh… Kakashi." She said still a little unsure on calling him just plain Kakashi. She's grown used to calling him Mr Hatake or just sensei as Sakura had and found it a somewhat hard habit to break.

"It's no problem I assure you." He replied with another grin.

"Very well if everyone's finished shall we move onto dessert?" She asked giving him a grateful smile. Anyone who could put up with Sakura's fathers bad humour was a most welcome addition in her eyes.

"Ooh! What are we having mum?" Sakura asked excitedly once more, her green eyes shining with happiness.

"Black forest gateau." Her mother replied knowing full well what reaction she would receive and sure enough a happy squeal erupted from Sakura closely followed by a contented sigh.

She got up from her seat and moved to take the now finished plates from the table when Kakashi was up and out of his seat in seconds, picking up all four plates before she could even speak.

"Really there's no need for such chivalry, you're a guest."

"It's done now. I couldn't leave you to do everything." He replied with one of his famous eye crinkles.

"Really? That's news to me." Sakura muttered under her breath, but still loud enough for the rest of the room to hear.

After placing the plates on the side Kakashi sat back down beside Sakura and leaned over to whisper so quietly in her that no one but a well trained shinobi could possibly hear it even in such close quarters.

"I always make it up to you don't I?" He asked with a slight smirk. "Besides you're a well trained shinobi Sakura, wouldn't you be insulted if I did things like that for you."

"Hmph." She responded causing him to chuckle once more. "Now** you've** got a lot of making up to do later." She said a smile almost splitting her face in two as her eyes twinkled mischievously.

He nodded back in agreement and then the moment was interrupted by her father speaking to her mother. "Bringing the dessert love or are we all going to just sit here and starve?"

"Oh hush!" She replied with an angry tone, her face however shining with amusement.

Surada moved back to the table with the gateau in once hand and four plates and a knife in the other. Placing the dessert down on the table in font of her, she sat down and proceeded to cut four generous slices and place them on the smaller plates, and give them out to her daughter, her husband and Kakashi, the last one she placed in front of her self.

They ate in companionable silence and once the meal was completely over Sakura's father moved over to the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of sake.

"Kakashi care to join me?" He asked showing him the bottle.

Kakashi replied calm enough but Sakura was sure she saw a happy glint in his eye. "Sure why not."

Sakura just giggled and followed her parents and Kakashi into the front room where they sat drinking and discussing the recent events once more, or rather Sakura and her mother did, Kakashi and Hakani had of course just downed the entire bottle of sake and babbled aimlessly about… well Sakura wasn't really what they were talking about she was to engrossed explaining to her mother the events in a little more detail than she had done over dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was only a few hours later when all the alcohol was consumed and her body began to feel weary, that Sakura noticed the time and proceeded to tell her parents that she really should be heading home as she had a long early shift ahead of her the next morning.

"Ok love." Her mother replied pulling her into a tight hug once more. "It was lovely to see you sweetheart, and you to Kakashi."

He smiled back and nodded. "It was nice to see you without having to bring Sakura home hurt or anything." He told her with a chuckle.

Hakani stepped forward to shake hands with Kakashi and Kakashi responded in kind. "Nice to see you in a friendly capacity Kakashi."

"And you." He replied with a tilt of his head and an eye crinkle as he tugged his mask back up in place.

"Take care of our daughter and I hope it won't be to long until we see you both again." He said to Kakashi before moving towards Sakura and pulling her into a hug.

"I will." Kakashi replied.

"We'll see you soon dad, mum."

"Good night Sakura, Kakashi." Her mother replied fondly as she glanced at Sakura.

With one last wave Sakura and Kakashi walked off, Sakura's hand held in his. She grinned up at him and he merely squeezed her hand in recognition as he pulled his faithful orange jacketed book from his pocket. She gave him only a slight huff as he did so and he responded by slipping his hand from hers and instead wrapping his arm around her shoulders, his hand faintly tracing circles over her arm. She leaned into him as they slowly made their way home, gaining a few glances from the few people they passed still. Sakura just gave them an overly sweet smile in return, quickly followed by a soft growl to the ones who didn't look upon them to kindly. The growl alone was enough to warn them of their folly and they soon went on their way with Kakashi's chuckles ringing in their ears.

"I never knew you had such a vindictive streak Sakura."

"I thought you knew me well." She countered with a poke to his side.

"Ah no. I never once said that now did I?" He asked, his lone dark eye swivelling to the side a little to glance at her as his attention stayed mostly on his book currently held in his other hand.

"So you asked a girl you don't fully know to move in with you? I thought you were meant to be smart Kakashi." She said with a grin and a shake of her head.

"Woman..." He reminded her "and I** am** smart. Smart enough to know how special you are, and also to know I'll never know **everything** about you." He replied with a smirk and eye crinkle.

"Hmm, nice try at flattery Kakashi." She said back in as stern a voice as she could manage, her face however held a smile as she began to turn away from.

"Besides." He leaned down to whisper into her, and kiss the top of her head gently. "You're way too complicated to ever understand." He teased.

The growl that escaped her throat was met with a deep throated chuckle before he took off and quickly began to get out of sight.

"Kakashi Hatake! Get back here now!!" She yelled into the night with a stamp of her foot before she took off at top speed, her pink hair and slim figure quickly swallowed by the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: I will admit I am not entirely happy with this chapter so if it sucks to bad I apologize profusely something I never do But I spent a long time on it and I wanted to get something out to you guys and thank you for being so patient with me. Please R & R! I need it to help me feel better! It's my medicine I swear! :hugs everyone:  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back baby! Yes I really am. I know this has been a really long time coming but I had a lot to deal with, hospital visits, being ill, all sorts but I know you don't care about that so forgive my delay and I hope you will all enjoy this much awaited chapter. ~licks everyone~**

* * *

**xXx**

'_Three weeks… I can't believe it's been three weeks,'_ the pink haired teen smiled to her self as she moved around the empty room.

It had been an interesting three weeks since her get together with Kakashi and an even more interesting time since she had moved in with him… when he was there anyway. Still they occasionally gained a few disparaging glances from a villager every now and again which was swiftly wiped away by a falsely cheery wave from the Copy Nin or else a snarl from Sakura and a narrowing of her eyes as she made her claim on the Sharingan User by wrapping an arm around his waist and snuggling into his chest. That one usually earner her a loud chuckle from said man as he smirked down at her before returning to his infamous book that accompanied him everywhere, even now.

She shook her head with a grin and moved into the bathroom to take a shower and await Kakashi's return. He'd been away on a week long mission and she was looking forward to seeing him again, especially since the party for the Kazekage was tonight. She was looking forward to seeing Gaara and his family again.

It had been too long since their last visit and she was also looking forward to the break from work in order to go shopping today. She'd done a few extra shifts in the week just gone to give her something to focus on while Kakashi was gone and also to make up for her being absent today, which Tsunade had happily accepted.

Of course she hadn't been entirely alone, Ino and Genma had taken her out twice to enjoy a quiet drink (or as quiet as possible a time out with those two could be anyway) and she'd looked after Seiyuuki once or twice as well to give his parents a break and because she simply loved the small child's company. Then of course she'd trained with Sasuke, Naruto and Sai when she had the chance or she'd at least joined them for food at Ichiraku's.

All in all it had a busy, tiring and despite her friend's almost constant attention, somewhat lonely week. She'd missed Kakashi a lot, falling asleep without his warm presence was kind of hard for her but Yaiba had helped ease that feeling as he slept curled up on Sakura's side of the bed every night while she herself slept on Kakashi's.

She smirked to herself as she stepped out of the shower one towel wrapped around her body and another in her hair turban style as she slipped back into the bedroom with a bottle of something in her hand. She giggled as she heard a grunted groan before the large brown and white and Bull dog in front of her yawned and stretched lazily, his pink tongue lolling out as he cocked his head to look at her.

She grinned back and scratched behind his ear affectionately before sitting down on the bed to dry her hair. She ruffled the towel through her hair she smiled thinking of her plans today. She was going shopping for her party outfit and **alone**. She planned to surprise even Ino with what she was going to buy, she just had no idea what exactly that would be just yet but she knew she'd know the right thing when she found it.

With that in mind she set about brushing the knots out of her hair and twisting it up into a bun and securing it with a few hair ties to keep it out of the way and off her face and neck while she tried clothes on today. Following Yaiba's example she stretched, and stood up to walk down to the kitchen the large dog lolloping slowly behind, bottle once more in hand.

"Hungry?" she asked him as she put the bottle on the side and moved to the fridge to get herself a glass of orange juice.

"Hai," he replied sniffing as he watched her reach back into the fridge and pull out a rather juicy already cooked steak.

"Want it warmed up?" she asked grinning at the way the large dog drooled over the steak she'd bought specially as a treat for him, to thank him for staying the entire week and keeping her company as well as sane.

"Colds fine," he replied with a shrug.

Sakura put the cold meat onto a large plate and placed it on the floor before the heavily built bull dog and grinned down at him as she smoothed his head whilst he ate. She could have sworn she heard a small noise escape his throat that was definitely more a purr than the happy growl she'd expect from such a large dog.

"Did you… just… purr…?" she giggled looking quizzically at him.

Fixing her with a rather disparaging glare he gave a small growl as he finished the steak and licked his lips before speaking. "Girly the day I purr like some idiot fluff ball cat is the day that man of yours stops reading those books of his."

She turned away trying hard not to giggle then because she knew full well the gruff dog had just purred but was loathe to ever admit it. She heard a soft growl behind her and she burst into a stilted fit of giggles. The brown and white dog rolled his eyes, a heavy sigh passing his lips as he moved into the front room and flopped down in front of the sofa and yawned again. Following him an apple in hand she lent against the kitchen door frame and grinned at him. She thought she heard a snort in return of her giggle and moved back into the kitchen to wash up her cup and the plate that Yaiba had used and then placed them on the draining board.

Moving into the front room she wrote out a note for Kakashi to explain where she was going and telling him to meet her for lunch at 12 'o' clock, placing both that and the bottle on the table and then turned to the dog once more.

"I'm going out now Kakashi is due back in about an hour or so, so um expect him in not long before lunch and tell him to shower before he meets me for lunch please?"

Opening one eye he nodded a yes and sunk back down to sleep lazily. She turned and excited the building after that and immediately made her way to Ino's house. She'd promised Ino she would let her pick out some underwear_ 'that would make Kakashi's eyes pop out of his head' _which she was definitely regretting right now but she'd told Ino under no uncertain terms that what she wore over the underwear would be chosen by her and the blonde would have to wait along with everyone else to see what it was.

Ino had pouted at that and protested till she was blue in the face, spouting things like _'But Forehead you know how good my taste in clothing is far better than yours'_ and she'd even whined and begged Sakura to let her help her pick out a dress or something but the teen had refused stating she would be sure not to pick something to conservative and Ino had finally relented after what seemed like hours of bickering between the two when she realized that Sakura was being far more stubborn than her today and apparently wasn't going to drop the subject. She'd pouted for the rest of the day however and Sakura had had to distract her with the fact that she could pick out anything she wanted for Sakura to wear under it.

She groaned again wondering just what on earth had possessed her to say that and knowing there was no way she could get out of it now. She walked slowly until she reached the other teen's apartment and walking inside she went up the stairs and knocked on the dark purple front door. She had to grin again at the girl's choice of front door colour although it was definitely something that suited her to a T of course. Purple always had.

She was greeted by a bright eyed blonde, her every last hair immaculately in place as always and a shimmering purple eye shadow to match her purple outfit perfectly along with some heavy black mascara, a trace of black eyeliner and pale pink lip gloss to finish it off. Suddenly Sakura felt rather plain next to her beautiful friend, not for the first time but it still hit home that she hadn't dressed up as much as the Mind Jutsu user. Her sadness was wiped away however at the thought that tonight she would easily compare to her maybe even for once she would surpass her…

Ino had told her many times that she was pretty and of course so had Kakashi, heck even Naruto and Sasuke had said it! But some times she just felt she couldn't hold a candle to her beautiful best friend or a lot of the time actually and today was one of those days.

But not tonight, no tonight was her time to shine and she was determined to show those who may still be doubting why Kakashi was with her (and there were still plenty of girls who did) that she was worthy of his desires and that she could easily match any of them not only as she did in brains and strength but in beauty as well. Of course she knew that Kakashi would have said something along the lines of the fact that she already did, but she wanted to prove it to herself more than anything and nothing would dissuade her from that path.

"Forehead are you even listening to me? Hello, anybody in that enormous forehead of yours?" Ino huffed irritably as she tapped Sakura on said forehead.

"Huh? Oh uh what? Sorry I was miles away…" Sakura replied sheepishly.

"Clearly," Ino replied with a raise of a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the pink haired girl. "Thinking about that man of yours again?"

"Shut up Pig! And no I wasn't," Sakura snapped back half heartedly. "Now what were you waffling about?"

"I don't waffle…" Ino pouted before poking Sakura in the arm. "and I said… still intent on kicking me away after the underwear shopping?"

"Sorry Ino but yes. I want to be able to wow people with something I picked out for once not something you picked for me," she replied with a grin.

"Fine, fine. I promised my dad I'd work at the shop for a few hours after lunch anyway," Ino replied reaching and picking up her purse before the two girls left the apartment and moved back down the stairs.

"Are you sure you'll have enough hours left to do your make up after that?" Sakura teased good naturedly.

"Oh very funny," Ino replied bumping her hip against the other teens and causing them both to giggle as they made their way towards the rows of shops.

"Ok, let the torture commence. Where to first, oh wise one?" Sakura asked bowing slightly before the blonde.

Ignoring the jab completely Ino smiled sweetly and gripped the medics hand. "There's only one place we need to be going right now," she replied. "Re-su Yorokobi!"

Sakura complied meekly and allowed the blonde to lead her to the largest underwear store in the village. Underwear she was fine with but of course this particular building had a slight reputation for not only carrying the normal types of underwear and tasteful lingerie but the more risqué stuff to and Sakura was desperately hoping that Ino wasn't going to drag her to that section.

She shuddered at the thought of what the blonde would have her in if that were to be the case and silently cursed her self for the thousandth time since she'd awoken for allowing Ino this control.

'_Oh well to late now. Better get it over with I guess.'_ She sighed as she followed the blonde inside. Not that she had much choice since Ino was gripping her wrist tightly so that there was no room for escape should she be tempted to do so. Sakura of course knew that should she even be tempted she stood no chance of getting out of this, with Ino holding her wrist or not.

"This way Forehead," Ino trilled leading her through the doors grinning in a rather disconcerting way at her pink haired best friend wondering where they should go first and just how much of a naughty outfit she could possibly get the other teen to wear.

"She should want to wear pretty underwear," Ino murmured to herself.

Why Sakura still opted for binding her breasts instead of wearing a well fitting bra she didn't know. Ino of course did wear such a thing, she didn't really have a choice with her figure being the way it was but Sakura she knew didn't have a bad figure either, not to small and not to big either, a cute face, that exotic pink hair and that dainty little waist were head turners, unfortunately the teen either neither knew this or she just plain didn't care.

'_Always to busy with work to take proper care of herself, it's time she kicked back and relaxed for once.__She needs some time to herself today.' _Mainly that was the reason that Ino had allowed Sakura the chance to pick out her own dress, because the teen was paying attention to her own self for once and determined to dress up, of course Ino couldn't just give in straight away that wasn't the way the blonde worked, she'd had to at least pretend to put up a fight for her reputations sake and she was determined to keep attempting to make the teen feel at least tiny bit guilty just to save face.

Sakura was rather thankful, in fact supremely grateful that they stopped in front of a display full of mostly tasteful lingerie. There happened to be an awful lot of thongs in this particular section but Sakura was willing to overlook that seeing as they really were rather pretty, although she knew there was no chance she was going to wear one of them no matter how hard Ino tried to get her to buy one.

"So come on then fashion guru what should I try on first?" she pouted knowing exactly what the blonde would say.

"I don't know lets have a look around. What size are you? Bra I mean I know what size panties."

Sakura shot her a dark look and took a look through the racks until she found the right size and showed it to Ino to embarrassed to say it out loud, as she flushed a faint pink.

"Alright let's just look through the rows until and see what we both find and we'll meet back in like what… 30 minutes?" Ino asked giving Sakura that much time to get over her slight embarrassment and to find something she would like. Ino already knew the kinds of things she was going to be looking for.

"Hai, alright then." The pink haired medic nodded moving off to the opposite end than Ino was headed and examining the underwear spread out everywhere before her.

'_There's so much choice! And Ino wonders why I don't ever go bra shopping.' _Sakura sighed and moved through the many rows of lace, satin, cotton and all sorts of other materials that Sakura couldn't name nor did she even care to try. This was a little overwhelming for the rather simple loving teen and she was unsure of just what type of underwear she wanted or even dared to try on.

Flipping through to racks and not daring to even think about what Ino was picking out and she spotted a rather adorable white lace set, a under wired bra and a pair of short bottoms. She figured they would probably be something that the blonde would approve of even if the bottoms weren't a thong.

The next thing she spotted after a few minutes of searching was a strapless, padded bra and bikini cut pants, a small heart shape cut from the top of both the front and back of the panties. The colour of the material was a pale almost peachy pink and both the bra and the panties contained a pattern of small white hearts over the set. Sakura actually found them rather adorable and figured Ino wouldn't complain over this pair at all. She found herself seriously contemplating actually buying this set whether Ino liked it or not.

Feeling a little better about the whole thing now, she smiled slightly and flicked through the tons of underwear with a much more positive outlook on the outing. This actually **might** be fun was the thought now running through her head. She knew that somewhere not to far away the Mind Jutsu User was picking things that would seem scandalous to her but she could deal with that she felt if she knew that at least she'd found some tasteful underwear even if Ino wouldn't. A small crow of delight from somewhere to her right had the teen shivering. That happiness didn't bode well for Sakura and she wondered just what it was the other teen had found that made her so happy.

As soon as Sakura was out of sight Ino grinned wickedly and moved straight over to look through the stacks of bra's and panties, her manicured fingernails tapping a light rhythm over every item she examined, trying to decide if it was the right kind of style she was looking for, for Sakura.

She was determined that the girl had the sexiest underwear Ino could get away with getting her to try on. She found a few sets and she crowed with absolute delight when she found what she'd really been looking for. A slightly older lady near by turned and gave the blonde a rather disgruntled stare. Ino poked her tongue out at the woman, gaining a gasp and the teen cackled again moving off with an over sway of her hips as she went to find her best friend.

**xXx**

Kakashi stepped up to the door of his house, his shoulders slightly more slouched than usual and infamous orange book clutched in front of his tired eye as he hoped that his lover would be in when he got home. He just wanted to sleep frankly, preferably with some of her wonderful food in his stomach. Sliding open the door however he knew this wasn't the case as he glanced at a sleeping bull dog on the floor before the sofa and both a note and a medium sized bottle of thick, green liquid.

The dog rose and stretched, his eyes drooping lazily as he stared at the Copy Nin. Kakashi felt sure that seeing most of the dogs interactions and facial expressions like the lazy eyed look he currently wore that people would think the dog his but of course technically he belonged to no one, but he was Sakura's if anything.

Growling a greeting Yaiba glanced up at Kakashi then at the small clock Sakura had installed since she moved in, noting she was dead on. It was 11:40am he was nearly three hours late and he was not surprised in the least. He'd learned in the last two weeks that Kakashi Hatake was always late for everything and to never expect him anywhere any where close to the time given. He was also apparently a horrifically bad liar as to his reasons for being late. Either that of he just plain didn't even bother trying to explain him self and chose to just give out a flippant response to whom ever was the person he was late for meeting.

He was rather inclined to believe that it was the later and he had to laugh at that, especially because he knew Kakashi's main Ninken, Pakkun rather well and he was rather more anal about his work than his master was and he still marvelled that the two got on as well as they did with such oddly contrasting personalities. He shrugged and looked the male dead in the eye as he appeared to be about to go and crash out.

"Mistress wants you to shower using that…" he nodded at the green bottle on the side and then continued "before you go meet her for lunch. You have 20 minutes before you're due to meet her."

Kakashi gaped at him underneath the blue mask he was wearing and sighed. Apparently sleep was off the menu right now, although lunch sounded good. He moved forward picked up both the note and the bottle and read Sakura's flowing script upon the page.

Kakashi,

-

I've gone to go clothes shopping with Ino.

Please meet me at 12pm for lunch at Ichiraku's and please

be on time. ;) I left you some special shower gel, mixed it myself

with some muscle relaxing and also some awakening herbs.

-

You can go to sleep after lunch I promise but as I don't want

you to be late for the Kazekage's party I'm going

to send Genma round an hour before to ensure

you are on time.

-

I'll be getting ready at mum's so you'll have to wait

to see what I'm wearing till I turn up.

I love you,

Sakura.

He sighed slightly, so he wouldn't get to see too much of her today and he also had to put up with Genma probably quite literally dragging him to the party and on time too…. How was today in anyway fair? That was just so wrong, and he sighed again opening the bottle and giving it a hesitant sniff.

The scents of Mint, Eucalyptus, Tea Tree and Lime hit his nostrils and his eye crinkled as he noted a few scents that he didn't fully recognise but he had no doubt that they were something that Sakura had added help ease his sore muscles and calm his mind. He was actually looking forward to showering now and he nodded at the dog stood before him.

"I geuss I better go get ready then," Kakashi said more to himself than Yaiba as he moved off up the stairs slowly and lazily.

The dog shook his head knowing full well his mistress had said 12pm when she was actually hoping to meet him at 1pm. He had no doubt that Kakashi would indeed by late and arrive beyond the requested time and he shook his head, his jowls shaking side to side slightly. How his mistress put up with his behaviour was beyond him completely but he had to admit the guy was kinda amusing and over all not a bad guy, he was just plain lazy was all.

He lay upon the floor, one eye cracked open to keep an eye on the time and the other closed tightly as he attempted to rest once more, not taking any notice of the fact that the sheer laziness of the Copy Nin he had just mentally reprimanded was apparently something they both shared.

Taking his time as always Kakashi showered slowly, relaxed by the citrus and clean scents of the homemade shower gel and grateful to Sakura for her thought for him in making this wonderful shower gel after a long and tiring mission. He washed his hair in the mint shampoo Sakura seemed so fond of since it was something she'd brought with her and rinsed the suds from his lean body and limp hair.

With his body now cleansed of the previous weeks mission even if his mind wasn't entirely, he stepped out of the steamed up bathroom at exactly 12:20pm and moved into his… _**their **_bedroom, pulling a clean uniform out of his wardrobe, dumping the dirty one in to the wash basket that had been added by the clean conscious teen and smiled. She was going to be mad at him for being late when he finally arrived at the appointed place for lunch but he knew that one smile from him, a kiss and she would forgive him almost anything.

That wasn't to say he wouldn't receive a death threat or two for his lack of punctuality but it would be worth it to see her again. To feel that soft pink hair, see those shimmering green eyes and flawless white skin and the way she smiled in that special way, reserved only for him. He'd do anything to see that. She could ask to do pretty much anything she wanted, he'd do it for her and they both knew it too.

Shaking his head, he ruffled the towel through his hair, leaving it damp and walked over to his wardrobe, one towel draped around his shoulders, the other hanging off his hips. He shifted through the few clothes he owned that weren't either his jounin uniform or his Anbu uniform and sighed. He had no clue what to wear tonight and surely Sakura would kill him if he even thought about wearing his oh so familiar and comfortable blue and green outfit that he wore day in and day out.

Sighing he moved back to bed and slipped said outfit on figuring he could recuperate later and he'd find some way to get a clue out of Sakura what kind of thing he should wear for the party tonight. Why the hell did he have to have that damn mission just before the Kazekages party? That was just cruel on him, he needed time to rest and recover, especially if he had to spend the night being 'sociable' which was in Kakashi's book sitting down at the party, Icha Icha in hand and giving an occasional nod or wave to an acquaintance or two.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he realized that the pink haired medic surely wouldn't let him get away with that tonight and then the sigh turned into a long suffering groan as he thought about the fact the he was probably going to have to dance tonight…

Not that he had a problem dancing with Sakura, on the contrary he would rather enjoy such an activity, it gave him an excuse to hold her close and if it was a sensual song then that would be even better. But that meant putting his book down and becoming somewhat the centre of the attention, for to see the Copy Nin dancing would surely be a sight that most people there, shinobi included wouldn't have ever seen before nor thought they ever would see.

Stepping away from the wardrobe he dressed slowly and noted that despite his tiredness most of it really had been washed away when he'd showered in that wonderful concoction of Sakura's. He planned to thank her for that later and he knew exactly how to do it too. His expression changing to a rather dirty smirk as he pulled the mask up over his lower face and finished drying his hair completely. A quick comb through with his fingers and it was in its usual place, defying gravity and making him stick out from the standard Konoha dwellers from a mile off.

He glanced up as he heard a soft padding coming from the direction of the stairs and his gaze locked onto the chocolate brown one of Yaiba. The large dog cocked his head to the side and Kakashi sighed, knowing that the dog would most likely make him leave now so that he didn't upset his mistress.

Glancing at the clock he realized he'd somehow managed to only be an hour late… He had a feeling that Sakura would try to keep Yaiba around more from now on so he could nag Kakashi not to be late… and that so was not good, nor was it fair at all.

They were teaming up on him and Sakura apparently wasn't against using dirty tactics like teasing him so that he barely saw her all day and wouldn't get a chance to do so properly until the party, meaning he would be **wanting** to see her quite badly tonight **and** this mysterious outfit she was going to be wearing.

All of this combined to make him want to see her worse than he'd ever wanted to see anyone or anything in a very long time indeed. He silently cursed her, only half meaning it but fully cursing the large bulldog that was now almost permanently at her side. He shook his head as he made his way through the familiar streets, book in hand and his eyes trained upon that only as he weaved his way carefully through the crowds in a series of moves that looked less like a casual walk and more like a choreographed dance.

None of it was intentional of course it was purely instinctual, his lithe body moving to a tune only it could hear and his shinobi skills kicking in to enable him to walk without ever having to take his eyes off his precious Icha Icha. Calls of 'Hey Kakashi!' and 'Oi Hatake! Good to see you back' echoing in his ears and he lifted his free arm to wave at the speakers as he passed them by or else gave a curt nod of acknowledgement.

To most of the people on the streets, particularly the elder people this was considered rude and very much discourteous, especially with the contents of the book he was holding but to the speakers themselves this was purely normal and they just chuckled before turning around and doing whatever they had been doing before hand.

It didn't take him long to reach Ichiraku's, and he had just enough time to recognise the blonde seated next to Sakura before the pair had turned to look at him. He strolled forward wondering if Ino was actually going to be joining them for dinner. As much as he'd grown to rather like, ok well maybe like was a little too strong a word going by how long they had been brought closer than they'd ever planned due to their connection of Sakura, the fact was her screeching still drove him to think that somewhere someone was strangling a cat to aid her in making that noise.

Like was perhaps the wrong word just now, tolerate and accept was more like it to be honest, but he found himself really wishing that he could have Sakura to himself just for a few moments today.

It seemed his luck was in as he stopped next to the two girls, lowering his book and giving them both a happy eye crease, along with his usual greeting of raising his arm along with a 'Yo!' to which Sakura smiled softly upon sight of him and Ino gave him a look that clearly did not bode well at all. For all intents and purposes she looked like an evil Cheshire cat and the gleam in her eye as she hopped off the stool for him to seat himself upon actually made the hairs upon the back of his neck prickle just a little.

"See you later Sakura. Bye Kakashi-sensei," she trilled as she bounced off to wherever it was she was heading. Kakashi guessed it was the flower shop and he slid into the seat next to Sakura.

She immediately leaned her head on his shoulder and he raised an eyebrow at her as he slipped his booked back into his pocket. She giggled upon seeing the amused, slightly confused look in his eye and shook her head.

"Shopping with Ino is one of the world's tortures sometimes I swear. You wouldn't believe the things she kept trying to get me to buy," she told him, barely suppressing a shudder at the memory.

He chuckled and leaned his head down on top of hers for a brief second. "That bad huh?"

She pulled away to sit up and look him directly in the eye. "You have no idea. Do you even know what a suspender belt is?" she moaned and Kakashi's eye visibly widened in reaction. "Oh god you're such a perv! No I did not get a suspender belt Kakashi. God!"

Chuckling again he turned back to face forward as he spoke. "Pity. I think you'd look rather good in one," he shrugged nonchalantly.

Sakura rolled her eyes muttering a quiet murmur of _'Pervert'_ that was easily picked up by his sensitive ears and caused him to chuckle louder than before. She shook her head and turned back to him with a soft smile again. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did," he replied without a single thought.

To those listening and he was certain they were listening after the mention of the words suspender and belts, it might sound cold, clinical and uncaring but that couldn't be further from the truth. He'd missed her rather more than even he'd expected to be honest and he was very glad to be back in Konoha even if that damn dog had forced him out of his own home at only just over an hour late.

Her smile brightened considerably at that and he winked back before ordering himself a bowl of Miso Ramen. Sakura ordered the same and then turned back to Kakashi once Ayame had moved off to complete their orders.

"You're not hurt are you?" she asked glancing him over critically.

"Why do you always think that? I thought you had more faith in my abilities than that Sakura," his voice was sad but the glint in his eye was teasing.

"I do Kakashi, I just know you too well. How many times have you made out you're fine when you're actually not?" she asked with a raised eyebrow of her own.

"Ok that's true enough I guess," he replied, his right hand smoothing over his cloth covered chin as he regarded her then his eye crinkled into that creasing smile he always gave everyone, "but I can promise you I'm fine this time."

She nodded in understanding, she could see he was perfectly fine and that was enough to make her happy again. A comfortable silence overcame them then, both of them just happy to be near the other and it wasn't long before Ayama came back with their orders. Smiling at both of them she placed the bowls on the counter and spoke.

"Here you go. Enjoy."

"Thanks Ayame," she replied whilst Kakashi just nodded a thank you at the brunette behind the counter.

This time Sakura found herself smiling back since the smile wasn't completely reserved for Kakashi like it used to be and that made it ok. She watched Kakashi pull down his mask and eat, her eyes drinking in the sight she had not seen for a little over a week now and she'd missed it so much. She was so used to seeing him without his mask, that seeing him with it now just seemed wrong somehow.

"What?" he asked as he finished his food in record time as always and turned to watch her eat.

"Nothing. I'm just so used to seeing you without that thing that I hate when you hide behind it out in public," she grinned as she continued to eat the food in front of her.

"Hmm well if you'd come home today, you could see me without it for much longer," he replied with a teasing glint in his eye.

"Sorry Kashi," she giggled back, causing his eyebrows to rise so high that they practically disappeared into his hairline at the use of the new nickname. "I still have shopping to do."

'_Well it's a change from Pervert I suppose.'_ He mentally shrugged as he continued to look at her. He pretended to pout at her refusal to join him however and she giggled, nudging him gently with her shoulder against his. "You have 3 bags there, **that** isn't enough?" he asked incredulously.

"Nope. I still have to pick out my main outfit. This is just… accessories," she replied cheerfully and his face despite being covered by both mask **and** hitae-ate was clearly astounded and even more incredulous than before.

"That's just accessories?" he asked glancing down at the three bags and then back to her grinning face.

"Yep," she grinned back, excessively happy to have flustered the great Copy Nin, even if only for a second.

He recovered swiftly as she finished off her ramen and shook his head. "You know I think that Yamanaka girl is really rubbing off on you. You need to spend less time with her," he replied, his voice sounding completely serious but his eye crinkling at her to show he was just joking.

"Yeah, sometimes I think you might be right," she grinned back as they both chuckled. "So how late are you to go see Shishou anyway?"

"Heh, well… you see there was this…" he rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at her.

"Kakashi…" she growled back and he continued to rub his neck and then moved to scratching his unruly locks.

"Four hours," he finally replied. Only to receive a much exasperated sigh from the pink haired teen beside him.

"You should go. I think you're late enough for reporting in don't you?" she replied, stating a fact not actually asking a question at all.

"Aww come on Sakura don't be like that, you'll make a guy feel like he isn't wanted."

"You **are** wanted… at Hokage tower," she reposted with a grin.

She placed the money for both their meals on the counter and stood with her hands on her hips as she looked at him critically. He stood to join her and sighed as he turned to look back at her. "Well, this a welcome back I didn't expect."

Sakura's grin only widened as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, as she hugged him tightly. His own encircled her waist as he held her in his embrace. The pink haired teen rested her head on his shoulder as she whispered to him. "I missed you."

He closed his eyes for a second, happy to have her in his arms again and breathed in her sweet scent. The smell of vanilla, almonds and cherry blossoms drifted from her hair and her skin held that oh so familiar scent that was purely her. Now this was the welcome home he'd been expecting!

Sakura pulled back, his hands on her hips and she brought her own around to hook under the cloth of his mask. She tugged it down just far enough that she was able to press her lips to his unmasked ones. He sighed happily, as her hands wound into his hair and let her lead the kiss for once. Their lips moved against each other until their lungs ached, begging them to draw in breath until finally they pulled away.

Kakashi stood still as she pulled the flexible material back over his face and smiled. "Was that a better welcome?" she teased as she stayed in his arms.

"Mmm, much," he glanced down at her, his onyx eye locking with her jade green ones. "Do you really have to go shopping again?"

"Yes," she giggled back. "But I'll see you at the party ok?"

"Alright," he sighed but the crinkle of his eye let her know he was only kidding.

"Just make sure you go see Shishou. I know she's busy with meetings but you should at least report in to someone."

"Alright I'll try to get there as soo…"

"No, now Kakashi," her voice came out in a slight growl and her hands were back on her hips as she gave him a stern glance.

"I'm back two hours and you're already bossing me around. Remind me why I'm with you again," he replied with a roll of his eye.

"Because you love me," she replied sweetly, picking up her bags and waltzing off, her hips swaying with her movements. "It's good to have you back," she called as she walked away.

The Copy Nin nodded as a response and turned pulling his book out of his pocket and deciding to take the long, scenic route to Hokage tower. Sakura glanced over her shoulder to watch him go and he raised his free hand in a salute as he strolled off. "It's good to be back." He said quietly to himself.

**xXx**

"Hey Hatake! Come on open the door you lazy bum!" Kakashi groaned as the loud banging on the door continued.

He was certain she'd joked about sending round Genma to ensure he'd get to the party at least mostly on time, but apparently not. He sighed as he resigned himself to being brought to heel finally and flung open the door, still half asleep. His chest bare, mask of course in place, no hitae-ate and just his navy blue bottoms covering his lower half.

"What?" he asked trying to fix the Senbon user with a cold glare in the hopes that he'd just turn right around and leave him be. He didn't need a chaperone thank you very much, especially one barely older than him.

"Come on man. I'd really rather not be here either but here I am. On pain of death from both Sakura and Ino that if I don't get you ready on time I'll end up dead… or quite possibly singing castrato and I don't know about you but I value my parts a hell of a lot thanks," he answered, returning the glare directed at him.

Kakashi couldn't argue with that and as much as it would be kind of funny to hear Genma Shiranui talking in a falsetto voice he had to admit to having winced and crossed his legs just a little at the thought. He stepped back and swung the door open wider to allow the brunette in and then shut it behind him. Following him into the front room he stood before the older male, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against the wall.

"So break out the sake then. I thought this was meant to be a party," Genma grinned up at him.

"We're not at the party yet," he deadpanned back.

"A minor technicality," Genma shrugged causing Kakashi to roll his eyes.

He smirked as he moved into the kitchen to retrieve two sake glasses and a large bottle of sake from the cupboards. Seating himself down, he placed the cups on the table and promptly filled them both with a large measure of the drink. Gulping it down they swiftly refilled heir drinks and spent the next hour and a half relaxing and sharing a few drinks, not enough to get drunk just enough to leave them slightly warm.

It wasn't until sometime later that Genma realized the time and the fact that if he got Kakashi dressed and ready now by the time they got to the party they'd only be an hour late. He had a feeling the large bulldog situated at Kakashi's feet would help him too, if need be. According to Ino earlier he'd managed to make the Sharingan Warrior only an hour and twenty minutes late for lunch so there was hope for them this time too wasn't there?

"Uh Hatake…"

"Yeah, yeah I know. Time to get ready," he sighed, shifting himself from the seat and walking into his bedroom.

He knew what it was that he would be wearing that night now so that wasn't a problem. Slipping out of his blue pants he pulled a black tank top, a matching mask and a pair of black jeans out and laid them on the bed. With that done, he slowly slipped out of his navy blue jounin pants and put on his black jeans in their place, followed by the sleeveless top and the dark mask.

Now that he was dressed he opened a drawer and searched around beneath the various clothing items contained within. Withdrawing his hand soon after he held the black material up to examine it, checking it over for wear and tear even though he hardly ever wore the thing. After deeming it clean and in order he slipped the black patch over his left eye to complete his outfit and cover his sharingan.

Walking back into the front room he was surprised to find Yaiba having vanished from his place upon the floor and not surprised to find Genma treating himself to more of his sake. "Where'd Yaiba go?" he asked scratching his hand through his silvery locks.

"Oh yeah he's gone to walk Sakura to the party so she wont be so nervous," Genma shrugged and stood from his seat upon the sofa carrying the sake bottle back into the kitchen.

He replaced it in the cupboard smoothly before turning to grin at Kakashi who was once again apparently lost in thought. He smirked at the slight furrow between the younger mans brows knowing that he was trying to figure out a few things. Namely, why was Sakura going to be just as late to the party as they were? And why would she be nervous enough to need a guard on her way to the party?

"Come on Hatake lighten up will ya? This is a party not a funeral. You'll see your little blossom soon enough but if I don't get you to the party before she's there I'm so dead so let's get going shall we?"

Kakashi merely nodded at him and the pair proceeded out of the door, Genma shutting it behind him. Almost immediately Kakashi's hands found their way into his pockets and he slouched along on his way to the large bar/function room where the party was being held.

The best restaurant/bar in town had been hired for the party and pretty much any of the shinobi that weren't on a mission were invited. There was to be a street fair in honour of their guests in two days time as something for the civilians to attend and it would probably last for a whole two days, if the last one was anything to go by anyway.

Luckily for them both the restaurant happened to be only a short walk away from Kakashi's apartment, so after only about 15 minutes of walking they made it to the appointed place at just about an hour late. If Genma's guess was right anyway, which he was fairly certain that it was. He allowed Kakashi to enter ahead of him to ensure that the Copy Nin actually entered the building, knowing all to well the Sharingan warriors dislike of anything social.

As soon as the door was opened they were greeted to loud cheers and calls that had Kakashi scowling beneath his mask and Genma chuckling loudly.

"Hey Hatake's here and before his girlfriend to!" came the voices of Kotetsu and Izumo at the same time. Kakashi sighed at that.

"Ara Kamisama! Hatake's practically on time! Quick the sky must be falling!" Anko that time almost falling off her chair in shock apparently, which was of course followed by a growl from said Shinobi.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with the real Kakashi Hatake?" That one was Asuma of course. A glare from Kakashi came in response to that one and then came the final insult.

"I don't know but he can stay where ever the hell he is and I'll keep this version around in the future. Don't let him leave the party I'm chaining him to Hokage tower." Tsunade… naturally and as expected the silver haired jounin was not amused one bit.

Feeling the mood of the party plummet dramatically after the teasing comments Genma immediately led Kakashi over to where Asuma, Anko, Kurenai, Kotetsu and Izumo sat before making a quick beeline for the bar in order to get himself and his friends a round of drinks. Kakashi remained silent as he pulled his ever present book from his back pocket and slouched down in the booth to read it. He was happily ignore those people he generally called friends as they had just given a right royal ribbing for his prompt arrival.

Which clearly wasn't his fault, couldn't anyone see that Sakura was quite obviously a bad influence on him? He could but apparently the rest of the world saw it as a good thing. He sighed and reached out for the drink that Genma had just handed him having returned to the booth and raised is to his masked lips only to nearly drop both the drink and his book on the floor in shock.

The entire room fell silent as the door to the bar opened for the second time in less than 5 minutes to admit a wonderful vision. Mouths dropped open and a few glasses actually made their descent to the floor with a shattering tinkle of broken glass and sloshing of the wet contents as they splattered over the ground. There in front of the room stood a more than welcome sight.

Clad in a very short white kimono style dress that had a silver obi, pale pink trim around the edges of the outfit and wearing a pair of knee high, silver heeled boots stood Sakura. Her pink hair was curled and piled on top of her head in a chignon, loosely curled ringlets falling gracefully from the bundle of hair and small, soft curls trailed over her forehead. Silver clips held her hair in place and a white rose rested on the right side of her head.

Jaws dropped left, right and centre, every conversation having long since trailed into stunned silence, all except for a small voice that excitedly called out "Sakuwa!" as the owner of that voice wriggled in his mothers lap, trying to squirm away from her hold and the Copy Nin's lone, visible eye widened disproportionately large.

He'd never been so surprised before and he was completely baffled as to the correct channels to go through for speech to commence just now. Sakura flushed a furious red as every eye in the bar turned to view her and Yaiba trotted up from behind her, positioning himself before his mistress in a very effective pose of protection.

She grinned shyly at Kakashi, the pale pink gloss on her lips shimmering in the lighting as she moved and the silver eye shadow she wore made her eyes shine like emeralds as the lights glinted off them. She was, quite frankly stunning and Kakashi's brain finally kicked into gear enough for him to think, even if he couldn't speak right now. He realised that she would be so even without the faint hint of make up she currently wore.

As the blush faded a little from her cheeks she began to slowly walk over to where Kakashi remained frozen in awe, a shy smile upon her lips as she marvelled that she could cause such a reaction from the infamous Copy Nin. As she drew closer his voice returned and his tongue finally seemed to un-stick itself from the roof of his mouth. He finally managed to swallow and take a much needed deep breath in.

"You look… amazing," he whispered to her and that dark flush was suddenly back in full force as she dipped her head downwards in slight uncertainty.

"Really?" she asked as she raised her eyes to his again.

"Really," he replied with a genuine smile that reached his eye. He was about to scoot over to allow her room to sit down next to him when an ear splitting shriek filled the room.

"Sakura!!!!!!"

A blonde blur, clothed in a blue so pale it made her eyes seem like the colour at the bottom of the ocean darted forward and pounced on the unsuspecting Sakura.

"H-hey… Ino. Ooomph! Jeeze let go… pig. Trying to breathe here…" she mumbled in reply, causing the blonde to finally release her.

"Sorry Forehead. But damn! You look… ok who'd you take shopping with you? You really picked that out yourself? Oh my god I finally got through to you! I'm so proud of you!" The Mind Jutsu user babbled fast and hard as the entire table behind her, including Genma struggled to keep up with the fast paced stream of words.

"I didn't take anyone with me. Yes I really picked it out myself and sadly I think you're right, you have rubbed off on me more than I'd like to admit," Sakura replied back, causing the table to gape once more at her ability to keep up with the entire conversation, as they'd barely caught a word of the excited exclamations.

"Hey!" Ino growled indignantly as she swatted at Sakura's arm and glared at her, knowing full well that the pink haired female didn't really mean what she'd said.

"Seriously though…" she took a few steps back to take in every inch of her friends outfit, "You do look good. That's definitely a good look on you. I'm surprised at you wearing something so short though. Aren't you worried that you'll show your underwear to the entire room when you sit down?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend before speaking. "No look," she took the hem of her kimono and the entire room it seemed turned to glance and gasp.

"Sakura!" Ino yelped surprised at her unabashed movement.

"What?! I was just gonna say I'm wearing shorts beneath it," she shrugged as the side of her white yukata was hiked up to reveal white lycra shorts beneath.

A few groans and sighs of disappointment were heard when the collective males realised they would not be getting a show of anything other than Sakura Haruno's shapely legs but all were quickly quelled by the furious glare from one Kakashi Hatake.

Ino had to laugh at the move. She'd obviously taken all of Ino's forced learning to heart but added her own touch, like the fact that she was wearing a skirt short enough that Ino herself would wear it and be comfortable but she'd added her own touch by wearing the shorts beneath it to protect her modesty.

Ino had to give her credit she'd made sure she looked damn good tonight and without her help to. There was hope for the medic after all. Sakura grinned at Kakashi then turned to Ino. "So does it meet your approval oh fashion guru?" she ribbed at the blonde.

"Even with the shorts I have to admit it definitely passes the test. I'm so proud of you!" she grinned enveloping her in a tight hug once more as she repeated her own words from earlier.

"T-thanks Ino," Sakura grinned widely as she once again found it a little hard to breath in her best friends embrace.

"Sakura!" came another voice not quite as high pitched Ino's and the medic turned to be met by another blonde.

"Temari!" Sakura cried releasing Ino and springing forward to hug the older blonde.

"It's good to see you, we've all missed you. You need to come see us more often girl! It's been too long," Temari grinned as he held tightly to the younger girl.

"I'll come see you soon. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that," Temari replied before pulling back to look her friend in the eye as she grinned. "Soooo are all these rumours true then? About you and…" she turned to wink at Kakashi before looking back at Sakura.

Blushing Sakura nodded her head and shyly replied. "Yeah…"

"Oh my god!" Temari shrieked again, practically bouncing up and down in her excitement. "I never knew you had a thing for old m…"

"Hey!" Kakashi growled.

Glancing at him apologetically she continued "**older** men."

Giggling Sakura grinned. "What can I say? I like a challenge," she said before she was pulled from Temari's grip and enveloped in another hug. "Kankuro!"

"Hey Sakura," he chuckled as he looked down at her. "Did ya miss me?"

"Well…" she teased back and he rolled his eyes, squeezing her a little tighter.

"Gee, well thanks. I feel **real** special now."

"Hey it's a good thing not seeing me means you didn't need your life saved," she retorted and the entire table and all those around it erupted into chuckles.

"Alright you got me there," he replied before continuing. "So you and the Copy Nin huh? Can't ever pick the normal ones can you?"

Laughing she shook her head and grinned up at him, "Life's boring if it's normal."

Glad that Kakashi hadn't heard for he liked his life, very much so especially after Sakura had saved it years ago, Kankuro grinned. "Hmm I suppose that's true. But you make sure to tell me if he doesn't treat you right."

"I will. Thanks Kankuro," she grinned back before the entire room fell silent for a second as Tsunade walked into the room with Gaara by her side.

Sakura's grin widened and she pulled away from Kankuro to wrap her arms around his brother. "Gaara! It's so good to see you."

The entire room fell silent as they watched in shocked disbelief. She shouldn't be referring to the Kazekage by name and she shouldn't be invading his personal space and hugging him! 'What is she thinking?' was the message clearly written on almost everyone's face. Everyone except Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Temari, Kankuro, Tsunade and the Kazekage himself, that is.

"Hello Sakura-chan," the red head replied hugging her back with a small smirk on his face. "I hear you have a new boyfriend."

She blushed furiously and nodded unable to say anything now as the room seemed to come back alive. The sound that seemed to have been sucked out of the room rushed back in a burst of activity. Everyone seemed to draw a collective breath and a flurry of movement was seen as the rooms occupants went back to their previous activities once they realized that Sakura was clearly an exception to the 'No hugging the Kazekage' rule.

"He is treating you well I hope," Gaara said as he gave Kakashi an appraising once over.

Not that he hadn't seen him many a time before but now that he was dating Sakura he had to make sure she was well taken care of. Sakura was like an honorary family member to the Sand Siblings amd as such she deserved the best. Besides that they all cared very deeply for her and did not wish to see her hurt, ever.

"Thank you, but you really don't need to worry. He's good to me I promise," she whispered as she smiled at his worry.

"Then I am glad for you Sakura," he replied releasing her and smiling at her. "You will both have to come see us some time then."

"I'd like that," she nodded as he moved over to Kakashi and held out his hand to shake the Copy Nin's. "Take care of her Kakashi-san, she is… precious to me."

"I will Kazekage-sama," he replied taking his hand and giving a nod of his head.

The Kazekage let out a small chuckle and looked at him more fully, "You are free to call me Gaara now Kakashi-san."

"Thank you Kazakage-sama I will be sure to remember that," he replied causing everyone around him to laugh at his slightly sarcastic remark.

Chuckling and giving only a slight roll of his eyes he turned back to Sakura to speak "I must go now. I must **circulate**…" Gaara glanced back at Tsunade then before turning to look at Sakura again, "but I hope to see you again later on, Sakura."

Beaming Sakura grinned and allowed the Kazekage and his family to move on as she moved to finally sit down next to Kakashi. Ino mimicked her movement for the most part, except that she actually sat on Genma's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sakura was just making her self comfortable when another irritating blonde yelled out her name in excitement.

"Sakuraaaaaa-chaaaaan," Naruto yelled as he darted forwards and threw his arms around Sakura's neck.

Used to having people fling themselves at her in all sorts of ways tonight Sakura just hugged the loud blonde back and smiled up at the two brunette's who slowly walked up to their side.

Sasuke glanced her over almost critically and then smirked in his usual way. "You look nice Sakura."

"Thanks," the girl in question beamed bright enough to block out even Naruto's hair and turned when she heard another voice speak. She gave a small groan as Sai voiced his own rather socially inept opinion on the matter.

"Hey Ugly, you look…."

"Good, the word is good Sai," Sasuke replied glaring slightly at him.

"Yeah you look good," he finally finished causing Sakura to gasp just a little at the **very** unexpected compliment.

"Come on Dobe, let's get the Baka a drink before he does something even more stupid than normal… on second thoughts with you two that might not be such a good idea…" he mused causing Kakashi to smirk while Sakura giggled behind her hand, trying not to make it **too** obvious she was doing so.

"See you later Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto waved cheerfully as he walked off with his two dark haired team mates.

Sasuke just nodded and dragged Sai off, as always seemed to be the case actually. Sakura waved and leaned against Kakahi's side. "You're pretty popular tonight," he teased as he whispered into her ear.

Flushing she giggled and reached up to kiss him on the cheek. "Hush you," she replied swatting him on the arm.

Kakashi chuckled as the small boy finally gained release from his mothers hold and darted over to Sakura. Seiyuuki grinned as he clung tightly to her, a sweet smile upon his young face as he spoke, "Sakuwa I missed you."

"I missed you too," she replied smoothing a hand through his wiry, black hair as her green eyes met with the crimson ones so alike his mothers.

She looked up to smile at his parents, Kurenai smiled softly back and Asuma chuckled deeply. "You know you won't get away from him now tonight don't you?" he said with a smirk.

Sakura grinned and nodded. "I think I can live with that," the pink haired medic replied as she looked down at the small boy currently ensconced happily in her lap as she leant against Kakashi.

Kakashi watched in silence with a smirk clearly evident, only to be stunned when the youngest Sarutobi reached out gripping his arm and pulled him closer to both him and Sakura. "Apparently I don't get away either," he announced to the table.

"Nope! You are my godfather and you have to keep me happy," Seiyuuki announced in a childishly happy voice.

Shaking his head Kakashi turned to Genma as he poured him another shot of sake, while listening to Kurenai laugh as Asuma lit up a cigarette and merely smirked again. He was enjoying this entire thing too much to say anything, watching the infamous Copy Nin squirm was always a fun past time for the 3rd's son.

He pulled the cup of sake towards him but was stopped by a delicate female hand that belonged to Sakura as she reached out to steal a sip of his sake, starting the evening off with the entire table making loud conversation and drinking a **lot** of sake. The small child in Sakura's arms giggled and slipped down under the table to play with the large and only slightly grumpy dog that lay there.

**xXx**

"Sakura! Sakura come dance!" Temari yelled as she moved over to the table and gripped the pink haired teen's hand, trying hard to pull her out of her seat.

Ino, Hinata and Tenten stood behind her holding their hands out and coaxing her into dancing. "Come on forehead, come dance with us," someone called out to her, Ino of course.

"Yeah come on Sakura, don't be so boring," Tenten that time, followed by a quiet voice calling out.

"Come on Sakura-chan. It… it'll be fun," of course **that** was Hinata.

"Ergh… Fine, fine. I'll come dance but you know that I hate you all right?" Sakura muttered finally allowing the Wind User to tug her out of her seat.

"Yeah, yeah. Dance now, hate us later Pinky," Temari grinned as he dragged her towards the dance floor.

The five girls spent what seemed like ages dancing to whatever song was playing, twirling, rocking, shimmying and gaining a million admirers as they did so. Kakashi continued reading or at least that was what he seemed to be doing to everyone else, when really he was watching the group of giggling, dancing girls intently or more appropriately he was watching Sakura.

He only allowed his gaze to be slightly less intense when a spiky blonde head moved up to Sakura's side and bowing in a mock formal way. Naruto extended his hand to her asking her to dance. Nobody at the jounin table was more surprised than Kakashi to see that the loud mouthed ninja actually knew how to dance. Sure it was a hyper, very active jive type dance but he actually **could **dance.

He swirled her around, their body's twisting to the fast paced music and the Copy Nin watched as her face lit with joy and happiness. She looked beautiful, she always did to him but something was different tonight, she was just alive with pure joy or as Gai loudly announced to the table as he made his way over "The beauty of youth is shining brightly within Konoha's cherry blossom tonight!"

Rolling his eyes Kakashi had to actually agree with him for once, she was alight with life, ecstasy and something that was just purely Sakura. He watched as Naruto spun her around leading her to Sasuke before turning to Hinata. The brunette danced with her for a while before spinning her around and handing her over to Sai.

Genma stared a little in shock at the Ink User, it was a lot more surprising to the table to see that Sai knew how to dance. He was a lot less exuberant than Naruto and more unsure than Sasuke but he actually wasn't too bad. Kakashi wondered for a second if perhaps he had actually had lessons from Sasuke and Naruto or… well no he couldn't have taught himself… or could he? With all the changes in the ex-ROOT members behaviour since he'd been gone it wouldn't surprise him actually. What did surprise them once more was when their dancing was interrupted by a suit clad teen with black hair and a bowl cut.

"You better get out there Hatake. Seems everyone wants to dance with your little Blossom there," Genma said nodding towards the pink haired teen and her latest dance partner.

"Hn…" was the only reply that the Sharingan Warrior gave as he glanced up for a second before judging Gai's student as not a threat.

Sakura grinned at Sai, gave something akin to a curtsy then held her hand out to Lee with a grin. Returning the smile he led her in what was clearly a waltz. He twirled her around and she smiled so happily in his arms. With the song finally ended they stopped still, grinning at each other and bowed. Sakura was about to pull away but was stopped when his hand shot out to grip her wrist carefully and he pleaded with her.

"Wait Sakura, please… I just wanted to say…" she tilted her head to the side and considered him before silently nodding for him to continue, "I just wanted to say that I am glad to see you happy. If it couldn't be with me then at least you have found someone honourable and as devoted to his job as I'm sure he is to you."

She beamed brightly and launched herself forward to wrap her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the cheek before pulling back to see the full blown blush spread across his cheeks. "Thank you Lee, that means a lot to me. I'm sorry I couldn't care for you the way you care for me but I do care."

"I understand Sakura, it is ok. As long as you are safe and taken care of I will be ok," he replied giving her the classic thumbs up.

"Mind if I interrupt?" a smooth voice asked from behind Lee and Sakura glanced up to take in the sight of her handsome lover as he gave her a crinkly eyed smile from behind his mask and eye patch.

"Of course Hatake-san," Lee replied bowing to him respectfully before taking Sakura's hand, kissing the back of it and then releasing it to walk away.

"Someone seems to have taken things a lot better this time around," he noted with only a hint of sarcasm.

Giggling Sakura nodded and held out her hand to him. "Dance with me?" she asked shyly.

"Of course," he replied taking her hand and pulling her tight against him as the music slowed down to a quiet, soft tune and the lights turned low.

He felt quite a few eyes on him now but he ignored them in favour of holding his pink haired lover in his arms and trying almost to forget the fact that he was dancing. Something he'd hoped he wouldn't have to do tonight but in a strange way he was actually glad of having done so, especially as it meant he god to be near Sakura again, the only person who made him feel truly alive.

It was early in the morning now and the party was beginning to wind down as couples filled the space, all dancing close together and holding each other tightly. Sakura wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck as she watched their friends all moving to the dance floor.

Temari was dragging Shikamaru whilst the man in question murmured a quiet 'troublesome' but complied happily or well mostly happily anyway. Naruto could be seen gently coaxing an only slightly timid Hinata to a spot not far away as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Ino was swaying slightly drunkenly against Genma, Kurenai rested her head against Asuma's shoulder as they moved to the music, and even Tsunade was to be found dancing in the arms of Jiraiya.

Sakura raised her eyebrows at that and a few soft cat calls were heard from around the room, only to be quelled by a harsh glare from the woman in question. Kakashi chuckled as he pulled Sakura closer and the medics eyes slid around the room to take in the rest of her friends.

Anko was seen trying hard to coax Ibiki into dancing, when that failed she dragged Iruka up instead, much to the man's chagrin. Sasuke nodded and raised his cup of sake at her from his seat and she smiled back, Kankuro and Gaara both smiled and nodded whilst Lee sat next to them with a soft yet partially sad smile on his face and Shizune was pulled to her feet to dance by a very unexpected person, Sai.

Kiba, Shino, and even Chouji were all sat around a table apparently having a drinking contest, Kotetsu and Izumo were swaying drunkenly, their arms around each other's shoulder as they sang out some rather lewd songs and Tenten was nearby, her eyes closed as she danced in Neji's arms and finally Yamato strolled in, back from his mission and looking a little tired and slightly worse for wear but otherwise unhurt as he nodded at them, raised his drink and downed it in one with what appeared to be a content sigh. The entire room seemed content and at peace.

Yaiba watched as Seiyuuki groggily toddled through the swaying couples, stopped at Sakura and Kakashi's side and held up his arms. He watched his mistress pick the small child up and hold him on her hip as he stretched one arm around Kakashi's neck, the other around Sakura's and snuggled in comfortably as they held each other and danced well into the early hours of the morning under the watchful eye of the large protective bull dog.

**xXx**

Walking through the streets of Konoha Sakura smiled happily as she leaned against Kakashi's side and the pair watched the sun come up over the horizon as they finally made their way home. The streets were now pretty much full of stumbling and drunken shinobi as they all made their way home from the party. Raising her hand Sakura waved as Ino and Genma walked off in the opposite direction and Kakashi hugged her a little tighter to him.

Grinning up at him Sakura sighed happily barely stumbling at all despite the amount of alcohol she had imbibed. "I told you you'd have fun," she announced happily.

"Hmm," the Copy Nin replied as they reached the front door to what was now **their** house.

"You're such a grump Kakashi," she giggled as she followed him inside.

"Oh really?" he asked as he stepped closer to her and pressed her against the wall.

"Yes…" she whispered out breathlessly as she tried to breathe properly but failed because of his close proximity.

"That aside, do you have any other new clothes I have yet to see?" he leaned in as his lips placed open mouthed kisses up and down her neck.

Shivering she gasped and nodded as a dark flush spread across her cheek bones. Kakashi smirked as he pulled his mask down as he pressed his lips to hers. His hands slid down to her waist and he began to untie the obi holding her yukata together. With the silver obi untied, he slid the pink and white material down her shoulders till it was just hanging from the crook of her arms as she parted her lips and his tongue entwined with hers.

Pulling away to catch his breath his one visible eye widened slightly as he took in the sight before him. Sakura's lower body was still clad in her white lycra shorts but the top half was clad in a white corset decorated with pink ribbons going down either side and the same colour pink ribbon tying it together at the back. She allowed the material coiled around her arms to drop to the floor and grinned shyly up at him.

"Do you like it?"

"Mmm hmm," he replied as his fingers toyed with the edge of her white shorts.

She moaned softly as he nibbled at her neck, his hot breath washing over her sensitive skin and he slid the shorts down to reveal the rest of her underwear. He pulled the black patch off his head to take in the view with his sharingan eye in order to remember her forever as she looked right now. Her hands fisted in his top as she tugged it over his head to expose his toned chest and her fingers trailed over every last smooth and scarred inch of it as his own traced gently over the white fabric of her panties that matched her corset perfectly. Pristine white cloth and lace decorated with pale pink ribbons lacing down the sides.

"You look beautiful," he growled softly as he pulled her tightly against him. "I think we should take this to our room."

Nodding she took his hand and led him further inside and up the stairs swaying her hips side to side and winking at him over her shoulder. He groaned softly as he realised what a true vixen she had turned into and wondered vaguely what the future would hold before his attention was once again taken with the sight of Sakura's tight, round bottom wiggling seductively before him clad in those beautiful panties as they both moved into their room.

* * *

**A/N: Yes finally we are done. This is the last ever chapter of Shattered Dreams. I would like to thank anyone who has ever fav'd, commented or set a story alert for this, my first ever fanfiction. I can't thank you all enough and I want you to all know I totally appreciate everything. Thanks for everything guys! I hope this last ever chapter of SD lives up to the standards and I love you all!**

**R and R much appreciated. Please cheer me up after all the stress and worry I've had these last few months and give me some review love please? XD  
**


End file.
